MAS QUE UNA HERENCIA, MAS QUE UNA VENGANZA
by cristel maker
Summary: Tu madre era maravillosa, ojala tu padre la hubiera la dejado florecer, creo que se casó con ella para tenerla de su lado… estas palabras pondrán fin al misterio de su vidas y con ello vegeta podra recuperar lo que le pertenece .. pero deben darse prisa. un fanfic de bulma y vegeta conociendose en una epoca antigua ...pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Que tal, esta historia se desarrolla en un época, antigua sin embargo me he tomado la libertad de mezclar algunos elementos tecnológicos en este pequeño mundo, así también espero no les moleste que haya jugado un poco con las edades de los personajes (los cuales son propiedad de Akira Toriyama) sin mas pasen y lean , no sean crueles hace mucho que no escribia un fic …

 **Capitulo 1**

El pequeño vehículo se desplazaba dando saltos a cada paso a través de la pequeña campiña, afuera llovía a cantaros y el camino se hacía aún más difícil con cada paso, Nappa se lamentó en silencio por aquella situación, como era posible que un miembro de la nobleza de tan alto rango como freezer no tuviera un mejor sendero hasta su castillo, pensó un momento en cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su última visita, casi un año… un relámpago lo saco de sus pensamientos, faltaba poco y no es que es que estuviera ansioso de llegar… ver a freezer nunca le resultaba agradable…

-Vegeta, vegeta – dijo moviendo sutilmente al joven que dormía en el asiento frente al suyo- falta poco despierta

-si Nappa… me muero de ganas de llegar – dijo vegeta entre bostezos y con un claro sarcasmo.

Lo sé, pero es mejor que nos preparemos ya conoces a freezer, la verdad no sé porque tenemos que viajar hasta acá para rendirle informes bien podemos enviarlos con un mozo o mensajero de confianza- contesto Nappa sin ocultar su fastidio.

-Ya falta poco Nappa – pronto no tendremos que volver a ver sus horribles caras….

Desde la muerte de su padre vegeta había quedado al cuidado de freezer, siendo educado y preparado como correspondía a su noble estirpe, sin embargo vegeta vivía esperando el día en que cumpliera la edad que dictaba la ley para hacerse cargo de su herencia el mismo y no volver a pisar sus tierras jamás, en un principio vegeta había sentido algo parecido a la lealtad, pero con el paso de los años aquello se había esfumado por completo , freezer lo había educado como se debía sí, pero vegeta sabía que para él, era visto como algo poco menos que un sirviente … el vehículo se detuvo y ambos hombres bajaron, un sirviente les dio la bienvenida y los condujo adentro de aquel suntuoso lugar .

-Vaya, volvieron los monos, espero que se hayan limpiado los pies, no me gusta ver fango sobre los pisos, ya ensucian lo bastante con su sola presencia…

Vegeta miro con desprecio a Zangya , cualquiera que hubiera visto aquella mujer, tan elegantemente vestida , con las joyas que portada en ese momento, además de la belleza que la caracterizaba, pensaría que se encontraba frente a una emperatriz, sin embargo vegeta sabia de sobra que era una bruja …

-pero Zangya que manera de recibir a la familia es esa, no ves que ha pasado mucho tiempo , se escuchó una voz bajar la escalera, ahí estaba freezer con su acostumbrada copa de vino en la mano, ambos hombres solo hicieron una leve inclinación de cabeza

-Bienvenidos vegeta, espero traigas buenas noticias- dijo freezer en su acostumbrado tono de voz y esbozando una leve sonrisa

Así es, los negocios han ido bien –contesto vegeta secamente

Los barcos llegaron ayer al puerto, mi lord – completo Nappa.

Eso suena muy bien, Zangya, ordena que preparen la mesa cuanto antes –dijo al tiempo que soltaba una pequeña risa- debemos discutir esto como se debe, los muchachos deben estar cansados….

Zangya solo se limitó a obedecer, mientras los aludidos caminaron detrás de freezer hasta el salón donde tomaron asiento, cualquiera pensaría que era un magnifico anfitrión pero a ellos les pareció mera hipocresía…

Y bien...- continuo- como es que los barcos han llegado con un retraso de 2 días, creí haber sido claro al decir que no quería retrasos vegeta

Estamos en época de tormentas, de no haber esperado, tal vez no estarías hoy recibiendo tus ganancias que por cierto han sido bastante buenas, el vizconde de la ciudad del este ha pagado muy bien el vino y las especias, aunque tu mayor ganancia esta siempre en las tierras claro , el lugar es excelente, los nativos dicen que hay una mina ahí , el vizconde no tiene inconveniente en vendértelas…- dijo vegeta como si aquello no tuviera la mayor importancia

De acuerdo – dijo freezer mientras giraba su copa de vino en la mano – parece que a pesar de todo lo hiciste bien mi querido vegeta, me complace ver que no he perdido el tiempo- dijo mientras bebía un sorbo.

Una rabieta se escuchó en el salón contiguo

Kurizaaaa… - se oyó la voz de Zangya con exaspero, vegeta no pudo evitar una media sonrisa, - como es posible lo has hecho otra vez – freezer adopto una expresión seria al escuchar los gritos

Que sucede? – pregunto

Lo siento cariño, acaba de romper otro jarrón- contesto Zangya apenada- continua tu reunión yo me encargo, la mesa esta lista… - dijo al tiempo que se iba rápidamente tras Kuriza

Debías hacerlo mejor con tu hijo, ¿no?- dijo vegeta sin dejar su típica sonrisa de lado

Ya lo arreglare – contesto freezer sin dejar su seria expresión- después de todo mi heredero debe aprender a comportarse, voy a castigarlo por su falta igual como lo hacía contigo por tus travesuras vegeta…-dicho esto volvió a sonreír- pero pasando a algo más importante debes hacerte cargo de otro negocio… esta vez en la capital del oeste ….

-En la capital del oeste, disculpe señor eso queda muy lejos, y acabamos de llegar, es un viaje de aprox. 4 días en barco y después 3 días por tierra… - contesto Nappa con recelo

Lo se… pero deben ir… quiero que averigüen sobre un inventor… según los rumores está creando vehículos, y otras cosas que me podrían ser útiles, soy un hombre de negocios y debe estar al tanto de todo no lo creen? , partirán en dos días…

Pensé que era importante- dijo vegeta con sarcasmo, a lo cual freezer volvió a sonreír,

Lo es, pero mañana tenemos una pequeña fiesta, y no estaría bien que faltaran, después de todo ustedes son como de la familia….

Una fiesta ...¿tu? la última fiesta que se dio en este castillo fue tu banquete de bodas-contesto vegeta sin dejar su sarcasmo

Lo sé, pero voy a ser nombrado DUQUE- Dijo recalcando la última palabra –y eso amerita una celebración no lo creen?- dijo freezer sonriendo y gozando con la sorpresa en las caras de vegeta y Nappa.

DUQUE … - repitió vegeta con algo de ira en sus palabras – de acuerdo partimos en 2 días, ahora solo queremos descansar…. Y salieron del salón dejando a un complacido freezer a solas.

Vegeta y Nappa caminaron a las habitaciones que ocupaban siempre en el castillo, no es que les alegrara volver pero al menos era algo en lo que freezer aún les tenia consideración, ambos entraron a la habitación de vegeta en la cual apenas se cerró la puerta este dio un puñetazo en el muro tan fuerte como pudo

-DUQUE... no puede ser, ese infame lagarto va a ascender a un título de mayor rango en la nobleza, de solo pensarlo me produce nauseas… -dijo vegeta crispando los puños de ira…

Cálmate vegeta – no podemos hacer nada de todas maneras… además pronto vas a recibir tu herencia y no tendremos por que volver a ver a esa sabandija otra vez, podremos recuperar todo lo que fue de tu padre y en poco tiempo tu fortuna será igual o más que la de freezer ya lo veras, nos ha tratado como a sus esclavos, pero ya le enseñaremos…ahora creo que deberías prepararte para la cena antes que la bruja de Zangya comience a fastidiar

-aaaahhhhhhhhh- otro puñetazo a la pared- de acuerdo no hare nada por el momento…pero tienes razón ya le enseñaremos… ese insecto se va a arrepentir de haberme tratado como a un sirviente

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente de lo más tenso Zangya no paraba de hablar de la fiesta del día siguiente, las joyas que usaría , el vestido que se pondría , en fin banalidades que al mismo freezer le causaban fastidio, por otra parte Kuriza había volcado ya en dos ocasiones su plato sobre un sirviente , y estaba por arrojarle su pan a Nappa de no ser porque este le lanzo una mirada asesina, todas las viandas eran exquisitas pero vegeta con gusto se las habría arrojado a freezer en la cara, finalmente la nana retiro a Kuriza de la mesa y Zangya se levantó de su sitio pretextando ir a acostarlo,

-De acuerdo - dijo freezer- pero Zangya el día de mañana Kuriza se quedará en sus habitaciones, no se ha estado comportando como debe

-Pero freezer….

-lo has consentido demasiado, lo de mañana es importante y no quiero otra escena como la de hoy, pero si quieres acompañarlo no tendré problema en atender solo a los invitados….

-está bien freezer, lo dejare en su habitación,- contestó Zangya, con resignación sabía que si se oponía a las órdenes de su esposo, podría irle mal

-tranquilízate querida si se comporta bien de ahora en adelante, permitiré que este en la fiesta que daremos cuando vuelvan los muchachos….

Ninguno de los presentes se esperaba aquello, en aquel castillo no eran comunes las reuniones de ese tipo, freezer no era de los que hacían vida social a menudo, una oscura sospecha surgió en la mente de vegeta, algo se traía entre manos ese viejo lagarto…

Las reuniones en la aristocracia siempre eran de lo más aburridas o al menos eso pensaba vegeta mientras se preparaba para la dichosa fiesta en donde freezer anunciaría su reciente ascenso de jerarquía , ya de por si detestaba al odioso insecto y ahora lo nombraban conde, recordó con amargura el día en que había llegado al castillo después de la muerte de su padre, freezer había pedido su custodia y le fue concedida, después de todo el había sido el socio de su padre por así decirlo , ya que el viejo lagarto menospreciaba a todos los que le rodeaban, el padre de vegeta había sido un marques cuando él nació, después amaso una gran fortuna y propiedades por lo cual estaba próximo a concederle el sitio que ahora ostentaba freezer, el de duque….

-señor Vegeta, le traje su capa y el escudo de armas de su padre- dijo un sirviente mientras tocaba la puerta

-déjalos ahí – dijo vegeta señalando la cama de una forma más que fría

\- necesita que lo ayude señor – ofreció el sirviente

-no retírate – contesto vegeta sin dejar su actitud.

Vegeta tomo las prendas que recién le habían traído, contemplo en pequeño escudo y no pudo evitar recordar la imagen de su padre…

-seré nombrado duque, hijo-

-y eso que…- contesto vegeta sin entender por completo aun con su infantil mente de 5 años.

-que tendré un lugar mucho más importante que el que poseo ahora, y no solo eso, puede que me asignen el principado, imagínate como mi heredero podrías llegar a ser príncipe….

Muchos años habían pasado desde aquel día, y aun no comprendía del todo las palabras de su padre, para ser príncipe hacía falta ser hijo de un rey, y su padre no lo era, era verdad que el principado del oeste se había quedado sin gobernante, y que su padre al alcanzar el titulo más alto de la nobleza podía gobernarlo por mandato pero eso no garantizaba que el ocuparía el lugar, con el tiempo llego a pensar que tal vez no recordaba bien aquella conversación…

-vegeta- dijo Nappa al entrar, - ya estás listo

-sí, vamos entre más pronto bajemos más pronto podremos salir de la condenada fiesta, solo vamos a hacer acto de presencia y después nos vamos estas costumbres aristocráticas nunca han sido de mi agrado

-bueno cuando tomes posesión de tu herencia no vas a poder evitarlas, recuerda que tu padre también pertenecía a la nobleza

-tonterías, yo no participare en estas ridiculeces, vamos a largarnos muy lejos de aquí para no tener que participar en esto- dijo mientras caminaban por el pasillo

Abajo en el salón principal todo estaba listo para comenzar, nadie podía negar que Zangya lucía complementa hermosas con un vestido en tonos blancos y violetas que resaltaba su piel azulada el cabello, perfectamente recogido en un moño alto con un tiara de esmeraldas adornándolo, así como en su cuello se preciaba un hermoso collar de las mismas piedras, se había esmerado en su arreglo por ser un día importante

-Buenas noche capitán Ginyu, que gusto verlo-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia de cordialidad al recién llegado- ha llegado temprano, mi esposo no tardará en bajar

-no hay cuidado Sra., y si me permite decirlo se ve usted muy bien esta noche-

\- claro después de todo será una duquesa- dijo Jeice al llegar, con lo cual e ego de Zangya se elevó a las nubes-

Desde un rincón vegeta y Nappa observaban divertidos la escena,

-qué te parece, anoche parecía tan preocupada por el castigo del mocoso, y mirarla hoy tan desenvuelta atendiendo a las visitas –dijo Nappa con tono irónico

\- ya la conoces Nappa, no se separa del mocoso, pero ama la vida social, además sabe que le ira mal sino obedece las ordenes de freezer, ya me entere que el mocoso se va a un internado por un tiempo, y ella no podrá hacer nada, parece que Kuriza por fin le colmo la paciencia

-era de esperarse freezer no tolera las desobediencias, ni siquiera de ella- dijo Nappa al tiempo que veía entrar a Recoome y Burter, seguidos de un grupo de jovencitas elegantemente vestidas que acompañaban a zarbon, sin embargo no disimularon observar a vegeta, no se podía negar su porte de nobleza, y vaya que le sentaba bien, pero a vegeta aquello le molesto de sobremanera,

\- ojala esta estúpida fiesta termine pronto…

Y así trascurrió la velada, sin mayores novedades, freezer recibía todo de tipo de cumplidos y alagos por su nueva posición, tanto de los nobles como de los miembros de la OIC que el presidia, y hubiera seguido así de no ser porque vio que vegeta se retiraba ya,

-te vas tan pronto- le dijo al alcanzarlo

-mañana debo partir a la capital del oeste, no es lo que ordenaste?- contestó vegeta secamente

-así es pero procura hacer lo que te he ordenado lo antes posible... Ya te dije a tu regreso tendremos otra fiesta

-para celebrar que…

-que conocerás a tu futura esposa, como tu tutor es mi deber arreglar tu matrimonio-dijo freezer esbozando una sonrisa burlona

\- eso sí que no, no voy a unirme a ninguna mujer tonta de sociedad jamás, preferiría comer insectos- respondió vegeta con gran enfado

-oh que pena escuchar eso, pero ya te lo dije como tu tutor debo arreglarlo, ya estás en edad, así que apresúrate a volver pronto porque si no la voy a escoger por ti ….-dijo al tiempo que le daba la espalda

Camino a su habitación se topó con Zangya que salía del cuarto de Kuriza, podría ser una bruja despreciable como la llamaba vegeta, pero al menos estaba al pendiente de su hijo,

Te vas a la cama tan pronto mono de circo , si será mejor que así sea después de todo te espera un largo viaje , tomate tu tiempo yo tendré mucho gusto en ayudar a freezer a elegir a tu futura esposa- con lo cual soltó un carcajada burlona

Ya lo creo que tendrás mucho tiempo, cuando se lleven a tu engendro al internado- contesto vegeta a lo cual la mujer paro de reír-no le hará mal tal vez así aprenda a comportarse en la sociedad que tanto presumes, y ahora responde cuando fue que te enteraste de esa estupidez…

Esta tarde, cuando freezer me informo que Kuriza va al internado-respondió con el semblante serio y siguió su camino

Te lo merecías bruja pensó para mismo vegeta, y en cuanto a eso de la esposa, ya lo veremos…pensó desafiante

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo , espero sus reviews, y nos vemos muy pronto …..


	2. capitulo 2

Aún era demasiado temprano, que más daba, después de todo vegeta no había logrado conciliar el sueño , a lo sumo habría dormido una hora o dos, una vez más esa sabandija de freezer lograba perturbarlo, no habían bastado tantos años de permanecer a su sombra, y ahora le salía con esto, ¿Cómo se atrevía?, sin más vegeta se levantó de la cama y se dispuso para salir , un poco de ejercicio no hacía mal después de todo, salió del castillo y fue hacia el viñedo que se encontraba a unos metros del castillo y sin más inicio con un leve trote el cual fue aumentado de velocidad poco a poco sin ninguna dificultad, lo cual le hizo sonreír, no había perdido su condición física , lo único que faltaba era un rival para practicar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el ejercicio hubiera estado completo, de pronto una voz lo saco de su pensamientos…

-hey vegeta, -grito Nappa saludando a lo lejos, por lo que vegeta fue hacia donde se encontraba corriendo cuesta arriba

\- te perdiste la diversión anoche, no debiste irte tan temprano, Dodoria y Gurdo se embriagaron y dieron el espectáculo de su vida, el salón esta hecho un desastre

-bah, no me interesa ver un par de perdedores haciendo el ridículo, tengo cosas más importantes de que ocuparme,

-no me digas que te ahora te preocupas por lo negocios de freezer, apuesto a que darías lo que fuera con tal de verlo en la ruina-dijo Nappa sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro-creo que este viaje es un pérdida de tiempo, quiere que vayamos a hablar con un hombre del que solo se conocen rumores, que tal si lo de los dichoso inventos es solo una fantasía. La gente suele inventar cosas

-puede ser, pero ya conoces a esa lagartija, siempre trata de sacar provecho de todo, lo más seguro es que si ese hombre existe va a querer apropiarse de sus inventos…ahhhhhhhhhh-dijo vegeta crispando los puños- lo detesto tanto… y sobre todo ahora que se le ocurrido la estupidez de buscarme una esposa…

Nappa iba a decir algo pero en ese momento apareció uno de los sirvientes de freezer diciendo que el aludido los mandaba llamar… y así fueron de nuevo al interior del castillo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo se le notaban los estragos de la reunión de la noche anterior...

-vegeta, antes de que partan para la antigua capital del oeste, debo recordarles que deberán avisarme tan pronto como sepan la ubicación del hombre, y que todo esto se hace bajo las más absoluta discreción,

-como digas – contesto vegeta indiferente

-una vez que lo encuentren deberán decirle que estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que pida si viene a trabajar para mi… el dinero no será ningún problema…y vegeta más vale que te des prisa o de lo contrario tal y como te lo advertí anoche, yo elegiré a tu prometida por ti…

-no sé por qué te preocupas tanto por eso, yo no tengo ningún interés en mujeres, el que seas oficialmente mi tutor no te obliga a…

-Lo sé , pero ahora soy conde y no me place que mi protegido no este ni siquiera comprometido, -dijo freezer interrumpiendo a vegeta- es parte de la tradiciones más antiguas , y ahora más que nunca debo respetarlas.. Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla- pero bueno por ahora solo ocúpate de encontrar a ese hombre… y date prisa he dispuesto que salgan en un par de horas…-dijo al retirarse del salón

Vegeta y Nappa se miraron sin saber que decir, era como si nada pudiera oponérsele a freezer, como el dominaba todo cuanto le placiera en sus vidas… y no había solución… al menos no por ahora,

-mejor vamos a prepararnos, apenas nos quedara tiempo para comer algo –dijo Nappa rompiendo el silencio, vegeta lo siguió sin decir una palabra, pero no sin antes lanzar una mirada de odio en la dirección por la que freezer se había ido.

Mientras tanto en el puerto había mucha agitación, no se había visto tal cosa desde hace varios años, había cerca de una docena de barcos recién llegados , otros tantos se encontraban ahí desde hacía dos días, algunos habían llegado a su destino, otros tantos se habían desviado de su ruta y otros más habían decidido no zarpar… los tripulantes se atropellaban entre si mientras intentaban realizar las faenas que implicaba descargar , limpiar o anclar las embarcaciones pero estaba claro que nadie zarparía ese día.

Oye Raditz por que tanto alboroto, es que todos han enloquecido hoy?

No es para menos, Banan, los navíos que llegaron esta mañana nos dieron aviso de un huracán que se aproxima, es enorme , posiblemente toque tierra hoy por la noche , las condiciones no son buenas para zarpar, pero de todos modos hay que asegurar la carga, el barco se ira apenas tengamos permiso para navegar

Todo esto es un desastre, la posada y la taberna no van a poder alojar a tantos , y no quiero pensar en lo que dirá el gran freezer cuando todo se retrase

Descuida, sus cargueros llegaron hace 2 días, en este barco saldrán vegeta y Nappa, parece que por negocios, pero será solo cuestión de recuperar el tiempo una vez que hayan zarpado

Entonces deberé batallar con zarbon, estuvo aquí hoy por la mañana para decirme que su cargamento llegaría hoy y apenas anclara , le diera aviso, para que el mismo viniera por él, pero al parecer eso no sucederá, si como dices habrá un huracán son tres días mínimo de retraso

De todas maneras no creo que sea importante , ese afeminado solo suele pedir esencias, aromas y de vez en cuando algunas vestimentas, no termino de entender cómo es que se encuentra rodeado de mujeres, no hace más que pedir tonterías, por cierto Banan, si Ginyu viene por aquí dile que debe reforzar más la vigilancia, estas situaciones suelen prestarse a saqueos … yo voy a encargarme de llevar lo más posible al almacén

Desde hacía varias años Raditz solía permanecer en el mismo lugar recibiendo los cargamentos de freezer, además de Nappa, era el único de la casa Ouiji que había permanecido junto a vegeta, al principio su vida había sido similar a la de los otros dos, pero desde hacía 3 años, había sido relegado a su actual ocupación en el puerto, lo cual no le desagradaba, pues a su juicio todo era mejor que presentarse ante freezer ya que le repugnaba tanto como a ellos. Sin embargo tenía que hacerlo bien pues el viejo lagarto solía exigir que todo se hiciera según sus órdenes y más de una cabeza había rodado en el tiempo que llevaba el ahí.

Por otro lado en el castillo, el viaje ya estaba más que dispuesto pues freezer aun ignoraba lo que ocurría en el puerto,

-entonces se han comprendido bien mis órdenes- dijo freezer- me interesa mucho charlar con ese inventor, pero primero necesito saber que es tan bueno como dicen, traigan alguna prueba algún artefacto que el haya fabricado

Vegeta y Nappa solo realzaron una leve inclinación de cabeza y de inmediato abordaron su transporte, mientras salían de los terrenos del castillo Nappa aprovecho para preguntarle a vegeta

Y bien?, ¿Cómo está eso de que vas a casarte?- dijo Nappa al tiempo que cerraba la ventanilla que daba hacia el conductor, quería más privacidad

No voy hacerlo -dijo vegeta con fastidio- freezer puede arrojarse de un precipicio si quiere , pero no lo hare, puede ponerle sal a su tradiciones y comérselas , en esto no tengo por qué someterme a su voluntad

Mira vegeta, no sé si lo has pensado alguna vez, pero eres el ultimo heredero de tu padre, y por lo tanto de la honorable casa Ouji, y también perteneces a la nobleza, el matrimonio podría ser conveniente para ti

Se a lo que te refieres Nappa, me he criado bajo los cánones de la nobleza pero lo títulos no se heredan, a menos que seas príncipe, no heredaras ninguna posición, si no es por nombramiento, mi propio padre tuvo que hacerlo así, ¿no?, debió trabajar y hacer el mérito suficiente para ser marques, si no hubiera muerto seria conde ahora-dijo vegeta con cierto desanimo

A eso me refiero, para los nobles el matrimonio suele ser una especie de alianza, no has pensado que tal vez freezer te prometa con alguien que te ayude a ascender en tu jerarquía

Humpp, si lo dices porque él se casó con una sobrina del rey , y ahora será conde , no te engañes Nappa, ese insecto tuvo suerte de no ser despojado de todo después de que su padre le declaró la guerra al rey y perdió, freezer se salvó de la prisión solo porque tenía 12 años y fue obligado a jurar lealtad a la corona , Zangya llego a él mucho después de eso… a mi lo único que me interesa es conseguir mi libertad y no volver a ver a ese maldito lagarto…

Esto iban conversando cuando una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer , por la ventana Nappa observo como las copas de los árboles se sacudían violentamente con cada ráfaga de viento, conforme el camino avanzaba la lluvia se hacía más intensa cuando por fin llegaron al puerto, no era posible dar un paso sobre la calle ya que esta se encontraba completamente inundada, a lo lejos vegeta observo como altas olas se formaban en el mar y sacudían los barcos violentamente, los marineros corrían de un lado a otro arrojándose cuerdas, cajas y otros objetos , la gritería parecía casi tan escandalosa como la lluvia.

-parece que después de todo, no zarparemos hoy Nappa, el viejo lagarto tendrá que esperar….

-pero si ya están aquí- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-Raditz- dijo Nappa al reconocer al aludido-porque todos corren como desquiciados, ni que fuera la primera vez que llueve en el puerto

-se pondrá peor. Dijo Raditz- es un huracán y toco tierra antes de lo previsto, el puerto está cerrado, y no es seguro permanecer aquí, por esto aseguran su cargas y se van a refugiar a la posada, Ginyu acaba de enviar un mensajero al castillo, a decir verdad los esperábamos más tarde.

-Bueno de todos modos un descanso no nos vendría mal, que freezer y sus condenados asuntos esperen- vamos al palacio- dijo vegeta de mejor humor.

Regresa al castillo dijo Nappa –dirigiéndose al conductor del vehículo – dile al gran freezer que nos quedaremos en el palacio Veyita, saldremos en tanto sea posible, ahora vamos antes de que esto se termine de inundar…

A paso firme los 3 hombres caminaron unas calles más adelante cruzaron la plaza principal de la ciudad, y dieron vuelta un par de calles más hacia la derecha por fin se encontraron a las puertas de un palacio de medianas proporciones, no se podía comparar al enorme castillo de freezer pero competía en lujos y suntuosidad, al del ahora conde, aquella residencia era propiedad de los Ouijis parte de la herencia de vegeta.

Bien dijo vegeta entrando y atravesado el jardín que daba a la puerta de la calle, quitemos esta ropa mojada y hagamos algo- no pasare el día sin hacer nada,

Vamos a entrenar- no es bueno perder la condición – acepto Nappa poniendo el cerrojo de la entrada.

Aquel palacio era digno del más alto aristócrata que pudriera existir en aquella época cada salón y cada jardín estaba perfectamente cuidado y arreglado, no se había escatimado en candelabros de fino cristal, cortinas del terciopelo más fino u adorno de la plata más fina, este era el lugar habitual de residencia de vegeta cuando se encontraba en la ciudad, pues ya se ha visto que el en castillo de freezer no le agradaba en lo absoluto, este había sido el lugar en el que había vivido con su padre ese último año , recién había llegado a la edad de 6 , cuando tuvo que ir al castillo con el que había sido designado como su tutor; vegeta nunca había entendido por que freezer lo había llevado con él, lo más natural hubiera sido , que buscaran algún pariente, pero vegeta no los tenía según le habían dicho, no hubo más remedio que acompañar a freezer …

-por cierto raditz, que sabes del astillero,

-han trabajado como nunca, parece que a freezer le urge estén listos 10 barcos para el mes entrante según he oído

\- ¿10 barcos?,

-son para un conde que vive en el sur, no me ha sido posible saber el nombre…

\- bien raditz recuerda que debes tenerme al tanto, ese astillero era de mi padre, aunque freezer lo administre, es parte de mis propiedades debo estar al tanto, si lo quiere deberá hacerme una buena oferta

-estas diciendo que se lo venderás?-dijo Nappa un tanto sobresaltado,

-así es Nappa, como ya te dije vamos a largarnos muy lejos de aquí, ya solo falta poco menos de un año para que se cumpla el plazo acordado, ahora vamos un buen combate cuerpo a no nos caería mal….

La lluvia continuo por 2 días mas, apenas aminoro, vegeta y Nappa subieron al barco que los llevaría a la capital del oeste, no se imaginan que con este viaje cambiaran sus vidas para siempre, del otro lado del mar, vegeta encontrara su destino, en aquella provincia que parece tan lejana, una mujer lo está esperando sin siquiera saber que llegara, aquel hombre en busca del cual van le abrirá las puertas de su destino….

Bueno hasta aquí el 2do capitulo, tal vez les parezca que la historia va un poco lenta, pero he querido ir explicándola con detalle para que puedan ir entendiendo mejor la trama , espero sus reviews y nos vemos muy pronto…


	3. Chapter 3

**El primer encuentro**

Tres días de navegación habían pasado, habiendo continuado su camino incluso por la noches, se había logrado recuperar el tiempo que la tormenta los había retrasado e incluso habían adelantado un día de viaje, en el semblante de los marineros era evidente la fatiga, para su alivio debían anclar en puerto y esperar el regreso de vegeta y Nappa, lo cual ofrecía mínimo una semana para poder tomar un descaso y volver a la faena

-vegeta, nos espera un viaje de 3 días por tierra, ¿debemos llevar un pequeña guardia o iremos solos?, hace tiempo que no vengo por estas tierras y no sé cómo estarán los caminos

\- vamos solos, Nappa, si alguno se nos atraviesa, tendrá muy mala suerte- dijo imprimiendo un tono sombrío a su ultima frase- no me asustan los criminales ni lo salteadores, si alguno osa intentar algo en nuestra contra lo lamentara deveras

\- bien vamos entonces- dijo Nappa al tiempo, que subía a un pequeño transporte- estén listos- dijo dirigiéndose a la tripulación- zarparemos en tanto estemos de regreso

La antigua capital del oeste era reconocida como un principado, pero con el tiempo se había llegado a considerar solo una provincia más ya que desde hacía años ningún miembro de la corona se había aparecido por ahí, el actual gobernante solo tenía dos hijos, un varón el cual se encontraba en la capital principal, gobernando junto a su anciano padre, y una hija a la que poco le importaban los asuntos del reino, en fin era una tierra reducida a solo llamarse la antigua capital del oeste, sin embargo a su ritmo crecía y se desarrollaba , mostrándose como una tierra fecunda y próspera, de eso pudieron percatarse en su recorrido vegeta y Nappa.

-mira eso vegeta, separan el trigo de la paja con esa máquina extraña, sin necesidad de usar bueyes o caballos, y los de por allá van a través del sendero mucho más rápido que nuestro vehículo, jamás vi algo así, oigan ustedes- dijo llamando al pequeño grupo de campesinos que se encontraban cerca- ¿Qué clase de maquina es esa?

-es un trilladora, trabaja a vapor señor- contestó uno de ellos

-¿y cómo es que funciona?-

-eso no lo sabemos bien señor, nosotros solo cortamos las espigas y la maquina se encarga de separar el grano, así lo entregamos más rápido a los compradores

-¿y de donde la obtuvieron? me sería útil una

-si sigue por el camino llegara al poblado, un vez ahí busque el camino que lleva hacia el viejo palacio imperial y tómelo, antes de que salga de la población encontrara la casa del viejo Briefs, él puede ayudarlo fabrica todo tipo de maquinas

-¿también como aquella en la que viajan esos muchachos?-pregunto Nappa mirando hacia el sendero de nuevo

-si señor- contesto el campesino- el viejo fábrica de todo

-¿está lejos?-

-no señor – apenas una hora de camino

Nappa asintió con la cabeza e hizo una señal con la mano a manera de despedida

-parece que lo encontramos-dijo dirigiéndose a vegeta- después de todo, el dichoso inventor si existe

-si –respondió vegeta con fastidio- a decir verdad esperaba que fuera mentira. No me gusta la idea de que freezer tenga a su alcance todas estas cosas, imagínate, solo con la máquina que acabamos de ver se acelera la producción ahorrando muchas horas de trabajo, el bastardo seguro aumentara aún más su fortuna

Y así continuaron su camino tal y como les había indicado el campesino. Llegando a una construcción algo antigua de un par de pisos de altura rematando en lo que parecía una cúpula, hacia un lado había una construcción más pequeña que parecía un taller, se acercaron a esta ultima

-hay alguien aquí- pregunto vegeta levantando un poco la voz-

Una columna de humo se levantó de repente, sobresaltando un poco a los recién llegados, cuando el humo se disipo, se dejó ver la figura de una mujer, traía el pelo atado en una pañoleta y portaba un viejo delantal encima de la ropa, con el cual no alcanzaba a disimular su menudo y bien proporcionado cuerpo, además de un rostro con finas y delicadas facciones, el cual con dos enormes y azules ojos, miraba extrañado a los recién llegados

-Buenas tardes, puedo ayudarlos?

-buscamos al señor Briefs- dijo vegeta secamente sin quitar los ojos de la mujer-

-¿mi padre?-contesto la mujer- no tardara en regresar esta es la hora en que toma la siesta pero si es urgente podría despertarlo

\- pero Bulma que ha sido todo ese alboroto?- pregunto un hombre de bigote un tanto anciano, mientras entraba – me has despertado

\- lo siento papa- se disculpó- demasiado carbón, -dijo a la vez que una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- estos señores te buscan – dijo a la vez que señalaba a vegeta y Nappa.

-bien en que puedo servirles, caballeros?

-hemos venido desde la provincia 79, perteneciente al conde freezer- dijo vegeta haciendo un esfuerzo por no vomitar ante tal presentación- quisiéramos hablar acerca de sus inventos, el conde esta interesado en ellos

-ah de acuerdo – dijo alegremente el anciano-hija ve a ayudar a tu madre a prepararnos un poco de té, más tarde vuelves al taller

-si papa- contesto Bulma al tiempo, que se soltaba el pelo dejando ver una larga cabellera azulada, volviendo a llamar la atención de vegeta, el cual lo disimulo de inmediato

-vamos adentro, por cierto, caballeros no me han dicho aun sus nombres- dijo el sr Briefs-

-soy Nappa

-mi nombre es vegeta- esta vez fue Bulma la que lo miro a él con disimulo

-antes que nada queremos saber que ha inventado, de camino acá vimos un par de vehículos de dos ruedas y una maquina trilladora, ha fabricado otras más-dijo Nappa

-pues, verán, aquí hemos aprovechado muy bien las labores del campo, he construido, maquinas que procesan el algodón, otras hilan, otras tejen, algunos hornos, y actualmente busco la manera de procesar el acero, si lo que al conde interesa es maquinaria de trabajo, ahora bien también he desarrollado transportes, vehículos a base de un motor que yo mismo diseñe y que van más rápido que los actuales…

-pues vera.. Contesto vegeta. El conde desea que le envié una de sus invenciones, y si esta lo convence está interesado en que trabaje para él, pidiendo la cantidad que usted desee el conde no ha puesto un límite.

-vaya, no pensé que los aristócratas supieran, de ti papa, hace mucho que no vemos uno por este rumbo- dijo Bulma trayendo un bandeja, con varias tazas de té y una jarra- a lo mejor les convendría venir más segundo- dijo Bulma con absoluta despreocupación- porque no enviamos el horno de combustión funde el cobre como si fuera mantequilla jajaja….

-el conde comercia más bien con especias, vino, tienes muchos viñedos, a veces con telas pero lo suyo es la tierra, si al terreno se le puede sacar provecho el hará lo que sea para obtenerlo—dijo vegeta,

-ah entonces creo que tengo algo que puede interesarle-dijo Bulma al salir de forma rápida-

-su hija no sabe guardar silencio ¿verdad?-dijo vegeta con cierto fastidio

Oh discúlpenla- dijo alegremente el Dr. Briefs – sé que las damas de las nobleza s¿ no suelen hablar , pero créanme, lo que sea que traiga les va impresionar.

-ha querido- traje unos pastelillos para nuestros invitados- espero les gusten- dijo la Sra. Briefs al tiempo que dejaba una bandeja con los postres en la mesa

-gracias querida- contesto el Dr. Briefs

Solo entonces vegeta se detuvo a pensar que se había metido en una casa de locos… en todos sus años viajando por el mundo no había encontrado tales personas…

-aquí estaaaaa-dijo una alegre Bulma- sacándolo de sus pensamientos- puso sobre la mesa un pequeño artefacto parecía una vieja jarra, procedió a llenarlo con un par de manzanas que se encontraban en la mesa y dio vuelta a unas manijas , acto seguido obtuvo un vaso de jugo- ¿Qué le parece? Con unos arreglos podría servir para el vino no creen, podría usar uvas la próxima vez….

Nappa no ocultó su sorpresa- vaya el primer paso de la fabricación en menos de un minuto, hacerlo con los pies lleva al menos todo un día, solo necesita ser un poco más grande….

-Yo preferiría los vehículos de solo 2 ruedas que vimos en el sendero, ahorran mucho tiempo de viaje…-contesto vegeta cruzándose de brazos

-si así lo prefieres te tendré uno listo enseguida-dijo Bulma sonriendo- _pero como se atrevía esta mujer a tutearlo_

-vamos, ya verás que no nada difícil de maniobrar- síganme _de nuevo lo tuteo pero que provinciana más vulgar_

Aun así Bulma tuvo mucha razón, no era difícil en las motos, como se llamaban, se podía ir incluso más rápido que en los autos y otros transportes ahora conocidos.

-el motor de los vehículos actuales, es muy rudimentario- comento el Dr. Briefs- lo hemos modificado para que tenga un mayor rendimiento, y también creamos un combustible mucho más duradero y eficaz- dijo sin dejar de sonreír

-¿Qué te pareció vegeta?, verdad que es increíble, de seguro el conde quedara muy complacido-dijo una orgullosa Bulma

-hhummpp….si para ser invento de provincias es bastante impresionante

-oye, como te atreves a menospreciarnos así, lo que mi padre ha creado no lo veras en ningún otro lado, nada de lo que hay aquí lo han visto tu o tu dichoso conde jamás –dijo Bulma sin ocultar un momento su enfado

-si como digas… Nappa hagamos el trato y vayámonos ya… este lugar comienza a fastidiarme-dijo retirándose

-oye tu aún no hemos terminado….-pero claro vegeta no se detuvo

-ya Bulma, yo creo que no lo dijo en serio –dijo riendo el Dr. Briefs mientras un contrariado Nappa no sabía si reírse también o pedir una disculpa en nombre de vegeta, Bulma se fue de ahí furiosa soltando mil maldiciones en el camino

-disculpe a mi hija, dijo aun sonriendo el sr. Briefs es algo susceptible, ha debido tratar con más respeto al joven vegeta

-ah sí… -dijo al fin Nappa- está bien, pero dígame, que piensa de la propuesta del conde, trabajaría para el? podemos llevarle este invento?

-pues la verdad no lo sé, quisiera saber la opinión del conde primero, que le parece si lo llevan y me dicen que opina, si le agrada tendré mucho gusto en trabajar para él, tengo un proyecto sabe?, y tal vez al trabajar para el conde al fin pueda realizar este sueño

-está bien y si no le molesta me puedo llevar el modelo que nos mostró su hija?

-claro puede llevar lo que guste…tengo también un modelo de maquina voladora….-dijo el sr Briefs al tiempo que caminaban de regreso a la casa….

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí, freezer había regresado a su castillo después de visitar el puerto y verificar que todas sus posesiones se encontraran sin novedad con el paso del huracán; había permanecido la última semana ahí para cerciorarse de que todo, principalmente el astillero se encontrara funcionado, los barcos que estaban en proceso no podían retrasarse, esto iba pensando cuando se encontró a Zangya camino al salón de la biblioteca, la mujer que antes se mostraba elegante y presentable en todo momento, tenía un aspecto desaliñado y a su vez un semblante pálido y triste, no era para menos pues freezer se había llevado a Kuriza al internado cuando partió para el puerto, solía estar siempre pendiente de su esposo, pero esta vez la tristeza por la separación de su hijo le había rebasado

-pero querida –dijo freezer apartando un mechón del enmarañado cabello del rostro de Zangya- que es esto? No puedes andar así por la casa….

Zangya no dijo una palabra

-ve a arreglarte, la esposa del conde no puede tener este aspecto, vamos a recibir la visita de gente importante estos días, enviados del rey, no puedes presentarte así ante ellos…ustedes –dijo dirigiéndose a dos mucamas que salían de una habitación- acompañen a mi esposa y que luzca como una reina….-y soltó una risita

-vamos señora-dijo una de las mucamas

Zangya se dejó conducir por sus dos sirvientes sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas…

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, tal vez un poco largo pero quería que vegeta y Bulma se encontraran de una vez … como les había dicho al inicio del fin todo pasa en una época antigua pero tomo me tómela liberta de jugar un poco con ella, introducir algunos adelantos tecnológicos, mezclar tradiciones de varias épocas y alterar un poco con la edad de los personajes gracias por leerme, johaaceve muchas gracias, y por aquí nos vemos pronto, espero sus reviews. Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado dos semas ya desde el paso del huracán en el puerto, Raditz se encontraba en espera del Regreso de vegeta y Nappa, sabía que los dos se iban a divertir muchísimo en cuanto de se enteraran de las rabietas de freezer… que no le había ido tan bien después de todo, el huracán había respetado las embarcaciones pero, el almacén no había corrido la misma suerte, pues el remanente de la inundación, había vencido las puertas y varias sacos de los productos que contenía habían sido arrastrados por la corriente, otros permanecieron en el almacén pero se habían echado a perder a causa del agua

-creo que ahí vienen Raditz – dijo Banan al divisar un barco en el horizonte

\- si ya veo- contesto Raditz – oye como va la limpieza en el almacén

\- de lo más tedioso- se salva lo más que se puede pero mucho va a la basura, realmente no se porque se molestó tanto el gran freezer. Este almacén no es tan grande como los otros dos, la perdida para un hombre como él es mínima

-así son los nobles, Banan... para algunos nunca es suficiente

Por otra parte en el castillo de freezer había más expectación, el viejo lagarto se paseaba de un lado a otro de salón en espera del informe que sus escribanos estaban por darle

-aun no frog- dijo freezer ya exasperado

\- solo un momento gran freezer, ya casi terminamos, el informe de pérdidas ha modificado las cifras de este mes.

Freezer estaba por reprender nuevamente al pobre frog, sin embargo fue interrumpido por la entrada de Zangya,

-y ahora qué?-

-un mensajero de palacio acaba de traerte esto, esta abajo en espera de la respuesta

Freezer abrió y leyó el pequeño mensaje, después fue hacia su escritorio y anoto unas líneas de su propio puño y letra, así sello la nueva carta y la entregó a Zangya

-entrégasela de inmediato, y mañana temprano partimos a la capital principal – dicho esto una luz brillo en los ojos de Zangya - a la ceremonia en la que recibiré mi título de conde, el mensajero ha traído la fecha en la que debemos presentarnos y apenas nos queda tiempo

\- no debías recibir a los consejeros primero

-no pueden hacer la visita ahora, así que la ceremonia será primero y los consejeros estarán aquí dentro de 20 días- Zangya se alegró, después de que se había separado de Kuriza por lo menos en la ceremonia iba a ver algunos de sus parientes

Alguien llamo a la puerta de la biblioteca, un sirviente anuncio a Nappa y vegeta, freezer ordeno que entraran ya un poco de mejor humor con la noticia recibida, su esposa se retiró no sin antes lazar su acostumbrada mirada de desprecio hacia los recién llegados…

Y bien?- dijo freezer- lo encontraron

-si señor – respondió Nappa- y es de verdad impresionante, el vehículo esta abajo, además de otros modelos de sus inventos que hemos traído

-y mi propuesta?

-primero quiere que veas los artefactos, y después si te agradan vendrá a conversar contigo y vera si trabaja para ti-respondió vegeta

\- magnifico- contestó freezer con una sonrisa,- ahora muéstrenme esos artilugios tan impresionantes... frog-dijo volviéndose hacia el escribano- date prisa, quiero ese informe terminado a mi regreso

Abajo en unos de los jardines, vegeta dio una demostración de la moto recorriendo en muy poco tiempo el pequeño terreno, e hizo todo tipo de maniobras, por otro lado Nappa hizo funcionar los pequeños modelos a escala, entre los que encontraba un hiladora, una trilladora y un prototipo de lo que parecía un globo , dejando al final la pequeña jarra con la que Bulma había extraído el jugo de las manzanas, quedando freezer muy complacido, pues es ese tiempo tal y como Bulma lo había dicho no se habían visto tales cosas en ningún otro lugar …

-bien, bien- dijo freezer sonriendo,- me complace ver una vez más el éxitos de su misión, así que ahora tendrán que volver y traerme a ese hombre cuál es su nombre…?

-Briefs...- completo Nappa-

-bien tráiganme a Briefs y charlaremos, yo debo hacer un viaje a la capital principal, la ceremonia de mi ascenso a conde es en unos días, así que a mi regreso quiero encontrar aquí a ese hombre- estas palabras fueron dichas con tal exaltación que vegeta no fue capaz de distinguir el motivo de tal alegría, ¿freezer se complacía por el título que recibiría, o por haber encontrado a Briefs?, no lo supo en ese momento pero una extraña sensación de que aquello no era bueno recorrió su cuerpo su cuerpo por un instante ….

\- y vegeta a mi regreso hablamos sin falta de tu prometida… no lo he olvidado…

Ya de vuelta en el puerto lo único que podía sentir era un gran fastidio de tener que volver apenas habían llegado, interiormente deseaba que hubiera otro huracán que les pospusiera el viaje, pero al parecer el clima hoy no estaba a su favor, por otro lado ese asunto de comprometerse no le agradaba en lo más mínimo y no, esta vez freezer no se saldría con la suya ya pensaría la manera, pero no se sometería a su voluntad…

-bien Raditz trataremos de estar de vuelta lo antes posible, vamos a navegar día y noche otra vez ya tendremos una buena reunión en la taberna a nuestra regreso- dijo Nappa tratando de animarse un poco

-bien – contesto el aludido- y también estaré pendiente si freezer hace otra rabieta – dijo riendo al tiempo que se despedía de sus compañeros

Después de unos días se encontraron otra vez frene a la casa del viejo Briefs, una vez cumplidas las formalidades de rigor y haberle hecho saber a Briefs los deseos del conde se inició la planeación del viaje

-bueno caballeros no creo que nos sea posible salir hoy mismo, hay mucho que debo dejar aquí arreglado y otras tantas cosas que debo llevar….

-salir a dónde papa?-pregunto una sorprendida Bulma que llegaba en ese momento esta vez acompañada de un muchacho de baja estatura y calvo

-a la provincia 79, hija, el conde desea conocerme, según los muchachos le han gustado mucho mis inventos

-lo sabía- dijo con orgullo- ¿ves? te deje que nada de lo que hay aquí lo ibas a conseguir en otra parte – a ver si así nos tratas con más respeto-dijo dirigiéndose a vegeta

-hummpp, pues no había visto una provinciana más vulgar y altanera en toda mi vida, si merecieras el mínimo respeto creo que ya te lo habría dado

-oye, podre ser una provinciana pero son mis inventos los que vas a llevarte, que tal si me niego a dártelos – dijo Bulma muy disgustada

-basta ya querida, mejor ayúdame a preparar el viaje, debemos salir mañana temprano, no tienes porque ser tan agresiva con los muchachos –dijo el Briefs que no perdía el sentido del humor

-pero en serio vas a ir con ellos después de cómo me ha hablado este sujeto,….de acuerdo pero procura deshacerte de ellos pronto papa… para no tener que volver a veros nunca

-es cierto eso sr Briefs, ella hizo estas cosas?-pregunto Nappa

-solo algunas, la verdad es que Bulma y yo solemos trabajar juntos, no tengo más hijos así que le enseñado todo lo que se, ah por cierto este jovencito es krillin, dijo señalándolo ya que se había quedado callado mirando la discusión – él nos ayuda a diario aquí en el taller- deberá venir conmigo ya que yo estoy algo viejo para hacer algunas cosas y krillin me ayuda en eso

-buenas tardes – contesto el aludido- nos vamos mañana sr Briefs?

-si krillin por favor ayúdame a prepararlo todo, y vamos caballeros que más quiere ver el conde….- Dijo mientras el grupo se encaminaba al taller…

Dentro de la casa una enfadada Bulma ayudaba a su madre a empacar la ropa de su progenitor

-mama no puedo creer que papa vaya a hacer un viaje tan largo y con ese sujeto tan desagradable

-tranquila querida, va estar bien no seas egoísta esta puede ser su oportunidad de realizar su sueño- Dijo sonriendo la Sra. Briefs- ah es cierto linda me gustaría prepararle algunos pastelillos y otras provisiones para el viaje, querrías ir a la plaza a traerme lo que necesito

-de acuerdo- todo sea por papa, ojala no demore…-dijo Bulma al salir de la habitación, con lo cual tomó un cesta en la cocina y salió por la puerta de atrás no quería ver a ese sujeto tan desagradable… sin embargo no pudo evitar asomarse por la ventana para verlo antes de salir, una vez en la plaza trato de apresurarse lo más que pudo, su mama se tomaba su tiempo cocinando y su padre saldría al otro día temprano, cuando regresó krillin estaba fuera esperándola

-Bulma que bueno que llegas, déjame ayudarte- dijo quitándole la cesta- sucedió algo…

En ese momento Bulma vio al médico del poblado salir de su casa con su madre

-se va a poner bien- decía el galeno, si sigue mis indicaciones al pie de la letra en un mes estará curado – y sin más se retiro

-Que ocurrió mama- dijo Bulma un tanto asustada- donde esta papa?

-tranquila hija, lo que sucede es que su gato favorito se subió al roble, y bueno no quiso esperar a que viniera krillin , quiso bajarlo el mismo, pero se cayó accidentalmente y se ha fracturado la muñeca , pero ya oíste al médico se va a poner bien ….-dijo conduciendo a Bulma a la casa

-papa como estas?- pregunto con cierta preocupación- al lado de su padre se encontraba Nappa pero lo ignoro por completo

-bien solo ha sido la muñeca, no es nada tranquilízate-el sr Briefs tenía atado el brazo derecho al pecho con un pañuelo

-entonces creo no habrá viaje verdad?-dijo volviéndose a mirar a Nappa

-si lo habrá hija, he dado mi palabra y debo cumplirla

-pero y tu mano? En estas condiciones no podrás trabajar

-por eso creo que sería conveniente que vinieras conmigo

-pero y mama?, no podemos dejarla aquí sola, además ellos te quieren a ti , tu eres el inventor …

-de eso precisamente hablamos con el señor Nappa, krillin siempre nos ayuda con el trabajo pesado pero solo tú conoces a fondo todo el funcionamiento de la maquinaria, si hubiera que improvisar solo tu podrías ayudarme…así que no hay problema si me acompañas tu mama está de acuerdo, de todos modos no se quedara sola…. Ya he enviado un mensaje a nuestros amigos para que esten al pendiente de ella

-acompaña a tu padre hija- dijo la Sra. Briefs que había escuchado toda la conversación- yo estaré bien, ya oíste a tu padre nuestros amigos vendrán a hacerme compañía, ve con el….

-está bien- dijo Bulma con cierta reserva, no estaba muy segura de aquel viaje pero aun así preparo su equipaje, y junto con krillin sacaron del taller toda herramienta que podrían llegar a necesitar, a la mañana siguiente muy temprano estaba lista para partir.

Vegeta y Nappa se encontraban fuera de la casa esperando a los Briefs, es por demás decir que a vegeta no le agradaba la idea de viajar con Bulma ya que la mujer le resultaba por demás fastidiosa, que buen momento había encontrado Briefs para romperse un brazo, en ese momento Bulma salió de la casa y no pudo evitar notar la feminidad que irradiaba, usaba un largo vestido de un tono rosado, el poco vuelo de este permitía que su perfecta figura se apreciara por completo , el pelo suelto sobre los hombros apenas aprisionado por un pañuelo bordado le daban el aspecto de una muñeca de porcelana, aquella visión le resulto exquisita aunque lo disimulo muy bien

-nos vemos pronto querida- se despidió el sr Briefs de su esposa

-cuídate mucho mama, voy a escribirte muy seguido,- dijo Bulma dando un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-no se preocupen voy a estar bien, vamos se les hace tarde –dijo la Sra. Briefs sin perder su sonrisa

Así todos abordaron el vehículo que habían traído esta vez vegeta y Nappa, era parecido a un vagón, y contaba con un área de carga en la parte trasera, donde se habían acomodado el equipaje y las herramientas del sr Briefs les espera un largo camino por recorrer, este vieje iba ser decisivo en sus vidas.

Tres días después llegaron al puerto… el viaje por tierra había concluido

-el camino se me ha hecho eterno – dijo Bulma estirándose para descansar un poco su cuerpo

-cuando le enseñemos al conde como mejorar estos vehículos, los viajes ya no serán tan largos –dijo el sr Briefs sin perder el animo

-al menos en el barco no hay que ir todo el tiempo sentando-suspiro krillin con alivio.

El viaje en barco resulto mucho más cómodo como había dicho krillin y esto fue en todos los aspectos ya que por lo menos era posible, evitar un poco las contantes peleas entre Bulma y vegeta, durante el viaje por tierra no había habido un solo día en que se estuvieran en paz, el sr Briefs conocía el temperamento de su hija por lo cual les daba poca importancia, pero Nappa que también conocía muy bien a vegeta, le resultaba extraño que se molestara en discutir con ella

-oye vegeta deberías dejar de pelear con la hija de Briefs, generalmente no le daría tanta importancia, pero está sucediendo con demasiada frecuencia, piensas seguir así cuando lleguemos al castillo?

-si te preocupa lo que opine freezer me tiene sin cuidado, esa mujer será problema de el una vez que lleguemos, después de todo su padre va a trabajar para el

-aun no lo sabemos vegeta, Briefs acepto venir, pero no se ha hablado de una cantidad que defina su salario todavía, podrían no quedarse a trabajar para freezer ….

-si lo he pensado y seguramente nos va a enviar a nosotros a dejarlo de vuelta, le gusta cumplir con las formalidades como todo buen conde- dijo vegeta con sarcasmo-ojala que Briefs acepte para que freezer se ocupe de sus asuntos en vez de estarme fastidiando

-te refieres a lo del compromiso?…, mira vegeta ya te lo dije eres el único descendiente de la casa Ouji, tal vez freezer lo haga por molestarte pero no estaría mal que sentaras cabeza, y si yo fuera tu elegiría bien antes de que freezer lo hiciera por mí, aunque no lo creas la elección de la esposa es algo que tiene mucho peso sobre todo en la nobleza

Vegeta miro hacia el océano como si aquello no tuviera la menor importancia, Nappa continuo

-una esposa que le prodiga respeto a su esposo, generalmente trae el respeto de los demás, si por el contrario le es infiel, ten por seguro que hasta los más allegados se reirán de el en su cara; por lo general es la esposa la que se encarga de atender y preparar las reuniones, si los invitados quedan complacidos, eso supone una ventaja, te volverán a visitar, si eliges una mujer que sepa administrar bien el dinero, podría sacarte de un apuro, ya que ellas suelen tener algo guardado por si hay necesidad o incluso venden cuanta joya tienen a su alcance para salir de un apuro ….

-si todo lo eso lo se

\- y no te parece que freezer podría elegir para ti una mujer que fuera todo lo contrario a lo que te he dicho, podría ser tu desgracia, ya te ha puesto trampas antes, mira vegeta me parece que la hija de Briefs se porta como una dama cuando no está ocupada peleando contigo…

-ni lo pienses Nappa nunca me casaría con una mujer tan vulgar-respondió vegeta con un mezcla de sobresalto y enojo

-bueno al menos no es horrorosa, tu descendencia será buena

-mira Nappa-dijo vegeta serenándose un poco- de todas maneras no estoy obligado a acatar la decisión de freezer, aunque pacte un compromiso no lo llevare a cabo y pagare la sanción que marca la ley, lo único que me interesa es recibir mi herencia, nada más… dicho esto se dio la vuelta y dejo atrás a un desconcertado Nappa, sin embargo pensó en sus palabras, que tal si freezer le estaba preparando un trampa al pactarle un compromiso.

Por otro lado Bulma no podía conciliar el sueño esa noche, hacia demasiado calor así que decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire a la cubierta, el cielo nocturno se veía hermoso y el aire marino era refrescante, llevaba unos minutos caminando cuando de repente, no supo cómo, trastrabillo y estuvo a punto de caer de lleno llevándose un fuerte golpe en la cara de no ser porque fue sujetada por unos fuertes brazos…. no pudo evitar un grito ahogado, cuando se recuperó del susto volteo a ver a su protector….

-vegeta?, como es que tu ¿?

-no deberías caminar por la cubierta a esta hora, con la humedad y el rocio nocturno se hace resbalosa-dijo poniéndola nuevamente sobre sus pies

-gracias por tu ayuda, pude haberme lastimado

\- si y quien iba a construir los artefactos entonces –dijo vegeta con cierta ironía- tu padre con la muñeca rota y después con quien sabe cuantos huesos rotos

Bulma rio esta vez en vez de ponerse a pelear con el ….

-si tal vez, pero creo que mi padre va terminar su recuperación en casa

\- no se supone que va a trabajar con el conde –casi se muerde la lengua con la última palabra

-conozco a mi padre y es un idealista, él tiene un sueño, y si el conde freezer es como hemos oído no le agradara y volveremos, no trabajaremos para él aunque page bien, mi padre no lo aceptara

-porque?

-el sueña construir un taller más grande, compartir lo que sabe con los demás, algo así como una fábrica/escuela en la que pueda enseñar lo que sabe, y seguir con su inventos en beneficio de los demás;… los marineros, los sirvientes, tú mismo… hablan, si freezer es la persona egoísta que describen no nos quedaremos ya que mi padre no podría realizar su sueño, es la única razón por la que hicimos el viaje

-no le ha puesto limite al pago –respondió vegeta- que impediría que construyera ese taller

-que probablemente quiera que trabaje solo para él, que lo que mi padre ha creado solo sea para el conde, para lo que él requiera, aunque sea por un tiempo mi padre no estará de acuerdo, desde que recuerdo siempre ha compartido su trabajo, el lugar donde vivimos ha sobrevivido porque el ha ayudado a los campesinos con sus inventos

-tu padre parece vivir en un sueño, -contesto vegeta- pero siendo así, te propongo algo… muy pronto recibiré mi herencia y no dudo que sea cuantiosa….pero hay algo con lo que mi tutor me ha estado molestando….así que este el trato… finge que eres mi prometida, que te casaras conmigo en el término de un año, y yo hare realidad el sueño de tu padre…..

Aceptara? Nos vemos el próximo capitulo muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero lo hayan disfrutado


	5. Chapter 5

En el capítulo anterior…

-tu padre parece vivir en un sueño, -contesto vegeta- pero siendo así, te propongo algo… muy pronto recibiré mi herencia y no dudo que sea cuantiosa….pero hay algo con lo que mi tutor me ha estado molestando….así que este es el trato… finge que eres mi prometida, que te casaras conmigo en el término de un año, y yo hare realidad el sueño de tu padre…..

 **Capítulo 5**

Bulma permaneció en silencio… la proposición de vegeta la había tomado por sorpresa… ella sabía muy bien que comprometerse en matrimonio no se podía tomar a la ligera, pero por otro lado era consciente de los deseos de su padre, el señor Briefs no era una persona ambiciosa pero si algo había deseado toda su vida era aquello de lo que habían hablado con vegeta lo miro una vez y más y hablo despacio con cierto titubeo

-vegeta yo… necesito pensarlo…hacer algo así…

-lo se mujer- dijo interrumpiéndola- pero te repito solo es fingido, faltan unos pocos meses para que reciba mi herencia, freezer es mi tutor y ahora que es Conde, insiste en seguir las tradiciones, solo lo hace para quedar bien, así todo el resto de la nobleza lo alagara por haber cuidado bien de mi…

-bueno y que vamos a decirle a mi padre, a él no le gustara, no, no vegeta definitivamente no hare esto, no voy a fingir ser tu prometida-dijo Bulma con brusquedad

-como quieras, faltan 2 días para desembarcar si quieres pensarlo, tienes hasta entonces, de lo contrario sin deciden no trabajar con freezer y regresar a su casa, volverán con las manos vacías…-al decir esto se dio la vuelta y la mujer lo vio alejarse sin saber que pensar…

Una vez que llego el amanecer , Bulma se esforzó por disimular, el cansancio y desvelo en su semblante, de nada le valió haber salido a refrescarse un rato, de todas maneras no pudo conciliar el sueño, la proposición de vegeta la había perturbado, pero como iba aceptar tal cosa, de todos modos, si su padre no iba a aceptar la ayuda de freezer menos la de vegeta en la forma que se lo había propuesto, esto pensaba mientras se dirigía al camarote que ocupaba su padre, ya que se reunían en el desayuno a diario y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta no pudo evitar escuchar lo que conversaba con krillin

-entonces pronto volveremos – decía krillin

-me temo, que si, por lo que he podido darme cuenta el conde freezer no querrá dejarme enseñar lo que se, se me tomara como un sirviente más y solo podre dedicarme a sus proyectos…es una lastima

-pero y si solo fuera por un tiempo, después podríamos volver a casa y usted podría…

-no krillin no, no nos engañemos, para eso tendrían que pasar algunos años y ya estoy muy viejo, aun ahora tú debes ayudarme en mis tareas, tal vez para ese entonces, ya ni siquiera recordare como sostener unas tijeras, acepte venir porque creí que por fin había dado con alguien que me diera los medios para la fábrica/escuela, que pena… pero espero que Bulma no deje morir esta idea aunque yo ya no esté aquí para verla… de todas maneras aun espero equivocarme y que el conde freezer no sea lo que imagino

- _si lo es papa_ – pensó Bulma para sus adentros- _en todos estos días no he escuchado más que palabras de temor, resentimiento, desprecio, ira y odio hacia la persona de freezer, no puede ser bueno para ti_ – finalmente se animó a tocar la puerta…

-Buenos días papa, que tal krillin….- y así intento disimular lo más que sus fuerzas le permitieron el gran pesar que le causaba la situación, nunca antes había querido tener el poder de solucionarlo todo, se dio cuenta que hasta ese momento no había sido capaz de saber cuánto anhelaba aquello su padre…

En otra sección del barco vegeta conversaba aun con Nappa sobre la plática del día anterior

-te lo diré una vez más vegeta, mejor elige tu antes que esa lagartija lo haga… mira ya casi cumples veintiséis años, freezer pudo haber arreglado tu compromiso a los veinte sin ningún problema, en un principio creí que podría convenirte, que tal vez te ayudaría a tener un lugar en la nobleza, pero he pensado, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tan repentinamente?-dijo Nappa intentando que vegeta captara el mensaje

\- no soy tonto Nappa,- contesto vegeta con tranquilidad- todo eso lo he venido pensando desde que ese infeliz lagarto me lo dijo, sin embargo creo que se podría solucionar

\- si ya lo sé, te niegas, y solo pagas una sanción, por romper el compromiso, pero escucha vegeta, no sabes a quien puede elegir freezer, para algunas familias el rechazo es un insulto y puede costarte un enemigo…

-si Nappa también estoy consciente, pero dime te sigue pareciendo bien la hija de Briefs, por lo que dijiste anoche debería buscar una mujer recatada y ella no lo es en lo absoluto

-se sabe comportar vegeta, aunque pelea demasiado contigo, es notorio que ha sido educada correctamente, y que decir de la ventaja que obtendrías con sus invenciones y las de su padre, además aun no tienes un título que honrar, no es necesario que busques entre la aristocracia, la he observado y sabe guardar las normas de la etiqueta y la conversación cuando la situación lo requiere, no sería la primera mujer que le grita un hombre por haberla hecho enfadar, las mismas reinas, condesas y marquesas lo han hecho incluso frente a toda la corte

Vegeta pensó un momento, le había propuesto un compromiso fingido a Bulma, pero buscaba la aprobación de Nappa ya que él tenía experiencia en las tradiciones y los asuntos de la nobleza, si él aprobaba lo más seguro era que freezer tendría que hacerlo también y lo dejaría de una vez por todas en paz

-y crees que se vería bien si yo mismo la llevo al castillo y la presento

-con eso dejarías claro que la decisión está tomada, al llevarla a casa de tu tutor desde un principio le estas mostrando respeto haciéndoselo saber a el primero, la chica tiene veinticinco años, nunca ha estado casada y viaja con su padre y un amigo de confianza, nada que se preste a murmuraciones, asi que no veo el problema

-y por cierto ¿cómo es que tú sabes tanto de ella?

-conversar con el viejo es agradable, a veces tratar con aristócratas y tener que guardar la etiqueta cansa un poco, con Briefs se puede conversar abiertamente y con un poco de discreción se saben cosas interesantes ….

Entonces vegeta pensó en que Bulma sería su mejor carta para liberarse de la molesta presión de freezer, solo que Bulma debía decidirse , sino de todas maneras estaba el plan b de rechazar el compromiso, a estas alturas que más le daba un enemigo

Esa noche después de la cena, Bulma salió con precaución de su camarote, necesitaba hablar con vegeta, llevaba un rato merodeando por los alrededores cuando lo vio de pie en el mismo lugar donde habían hablado la noche anterior,

-vegeta- dijo con cierto titubeo

-otra vez por aquí mujer, es algo tarde no crees? Ya deberías estará dormida

-necesito hablar contigo, lo he pensado mejor…. He decido aceptar tu propuesta, mis padres no deben enterarse que será un compromiso falso ya que no lo aceptarían …pero antes quiero que me des tu palabra que mi padre tendrá su fábrica….

-la tendrá- contesto vegeta con firmeza-mañana temprano hablare con tu padre

Al fin llegó la hora de desembarcar, Bulma lucia tan hermosas como siempre, sin embargo, aun habiendo aceptado el trato con vegeta, no podía evitar el remordimiento, que le causaba tener que engañar a su padre, se repitió una y otra vez que valía la pena , el sr Briefs tendría aquello con lo que tanto había soñado. En un principio su padre se había mostrado incrédulo ante la repentina noticia, Bulma le había dicho todos los argumentos que se le habían ocurrido, que si se debía honrar a la familia ya que era la única hija, que si debía sentar cabeza, que si para la edad que tenía ya debía haberse casado….. En ese momento no recordaba cuantos más, el caso es que tal y como lo habían acordado con vegeta, su padre había aceptado que se casaran en el término de un año….

Cuando bajo del barco pudo ver que vegeta hablaba con un hombre, no lo había visto antes, así que pensó que sería un trabajador del puerto….

-vegeta- se escuchó la voz de Nappa- nuestro transporte está listo

-bien, parece que llegamos antes que freezer, su mensajero acaba de decirme que llegara hasta mañana, estarán cómodos en el palacio Veyita , mañana temprano vendré por ustedes para llevarlos al castillo- dijo vegeta dirigiéndose a Bulma y sus acompañantes

Así en poco tiempo se encontraban las puertas del mencionado palacio, el escudo de armas de la familia Ouji adornaba la puerta principal, tras la cual después de un breve pórtico, se podía observar un jardín de medianas proporciones perfectamente cuidado, en el centro un fuente de cantera que a su vez se rodeaba de margaritas, el corredor que conducía a los salones y habitaciones de la casa constaba de varios arcos de fina piedra labrada, puertas de fina de madera y cristal se dejaban ver atraves de ellos, Nappa abrió una de las puertas la cual dejo ver una elegante estancia

-tomen asiento, enseguida ordenaré que los lleven a sus habitaciones, el servicio está a su disposición en el momento que lo pidan

-bien, estén listos temprano, al conde no le gusta esperar, estaré aquí a primera hora, Nappa se va a quedar por lo que pueda ofrecerse – dijo vegeta y sin más se retiro

-el sr Briefs hizo un ligera inclinación de cabeza sin perder su acostumbrada sonrisa, después se dirigió a Nappa- disculpe Nappa, me gustaría escribir una carta debo contarle a mi esposa las buenas noticias … - se refería al compromiso

-en su habitación encontrara lo necesario, cuando deba enviarla infórmeme y llamare un mozo para llevarla al correo- dicho esto lo tres visitantes fueron conducidos a sus habitaciones, ninguna escatimaba en elegancia, Bulma no recordaba haber estado en un lugar así antes, por lo regular sabia mantener el temple pero esto era demasiado, esa noche decidió no tomar la cena y solo se dejó caer rendida en la cama, temprano ruidos provenientes del pasillo la despertaron estaba tocando a la puerta…

\- adelante – dijo saliendo de la cama, con lo cual entro una jovencita de cabellos rizados de un tono azul un poco más oscuro que el de ella.

-buenos días señorita, vine a preparar su baño, si necesita ayuda solo tiene que pedírmelo

\- gracias- contesto Bulma –¿ cómo te llamas?

-Lunch, señorita,

-bien Lunch creo que la ayuda me vendría bien, no es que este muy acostumbrada a estas cosas – dijo con un pequeña carcajada-

Lunch asintió con la cabeza y ayudo a Bulma con el baño, no estaba muy familiarizada sobre qué era lo más apropiado para presentarse ante un conde , pero lunch se había encargado de recogerle el cabello hacia los lados con dos medias trenzas las cuales había unido con un discreto broche en forma de espiral hacia atrás dejando el resto suelto , luego paso un discreto mechón rizado hacia el frente, la ropa supuso un problema ya que nadie hubiera esperado una visita femenina en aquella casa, Bulma solo pudo encontrar entre sus pertenencias un vestido azul de terciopelo de mangas largas, el cual lucia para su gusto demasiado simple, lunch ato de forma discreta dos pañuelos dorados a la mangas a manera de volados , tomo un listón que Bulma solía usar en el pelo del mismo color y lo ato a manera de cinturón justo debajo del busto, Bulma agradeció la presencia de aquella jovencita en esa casa , al mirarse al espejo recupero aquella seguridad que la caracterizaba

-vaya muchas gracias lunch, que hubiera hecho sin ti…

-de nada señorita sin llega a necesitar algo mas no dude en pedírmelo

Acto seguido bajo la escalera, fue inevitable que tanto su padre como krillin se sorprendieran al ver semejante transformación, vegeta que recién había entrado en la estancia, se quedó mirándola y por un breve un instante olvido lo que iba a decir, aquella visión lo impacto con un claro deleite que le fue difícil de disimular

-debemos irnos- dijo al fin, quito lo ojos de Bulma y los paso al sr Briefs,- hoy mismo informare a mi tutor de nuestro compromiso, será un día largo así que démonos prisa, le extendió la mano a Bulma con cordialidad para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras y así se dispusieron a abordar el vehículo que los esperaba afuera, Bulma noto el cambio en el trato de vegeta, pero se convenció así misma que todo era por guardar las apariencias… no podía quejarse, tenían un trato después de todo.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, freezer fue informado de la llegada de dos visitantes, le habían dicho que vegeta había pasado la noche en el castillo y había salido muy temprano esa mañana, aquello le pareció extraño ya que él esperaba que a estas alturas el inventor se encontrara ya en sus tierras, cuando le informaron de los visitantes pensó que se trataba del personaje que había estado esperando, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio de quienes se trataba…. Dos consejeros del rey le esperaban, ambos eran regordetes y portaban la insignia real en sus trajes, uno más bajo que el otro se caracterizaba por usar un monóculo…

-buenos días conde freezer- dijo el más alto

-estamos aquí para la visita que le habían avisado de palacio, esperamos no le moleste que hayamos venido antes de lo anunciado –dijo el del monóculo

-los esperaba hasta dentro de una semana- contesto freezer un tanto serio, parecía que le molestara la presencia de aquello dos,

\- soy Nishi-dijo el del monóculo

-y yo Kaito, como se habrá dado cuenta somos consejeros de la orden de los kaios, estamos aquí para llevar a cabo la visita de rigor por su nombramiento y la correspondiente auditoria – dijo el otro

-el rey manda que todo aquel que ostente un título de nobleza, sea una persona honorable, aprendiendo del pasado, se decreta que todo aquel que reciba un título demuestre ser un hombre de honor, no queremos malandrines en la corte…

-así que revisaremos los libros conde freezer, de lo contrario se retirara el título-dijo kaito

-sí, estaba enterado del decreto, pero no esperaba que me enviaran dos integrantes de la orden más rígida- contestó freezer recobrando un poco la calma

-su territorio es grande, conde freezer, sus rutas comerciales son las más largas hasta ahora, sin mencionar que es usted el dirigente de la organización internacional de comercio, por eso estamos aquí

-bien caballeros no hay problema, en la biblioteca se encuentran todos los libros y registros que necesiten

La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada del grupo en que se encontraba el tan ansiado inventor, a freezer no le quedó más remedio que atenderlos a todos a la vez, después de todo, no se debe tratar mal a los enviados del rey…. Al acabar las debidas presentaciones entre los caballeros y el sr Briefs todos tomaron asiento en el salón contiguo, Briefs se limitó a presentar a Bulma y krillin como su hija y ayudante respectivamente, vegeta y Nappa fueron presentados como de la familia, cosa que le fastidio a ambos,

-entonces ha hecho un largo viaje sr Briefs – dijo Nishi

-así es excelencia, nunca había estado en esta región, pero el conde se ha interesado en mi trabajo-

-si –se apresuró a decir freezer- el sr Briefs puede ayudarme con la producción de mis viñedos, y algunos otros cultivos, pero creo que ese tema podemos discutirlo con más calma después, por ahora me gustaría saber si necesitarán algo más para la auditoria o que puedo hacer para que su estancia sea más agradable…

\- bueno conde freezer, que hay de sus hijos y protegidos? Trabajan con usted? – interrogo kaito

-oh no, solo tengo un hijo de apenas 5 años, está en el internado ahora, también soy el tutor legal de vegeta desde la muerte de su padre, pero yo me he hecho cargo de todo, y estoy por comprometerlo en matrimonio

\- me complace escuchar eso, conde, tenemos ya a la novia y la fecha del matrimonio?

-claro, dentro de un año- contestó súbitamente vegeta, con lo cual freezer no pudo evitar un gran gesto de sorpresa en el rostro, perdió el temple un momento y dijo bruscamente

-no seas impertinente vegeta, la princesa serpiente todavía no ha aceptado…

-quien hablo de ella-interrumpió vegeta- he pedido la mano de la hija del sr Briefs, y me ha sido concedida, hoy la he traído para que pudieras conocerla – dicho esto se colocó junto a Bulma le extendió la mano para hacerla ponerse de pie y haciéndole una reverencia de máximo respeto a su tutor dijo

\- conde freezer, esta es mi prometida, Bulma Briefs, de la capital del oeste, me uniré a ella en matrimonio en el término de un año – Bulma imito la reverencia de vegeta y en el tono más elocuente que pudo encontrar dijo:

\- es un honor conde freezer, mi prometido y yo esperamos su bendición

Freezer no podía encontrar su voz y decir que aquello le había caído como un balde de agua fría seria quedarse corto, finalmente el silencio fue roto por Nishi

-vaya esto es algo inesperado no?-dijo ajustándose el monóculo- déjeme entender, conde, usted había pactado ya un compromiso con la princesa serpiente?

-no aun no -dijo al fin freezer con cierta vacilación - apenas hable con ella en la ceremonia de mi nombramiento, esperaba su respuesta…..

-parece que este joven ha tomado ya su decisión, y con el respeto que su majestad la princesa merece, creo que ha sido lo más acertado, su conducta a últimas fechas no ha sido la más adecuada para un miembro de la realeza, sin mencionar que ya es un tanto mayor y además es viuda, usted señorita Briefs, ¿ha estado casada?

-nunca excelencia – dijo Bulma con una leve inclinación de cabeza

\- muy bien, conde freezer reconozco el respeto que le ha mostrado su protegido al traerle a su prometida antes de hacerlo en un baile o cualquier otra reunión, por la princesa no debe preocuparse como representante de la corona yo mismo hablare con ella de lo que ha acontecido aquí hoy, y pierda todo cuidado, el rey y yo nos encargaremos que ella se apoye en la prudencia para que no haya enemistades

-bueno- dijo al fin freezer., -intentando recobrar la cordura- si este compromiso es de la aprobación de su excelencia, entonces que así sea, vegeta tienes mi aprobación- dijo aun con tono vacilante y cierta ira en sus palabras- pero la fiesta de compromiso deberá esperar, sus excelencias deben terminar primero con la auditoria y sr Briefs, más tarde hablamos de trabajo, ahora debo llevar a sus excelencias a la biblioteca

En ese momento Zangya había entrado en el salón, sintiendo cierta vergüenza por encontrar tal número de invitados en casa, sin aparecer ella como anfitriona, sobretodo tratándose de los concejales de la corona y de un invitado ya esperado como Briefs, después de saludar y otorgar los correspondientes honores a los caballeros, reparo en la presencia de Bulma…

-y esta señorita?- dijo en tono amable

-la prometida de vegeta- dijo esta vez freezer ya más calmado, sin embargo su esposa no se salvó de la misma sorpresa que se había llevado el minutos antes- pero ya hemos acordado que el compromiso será anunciado una vez que sus excelencias terminen

-ya veo- dijo Zangya saliendo de su sorpresa- de todas maneras excelencia, me gustaría ofrecer una cena en honor de su llegada mañana, espero me disculpen que hoy este algo cansada por el viaje, y sr Briefs, ya le han llevado a sus habitaciones?

\- a decir verdad señora, estamos alojados en el palacio Veyita desde el día de ayer - dijo con su típica sonrisa-

\- pero vegeta, los dos prometidos bajo el mismo techo estando tan lejana la boda?-dijo Zangya con cierto tono de frivolidad

-yo pase la noche aquí- contesto muy serio vegeta- Nappa se encargara de que su estancia sea cómoda en todo momento y yo también estaré al pendiente, es lo menos que merece mi futuro suegro

-el joven vegeta atiende bien a su familia política desde el principio- volvió a decir nishi- ha hecho un buen trabajo como tutor, conde freezer, pero si no les molesta queremos empezar con el trabajo que hemos venido a hacer

-de acuerdo, Zangya, lleva por favor a sus excelencias a la biblioteca y que frog les proporcione todo lo que necesiten, el sr Briefs y yo debemos hablar de negocios, y ustedes- dijo refiriéndose a Nappa y vegeta- vayan a puerto, el carguero del sur debe haber llegado ya y necesito el informe- dicho esto se levantó de su asiento y salió con rumbo al viñedo cercano a la casa- por aquí sr Briefs ….

Una sensación de penumbra se hizo presente en el castillo, a su vez un ambiente enrarecido se dejó sentir, era como si algo quisiera avisar lo que estaba por venir, vegeta tuvo esas extraña sensación durante todo el día, había cumplido su cometido de burlar a freezer, su destino está más próximo de lo que se imagina, las dificultades que deberá enfrentar son más grandes de las que pudo haber imaginado, su herencia, su legado, van más allá….

 _Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo antes que nada gracias por sus reviews , son muy importantes para mí y me alegro que esta historia que venía pensando hace un tiempo les agrade,_ _ _saludos johaaceve y celestia cariito;_ como ya todos se habrán dado cuenta, los dos consejeros son el kaio del norte y el del oeste, me pareció que era más adecuado darles un nombre que simplemente llamarlo kaios, use el nombre de kaito que es el que suelen darle en algunos doblajes al kaio del norte, y nishi que simplemente significa oeste, _

_Esta historia está cargada de muchas intrigas por eso me he tomado mi tiempo para hacer los capítulos especialmente largos XD XD XD XD XD y la trama pueda entenderse mejor, pero descuiden que tendremos algo de acción en el siguiente capítulo, , nos vemos muy pronto por aquí , gracias a todos lo que me leen, lo hago con mucho cariño para todos ustedes , XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD bye bye_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Tal y como vegeta lo había dicho aquel día fue muy largo, freezer aprovecho que los consejeros kaios, se hallaban trabajando en la biblioteca y hablo con el sr Briefs acerca de su propuesta, había algo extraño en el ambiente, parecía como si freezer no quisiera que los dos grupos estuvieran cerca , atendió a Briefs en uno de los jardines del castillo después de haber recorrido el viñedo en lugar de conducirlo nuevamente al castillo, tal y como lo habían pensado Bulma y su padre, el conde tenia intenciones de acaparar al inventor solo para él , pues durante la plática le propuso a Briefs que se quedara a su servicio durante 10 años y después sería libre para hacer lo que quisiera

-pues vera conde freezer es una decisión muy importante, debo pensarlo detenidamente… estas cosas para nosotros los viejos siempre deben meditarse, sin embargo aunque no me quede tendré mucho gusto en construir para usted cualquiera de las maquinas que ya pudo ver

\- de acuerdo sr Briefs, pero por favor, les ruego sean discretos-dijo mirando a Bulma y krillin,- la competencia en los negocios es muy cerrada estos días…hágalo como un favor para el tutor de su futuro yerno- dijo centrando la mirada en Briefs - … por favor no vayan a comentarlo ni siquiera frente a los kaios –dijo con el tono más amable que pudo encontrar.

-cuente con eso, le comunicare mi decisión lo más pronto que pueda…

-bien, espero verlos en la cena de mañana, es importante que todos vayan conociendo a la prometida de mi protegido…- dicho esto el grupo se despidió de freezer y partieron del castillo de regreso al palacio veyita , mientras el conde regresaba al castillo para enterarse como iban los consejeros

En el camino de regreso Bulma interrogo a su padre

-papa en serio ¿pensaras en quedarte?

\- no hija no lo haré, ya escuchaste al conde, quiere venga a instalarme aquí por 10 años …

\- y ¿por qué no le dijiste de una vez que no?

-para no ser descortés, han sido muchas cosas en un día, parece que la noticia de tu compromiso le cayó de sorpresa, y ya ni hablar de la auditoria de los consejeros, mejor que se relaje un poco y mañana en la cena le comunicare que no me quedare

-y si quiere las maquinas?

\- puedo construirlas en unos cuantos días, eso no será problema verdad krillin?

-por supuesto, que no, será pan comido, yo seguiré todas sus indicaciones al pie de la letra, aunque su mano no ha sanado todavía creo no será difícil armarlas, ya he ensamblado varias de esas máquinas y de todos modos si surge alguna dificultad te tenemos para resolverla, aunque mejor dedícate a pasear con tu prometido – dijo en tono de burla y de inmediato recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza…

-pero que inapropiado- dijo una sonrojada Bulma

-oye ….- dijo krillin sobándose la cabeza

-ya muchachos- intervino el sr Briefs,- pero creo que krillin tiene razón mejor dedícate a vegeta estos días

-tú también papa?- risas provenientes de ambos hombres se escucharon en el interior del vehículo que siguió su camino

Mientras tanto cerca del puerto vegeta y Nappa terminaban su trabajo con el carguero recién llegado, Nappa ya se encontraba al tanto del plan de vegeta

-la verdad creo que están jugando con fuego, pero en fin, al menos lograste evadir el compromiso que freezer quería pactarte, no pudiste haber tenido mejor oportunidad, la orden de los kaios, son los consejeros más rígidos y más conocedores de la ley y la tradición, aunque freezer hubiera querido negarse, con la presencia de esos dos tuvo que aprobarlo

\- lo mejor de todo es que ya solo faltan unos meses para que freezer me haga entrega de los bienes de mi padre y después de eso nos largamos de aquí inmediatamente

-que pasara con la casa y los negocios de aquí? Aun piensas vendérselos?

\- si me hace una buena oferta no tengo problemas, sino buscaremos un administrador que se haga cargo y asunto arreglado, lo que sea con tal de no volver a ver a ese infeliz lagarto, ahora démonos prisa en ir a entregarle su dichoso informe

Mientras tanto los Briefs habían llegado al palacio veyita, Bulma fue directo a su habitación para ponerse un atuendo más cómodo, la visita le había resultado agotadora, sobretodo presentarse ante el conde como la "futura esposa de vegeta", ojala volvieran pronto a casa, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo podría mantener aquella farsa, decidió darse un baño, y después tomo los alimentos junto a krillin y su padre, conversaron, se dio un tiempo para contemplar los rosales que crecían en los magníficos jardines y examino los libros de la biblioteca, el resto de la tarde se había ido muy rápido , se hacía de noche, así que fue nuevamente a su habitación para descansar un poco antes de la cena, al poco rato llamaron a la puerta

-Adelante –dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie….era vegeta- buenas noches….que se te ofrece

\- estuviste bien hoy-dijo vegeta esbozando una media sonrisa- no pensé que fueras a mantener tan bien el temple

-todo ha salido bien ¿no?, oficialmente estamos "comprometidos"- dijo Bulma con cierto recelo

-sí y es por eso que no debes faltar a la cena de mañana, acompaña a tu padre y espera a que Nappa o yo lleguemos, hoy llego un mensaje de la OIC, algunos miembros van a estar mañana en la noche, la mayoría me conoce, y se supone que debo ser yo quien te presente o alguien de la casa Ouji

-está bien, pero vegeta como es que vas a ayudar a mi padre cuando el "compromiso" se disuelva?

-acordamos que nos casaremos dentro de un año, no?, bien tu padre y yo podemos hacer negocios y antes de que llegue la fecha puede tener su taller, el romper un compromiso exige se pague una sanción y podría darle un cantidad suficiente para su proyecto o bien encargarme de que encuentre un tesoro enterrado- dijo esto último con algo de sarcasmo- el caso es que no tienes de que preocuparte, yo encontrare la forma ….-al decir esto se acercó a la cómoda en la que Bulma se había recargado y coloco una pequeña caja cerca de ella- por ahora solo ocúpate de estar mañana temprano en la cena- y dicho esto se dispuso a salir de la habitación

-y esto? –dijo Bulma al tomar la caja que él había dejado

-es para ti… úsalo mañana – y salió de la habitación

Al quedarse de nuevo sola, Bulma, abrió el pequeño paquete, dentro estaba una elegante gargantilla con un par de aretes que le hacían juego, los tomo entre sus manos, sin estar segura de cómo interpretar aquel gesto de vegeta, una vez más llamaron a la puerta, esta vez era lunch

-la cena esta lista señorita, su padre y el joven krillin la están esperando

-gracias lunch, oye mañana podrías ayudarme otra vez?

-claro, en todo lo que guste-dijo con una sonrisa

-Siendo así, -dijo a la vez que se acercaba a la muchacha- donde podría encontrar un vestido fantástico….?

Una vez más Nappa conversaba con Raditz en el puerto, como habían acordad0 antes del último viaje, se iban a reunir para pasar un rato en la taberna, seguramente estaría llena de marineros extranjeros y recién llegados, pero no importaba, les hacía falta un poco de esparcimiento,

-entonces vegeta, ya trajo a su prometida?

-si Raditz, ojalá hubieras visto la cara de freezer, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar con los kaios ahí presentes…-dijo en tono alegre

\- y en donde esta vegeta? Esto merece una celebración, por cierto cuando se casa?

-el acuerdo con Briefs es dentro de un año, pero no importa….-casi habla de mas

-por qué lo dices?

\- No por nada, vegeta nos alcanzará más tarde, dijo que tenía algo que hacer, y por cierto Raditz ya investigaste para quien son los barcos que están construyendo?

\- no aun no, todos han sido muy herméticos en cuanto al tema, pero seguiré intentando….

En el castillo de freezer, para ser más específicos en la biblioteca, había más plática, los dos kaios llevaban horas trabajando en la revisión de los libros, el escribano de freezer frog, estaba agotado pero los consejeros parecían no perder las energías, así cerca de la medianoche:

-Creo que por hoy es suficiente- afirmo entre bostezos Nishi

-estoy de acuerdo vamos a descansar- secundo kaito- conde freezer, mañana continuaremos con el resto, esperamos concluir antes de la cena que dará su esposa- dicho esto ambos kaios se levantaron y fueron a sus habitaciones

Freezer permaneció de pie en la biblioteca con el mismo fastidio que le había causado la llegada de esos hombres …..

Por la mañana en el palacio veyita, Bulma se había levantado temprano, estaba preparándose para Salir de la habitación, cuando su padre llamo a la puerta, fue a abrir de inmediato

-Bulma, krillin y yo iremos al castillo,

-tan temprano?

-sí, el conde ha mandado decir que necesita la maquina extractora, pero adaptada para las uvas, quiere que hagamos un demostración en la fiesta de esta noche, sé que es un invento tuyo, pero conozco bien el mecanismo y no creo tener problemas para ensamblar una del tamaño que solicita el conde

-te aviso con muy poco tiempo, y que no había dicho que fuéramos discretos?

\- su sirviente dice que el conde se disculpa por lo apresurado, pues apenas ayer por la tarde se enteró que algunos de los socios de la OIC venían también y quiere presentarles su nuevo proyecto para la elaboración del vino, después querrá que le construyamos una docena de máquinas más para que pueda echarlo andar

-si ya recuerdo que nos comentó algo de eso ayer, de todas formas creo que debería acompañarlos

-no hija, mejor tu descansa y nos vemos allá más tarde, mi brazo ya casi está bien y me llevo a krillin para que me ayude el conoce muy bien todas nuestras maquinas, además recuerda que no puedes salir mucho hasta que se lleve a cabo la fiesta del compromiso, mejor respetemos la tradición, estamos muy lejos de casa y podríamos ofender a alguien, no le causemos problemas a vegeta, dicho esto se despidieron y el señor Briefs salió junto con krillin rumbo al castillo…

El día paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Zangya, termino por hacer una reunión más grande de lo que esperaba, lo que empezó con un pequeña a cena para los consejeros se convirtió en una gran recepción con la llegada de los miembros de la organización internacional de comercio (OIC),vegeta y Nappa se encargaron como siempre de la supervisión de los cargueros propiedad de freezer que llegaban al puerto, el sr Briefs y krillin terminaron con el ensamblaje de la maquina justo a tiempo y se prepararon para la fiesta en una de las habitaciones del castillo para entonces la propuesta de freezer de trabajar 10 años para él ya había sido declinada; los kaios apenas media hora antes del inicio de la cena habían terminado con la auditoria y también se dispusieron para la fiesta.

Por otro lado en el palacio veyita, Bulma estaba lista, una vez más lunch había sido su gran ayuda, como no podía salir tanto de la casa, la chica se había encargado de ir con una modista de aquella ciudad, que había aceptado enviar los vestidos hasta el palacio para que Bulma pudiera elegir el que más le gustara, y una vez más la había ayudado con su arreglo, esta vez con una trenza a manera de diadema y el resto del cabello suelto y ligeramente rizado en el cual cuidosamente se habían distribuido delicadas flores de cerezo, le daban una imagen exótica y natural a la vez; opto por un vestido sin mangas en colores rojo y blanco, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura en la parte superior y caía delicadamente hasta el piso sobre sus piernas enmarcando su figura, rematando el atuendo con un par de guantes largos, tal vez no sería un aristócrata, pero se dijo a si misma que un vestido decente al menos podía tener, dudo un poco en usar el obsequio que había recibido de vegeta un día antes pero estos dieron el toque final a todo el arreglo, finalmente su transporte llego y se dirigió al castillo.

Bulma finalmente se encontró frente a las puertas de la morada de freezer, fue recibida por Zangya, que para variar lucia como una reina, Bulma pensó que aquella mujer era mujer era hermosa pero muy fría en su trato, y se dejó conducir por ella hasta donde estaban su padre y su amigo krillin.

-te ves preciosa hija- dijo el sr Briefs con su acostumbrada sonrisa

-si pareces otra, de veras eres tu Bulma- dijo alegremente krillin, Bulma le iba propinar un golpe en la cabeza pero recordó donde se encontraban , minutos después zarbon hizo su entrada, para variar acompañado de algunas jovencitas, de las cuales se separó apenas vio a Bulma

-vaya con que el sr Briefs tiene una hermosura por hija, espero me conceda el primer baile esta noche- dijo zarbon con galanteo

-pues vera yo ….

-oye zarbon tenle un poco más de respeto a la señorita, por si no lo sabes ella es la prometida de vegeta- dijo Nappa apareciendo de repente

-mmmm, difícil de creer que lo monos salvajes tengan a las mujeres más hermosas, de acuerdo señorita siento haberla importunado pero si cambia de opinión mi nombres es zarbon y soy fiel allegado del conde freezer- y se dio la vuelta no sin antes soltar un risita burlona

\- ignóralo, vegeta estará aquí en un momento, permanece con el mayor tiempo posible y déjanos a nosotros la presentaciones,

Vegeta hizo su entrada en el salón , inmediatamente fue hacia donde se encontraba Bulma, vegeta tenia porte y distinción, no se podía negar y esa noche parecía sumamente atractivo, Bulma noto todo esto de inmediato y por un momento sintió que el piso bajo sus pies le falto, vegeta noto cada detalle de Bulma, se veía hermosa…

-llegaron temprano-dijo a manera de saludo-

-vegeta-dijo una voz a sus espaldas-no pensé encontrarte aquí

-buenas noches lord Bojack-dijo vegeta con una leve inclinación de cabeza- un largo viaje desde la ruta sur no?

\- más de lo acostumbrado, pero que se le va a hacer con tantas tormentas,

\- lord Bojack permítame presentarle a mi prometida, las señorita Bulma Briefs, de la capital del oeste , y su padre el sr Briefs

-tanto gusto –dijo al tiempo que hacia una reverencia- y lo digo con todo respeto, elegiste una hermosa mujer vegeta

Así transcurrió gran parte de la velada, Bulma impresiono mucho más de lo que podía esperarse, no hubo uno solo de los que se acercaron a vegeta, que no lo elogiaran o felicitaran, el sr Briefs dio la demostración de la maquina extractora logrando impresionar a todos los asistentes, incluso los kaios se le habían acercado y le prometieron hablarle de sus invenciones a su majestad el rey apenas estuvieran de regreso, sin embargo la velada en lo que respecta a Bulma cayó en un punto muerto ,llevaba un rato sentada con vegeta sin decir una sola palabra

-aburrida? –pregunto vegeta

-un poco, creo que no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, la fiesta de compromiso será igual?

-algo así, pero va precedida de una pequeña ceremonia, ya te lo explicare con más detalle

Bulma soltó un suspiro de notorio aburrimiento, de pronto una mano la jalo del brazo, levanto la vista y miro a vegeta que se había parado frente a ella y le tendía la mano

-ven- y así la condujo a la improvisada pista de baile, moviéndose al unísono de los compases de un vals que sonaba de fondo, ambos con la mirada de uno en el otro, por un instante parecieron estar solo ellos dos en aquel salón, no bailaban, flotaban sobre la pista en una nube de emociones que ninguno de los dos pareció entender, el vals termino…. Lentamente salieron de su ensueño….

-es tarde, quieres volver al palacio ahora?

-si vegeta…

El único asistente inconforme a esa fiesta era freezer, ya se ha dicho, que la orden de los kaios eran los consejeros más meticulosos y estrictos que pudiera haber, kaito y nishi no eran la excepción, habían pasado incontables horas revisando los registros y libros de freezer, y aunque era muy tarde y en el piso de abajo se llevaba a cabo una fiesta, no fue impedimento para que llamaran aparte al conde y fueran de nuevo a la biblioteca, el asunto era urgente

-ya hemos terminado con la auditoria conde freezer, parece que todo está en orden, salvo por el asunto del joven vegeta, ¿porque aún no ha sido entregada su herencia?- dijo kaito en tono autoritario

\- será entregada en seis meses cuando haya cumplido 26 años…

-no conde freezer deberá hacerlo de inmediato-

-disculpe ¿- dijo freezer con una leve sonrisa

-conde freezer el padre del joven vegeta era el marqués de la provincia de Veyita cierto?-

-así es …

\- Bien, pues el marques murió cuando su hijo tenía apenas 6 años, usted se ha hecho cargo de el todo este tiempo, y ha estado al tanto de todos sus bienes, así como de las ganancias que generan estos, es cierto que al morir el marqués tenía una deuda con usted, pero esta ya ha quedado completamente pagada desde hace varios años, no hay razón para que usted siga reteniendo los bienes

-me hago cargo del mantenimiento y el servicio del palacio Veyita, y que me dicen de vegeta, ha estado bajo mi custodia desde los 6 años, educándose con los mejores maestros en los mejores colegios, criado bajo todos los cánones de la nobleza,

-aun así lord freezer, solo con las ganancias que han venido generando las plantaciones, se logra cubrir todo, hasta el día de hoy, sin mencionar que el astillero también ha ido de maravilla

-freezer se quedó sin palabras así que nishi continuó

-conde freezer, tradicionalmente cuando los padres mueren dejando un deuda, los herederos que hayan quedado pueden pagarla una vez que estén en condiciones de hacerlo, si se trata de niños generalmente se llega a un arreglo con los tutores, en el caso del joven vegeta, fue usted quien solicito la custodia, ya que no había otros parientes, y se calculó que las ganancias de los negocios de su padre pagarían la deuda en un plazo de 10 años, sin embargo esto ya fue saldado hace tiempo

\- quiero pensar – continuó kaito, que pudo ser un error de cálculo, como usted dice se hizo cargo de la educación y de la casa en la que vivió con su padre, pero la estimación fue solo calculando una modesta ganancia, tal vez usted no creyó, que las plantaciones irían tan bien,

-el joven vegeta ya ha pactado un matrimonio así que no creo haya mejor momento para que le entreguen su herencia que este, no lo cree usted- concluyo Nishi

-si excelencia – respondió freezer intentando contener una gran ira…..

Pronto Bulma se encontró otra vez frente al palacio, krillin y su padre entraron primero, había sido un día muy cansado, el camino de regreso trascurrió sin que ella y vegeta se dirigieran una sola palabra, entro seguida por él , se detuvo en mitad del jardín y volteo a verlo

-vegeta…

-que? …

-cuando vuelva a casa?... vendrás a visitarme... Quiero decir a nosotros…a mi familia

\- si… debo hacerlo…tenemos un trato no?

-si… un trato…buenas noches

Cierta tensión floto en el ambiente, si por ella hubiera sido habría salido corriendo despavorida hacia su habitación, pero logro mantener la calma y camino despacio, una vez dentro, aseguro la puerta se arrodillo frente a la cama y sin saber porque comenzó a sollozar, después los sollozos dieron paso a un lastimero llanto….

Vegeta se había quedado de pie en el mismo lugar donde Bulma se había despedido de él, la observo hasta que había entrado en la casa, de pronto volvió la mirada hacia la fuente de cantera, evoco la imagen se su madre, ella había plantado cada flor de aquel jardín, la recordó sentada a la orilla de la fuente con él jugueteando en su regazo, no supo en que momento la imagen de su madre se trasformó en la de Bulma ahí sentada en el mismo lugar, con un niño entre sus brazos, su heredero…

-tonterías…- se dijo así mismo

Paso un rato antes de que vegeta se decidiera a entrar en la casa, como se ha visto no era lo más común que los prometidos durmieran bajo el mismo techo, pero un poco antes de que salieran de la fiesta el sr Briefs había insistido en que vegeta pasara la noche en el palacio, pues para cuando llegaran seria más de media noche como para volver al castillo, así en esta situación y con la venia del padre de la novia no había ningún inconveniente, ya que varios curiosos de los que se despidió en el camino, entre ellos su tutor, habían encontrado extraño que se marchara del lugar junto con Bulma y le habían hecho muchas preguntas , hubiera querido romperles la cara por entrometidos, pero no era el momento, ya tendría tiempo después… por fin entró en la casa, seguramente Nappa no tardaría en llegar, las fiestas debía haber terminado ya y estaría camino de regreso, caminaba por el largo pasillo de habitaciones cuando un ruido lo hizo parar en seco, miro hacia todos lados, nada… entro en su habitación….

….De repente dos brazos lo sujetaban, forcejeo y se dio cuenta que su agresor portaba una daga la cual se dirigía peligrosamente hacia su cuello, no se intimidó y el forcejeo continuo violentamente, vegeta se soltó del agarre y aplico fuertes puñetazos al rostro y al abdomen de su oponente, el hombre soltó su arma, tomo ventaja en un descuido de su rival derribándolo sobre una mesa, en medio de las sombras pudo distinguir un rostro conocido

-Dodoria –dijo con rabia – que haces aquí responde

-no es obvio- una vez más dodoria arremetió contra vegeta, esta vez la pelea fue más violenta, el agresor había recuperado su arma y logro infringir varias heridas en los brazos de vegeta, sin embargo una vez más vegeta lo derribo y se colocó sobre el dispuesto a estrangularlo

-ve .. Vegeta.. no… me mates- dijo dodoria sintiendo la fuerte presión sobre su cuello- no… lo hagas… me mando ..diré … mató.. Tu … padre…

Vegeta aminoro un poco la presión

-habla ya insecto, que sabes de mi padre y quien te mandó a matarme

-te diré quien mato a tu padre, no fue un accidente-dijo intentando recuperar el aire

Vegeta quito las manos del cuello de dodoria, lo hizo ponerse de pie otra vez, le sujeto el brazo izquierdo y realizo con él una fuerte torsión hasta dejarlo casi en el hombro derecho de dodoria, quien se retorció de dolor

-quiero escucharlo todo- dijo vegeta con rabia contenida

\- tu padre no murió por un accidente en el almacén, el conde freezer lo asesino y después incendió el lugar, él lo planeo todo…. Me mando aquí hoy para asesinarte…

Vegeta se distrajo un breve momento ante tal confesión, lo cual fue aprovechado por dodoria

-y voy a cumplir la orden…- dijo al tiempo que atacaba de nuevo a vegeta,

La pelea se reanudó esta vez con más violencia, al grado que habían salido de la habitación e iban por el pasillo rompiendo todo a su paso, ante esto Bulma salió de su cuarto y logro vislumbrar la pelea en medio de la oscuridad, en un momento dodoria casi apuñala a vegeta directo en el pecho, este logro esquivarlo, oponiendo la mano izquierda en la trayectoria de la daga, el forcejo continuo hasta que en un violento giro de ambos oponente, dodoria perdió el balance al no poder ver el borde de las escaleras, por las cuales rodo sin remedio llevándose un golpe fatal.

Bulma se acercó a vegeta sintiendo un terrible miedo, no le importo ocultarlo y lo abrazó al tiempo que preguntaba

-estas bien?

Vegeta le iba a responder pero la llegada de Nappa no se lo permitió

-que paso aquí? , vegeta que ha pasado

\- ese infeliz de freezer mando a dodoria a matarme, yo solo me defendí

\- cómo dices? no puede ser, pero que rayos esta pasando, camino acá me entere que el astillero se está incendiando …

 _Uff… se cansaron de leer...XD XD XD XD XD XD, sé que este capítulo quedo más largo de lo que suelo hacerlo, pero lo prometido es deuda y prometí un poco de acción, y bueno aunque Bulma y vegeta son los protagonistas de la historia, si pienso incluir a Goku y Milk y una que otra sorpresa mas, de nuevo gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo bye bye …_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Nappa se acercó hasta el lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de Dodoria y confirmo lo que ya se imaginaba, después levanto la vista hacía donde se encontraba vegeta, Bulma aún permanecía abrazándolo, él no podía más que mirar hacia dónde se encontraba Nappa

-vegeta, hay que atenderte estas heridas- dijo Bulma en apenas un susurro

-después… -entonces recordó las palabras de Nappa,- oye que acabas de decir Nappa, que el astillero se está incendiando?,

-sí, de camino aquí encontré a Raditz y me lo dijo

De pronto se escucharon voces y forcejeos desde el otro lado del pasillo, los cuales fueron rematados con el fuerte estruendo de una ventana quebrándose, todos corrieron hacia donde provenía el escándalo, lo primero que se vislumbro fue la puerta de la habitación del sr Briefs, que se encontraba abierta, al entrar todo estaba hecho un completo desastre,

-papa, papa- llamo Bulma, no tuvo respuesta- papa, donde estás?- la angustia se apodero de ella, entonces pensó… krillin…, fue corriendo hasta su habitación, tampoco estaba, no se podía explicar lo que pasaba, corrió a mirar por la ventana rota y logro divisar un par de figuras saltando por el muro de la izquierda hacia a la calle, estaba oscuro pero alcanzo a ver como si cargaran algo sobre sus hombros, un fuerte ruido proveniente de la calle la saco de sus pensamientos , parecía como si alguien quisiera entrar por la fuerza al palacio,

-ya se me hacía raro que dodoria viniera solo- dijo vegeta- vamos a ver que quieren esos gusanos,

-mejor vámonos de aquí vegeta - dijo de pronto una voz, era Raditz- freezer esta afuera y viene acompañado de su guardia personal,

-como entraste aquí?-dijo vegeta con la sorpresiva visita de Raditz

\- por la parte de atrás, vi a esos hombres merodeando y pensé que sería mejor entrar por la huerta,- dijo señalando el lugar –es mejor que nos vayamos ya, freezer viene a terminar con nosotros

-espera Raditz. , que es lo que estás diciendo, explícate – le exigió Nappa

\- venia camino aquí para decirles que se dieran prisa en ir al puerto por lo del astillero y en el camino pude ver a ginyu y sus hombres, me precio extraño que no estuvieran ayudado a apagar el incendio, entonces los escuche decir que freezer terminará hoy por deshacerse de ti, que a esta hora dodoria ya debería haber cumplido su tarea

Nappa señaló al lugar donde estaba dodoria

-entonces por eso intentan entrar aquí, ya tardo demasiado y quieren saber que sucede- dijo Bulma con una clara preocupación- pero porque se llevaron a mi padre?

\- esta claro que para sacar ventaja de sus invenciones- dijo vegeta- de todos modos no le tengo miedo a freezer que entre y nos veremos las caras

-no vegeta, -lo detuvo Nappa- estamos en clara desventaja freezer esta allá afuera con un escuadrón, hay que salir de aquí, es claro que ese maldito lagarto esta decidió a acabar contigo, es mejor irnos y volver con un plan, yo creo que esto tiene que ver con …

-mi herencia – completó vegeta- la fecha esta próxima y ese insecto mando a Dodoria a asesinarme como lo hizo con mi padre

-por eso debemos irnos, y volvamos con un plan o con lo que sea, en tus condiciones, no podrás ganar, ya lo desafiaste una vez y … -el ruido de los empujones se hizo mas fuerte, la puerta de la entrada estaba por ceder… Nappa no espero un instante y se las arregló para hacer salir a vegeta por el lugar que les había sugerido Raditz, quiso oponerse pero, se hizo consiente de sus heridas, la herida de la mano seguía sangrando, y un dolor punzante se hizo presente en su pecho y sus brazos, después de todo la pelea había sido muy violenta, el grupo salió del palacio, Bulma fue ayudada por Raditz en aquella faena, la situación era delicada, pero no pudo evitar que aquel hombre le resultara un tanto familiar…salieron fuera de la casa por una huerta que franqueaba la muralla posterior hasta encumbrar una colina desde donde se apreciaba la ciudad, a unos pocos metros del puerto, se observaron enormes llamas, era muy tarde pero había muchas personas en la calle, la guardia del puerto hacia intentos vanos por sofocar las llamas, el incendio era demasiado grande

-que paso Raditz? – pregunto vegeta apenas vio todo aquello

\- no lo sé, estaba como de costumbre en la taberna, cuando un guardia entró para avisar, creí que ginyu debería estar ayudando, pero cuando no lo vi pensé que seguramente estaría ebrio después de la fiesta en el castillo, me temo que será una pérdida total….

Vegeta apretó los puños, al tiempo que se daba cuenta que Raditz tenía razón, no quedaría nada, la guardia del puerto era insuficiente y no se podía ver por ninguna parte a los sirvientes de freezer, no pudo evitar preguntarse porque el viejo lagarto no hacía nada, una mano se posó en su hombro

\- vámonos de aquí vegeta, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, tenemos que atenderte esas heridas – dijo Nappa al tiempo que lo alejaba de aquella escena, vegeta se dejó conducir, no supo si eran sus heridas o la impotencia de ver como desaparecía el astillero que había sido de su padre, lo que lo había puesto en un especie de trance, en otra situación su orgullo no lo hubiera dejado irse….

La puerta en el palacio veyita al fin cedió, la avanzada de ginyu inspecciono el lugar, no quedada nadie más que los sirvientes y …

-ya veo dijo – ginyu

\- conde freezer, dodoria no lo consiguió, dijo al tiempo que señalaba el lugar en donde había quedado- está muerto…

-bien, parece vegeta tiene más agallas de las que pensé, - dijo freezer al tiempo que veía con indiferencia el cuerpo de su sirviente, ya revisaron todo el palacio?

\- sí señor, no hay rastro de él, tampoco está la hija de Briefs, pero ya hemos asegurado a su padre,

-tal vez este acontecimiento puede serme útil -dijo freezer tomado la daga que había quedado tirada junto a dodoria….

Por fin llego el amanecer, en el castillo, Zangya conversaba con su hermano recién llegado lord Bojack, aún era temprano y su esposo había salido en la noche después de la reunión por algo "urgente" según le había dicho, Zangya no veía seguido a su hermano así que cuando se daba la ocasión, aprovechaba todo el tiempo que podía

-ya está bien Zangya, acéptalo te pusiste celosa de la prometida de vegeta, no te preocupes, después volverás a ser la reina, no creo que vegeta la deje aquí…-después de tantos años no entiendo porque no has intentado llevarte bien con él o aunque sea tolerarlo un poco

-solo porque tu decidiste hacerlo, no significa que sea obligación de todos - dijo con cierto desdén

-mira Zangya, no te ofendas pero vegeta ha trabajado para freezer todos estos años y lo ha hecho bien, es bueno para los negocios, y mucho de lo que se posee se ha logrado con su trabajo, tal vez hasta las joyas que usas se la debas a el…

-oye no te permito…

-hermana tu esposo no gozaba de confianza en la corte después de lo que intento su padre, fue hasta que se acercó al resto de los nobles que su fortuna pudo crecer, y el padre de vegeta fue uno de ellos, vino personalmente a esta región a instalar un astillero, la flota de cargueros fue construida ahí después de todo

-pero no todo lo hace vegeta

\- si claro, pero con su ayuda se han ampliado las rutas comerciales y la OIC ha prosperado, yo estoy pensando en hacer negocios con él una vez que reciba su herencia

La conversación fue interrumpida por un sirviente, parecía un tanto agitado….

-disculpe señora, el conde ha regresado, creo que debería ir a verlo….

-que sucede?- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento-por qué te pones tan nervioso?

-el conde está herido ….

Zangya llego hasta donde freezer, el conde se encontraba vendado de un brazo, y lucia desaliñado y sudoroso, como si hubiera sostenido un gran pelea…

-que sucedió?, dónde fuiste anoche? freezer quien te hirió?-dijo con clara preocupación

-pero que….?- dijo bojack que había seguido a su hermana

-porque tanto barullo, que sucede? –dijo kaito apareciendo de repente- que le paso en el brazo conde?

-pues vera excelencia, siguiendo sus instrucciones fui a hablar con vegeta de su herencia anoche, usted dijo que era de suma importancia así que pensé que cuanto antes mejor para que ustedes pudieran constar que le fuera entregada, pero cuando estaba explicándole lo de la deuda de su padre y el por qué había tardado en entregarle sus bienes, se enfureció y me ataco- dijo freezer desenvolviendo la daga de Dodoria de un pañuelo- con esto …- mi sirviente Dodoria ha muerto en sus manos al intentar defenderme- dijo con un simulado tono de compasión …..

-pero no le dejo claro usted lo que hablamos, que se trataba de un error de calculo

\- si excelencia, pero ya ve usted como ha terminado todo, incluso vegeta incendio el astillero de su padre en su desenfrenada furia,

\- donde se encuentra el cadáver de su sirviente? – pregunto kaito

\- en el palacio veyita- dijo freezer sobándose el brazo lastimado

-bien creo que deberemos hacer una visita, voy a buscar al consejero Nishi, y lo siento conde freezer, estos incidentes siempre son una pena, donde está el joven vegeta?

-huyo, no sabemos se encuentre pero mis hombres lo están buscando

-dígales que regresen, esto es asunto de la justicia, por lo tanto avisare a la guardia real, para que lo busquen y venga a responder por su actos… si usted interviene, aunque sea el agraviado tendré que amonestarlo también….- y salió en busca de su compañero, como siempre dejando a freezer un tanto molesto, era algo que por lo visto a los kaios le resultaba muy fácil hacer,

Bulma, vegeta y sus compañeros pasaron la noche en un viejo ático que se encontraba sobre un granero abandonado, Bulma había curado las heridas de vegeta con hierbas silvestres y había improvisado vendas cortando tiras de su vestido, no habían cerrado los ojos en toda la noche pendientes de cualquier peligro, en la madrugada Raditz se aventuró a salir al poblado para intentar averiguar que sucedía, volvió cerca del medio día …

-ahora eres prófugo de la justicia- dijo muy serio a vegeta- freezer te acusa de haberlo herido y de matar a dodoria cuando este intento defenderlo, el astillero quedo reducido a cenizas freezer te culpa también a ti de eso, la guardia real te está buscando, pero no dudo que freezer haya mandado a sus hombres también….

-es peligroso quedarnos aquí- dijo nappa- tenemos que pensar en algo, esa sabandija traidora no puede quedarse con todo, después de que dodoria confeso que fue el quien asesinó a tu padre,

-y no se dice nada de mi padre?- preguntó Bulma con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras-

\- no, solo que ustedes han desaparecido, la gente dice que vegeta seguramente huyo junto con su prometida…. Yo creo el sr Briefs se encuentra en el castillo, después de todo fueron sus hombres los que entraron a la casa anoche

\- si se llevaron también a krillin, oh por todos los cielos, ojala que estén bien, deberíamos ir a la justicia decir lo que sabemos, yo fui testigo que ese hombre intento matarte….

-no, no podemos ,como bien dijo Raditz freezer debe haber enviado también a su hombres, si intentamos poner un pie en el palacio de justicia nos van a liquidar, no dudo que el incendio del astillero también haya sido provocado por ellos….-dijo vegeta con claro fastidio- en cuanto a tu padre no te preocupes mientras le sea útil freezer no le hará daño, todo esto es por los bienes de mi padre antes de encararlo necesitamos pruebas…esto es más peligroso de lo que parece

-Tal vez deberíamos buscar los registros de las propiedades de tu padre, yo sé todo de las plantaciones, pero no estoy seguro de que haya hecho en sus últimos años, tu padre fue demasiado hermético durante ese tiempo, francamente nunca lo entendí, a veces pienso que algo se traía entre manos…-dijo nappa pensativo-

-el problema es que los registros y todo los papeles están en la biblioteca de la casa, el lugar sin duda estará rodeado, podemos intentar entrar por la noche- dijo vegeta

-que te hace pensar que freezer no se apodero ya de esos documentos- refuto Raditz

-puede ser pero algo puedo encontrar, debo intentarlo….

-de hecho vegeta, creo que si algo importante hay, estará en el sótano de la biblioteca….

\- el sótano?

-así es ves vegeta hay un sótano secreto bajo las biblioteca, tu padre solía guardar ahí algunas cosas de importancia, nunca te lo dije ni lo hable con nadie porque pensé que sería más seguro, solo lo sabíamos tu padre, y sus 2 hombres de confianza, dudo que freezer sepa de su existencia

-pues entremos, no descansare hasta darle su merecido a esa sabandija

-un momento vegeta- interrumpió Bulma- con esas heridas en las manos no creo que haya mucho que puedas hacer, las vendas llamarían demasiado la atención, y creo que a ustedes todo el mundo por aquí los conoce, si como dicen freezer tiene vigilando a sus hombres lo reconocerían de inmediato, y no dudaría en aniquilarlos

-no me quedare aquí parado, mientras freezer se apodera de lo que me pertenece, mujer, debo detenerlo cuanto antes-dijo vegeta levantando un poco la voz

-creo que ella tienes razón vegeta, a esta hora l palacio seguramente ya está franqueado por la guardia real y ginyu ya debe andar rondando por ahí también…-dijo Raditz

-tengo un idea, creo que puede funcionar, pero en tanto logremos desenmascara a freezer, prometan que me ayudaran a rescatar a mi padre,

-primero esperemos que funcione –dijo vegeta con sarcasmo

-funcionara….

Mientras tanto los concejales kaito y nishi, habían llegado al palacio veyita, todo lucia demasiado sombrío, un completo desastre, sin mencionar que una muerte había ocurrido ahí

-no lo entiendo si el joven vegeta, estaba por recibir su herencia, porque iba a cometer tantas locuras, con gusto yo le habría proporcionado todo lo que encontramos en la auditoria, era su derecho- dijo nishi examinando la escena con su monóculo

-este enfrentamiento fue una atrocidad..- dijo kaito –las puertas forzadas, la ventana rota, la desaparición de los Briefs …. No lord nishi esta situación es más delicada de lo que parece…

Mientras los kaios continuaban examinado el palacio un joven de complexión menuda, de fino bigote, portando unos pantalones algo desgastados, una camisola, sobres la cual se había colocado un delantal algo viejo y percudido rematando con una gorra de paje, se introdujo en la biblioteca, no había nadie, busco sobre la vieja chimenea el perchero que le había dicho nappa, una vez lo encontró tiro tres veces de tercer gancho del perchero y se descubrió un pequeña puerta bajo el piso, inmediatamente bajo la escalera y se topó con una cuarto subterráneo de tamaño mediano, lleno de telarañas y cubierto de polvo se hallaba todo aquello, fue hasta un pequeño escritorio y comenzó a buscar en los cajones …. Una hora después pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, así que oculto los documentos bajo sus ropas y se dispuso a salir del palacio, estaba por cruzar la puerta de la entrada cuando alguien detuvo al singular personaje…

-oye tu –dijo un guardia- no te había visto antes por aquí

-buenas tardes señor, mi nombre es oolong- contesto una voz una tanto ronca y gutural- soy jardinero y vine a ofrecer mis servicios pero creo que no los necesitan

-aquí ocurrió un homicidio muchacho, esta casa será asegurada hasta que todo se aclare, y por favor cuídate ese resfriado te oyes terrible….

-gracias señor, hasta luego …-dijo al tiempo que se retiraba, y así este misterioso personaje, salió del palacio, cruzo una calles más adelante y se subió a un viejo y desgastado vehículo,

-y bien?...-pregunto raditz

-los tengo… -dijo al tiempo que se quitaba la gorra dejando caer un azulado cabello, así es, Bulma se había disfrazado para lograr entrar- en tanto lleguemos se los mostrare,

-vegeta y Nappa nos esperan cerca del puerto, la verdad no pensé que lo lograras- y así llegaron hasta un pequeño grupo de modestas casas cerca de la playa, parecían abandonadas, tan pronto llegaron, Bulma se quitó el disfraz y entregó a vegeta un grueso rollo de papeles, vegeta los miro con detenimiento ,

-lo sabía ese sinvergüenza de freezer, debió entregarme mi herencia hace mucho, la deuda de mi padre quedo pagada desde hace años…-dijo vegeta apretando los puños

-así es vegeta el plazo estimado era de 10 años, sin embargo hemos estado bajo su mandato desde hace aprox 20 años, todo este tiempo freezer estuvo tomando la mitad de lo que debería tomar cada año, así fue como se duplico el tiempo, y ha estado gozando de las plantaciones y el astillero desde entonces….no es posible, pudo haber entregado todo a los 20 años como marca la ley, la deuda ya se había pagado desde hace mucho…..

-como es posible que me haya dejado engañar por esa sabandija, Nappa, porque nunca me hablaste de ese sótano secreto

-porque yo creí que todo estaba orden freezer me mostro todos los requerimientos que tu padre le había firmado y todo coincidía… yo mismo hice los cálculos y la cifra era la correcta…

-no me extrañaría que lo haya falsificado todo….-dijo vegeta intentando contener su ira, si por el fuera hubiera derribado las paredes de aquella casa

-pero mira esto vegeta, aquí hay unas cartas de tu padre, parece que en esta carta solicita la asignación del principado del oeste y aquí hay una para tu madre…

Vegeta leyó aquel amarillento, había sobrevivido tantos años oculto, la carta estaba fechada el mismo día que la otra…

 _No sé por qué aun no te decides, insistes en querer lo mejor para tus hijos, y sin embargo te niegas a revelar la verdad, si todo saliera a la luz, su vida sería la que les corresponde, aun no envío la carta pues espero tu respuesta, Tarble tal vez no sobreviva, pero piensa en vegeta, tu destino tarde o temprano llegara y no podrás evadirlo…_

-a que verdad se estaba refiriendo tu padre?- dijo Bulma , todo suena como si tu madre estuviera ocultando algo muy importante

Vegeta e quedo en silencio hasta este momento no había pensado mucho en su madre, desde que recordaba todo el mundo le decía siempre, que su madre había sido un mujer extraordinaria, fuera de lo común para su tiempo, vegeta tenía claro su recuerdo, alguien llamo a la puerta sobresaltándolos a todos, no se esperaban que descubrieran su escondite… un hombre abrió la puerta…

-lord bojack- exclamó Nappa sobresaltado a la vez que adoptaba una posición defensiva

-calma, vine solo y no vengo a amenazarlos -dijo poniendo sus manos en alto- de hecho vengo a ofrecerte mi ayuda vegeta

\- porque he de creerte, bojack, después de todo freezer es tu cuñado – dijo vegeta en tono desafiante

-estará casado con mi hermana, pero eso no quiere decir que me agrade, es un gusano arrogante capaz de la peores bajezas, no soy su sirviente, no tengo deudas con él, y además porque iba tenerle alguna lealtad después de lo que vi esta mañana….

-explícate – exigió vegeta sin bajar la guardia

-esta mañana Zangya le curo la herida del brazo que él dijo que tú le habías hecho, no nací ayer vegeta, en todos estos años navegando me ha tocado enfrentar malandrines en muchas ocasiones y se bien como se ve y se siente una lesión, esa herida más bien parecía que la había hecho un niño, y en cuanto a dodoria sé que alguna explicación debe haber, pero me niego a creer la historia de freezer…..

-como llegaste aquí?

-por casualidad, hace tiempo que no venía por aquí y me entere que estas casas están en venta así que pensé en venir a ver el lugar, necesito un residencia aquí ya que quedarme en el castillo no me agrada aunque ahí viva mi hermana, me pareció ver entrar a alguien aquí

-y bien que es que lo quieres?

-vine a ofrecerte mi ayuda, tengo fuertes sospechas de que freezer está tramando algo más que quitarte tu herencia, él no me importa pero por el bien de Zangya y mi sobrino, debo estar al tanto, nosotros somos parte de la casa real, y sería una vergüenza para ella que freezer cometa un acto tan bajo, así que, que dices vegeta, aceptas mi ayuda?

 _ **Bueno con esto terminamos el capítulo 7, se han desatado nuevas intrigas con el descubrimiento de las cartas y bueno como ya se dieron cuenta la personalidad de bojack tuvo que cambiar de forma radical, muchas gracias por leerme y por su reviwes, tratare de actualizar pronto y por aquí nos vemos bye bye ,**_


	8. Chapter 8

_En el capitulo anterior…._

 _-y bien que es que lo quieres?_

 _-vine a ofrecerte mi ayuda, tengo fuertes sospechas de que freezer está tramando algo más que quitarte tu herencia, él no me importa pero por el bien de Zangya y mi sobrino, debo estar al tanto, nosotros somos parte de la casa real, y sería una vergüenza para ella que freezer cometa un acto tan bajo, así que, que dices vegeta, aceptas mi ayuda?_

 **Capitulo 8**

Que es lo que propones bojack- contesto vegeta con recelo- ese infeliz lagarto debe estar buscándome justo ahora, como pretendes ayudarnos sin que él o tu hermana se enteren?

-puedo sacarlos de aquí, en este lugar freezer lo controla casi todo, debes encontrar la manera de probar que miente, pero hacerlo aquí es muy peligroso….

\- de acuerdo bojack pero si nos traicionas no voy tener compasión de ti y correrás con la misma suerte de dodoria

-mira vegeta, ya te explique mis razones haz lo que quieras con freezer pero de Zangya y mi sobrino me encargo yo mismo, sé que ustedes no se llevan bien pero creo que es justo que yo lleve a mi hermana conmigo una vez que freezer reciba su castigo, la pena por calumnias en la nobleza es muy severa, ni que decir de todos las murmuraciones que se desataran después, sería demasiado….

-bien,- dijo duramente vegeta- pero no lo olvides… freezer es mío…

En el castillo de freezer había mucha expectación, los miembros de la OIC habían llegado a expresar sus condolencias y solidaridad con el conde, incluso lo kaios partieron ese mismo día hacia la capital principal para rendir su informe , parecía que el viejo lagarto los había engañado a todos… los que lo habían visitado durante el día habían pronunciado palabras duras y maldiciones en contra de vegeta aun los que lo conocian, por otro lado también se comentaba la desaparición de los Briefs, al caer la tarde cuando los visitantes al fin se habían marchado…

-zarbon, baja a las mazmorras y ve que hayan tratado bien a nuestros invitados, después de todo el sr Briefs debe recuperarse del brazo cuanto antes…. Y después llama a todos tenemos trabajo que hacer…-ordeno freezer

El aludido hizo una reverencia y se fue hacia el lugar más apartado del castillo bajando por unos escalones que conducían a un oscuro y húmedo sótano apenas alumbrado por unas cuantas antorchas, en una de las celdas se hallaban krillin y el sr Briefs…

-que les ha parecido su estancia?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona –

-que podemos decir….- contesto secamente el sr Briefs

-como va su brazo, en cuanto tiempo cree que podrá recuperarse

-ya se lo dije señor, el medico que me atendió me dijo que en dos meses más…-se limitó a contestar el sr Briefs

\- bien el conde freezer necesita que se restablezca cuanto antes, así que aliméntese bien, -dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y se dirigía al carcelero- ven conmigo el gran freezer nos llama a todos

\- sr Briefs- dijo krillin cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban solos- su brazo estará bien en menos de 2 semanas, porque les mintió?

-para ganar tiempo, debemos saber que trama el conde, pero seguro no será nada bueno, espero que Bulma se encuentre bien

-de seguro esta con vegeta, y además Bulma es muy valiente, no se preocupe yo creo que está bien

-escucha krillin si se da la oportunidad debes escapar y buscarla, vayan a casa por mi esposa y asegúrense de ponerse al salvo, no deben preocuparse por mí solo ocúpate de cuidarlas bien, de acuerdo krillin?...

Lejos en un viejo faro en la parte más apartada del puerto, vegeta, Bulma y compañía se hallaban conversando junto con lord bojack, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior…

-entonces freezer desde un principio envió a dodoria a matarte, esto es increíble, ese gusano arrogante, no merece ser conde, y encima de todo secuestra al señor Briefs, sabía que algo se traía entre manos, ahora estoy seguro de que el mismo debe haberse herido el brazo… lo que no he logrado comprender es que busca con esto ….

\- es obvio que se resiste a entregarme la herencia de mi padre, y en cuanto a Briefs, de seguro quiere apoderase de sus inventó ya que rechazo la oferta de trabajar para el…pero por que habrá incendiado el astillero?-dijo vegeta analizando la situación- según sabíamos estaba construyendo 10 barcos para un conde del sur y debían estar listos pronto, era una inversión muy grande como tirarla por la borda y además que pretendía al intentar comprometerme con la princesa serpiente ….

\- con la princesa serpiente?- dijo bojack sorprendido-vaya que tenía ganas de hacerte pasar un mal rato, esa mujer será la hija del rey pero no hace más que comportarse como un desquiciada, vive una vida desenfrenada de fiestas y banquetes en las que ocurren cosas que escandalizarían a cualquiera , hace tiempo que su padre revoco su derecho a la sucesión del trono y la verdad no lo culpo , esa mujer esta fuera de control … sin mencionar que ya es un tanto mayor y además viuda

\- y el asunto de los barcos… – dijo Nappa pensativo- lord bojack usted vive en el sur, no ha sabido quien le encargo los barcos a freezer, se dice que fue un conde que vive allá pero no pudimos saber el nombre…

-un conde?, no tal vez están equivocados en el sur no hay ningún conde, y muchos menos alguien a quien puedan servirle tantos barcos, el único que posee una ruta marítima soy yo, y el noble de más alto rango en el sur lord Minami que también pertenece a la orden de los kaios ,tal vez freezer mintió respecto a eso también ….

\- no, yo mismo vi los barcos en construcción, hace unas semanas parecía que nadie sabía para quien eran hasta que uno de los trabajadores me dijo que para un conde del sur- dijo muy seguro Raditz- De hecho la semana entrante debían entregarse…

Bojack intento recordar una vez más algún miembro de la nobleza que pudiera haber hecho semejante pedido

-no, nadie en el sur podría pedir algo semejante en esa región, la mayoría se dedica a la agricultura, no puedo pensar en nadie aparte de mí que necesitaría siquiera un barco, pero si están seguros que se construyeron deben haberse perdido en el incendio…definitivamente todo esto es muy extraño

\- tal vez los incendio para distraer la atención de la gente y así poder llegar hasta el palacio ouji, cuando todos fueran al puerto a ver qué pasaba- dijo Bulma que había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces- y si el incendio fue provocado por el mismo freezer tal vez tuvo tiempo de sacar los barcos, como el bien lo dice es un hombre de negocios no iba a arriesgarse a perder su inversión….

-mmmmmm, tal vez sea posible,-penso Raditz- el astillero estuvo cerrado después de que ustedes llegaron y eso fue hace 2 días, tiempo suficiente para sacar los barcos, justo cuando regreso de la capital principal…

-y llegaron los kaios….- completo vegeta- debió haber cerrado el lugar para evitar que los consejeros vieran los barcos y comenzaran a hacerle preguntas, ellos conocen a todos los nobles, si en el sur no existe ningún conde, se hubiera visto obligado a explicar para quien eran de verdad esos barcos…

-sí y cuando estuvimos en el castillo parecía como si no quisiera que habláramos con nadie del porque nos había llamado,-respondió bulma en tono reflexivo- dijo que no le dijéramos ni siquiera a los consejeros, y la verdad me pareció muy extraño que después llamara a mi papa para hacer una demostración….

\- ahora que lo menciona… freezer pareció molesto cuando lord kaito ofreció hablarle al rey de sus inventos, y parece ser que cuando ustedes apenas llegaron al palacio, vegeta fue atacado y el sr Briefs secuestrado…- dijo bojack intentando atar los cabos- freezer es más perverso de lo que creí, quiso evitar a como diera lugar que alguien más supiera de las cosas que ha creado su padre señorita Bulma

\- claro después de todo mi padre ya había rechazado la propuesta de quedarse a trabajar por 10 años aquí….el mismo me dijo que freezer no podía ser bueno… y oigan que la princesa serpiente no estuvo casada con un duque de esta provincia…. Yo no sé mucho de nobles pero recuerdo haber escuchado alguna vez decir a un anciano que la princesa iría a vivir a nuestra capital junto con su esposo después de la boda para hacerse cargo de nuestra región sin embargo quedo viuda muy pronto y eso nunca paso

\- si ya recuerdo el duque Chilled tuvo una muerte repentina poco después de la boda, por mandato real él y la princesa irían a la capital del oeste que está reconocida como un principado, pero eso no fue posible ya que ella dijo estar muy afectada con lo que había ocurrido, desde entonces ha llevado una vida desenfrenada sin ayudar siquiera un poco en los asuntos de reino…-dijo bojack francamente irritado-

-parece que estas molesto con tu prima – dijo vegeta sonriendo de medio lado

-primos?- dijo Bulma

-nosotros somos sobrinos del rey por ser hijos de la hermana de su primera esposa, que fue la madre de la princesa, y como no estar molesto si se ha dedicado a arrastrar por el lodo nuestro linaje no se ha sabido comportar como una dama de la casa real, y a propósito de damas vegeta creo que debemos buscarle un mejor alojamiento a la señorita Bulma, Y si tú lo autorizas es bienvenida a venir con nosotros al sur mientras todo esto se arregla

-muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento – se apresuró a decir Bulma- pero yo debo hacer algo también por rescatar a mi padre, y además no he sabido de mi madre, la dejamos sola en casa y necesito saber cómo está? Además no tengo miedo

\- por el momento yo creo que deberías aceptar ir con lord bojack, aun no decidimos que hacer y sería muy peligroso para ti si freezer nos encontrara-contesto vegeta

-oye ya te dije que no tengo miedo, yo también quiero saber que ha sucedido con mi padre…

-no comiencen -interrumpió Nappa- lo importante ahora es comenzar a buscar pruebas y decidir qué hacer, tenemos las cartas y los requerimientos firmados por tu padre, pero eso no bastara para probar que freezer lo asesino y mucho menos para el asunto de dodoria, aunque probáramos que es un sinvergüenza aun pesarían sobre ti los cargos de homicidio y el daño al astillero….

-miren, hagamos esto,-dijo bojack para calmar la situación- quédense en mi embarcación, apenas se haga de noche vayan para allá, mi tripulación es de confianza y ordenare que se les proporcione el alojamiento adecuado, solo cuídense de no salir a cubierta pues alguien podría verlos, yo voy a regresar al castillo para ver qué novedades hay y de paso para no levantar sospechas, tratare de avisarles apenas sepa algo …

Todos convinieron en lo que proponía bojack, al llegar la noche el grupo tomo caminos distintos, vegeta y compañía fueron hasta el barco y el hermano mayor de Zangya se dirigió al castillo, ahora no solo estaba seguro de la clase de persona que era freezer sino que también le preocupaba que su hermana corriera algún peligro estando cerca de el- _debí oponerme más a ese matrimonio_ –pensó para sí mismo- _si nuestra madre no hubiera estado tan mal …_

La historia de freezer con el padre de vegeta había iniciado muchos años antes que el naciera, freezer recién se reintegraba a la sociedad a la que antes había pertenecido su familia, era un proscrito ya que cargaba con la traición de su padre hacia el reino, pero después había sido obligado a declararse fiel servidor de su majestad el rey y jurar lealtad a la corona, siendo un adolescente se había salvado de los severos castigos a los que era merecedor, declararle la guerra al rey después de todo no es cualquier cosa, era innegable la habilidad de freezer en los negocios sin embargo era difícil confiar en él, las personas más importantes lo ignoraban, por todo aquello nunca se entendió del todo porque la hija del rey lo había seleccionado para ser su padrino de bodas, solo después de eso, el resto de la nobleza le prestó atención, Nappa sabía todo esto e intentaba pensar en un detalle, en una persona o en un lugar que pudiera servir como testigo o prueba de todas las infamias de freezer, ya era más de la media noche cuando alguien llamo a la puerta de su camarote…

-vegeta, tu tampoco puedes dormir?-dijo al recién llegado

-dudo que pueda hacerlo en mucho tiempo…-contesto al momento que entraba- Nappa tu serviste muchos años a mi padre, lo conocías bien, porque se asoció con freezer?

-a decir verdad paso mucho tiempo para que los dos pudieran asociarse, tu padre venia de una larga sucesión de nobles, hasta ahora todos con su honor intacto, pero freezer cargaba con la guerra que su padre había iniciado, no gozaba de muy buen prestigio

-y porque mi padre cambio de opinión-

-cuando la princesa serpiente se casó, freezer fue uno de los padrinos, generalmente la novia, no elige, pero tratándose de la princesa se aceptó que fuera así, entonces una parte de la nobleza comenzó a aceptar de cierta forma a freezer, tal vez por el prestigio que eso le daba, cuando se inició con el astillero tu padre no poseía tierras cercanas al mar como debía tener la obra, pero freezer si las tenía así que venimos a este lugar para construirlo ya que freezer accedió a venderle los terrenos a tu padre y costear una parte de la construcción que se pagaría poco a poco

\- entonces mi padre se vio obligado a asociarse con freezer por esos terrenos…-pensó vegeta- y ya se conocían de antes?

-sí, incluso antes de que se casara con tu madre, por aquel entonces freezer fue a la provincia de veyita buscando una ruta comercial por tierra, que tuvo poco éxito, después comenzó con la fabricación de vino y tu padre comenzó a venderle parte de la cosecha de los viñedos, nada importante, hasta que llegamos aquí, pero ya recuerdo que a tu madre nunca le agrado freezer…

-por qué?

-¿bueno freezer fue…-dijo Nappa no muy seguro de si era conveniente revelar lo que sabía- fue pretendiente de tu madre ….-

-que estás diciendo? Esa lagartija infeliz pretendió a mi madre

-pues veras después de la muerte de zorn, tu tío y hermano mayor de tu madre, ella quedo bajo la custodia de lady fasha, quien finalmente la entrego en matrimonio con tu padre, antes de eso hubo fuertes rumores que freezer la había cortejado, yo me negué a creerlo pero años más tarde me di cuenta que fueron ciertos y que tu madre lo rechazo,

Vegeta pensó en las cartas, a que verdad no revelada se estaba refiriendo su padre, ¿tendría que ver con freezer? sintió rabia de pensar en el viejo lagarto rodando a su madre en su juventud, nada tenía sentido, freezer no era de los que le daban tanta importancia a una mujer así que ese no podía ser el motivo por el cual se había ensañado tanto con su familia, además su madre ya había partido de este mundo cuando su padre fue asesinado, él era el único que quedaba, su hermano menor se había ido también…

-y mi madre nunca menciono nada? Además de eso nunca dio alguna razón del porque no le agradaba freezer?

-siempre he pensado que tu madre lo rechazo por algo, pero nunca he logrado descifrar que, cuando vinimos aquí, tu padre quería traerte solo a ti, pero ella insistió en venir junto con tu hermano, así que tu padre instalo el palacio aquí, siempre se porto como una esposa ejemplar, incluso cuando tu hermano menor enfermo…

-bueno y mi padre, nunca tuvo alguna sospecha…

-a decir verdad después de que quedó viudo, no me involucro demasiado en sus negocios, me encomendó tu cuidado y me hizo énfasis en que no dejara de entrenarte, lo demás se quedó a cargo de bardock,

-el padre de Raditz?

-si nosotros 2 éramos sus hombres de confianza, bardock se quedó a cargo de los trabajos del astillero, las plantaciones… y el resto de los negocios…. Siempre fue muy disciplinado en todo lástima que su mujer lo haya abandonado… no lo soporto… y fue cuando se fue con todo y su vehículo por un precipicio…

-si ya recuerdo, fue entonces cuando mi padre puso a Raditz bajo tu cuidado también y nos envió de regreso a la provincia, poco después se produjo el incidente en el almacén donde mi padre pereció… tal vez deberíamos volver allá a la antigua casa, y podríamos encontrar alguna pista no he dejado de pensar que freezer esconde mucho más de lo que sospechamos…

-y por cierto vegeta será mejor que no le digas a bojack que el compromiso con la hija de Briefs fue una farsa, como ya te diste cuenta tiene un carácter un tanto tradicionalista y podría llegar a ofenderse, y por cierto ya decidiste si seguirá con nosotros?

-le di mi palabra de ayudarla a rescatar a su padre hasta ahora nos ha sido de mucha utilidad y la verdad no lo he decidido

Vegeta salió del camarote de Nappa después de una hora de divagar y divagar, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, repasaron cada cosa que recordaban sin lograr llegar a ningun lado, vegeta había decidido salir a tomar un poco de aire para aclarar su mente, claro está con las debidas precauciones, paso frente a la puerta del lugar que ocupaba Bulma y no pudo evitar detenerse al escuchar un continuo golpeteo…le pareció extraño y entro …

-oye mujer se puede saber qué haces?...

-aaaayyyy -Bulma lanzo un grito del susto a la vez que dejo caer varias piezas metálicas de sus manos- como te atreves a entrar así como así, pudiste matarme del susto además casi arruinas todo mi trabajo

-no me has contestado que hacías, desde afuera pude oír todo el ruido que estabas haciendo, que son todos esos golpes?

-intento comunicarme con mi madre, mono estúpido….

-y es necesario tanto ruido para escribir una carta? No es seguro , que tal si freezer se entera dónde estamos

\- no escribo intento usar un intercomunicador

-un qué?

-bueno entra y cierra la puerta, te mostrare

Vegeta obedeció y Bulma dejo ver tras de sí un artefacto cuadrangular, con un pulsador parecido al de un telégrafo, aquello era lo que producía el sonido que había escuchado,

-veras lo modifique para que se pueda hablar a través de él, mi padre construyo uno igual en casa, pero parece que no hay nadie para contestar

-oye por que no habías hablado de esto, nos hubiera sido muy útil antes,

-mi padre y yo hemos inventado tantos cosas que lo había olvidado, es mucho más rápido que enviar cartas- dijo al tiempo que volvía a usar el pulsador- mama , mamá mamá, estas ahí…

-parece que no funciona- dijo vegeta en tono burlón, Bulma iba a responder pero repentinamente se escuchó una voz para ella conocida

-hola… Bulma eres tu… tu mama está en la cocina quieres que la llame?

-goku? En verdad eres tú?

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, como ya se dieron cuenta la familia de vegeta tiene un oscuro pasado XD XDXDX XDXDXD XD, pero poco a poco lo iremos revelando, les agradezco de corazón todos su reviews y por aquí nos vemos pronto, tratare de actualizar lo antes posible bye bye y hasta pronto**_ **; )**


	9. Chapter 9

_**En el capítulo anterior nos quedamos en que Bulma intentaba comunicarse a casa y fue Goku quien le respondió…**_

 _ **Personajes propiedad de Akira Toriyama**_

 **Capítulo 9**

-Bulma, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos cómo has estado?

-eso no importa ahora, como esta mi mama?

-se encuentra bien, hemos estado al pendiente de ella como nos pidió tu padre, quieres que la llame?

-no, no tengo mucho tiempo, escucha Goku, saca a mi mama de la casa y llévala contigo hasta que yo pueda ir a buscarla, la situación aquí se ha puesto muy difícil, no puedo explicarte ahora, pero no es seguro que se quede en casa, por favor Goku, llévate a mi mama, y también el intercomunicador, yo me volveré a comunicar con ustedes en tanto pueda…-dijo Bulma en tono de urgencia

-está bien Bulma, yo me encargo de tu mama no te preocupes, cuídate, te estaremos esperando…- contesto Goku al tiempo que cortaba la comunicación

Vegeta había permanecido en silencio, escuchando toda la conversación, con una mezcla de curiosidad y tal vez ¿celos?...

-quien era ese sujeto?

-ah sí, es Goku, es un amigo de confianza nos conocemos desde niños, menos mal que estaba acompañando a mi mama, hubiera sido muy difícil convencerla de salir de inmediato….así me sentiré más tranquila, Goku la va a cuidar bien…-dijo Bulma con una enorme sonrisa

-hump, claro-dijo vegeta secamente

-y oye ya pensaste en algo, alguna forma de poder enfrentar a freezer, que hay con los papeles que sustraje de tu casa, crees que puedan servir?

-todo es muy confuso, en la carta mi padre menciona una especie de secreto, algo muy importante que mi madre ocultaba, pero no imagino que podrá ser y si nos será útil para arreglar las cosas

Bulma pensó un momento, la carta hablaba de una verdad que cambiaría las vidas de sus hijos, de un destino que no se podía evadir, porque entonces la madre de vegeta no la había revelado?

-vegeta por que no leemos otra vez la carta tal vez encontremos algo…

-Nappa y yo estuvimos leyéndola hace un rato sin encontrar nada- contesto vegeta con cierto fastidio

-vamos leámosla una vez más, tal vez descubramos algo, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero yo deseo tanto como tu terminar con esta situación

-de acuerdo – dijo vegeta con resignación y desdoblo una vez más el amarillento y desgastado papel

 _ANIEN AIKO:_

 _Hace ya tiempo que he intentado convencerte de mil maneras que no tiene ningún caso que te dediques a una causa perdida, nuestro segundo hijo nació muy débil y enfermizo; y estos últimos meses te has olvido de todo, incluso de mí y de atender tu casa, sin mencionar ese asunto que te has estado negando a tratar desde hace varios años, mi paciencia por fin se ha agotado y no creo poder esperar mas …._

 _No sé por qué aun no te decides, insistes en querer lo mejor para tus hijos, y sin embargo te niegas a revelar la verdad, si todo saliera a la luz, su vida sería la que les corresponde, aun no envío la carta pues espero tu respuesta, Tarble tal vez no sobreviva, pero piensa en vegeta, tu destino tarde o temprano llegara y no podrás evadirlo…_

 _Así que Anien querida llego el momento, en unos cuantos días planeo volver y me reuniré contigo para pedírtelo una vez más, he callado porque considero que debo respetar tu derecho y privacidad, pero mi paciencia por fin se agotó, no creo poder guardarte el secreto por mucho tiempo, la actitud de freezer y sus aires de superioridad son cada vez más insoportables, como comprenderás un noble de mi posición no puede aguantar tantas humillaciones espero contar contigo…._

-la carta termina aquí, la letra sin duda es la de mi padre, pero por lo visto no fue enviada

-la otra carta a la que está refiriendo es la que estaba junto a esta, verdad? En la que pedía que le asignaran el principado del oeste, donde yo vivo y que ha estado sin un gobernante desde hace mucho, pero lo demás – dijo Bulma deteniéndose a pensar un momento- vegeta en esa fecha paso algo importante o un poco después?

Vegeta volvió a mirar el gastado papel, unos días después de la fecha de la carta si había sucedido algo, no había reparado en ello antes

-Está fechada unos días antes de que mi hermano menor muriera, ahora que lo dices tal vez por eso es que no fue enviada… mi madre se hallaba muy afectada y no le hubiera dado la menor importancia a ningún otro asunto, era inútil enviársela… tanto le afecto que un mes más tarde también ella partió

-lo siento- contesto Bulma- de cualquier forma, alguien más debe saberlo, no sabes si tenía una amiga de confianza o algo así

-una amiga?

-si , por lo general las mujeres solemos tener una manera de desahogarnos, una amiga a la que podemos contarle todo , pudo ser una mujer de la nobleza, una dama de compañía o hasta una mucama en quien ella confiara, piénsalo nunca tuvo una mejor amiga?

-yo tenía apenas 5 años, los recuerdos que conservo de mis padres son muy limitados, a esa edad n0 te enteras de muchas cosas.

-pero y que hay del señor Nappa o de Raditz, alguno recordara algo,

Un pensamiento repentino vino de pronto a la mente de vegeta, tal vez si Nappa se había enterado de las pretensiones de freezer para/con su madre , tal vez recordaría alguna de sus amistades

-Puede que tengas razón, ven y preguntémosle- dijo a tiempo que tomaba a Bulma del brazo y la conducía afuera

Vegeta es que …-dijo Bulma parándose en seco

-que sucede ahora mujer

-es que estoy en ropa de dormir, debo cambiarme antes….

Fue entonces que vegeta se dio cuenta que no había reparado en el atuendo de Bulma, se hallaba cubierta con una bata de seda, la cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, con un discreto escote en v que le daba un toque de sensualidad, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, por la premura con la que había entrado no se había dado cuenta –

-Está bien mujer te espero afuera- dijo intentando recuperar el aplomo

Habían pasado más de dos horas desde que lord bojack había entrado en el castillo, nunca antes se había sentido tan abrumado de conversar con su hermana, y es que la situación no era para menos, todo lo que estaba sucediendo y Zangya se encontraba hablando de los últimos chismes de la nobleza

-hermana, si no te molesta quisiera un poco de té antes de ir a dormir, me hubiera gustado hablar con tu esposo pero por lo que veo su reunión todavía va a tardar, que asunto es tan importante'

\- dijo que no deseaba que lo interrumpieran, se trata de la seguridad de nuestra tierras por toda esta situación, quiere aumentar la vigilancia-dijo Zangya y le esbozo una pequeña sonrisa-pero enseguida ordeno que te traigan tú te, por favor bojack conversemos un rato más, hacía mucho que no me visitabas- dijo al tiempo que hacia una seña con la mano a un sirviente – a decir verdad tengo mucho tiempo libre desde que mi hijo se fue al internado

-y dime Zangya estuviste de acuerdo con eso?

-que podía decir, freezer tomo la decisión, no hubiera podido hacer nada,- dijo con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras

-yo sé que es muy travieso, pero también creo que aún es muy pequeño, y por cierto cómo va el brazo de freezer?

-mejora, espero no tarde en recuperarse, y ojala que pronto encuentren a vegeta – dijo imprimiendo un tono de ira a sus palabras,

-y por cierto cómo va la búsqueda?

Zangya miro a un lado y otro de la habitación, y bajo un poco el tono de la voz

-los kaios ordenaron que nuestra guardia personal no interviniera, pero freezer dice que lo mejor es que se ocupe personalmente del asunto, el capitán ginyu y los demás van continuar buscándolo, ya han puesto guardias en todos los caminos , si alguien los ve no tardaremos en saberlo

-en el pueblo escuché que vegeta se fugó con su prometida, pero que hay de su padre, cualquier hombre respetable se opondría a tal situación, mejor esperaría a que llegaran las autoridades y no dudaría en disolver ese compromiso, jamás consentiría que su hija se fuera con un prófugo de la justicia-dijo en un intento de enterarse de algo mas

-no lo sé, y francamente no me interesa esa familia, el objetivo principal es vegeta después de todo, y pensar que ayer insistías en que tratara de llevarme mejor con el

El té llego en ese instante, bojack dio un sorbo lento y después hablo tranquilamente

-aun así freezer está desobedeciendo una orden directa de los consejeros, y me intriga si tendrá suficientes soldados para cubrir todo, debería dejárselo a la guardia real ellos seguramente son más y si se los pide podrían protegerlo, todo este asunto podría ser peligroso, no querrías venir conmigo una temporada mientras todo se calma

\- bojack, sé que estas preocupado, pero debo estar aquí con freezer soy su esposa después de todo, voy a estar bien, pronto llegaran las legiones que se encontraban custodiando las campiñas, así que no tienes de que preocuparte, el castillo estará bien protegido

Por otro lado el grupo de vegeta se había reunido nuevamente, Bulma había sido muy perspicaz en sus suposiciones con respecto a la madre de vegeta, pues a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido que pudiera haber alguien a quien su madre le confiara el secreto

-entonces Nappa crees que mi madre hubiera podido tener alguna confidente?- habló con ansiedad vegeta

-pues veras después que se casó con tu padre, se dedicó por completo a su casa , no puedo recordarla de otra forma que no sea cuidando de ti y de tu hermano… algunas veces la visitaba lady fasha..

-eso es-interrumpió Bulma- ya es algo, si tenía una amiga después de todo,

-podría ser, lady fasha se hizo cargo de ella después de que zorn muriera, él era su único pariente y fasha estaba comprometida con él, decidió llevarla a vivir con ella, tal vez en recuerdo de zorn, podría saber algo, y además de ella, puede que también haya hablado algunas veces con tu madre Raditz,

El aludido cambio repentinamente su gesto serio por uno de infinito rencor, como si la sola mención de aquella mujer lo hubiera incomodado de sobremanera

-no estarás pensando en ir en su busca, hace años que desapareció,

-debemos agotar todos los medios Raditz, no hay que escatimar esfuerzos ni subestimar nada, cualquier detalle por muy pequeño que sea podría marcar la diferencia- dijo vegeta imponiendo su autoridad- sé que estas molesto porque los abandono a ti y a tu padre, llevándose a tu hermano menor pero ella podría saber algo

-aun así lleva años perdida, y nadie tiene idea de donde está, aunque la encontráramos quien sabe si serviría de algo, no creo que haya intimado mucho con tu madre, nosotros ni siquiera vivíamos en el mismo lugar que ustedes- dijo a la vez que salía de la habitación,

-vuelve aquí Raditz- intento detenerle vegeta- no me hagas ir tras de ti- con lo cual siguió los pasos del primero

Bulma y Nappa se quedaron solos en la habitación mirando hacia la puerta, Bulma entendía el disgusto de Raditz, ser abandonado por el ser que te ha traído al mundo no debía ser fácil, sin embargo su curiosidad fue más fuerte

-disculpe señor Nappa, que paso con la mama de Raditz?

-pues un día simplemente despareció y se llevó al hermano de apenas unos meses de nacido de Raditz, ese día lleve lo lleve a él y a vegeta a un entrenamiento en un lago cercano a la provincia veyita, se trataba de cruzarlo a fuerza de nado y nos llevó todo el día hacerlo, no era común que los entrenaran juntos pero el padre de vegeta había insistido que fuera así, ese día cuando volvió a su casa solo encontró a su padre quien le dijo que su madre se había ido, parece que fue un duro golpe para ambos, bardock comenzó a ser descuidado con su trabajo, todo el tiempo parecía ido y no se concentraba, una semana después cayó con su vehículo a un precipicio cuando volvía a su casa, desde ese momento Raditz paso a estar bajo mi total cuidado igual que vegeta

-y no hubo una razón para que se fuera?

-al parecer no, y la verdad es que yo tampoco me lo explico, gine y bardock parecían un matrimonio feliz, no había razón para que ella se fuera, a donde iba ir con un niño tan pequeño? Creo que Raditz está resentido porque lo dejo a él,- Nappa lanzo un suspiro- supongo que fue solo parte de nuestra cadena de desgracias,

\- pasaron más cosas después?

\- si-contesto Nappa con amargura- luego paso lo del almacén donde murió el padre de vegeta y finalmente que freezer se quedara con su custodia, ese hipócrita se presentó apenas unos cuantos días después y le informo que vendría aquí al castillo, para ese entonces yo solo me ocupaba de la formación de vegeta, pero cuando freezer fue a decirnos que sería su tutor y como se pagaría la deuda, revise cada uno de los libros y los requerimientos, todo parecía bien, nunca pensé que nos engañaría y se atrevería a falsificar todo

-y si el papa de Raditz administraba todos los negocios, entonces él era quien llevaba los libros no?

\- así es?

\- y dice usted que después se encontraba muy distraído por lo de su esposa, no cree que pudo haber cometido errores y freezer se aprovechó de ello?

\- es posible, la última vez que vi a bardock, me pareció que hablaba con un fantasma, se veía realmente mal- unas voces se dejaron oír desde el exterior, -será mejor que intente descansar un poco, -le dijo a Bulma-vaya a su camarote, yo tengo trabajo que hacer calmando a esos dos

Bulma se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, de pronto recordó aquella vez que tuvieron que huir del palacio, había algo que le había parecido familiar en Raditz, esta idea la acompaño hasta que el sueño y el cansancio terminaron por vencerla.

Apenas asomaban los primeros rayos de sol y vegeta ya se encontraba despierto, miro el reloj que se encontraba empotrado a la puerta de su habitación en aquel barco, dos horas pensó, lo que había logrado conciliar el sueño, había mantenido una acalorada discusión con Raditz por la noche, pero había logrado imponerse, como siempre, a que este último acatara sus órdenes, aunque fuera de mala gana, a como estaba la situación no se podía dar el lujo de pasar nada por alto, si la madre de Raditz estaba en algún lugar y sabía algo, debía ser encontraba , no importa que se tuvieran que remover las piedras del camino, un golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, un sirviente entro apenas él lo autorizo

-señor, lord bojack, lo espera para el desayuno, esta abajo

-de acuerdo- contesto y salió de inmediato, cuando llego ya todos se encontraban reunidos, pareciera que bojack tenía algo importante que decir

-buen día vegeta, lamento tener que reunirlos tan temprano, pero esta es lo hora que acostumbro venir al barco, no quiero que en el castillo vayan a sospechar algo

-está bien bojack, que quieres decirnos-dijo al tiempo que tomaba asiento

-Estuve hablando con mi hermana y me enteré que freezer envió a sus hombres a buscarte aun cuando los kaios le ordenaron que no lo hiciera, parece que va a tomar el asunto en sus manos, ayer estuvo hasta muy tarde reunido con su guardia personal, y parece que pronto llegaran los soldados que vigilan las plantaciones, así que no tenemos mucho tiempo deben salir de aquí y tiene que ser pronto antes de que los hombres de freezer cierren todas las veredas

-pero y mi papa?- dijo Bulma con un claro gesto de angustia

-no me cabe la menor duda que aún se encuentra en poder de freezer, he podido observar que zarbon últimamente entra y sale de las mazmorras con muchas frecuencia, de ser así, si existiera una oportunidad de ayudarlo a escapar no se preocupe que yo la aprovechare muy bien, pero creo debería ir y poner a salvo todas las posesiones de su padre

-por qué lo dice?

-porque ayer estuve conversando con mi hermana hasta muy tarde, era casi la medianoche y el sinvergüenza de mi cuñado no terminaba con su reunión, sin embargo esta mañana de camino aquí note que estaban preparando el galeón de carga, el encargado del puerto me dijo que lo estaban preparando para salir mañana, y a decir de algunos miembros de la tripulación con los que pude hablar, se dirigen hacia el puerto del oeste, sin duda cerca del lugar donde usted vive no?

-así es , pero por qué cree que usted que irán a mi casa?

-porque es un barco carguero y no lleva ninguna carga, los tripulantes dicen que van por un cargamento "especial" pero nadie supo decirme de qué? Y entonces recordé que su padre vino aquí solo con unas cuantas cosas y sus herramientas, algo me dice que ese barco ira por algo que dejaron en casa…y más extraño aun que se estén disponiendo toneladas de acero, cobre y carbón

-como dice? Como lo supo?

-bueno les aseguro que nadie sabe de esto, a excepción de los más cercanos a freezer, yo vi cómo han llegado esta mañana, lo más seguro que provengan de la mina que tiene cerca de aquí en el poblado de ginger, pero para qué?

-los hornos de fundición- exclamó Bulma sobresaltada- los hornos están en mi casa, seguramente irán por ellos, el carbón es la fuente de energía que usan y mi padre ha ideado un manera de fundir el cobre y trabajaba en una para el acero, no por favor, freezer lo va a forzar a que la desarrolle para el, debo ir a casa, no debo rescatarlo primero- dijo levantándose y a punto de salir corriendo hacia la puerta

-aun así tu que podrías hacer- la detuvo vegeta- será mejor que te calmes

\- vegeta tienes razón, señorita, este lugar no es seguro para ninguno de ustedes, tiene mi palabra de ayudar a su padre, ahora lo importante es que se vayan cuanto antes, una vez que lleguen los refuerzos, freezer tendrá cubiertos todos los caminos y no descansara hasta encontrarlos

-está bien de acuerdo-respondió Bulma intentando calmarse un poco,-lord bojack por favor este pendiente de mi padre creo que lo mejor es que yo vaya a casa para poder rescatar lo que se pueda

-muy bien voy dar instrucciones para que preparen su viaje, creo que si salen por la vieja vereda rumbo a la cañada hacia el poblado de ginger es posible que se hagan pasar por trabajadores de la mina, apresúrense no hay mucho tiempo- dijo lord bojack retirándose del lugar

-Raditz tu la acompañarás, dijo vegeta- Nappa y yo vamos a regresar hasta la provincia veyita al viejo palacio de mi padre para tratar de hallar alguna otra cosa que nos pudiera servir en contra de freezer, nos reuniremos en la posada que queda cerca de la aldea Aru, pasaremos también por tu casa a ver si encontramos alguna pista de tu madre

Raditz solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza recordando el disgusto de la noche anterior, pero estaba bien, sirviendo de acompañante para Bulma se evitaría en regresar a aquella casa que traía tantos y tan amargos recuerdos, evitaría ver las cenizas de lo que había sido un hogar feliz, de lo que había atesorado, y de un momento a otro había desaparecido.

En el castillo, el tirano por fin se revelo ante sus prisioneros:

-vaya se le ve mucho mejor sr Briefs, parece que su curación progresa rápidamente, estoy muy complacido de que por fin haya decidido cooperar conmigo, todo lo que solicitó está a punto de llagar – dijo al tiempo que salía de la mazmorra con una risa burlona- no desespere pronto será hora de trabajar… más vale que ese maravilloso proceso del acero del que me hablo se desarrolle pronto

El sr Briefs y krillin intercambiaron miradas, sabían que aquel tirano no les dejaría en paz hasta que lograran la tarea que recién le había asignado, eran conscientes de que sus vidas corrían peligro pero aun así, tratarían de retrasar en la medida de lo posible que freezer consiguiera su objetivo…

 _ **Hola que tal de nuevo por aquí , hasta aquí el capítulo, con respecto a lo que me habían preguntado anteriormente en esta historia freezer y todos los demás conservan las formas propias de su raza, esto tiene un objetivo que se revelara más adelante conforme la historia avance, por otro lado para el nombre de la mama de vegeta intente hacer que sonara como un deformación de onion osea cebolla junto con un nombre japonés, lo hice lo mejor que pude ya que al igual que muchos yo también espero a que Akira Toriyama se decida a hacérnoslo saber XD XD XD XD XD XD XD antemano un disculpa por haber tardado en actualizar, y mil gracias por sus reviews nos vemos muy pronto por aquí bye bye ; )**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

 **PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA**

La tarde cayo en aquel apartado lugar del puerto, una vez más el grupo se encontró reunido con lord Bojack, el futuro se tornaba muy incierto para todos, ninguno de ellos podía saber que peligros tendrían que enfrentar ahora

-entonces, vayan por la vieja vereda hacia la cañada, es el camino que toman los trabajadores de la mina, esperen a que caiga la noche y después tomen el sendero que va del poblado Ginger hacia el norte así saldrán pronto del territorio de freezer, - dijo Bojack de forma apresurada- yo debo volver pronto al castillo, cuiden bien sus provisiones y todos los suministros, no podrán detenerse a comprar más hasta que hayan salido de la provincia

-trataremos de avisarte apenas tengamos algo, espero que tú también lo hagas- dijo vegeta dirigiéndose hacia Bojack

-pierdan cuidado, mis sirvientes son de confianza tratare de avisarles con alguno de ellos si sucede algo importante

-muchas gracias por todo lord bojack,- dijo Bulma con una leve inclinación de cabeza

-váyanse ya – respondió el aludido a manera de despedida

Y así el grupo partió con la señas que les habían dado hacia el poblado, cuando llegaron ya era de noche así que no se detuvieron y partieron hasta salir del mismo con dirección hacia el norte, todo el recorrido fue hecho a caballo, ya que por la época solo un determinado grupo de personas tenía acceso a un vehículo motorizado, de este modo se llamaba menos la atención así como también todos se encontraban vestidos de manera sencilla con la ropa que solían usar los campesinos y pequeños comerciantes, cerca del amanecer se detuvieron y tal y como lo habían planeado ya habían traspasado los límites del territorio de freezer, era del momento de que se separaran

-nappa y yo vamos a continuar rumbo al norte, hasta la provincia veyita, para buscar alguna pista en la casa de mi padre, ustedes sigan por aquel camino- dijo vegeta señalando en la dirección contraria- más o menos en un par de horas estarán llegando al puerto de yunzabit , ahí hay muchas embarcaciones pequeñas podrán encontrar una que los lleve hasta el puerto del oeste, naveguen noche y día para que puedan adelantársele más al carguero de freezer ya que dentro de unos horas ellos también estarán saliendo

-de acuerdo vegeta-respondió Raditz – en el barco también llevaremos los caballos, creo que corremos menos riesgo de que nos sigan si los llevamos en vez de mudarlos, ¿Cuándo te veremos?

-los espero dentro una semana, en el lugar que acordamos, recuerdas cómo llegar?

Raditz asintió, por lo cual se vegeta se dispuso a continuar su camino sin embargo una voz lo detuvo-

-vegeta…- exclamó Bulma con cierto titubeo- …señor Nappa… cuídense… los dos

-ustedes también tengan cuidado- contesto vegeta por toda respuesta, le dio vuelta la caballo y partió a todo galope seguido por Nappa, Bulma se quedó mirándolos hasta que los perdió de vista

-señorita Bulma- dijo Raditz de pronto- mejor démonos prisa, no queremos que los hombres de freezer se nos adelanten

Al llegar al puerto Raditz se encargó de hablar con el dueño de un barco pesquero, el hombre accedió a llevarlos hasta el oeste sin parar de navegar, no podía negarse, después de todo Raditz le había ofrecido una cantidad que bien podría equiparse a lo que se pescaba en una semana, partieron de inmediato, no sin antes recomendarle que no dijera a nadie adonde se dirigía o a quienes llevaba, si alguien preguntaba solo debía decir que se iba a buscar un nuevo sitio de pesca y tardaría varios días en regresar…

-señorita Bulma le recomiendo que vaya adentro y evite salir lo más que se pueda, ya que alguien podría vernos, calculo que llegaremos pasado mañana

-tan pronto?

-sí, este es un barco más pequeño que los cargueros y por lo tanto ira más rápido, aunque el barco de freezer también navegue sin parar les tomara al menos un día más que a nosotros

-bien de acuerdo tendré cuidado, pero oye deja eso de señorita Bulma, a estas alturas creo que mejor nos olvidamos de las formalidades, solo llámame Bulma-dijo con una sonrisa hacia Raditz y se dio cuenta del gesto de titubeo de este- vamos no tienes que hablarme de usted

-preferiría que fuera así, usted está comprometida y seria faltarle al respeto a vegeta,

-ah es eso- Bulma pensó que tal vez vegeta no le había explicado todavía la situación a Raditz-de cualquier modo seamos amigos, estamos juntos en esto después de todo,

-como usted quiera, pero creo que ahora debería dormir cabalgamos toda la noche y debe estar cansada, a decir verdad yo también lo estoy,

-es verdad, con tantos sobresaltos lo había olvidado, te veré más tarde descansa-dijo Bulma dándole la espalda a Raditz

El hombre no contesto y permaneció de pie ahí en la cubierta, observo a Bulma desaparecer al interior de un pequeña habitación, una vez más el recuerdo de su madre vino a su mente, en el corto tiempo que había pasado desde la discusión con vegeta era algo que regresaba una y otra vez, en todos estos años, Raditz había creído que no era más que un amargo recuerdo, ahora ese pasado se cernía sobre el atormentándolo, después de todo no lo había superado como él creía, nadie supo jamás la razón por la que Gine había abandonado a Bardock, todo había sido tan repentino lo único que Raditz recordaba era el entrenamiento que Nappa les habían dado ese día… nada más… Gine había sido una buena madre hasta aquel día….

Por otro lado Bulma pensaba en su padre, intentaba calmarse pensando en que krillin estaba con él y que por lo menos mientras le fueran de utilidad a freezer este no podría hacerles daño, era lo que había dicho vegeta, ahí estaba otra vez el en sus pensamientos, se sintió culpable, no había sabido de su padre en varios días y ella se tomaba un tiempo para pensar en vegeta, en si estaría bien…

Lejos de ahí en el castillo de freezer, el sr Briefs y krillin fueron llevados hasta una habitación subterránea en la que había sido improvisado un pequeño taller, sobre un viejo mesón se podían observar una cuantas herramientas en desorden, montones de cobre y carbón se encontraban desperdigados por todo el piso, al fondo una rudimentario horno había sido dispuesto para que iniciaran lo antes posible con su tarea, como siempre zarbon la hacía de su carcelero

-bien sr Briefs el conde freezer dese que inicien ya con su trabajo, sé que esto no es lo que usted acostumbra usar, pero descuide ya hemos enviado por el resto de sus herramientas a casa

El sr Briefs solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, miro con desgano el improvisado taller y camino en dirección al mesón observando las herramientas regadas, krillin siguió sus pasos

-los dejare solos para que trabajen con calma, si necesitan algo, los guardias estarán al pendiente, que tengan un día productivo- dijo saliendo de la habitación

\- oiga señor Briefs, con todo esto no lograremos avanzar en el proceso de fundición del acero, lo que tenemos en casa es mejor, no cree que deberíamos esperar a que traigan las cosas?

-no krillin, estoy consciente de que esto no nos servirá , pero solo así podremos ganar un poco de tiempo, deja que el conde crea que hemos empezado a trabajar, nos dejara en paz por un tiempo, de todos modos él sabe que el proceso no ha sido desarrollado, pero sigamos con lo planeado y vamos a trabajar muy despacio

\- está bien señor, después de todo no sabemos qué planes tenga el conde para su invento o para nosotros – dijo krillin mientras ordenaba un poco la mesa y se disponía a limpiar el viejo horno ennegrecido de hollín

 _-mama volví a casa…- dijo entrando en la estancia de una vieja pero bien conservada casona, nadie respondió – padre….?_

 _\- tu madre se fue Raditz…, solo estamos aquí tu y yo-dijo Bardock desde un rincón de la estancia_

 _-pero porque? Y mi hermano?_

 _-solo estamos tu y yo Raditz – volvió a decir Bardock- ve a cenar y después a la cama- dicho esto salió de la estancia dejando al pequeño niño sintiendo el peso de la tristeza y la confusión sobre el_

Raditz despertó sobresaltado, fue un sueño, un recuerdo muy vívido, aún era de madrugada, seco el sudor que corría por su frente, volvió a recostarse

-porque madre – pensó para si mismo

Amanecía en la provincia de veyita, apenas se lograba vislumbrar el camino que conducía a las tierras que habían pertenecido al marqués de dicho lugar, el padre de vegeta, sobre este sendero Nappa y Vegeta cabalgaban a paso lento, el lugar era muy significativo para ambos, significaba volver a sus raíces, a los dominios de la casa Ouji, las plantaciones de los cultivos propios de la región se extendían a lo largo y ancho del camino, era irónico pensar que después de todo el viejo lagarto de freezer había cuidado de las tierras , para su beneficio propio claro está, pero seguían tan fértiles y reverdecientes como antes, habían pasado 5 años desde la última vez que habían estado ahí al principio sus visitas eran muy seguidas, pero con el tiempo se habían retirado cada vez más , por los constantes encargos de freezer, como por instinto ambos hombres apresuraron el paso de los caballos, su prioridad era encontrase en el viejo palacio antes de que el sol iluminara, con tal velocidad que de pronto se vieron frente a las puertas del lugar.

Ambos hombres llevaron a los equinos hasta un rincón del patio, un sitio en el cual permanecieran ocultos, el lugar estaba abandonado, pero con lo que estaban viviendo, ninguna precaución estaba de mas, vegeta no pudo evitar mirar hacia el descuidado jardín, en contraste con las plantaciones este se hallaba muy descuidado, las flores que su madre tanto amaba estaban aprisionadas entre hierba mala y espinos

 _Corría atraves del jardín entre las flores, persiguiendo ranas, grillos y otros insectos, de pronto tropezó y cayó en medio de los rosales, una bella mujer llego a su lado,_

 _-te lastimaste?- dijo con una dulce sonrisa- debes tener cuidado hijo- sin dejar de sonreír lo puso de pie, le sacudió la tierra que se quedó en su ropa y lo cargó entre sus brazos- vamos vegeta, ya es hora de la comida después sigues jugando_

Vegeta- Nappa sacudía su hombro sacándole de sus pensamientos- démonos prisa, hay que entrar antes de que alguien nos vea

-bien – respondió vegeta dando una última miranda al maltratado jardín, ambos hombres entraron en la casa, el interior no estaba mejor de lo que habían visto afuera, polvo y telarañas se habían apoderado por completo de la casa

-vaya parece que ese sinvergüenza solo se preocupó por cuidar aquello de lo que podía sacar provecho, ahora entiendo por qué nos dio tanto trabajo en estos años, no le convenía que viéramos lo que hizo con esta casa, y el muy descarado se regodea en decir que ha cuidado de todo- dijo Nappa con ironía

-por el momento eso no importa, vamos al estudio, tal vez ahí encontremos algo – y así vegeta pudo recordar cada rincón de aquella casa en la que había nacido y de la que había sido arrancado, encontró fácilmente el estudio de su padre- veamos, donde solía guardar mi padre todo lo que era de valor

\- debe estar aquí – dijo Nappa forzando un viejo gabinete, cuando consiguió abrirlo se puso a revisar todo lo que había en su interior- aquí están los términos de sociedad del astillero, los últimos registros de la producción de las plantaciones, cuentas, pagos a la servidumbre, y… esta es una carta con el sello de la corona está fechada una semana antes de su muerte

-déjame ver eso- dijo vegeta arrancándola de las manos de Nappa, la examino con detenimiento, efectivamente el sello de la casa real era inconfundible-

 _Honorable señor Vegeta Marques de la provincia de veyita:_

 _Hemos recibido su carta solicitando una audiencia privada con su majestad el rey, la cual ha sido concedida, sin embargo su alteza lamenta no poder recibirlo hasta dentro de 2 semanas, pues se encuentra atendiendo los disturbios entre las rutas comerciales del sur; ya que en su carta anterior no especifico el asunto a tratar, nos fue imposible definir si se trataba de una urgencia o no, por lo cual será recibido en el plazo mencionado, esperamos con gusto su llegada._

-no dice mas Nappa, para que había solicitado mi padre una audiencia al rey, crees que seguía empeñado en que le asignaran el principado del oeste?

-puede ser, la otra carta que encontramos donde lo solicitaba explícitamente nunca fue enviada, me refiero a la que estaba junto con la que iba dirigida a tu madre, pero por lo que puedo ver, cuando solicito la audiencia no mencionó el asunto, tal vez tenía pensado hablarlo personalmente con el rey, obviamente no acudió a la cita

-según tengo entendido las cartas que provienen de la casa real no son enviadas por el correo ordinario, un mensajero se encarga de traerlas personalmente, y espera a que sean contestadas para llevar de regreso la respuesta no?

-así es, se hace de esa forma para que las ordenes o peticiones del rey lleguen cuanto antes y de primera mano,

-entonces la carta debió llegar más o menos 2 días después de la fecha en que fue escrita, es el tiempo de viaje de la capital principal hasta acá, eso nos deja con 5 días antes de la muerte de mi padre, tiempo suficiente para tramar un complot

\- a dónde quieres llegar?

\- a que tal vez freezer supo de la audiencia y quiso impedir a como diera lugar que mi padre hablara con el rey,

\- pero como es que freezer pudo darse cuenta, ni siquiera yo estaba enterado de esto, a esa fecha Bardock ya había muerto, cuando ocurrió pensé que tu padre me asignaría sus tareas, pero siguió dejándome tu cuidado, y después los asuntos de aquí, el astillero y todo lo que estaba haciendo en la provincia de freezer corrió a su cargo, como fue que el viejo lagarto se entero

\- no tengo idea pero créeme que voy a averiguarlo, ahora que lo pienso el almacén en el que ocurrió el supuesto accidente era donde se estaba guardando la cosecha de los viñedos de ese año, fue puesta ahí porque el primer barco que se construyo fue uno de los cargueros de freezer y ese insecto quería que esa fuera la primera carga que se transportara apenas el barco estuviera listo,

-es posible, después de todo al ser sus cosechas su trabajadores o mejor dicho sus secuaces, tenían libre acceso, ese infeliz dijo que tu padre había ido al almacén a informarle que el carguero se había terminado de construir y estaba listo para zarpar, si mal no recuerdo tu padre había llegado hacia 2 días a la provincia 79

\- los tiempo concuerdan Nappa, la carta se escribe y llega dos días después aquí, mi padre la lee y al ver que tiene un poco de tiempo viaja a donde freezer para ver cómo va el astillero, eso implica 2 días de camino, tres días después se suscita el incidente en el almacén, por consiguiente el asunto que mi padre quería tratar con el rey nunca es revelado

\- tienes razón debió ser algo muy importante, tal vez algo que ha freezer no le convenía que se supiera, crees que esto y el secreto del que tu padre habla en la carta dirigida a tu madre sean la misma cosa

-veamos, las primeras dos cartas están fechadas una semana antes de que muriera mi hermano menor, recuero mi madre viajo al pueblo de Namek ya que supo de un curandero que podría sanar al Tarble, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde el niño no sobrevivió y un mes después mi madre también se fue de este mundo, a la fecha de esta carta, es poco más de un año

-el luto

-que dices Nappa?

-que tu padre tenía que guardar el luto después de haber quedado viudo, por respeto a la memoria de tu madre no volvió a ocuparse del asunto hasta que el tiempo que marca la costumbre se cumplió, si lo hacía antes se lo hubieran tomado como una falta de respeto hacia su esposa, por lo que sabemos tu padre conocía ese secreto pero estaba consciente que era a ella a quien le correspondía el derecho de revelarlo, al no estar, el asumía ese derecho

-empaca todo estas cosas Nappa- dijo vegeta al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro y señalaba el rimero de papeles desperdigados en el piso- vamos a continuar buscando, me temo que no sea lo único que encontremos

Raditz y Bulma había desembarcado hacia unas horas en el puerto del oeste, sin embrago el hombre se encontraba parado a un lado del camino cerca de unos arbustos, Bulma se encontraba oculta detrás haciendo quien sabe que cosas , Raditz no pudo hacer más que esperarla, grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio salir

-como me veo- dijo saliendo de su escondite

-como un muchacho- dijo un serio Raditz

-eso es justo lo que esperaba oír- Bulma había adoptado una vez más su personificación de un muchacho, aquella que uso para entra a la casa de vegeta

-señorita Bulma para que ese disfraz, no creo que nadie nos haya visto, el barco de freezer deberá llegar mañana, y el pescador que nos trajo va de regreso a yunzabit por otra ruta, es poco probable que se crucen en el camino

-en este momento me llamo oloong, y lo que has dicho es cierto, pero nos dirigimos hacia mi ciudad y mi casa, quiero evitar que alguien me reconozca y cuando los sirvientes de freezer lleguen puedan decirles que estuve ahí, y además si nos están persiguiendo, buscaran un grupo en el que haya una mujer, no donde todos sean hombres,

Raditz tuvo que admitir que Bulma tenía razón, no se había percatado de lo lista que era la mujer, así una vez de acuerdo, continuaron su camino, para Bulma resultado un tanto pesado el viaje a caballo sin parar un solo instante, pero así un par de días después se encontró nuevamente frente as u casa, la alivio saber que su madre ya no se encontraba ahí,

-Esto es increíble el viaje hasta acá en auto dura alrededor de 3 días, estoy exhausta pero la situación amerita medidas extremas, bien vamos pronto- dijo abriendo la puerta del taller, y caminando hasta el fondo del mismo, Raditz la siguió,- son estos

\- pero que…estos hornos son enormes y están empotrados a las pared, como se supone que vamos a sacarlos de aquí,

-no vamos a sacarlos – dijo Bulma sonriendo al tiempo que abría la parte posterior de uno de ellos

Tres horas más tarde ambos salían del taller, ella aun personificada con su traje de "oloong",

-no piensa cambiarse de ropa?

-por el momento no Raditz, aquí ya hemos terminado, démonos prisa y salgamos de aquí, pasaremos a buscar a mi mama a casa de mi amigo Goku, y después de que le cuente lo que ha sucedido y me cerciore que está bien, iremos a reunirnos con vegeta,

-Como usted diga- dijo Raditz siguiendo a Bulma

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, es una gran motivación para mí y les agradezco cada una de sus palabras, ojala no se haya confundido con los sueños y los flashback que tuvieron los personajes en este capitulo, espero no decepcionarlos y mil disculpas por haber tardado algo en actualizar, mis mejores deseos a todos bye bye bye nos vemos pronto**


	11. Chapter 11

**capitulo 11**

Bulma y Raditz se habían encaminado hacia la región montañosa de la capital del oeste, a unas pocas horas de camino había una aldea cerca del monte Paoz, un sitio pequeño, pero pintoresco la mayoría de los que ahí vivían se dedicaban a la agricultura, en otros tiempos había sido un lugar con una pobreza en demasía, sin embargo el sr Briefs había ayudado con sus nuevas máquinas a todos los campesinos del lugar y ahora se podían observar sembradíos de todo tipo en la llanura que precedía la montaña, Bulma miro con tristeza el lugar, no podía dejar de pensar en que su padre había sido muy bueno como para merecer lo que le estaba ocurriendo, intento animarse pensando que pronto lo tendrían de vuelta , que seguirían con sus invenciones y volverían ayudar a la gente , el trote del caballo se hizo más lento, lo empinado de la ladera lo requería así, una hora más tarde diviso la aldea y centro sus ojos en la casa se encontraba más lejana, por fin habían llegado a la casa de Goku

-es ahí – dijo Bulma señalando la casa de su amigo- vamos- dijo animando al caballo a galopar Raditz la siguió y a medida que se acercaban, sintió un punzada en el estómago, no se explicó porque, solo le pareció que aquello era un aviso, una señal….llegaron hasta una cerca que delimitaba el pequeño patio de la casa, vio a Bulma bajar del caballo y llamar en voz alta a los habitantes de aquella casa

-Goku, Milk – dijo con un poco de nerviosismo en sus palabras- mama estoy aquí – de pronto la puerta se abrió, del interior de la casa apareció una mujer de pelo oscuro con un sencillo vestido rosado y un pañuelo de tul en la cabeza de inmediato fue al encuentro de Bulma

-pero Bulma – dijo al tiempo que le daba un abrazo- te hemos estado esperando desde hace días

-lo se Milk, no tuve tiempo de explicarle a Goku lo que ocurre pero ahora….

-Bulma – dijo su madre al tiempo que también corría a abrazarla- tienes muchas cosas que contarme querida, tu padre me envió una carta contándome lo de tu compromiso y un día después Goku me dice que tenemos que salir de la casa- dijo sin dejar de sonreír- que sucede hija problemas tu prometido

-pues si mama…-no pudo terminar ya que su mama fue al encuentro de Raditz

-entonces usted tiene muchas cosas que explicarme joven, mi niña no puede casarse con un ser tan problemático…

-mama no es el – dijo Bulma con un vergüenza terrible – que ya no te acuerdas como es vegeta

-ah sí lo siento, lo había olvidado el joven vegeta es un poco más bajito- dijo con un risa nerviosa

-pero entremos- dijo Milk cortando el incómodo momento - deben estar cansados, vamos a comer algo mientras nos cuentas lo que ha ocurrido

-si gracias Milk, y Goku?

-salió temprano a pescar al rio y aún no han regresado, pero tal vez ya no tarde mucho,

Una vez dentro Bulma les presento a Raditz y comenzó a contarles lo ocurrido con freezer, el secuestro de su padre y el intento de asesinato en contra de vegeta, cuando termino la cara de Milk y su madre se hallaba ocupada por un gesto de tristeza,

-pobre sr Briefs, el solo quería hacer algo por los demás- dijo Milk con nostalgia- si no hubiera sido por el esta región no habría salido adelante- dos lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos-me da tanta pena todo esto

-lo se Milk yo a veces tampoco puedo creerlo, vegeta prometió ayudarnos a rescatarlo pero debemos probar que el villano aquí es freezer, de hecho debemos alcanzarlo en unos días para seguir buscando pruebas

-Bulma estas corriendo un gran peligro – dijo Milk posando su mano sobre la de Bulma – si el prometió ayudarte pues confía en él y quédate aquí,

-gracias Milk pero debo estar al pendiente, no podría estar tranquila solo quedándome aquí mi padre me necesita, además Raditz me seguirá acompañando

En ese momento se escuchó abrirse la puerta del frente, Goku había regresado y había entrado en la casa observando a todos sentados a la mesa, se escuchó un vaso romperse que siguió al sonido de una respiración agitada, todas las miradas se centraron en Raditz, se veía pálido sudoroso y con el gesto de la sorpresa y la confusión en su rostro

-se encuentra bien –pregunto Milk sin tener respuesta, Raditz se había puesto de pie y luchaba por mantener el equilibrio sosteniéndose de la mesa, no lo consiguió y se desplomo por completo, todos los presentes se acercaron a el intentado auxiliarlo Raditz solo balbuceaba palabras incompresibles

-padre , tu no ….. no … eres tu …..

En el castillo de freezer una nerviosa Zangya esperaba el regreso de su esposo, el ambiente en el castillo se percibía demasiado viciado, desde la llegada de las tropas que custodiaban las campiñas, todo el castillo se encontraba ocupado por el ejército personal de freezer, había reuniones a diario las cuales se prolongaban hasta muy tarde, a veces como hoy freezer salía muy temprano y regresaba cerca del mediodía, Zangya lo esperaba en su habitación pues debía comunicarle lo que había conversado con su hermano unos días atrás de pronto la puerta se abrió y freezer entro con un gesto muy serio en el rostro

\- no deberías estar abajo querida-ya es muy tarde y aun no estas lista- dijo observando a Zangya cepillarse el pelo frente al espejo

-sé que es tarde pero Bojack fue a ver cómo están las cosas en su barco y vendrá por la tarde, así que no le encontré sentido a bajar más temprano

-entonces date prisa, mi consejo de vigilancia está reunido abajo para tomar el almuerzo, se una buena anfitriona

-a propósito freezer – dijo la mujer al tiempo que se colocaba un pendiente sobre la oreja izquierda- mi hermano me ha sugerido que vaya con él al sur por un tiempo, y la verdad al principio pensé que no sería buena idea, pero con todo esto creo que me sentaría bien un poco de paz

Freezer que ya estaba por salir giro sobre sus talones y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa perversa

-¿un poco de paz?-dijo tomándola de la barbilla

-freezer estoy cansada, estas últimas semanas se han ido entre tropas, soldados y todo este asunto de vegeta, su percusión, no es algo a lo que este acostumbrada-dijo Zangya con cierto pesar en su palabras – además he pensado en ir por Kuriza al internado y llevarlo conmigo…

-no eso no – dijo freezer en un tono por demás frio y acaricio con brusquedad la mejilla de Zangya- tú y ese hijo tuyo, se quedaran en el mismo lugar en donde están, hasta el momento en que yo disponga otra cosa

-pero freezer no será por mucho tiempo…

-ya he dicho que no- dijo freezer levantando un poco la voz- eres mi esposa y estarás aquí para mí cuando yo lo quiera y también Kuriza regresará al momento que yo lo diga

Zangya permaneció en silencio, y bajo la mirada dando concesión a lo dicho por freezer, y en un tono de resignación le contesto:

-como tú digas… enseguida bajo…

Ignorante a lo que sucedía en el castillo lord Bojack , se encontraba en el puerto esperando la respuesta a un carta muy importante que se había mandado hacía varias días al sur, uno de sus sirvientes de confianza la había llevado hasta su destino, era algo muy importante como para enviarlo en manos de terceros, de pronto vio anclar el enorme carguero que había partido el mismo día que vegeta y su grupo, dirigió una breve mirada al barco intentando identificar la carga, pero no pudo hacerlo, una voz lo hizo voltear hacia el lado contrario

-señor – dijo un joven de pelo negro hasta los hombros

-Lapis, volviste por fin, traes la respuesta de lord Minami-dijo Bojack en tono apremiante

-sí señor, aquí esta – dijo extendiendo un pequeño sobre a su amo

-vamos al barco de una vez- dijo Bojack tomando la carta y volteo una vez más hacia el carguero, de nuevo falló en identificar la carga

Una vez en su barco la ansiada carta por Bojack fue abierta, la leyó de una forma más que apremiante, confirmó lo que había sospechado, lord Minami era un integrante de la orden de los kaios que conocía a todos los nobles en las tierras del sur, y en efecto no había nadie que pudiera encontrarse interesado en mandar construir 10 barcos, ni había nadie que ostentara el título de conde, ni siquiera un candidato para él, así como tampoco nadie había solicitado un permiso para comerciar atraves de una ruta marítima , por lo cual el asunto se hacía muy sospechoso,¿ porque entonces freezer iba a molestarse en construir tanto barcos para luego destruirlos?, o si como había dicho Raditz se habían ocultado cuando los kaios llegaron a hacer la auditoria ¿en dónde podían estar? algo tan grande no es fácil de esconder

-dime lapis- dijo dirigiéndose al joven que había permanecido de pie frente a el- trajiste a tu hermana como pensabas?

-sí señor,

-bien por el momento que se quede en el barco, creo que voy a necesitar su ayuda, quiero que estés alerta en todo momento para que lleves a cabo lo antes posible las instrucciones que voy a darte , y no te preocupes que esa chiquilla no correrá ningún peligro, pero que esté lista, puedo necesitarla en cualquier momento

Vegeta y Nappa habían continuado buscando en la vieja casa de su padre cualquier otro indicio del secreto que su madre no había revelado antes , e incluso en el poblando cercano a la plantaciones parecía que nadie podía darles alguna pista más , vegeta pensó en algún diario, la mayoría de las mujeres solían llevarlo pero después de hurgar en todos los lugares posibles de la casa no se encontró nada , solo papeles y más papeles de los negocios de su padre , ahora caminaban rumbo a la casa donde había vivido la familia de Raditz, era la casa más grade de aquel pueblo, había pensado que con los años había sido ocupada nuevamente, sin embargo la encontró tan abandonada como la suya, la gente era demasiado supersticiosa y según los lugareños esa casa seria de mala suerte para todo aquel que la ocupara, pues de ser así, el nuevo dueño correría con la misma suerte de aquella familia, aun así esto suponía una ventaja, pues Nappa había dicho que había más posibilidades de encontrar algo si la casa había permanecido como la habían dejado, no sin las debidas precauciones entraron por la parte de atrás, llegando hasta la vieja y empolvada estancia

-en esa habitación Bardock solía hacer su trabajo, dijo Nappa señalando un vieja puerta

Al entrar el panorama no era más agradable que lo que habían visto en los últimos días, más polvo y telarañas apoderándose de todo, Nappa fue directo a abrir los cajones, vegeta se quedó mirando un viejo cuadro empotrado sobre el muro posterior al escritorio

-Ellos eran su padres no?- pregunto vegeta observando más cerca el cuadro-

-si esa es Gine apenas unos meses después de haberse casado con Bardock-respondió Nappa sin dejar de buscar en los cajones- vivieron aquí desde el primer día

\- y ahí junto a ellos están mis padres -dijo vegeta con cierta nostalgia – parece que poco antes de que yo naciera verdad

-así es, creo que voy a llevarme todo esto para compararlo con lo que encontramos en la otra casa, a simple vista puedo ver que los registros de los últimos meses y las cuantas no coinciden con los que tenía tu padre

-qué es esto? Nappa parece el escudo de armas de una familia, no es el de mi padre

-en dónde?

-aquí –dijo vegeta señalando la imagen de su madre en el cuadro- en esta joya que está usando, mira en el medallón

Nappa se acercó a observar más de cerca el cuadro, sin duda el pintor había captado cada detalle de los que ahí aparecían, y en efecto Anien usaba un collar, compuesto por 3 hileras de amatista el cual remataba en un pequeño medallón de oro y diamante de forma hexagonal, en el que se apreciaba de forma no muy clara un escudo, vegeta recordaba de forma muy vaga el collar que su madre solía usar a menudo, solo que en sus recuerdos solo vislumbraba en collar sin el medallón,

-Nappa- este parce ser un medallón muy costoso para ser llevado en una piza tan modesta ¿no?-pregunto vegeta sin dejar de mirar el cuadro-mi madre lo usaba casi siempre pero no recuerdo que haya tenido el medallón

-ahora que lo mencionas no lo había notado, es verdad no recuerdo haberla visto usar el medallón después de esta ocasión, y sabes algo, antes de tu padre no creo que haya habido manera de hubiera podido tener algo así, la familia de tu madre apenas intentaba recuperarse después de que volvieran a esta tierra, su hermano Zorn había estado en el ejército al igual que tu abuelo, no poseían gran cosa además de un apellido respetable

-alguna reliquia familiar tal vez-inquirió vegeta

\- podría ser aunque el escudo grabado no se parece en nada al de ellos ni al de la casa Ouji, y cuanto estuvimos en la otra casa, no encontramos nada parecido a esto

\- ¿cómo entonces es que obtuvo algo así?-se preguntó vegeta

\- no creo que haya sido un regalo de compromiso, si así fuera yo lo recordaría y bueno Zorn era amigo de tu padre y también llego a conocer a freezer, él era hermano de tu madre y su único pariente, hasta donde yo sé su familia venia de una larga cadena de militares, ninguna relación con nobles o algo así

Como por inercia vegeta fue a abrir habitación tras habitación, hasta que dio con la recamara principal, aquella que ocuparon los padres de Raditz, sin saber que buscaba comenzó a registrar cada cajón que encontró, solo había ropa raída y en mal estado por la humedad, uno que otro ornamento femenino desperdigado sobre los muebles… nada que pareciera servir, en su desenfreno arrojo varios de los objetos que quedaban sobre la vieja cómoda, entre ellos una vieja caja de música la cual se abrió al momento de caer al piso con lo cual se dejó escuchar el sonido de la melodía que contenía, cuando se acercó a recogerla, pues no quería que el ruido fuera a llamar la atención de alguien , encontró dentro un arrugado trozo de papel

"espérame en el monasterio yo iré por ti en cuanto pueda"

Fue con el trozo de papel hacia donde estaba Nappa y se lo mostro

-es la letra de Bardock, no me cabe la menor duda, pero por que le estaba pidiendo a Gine que lo esperara en ese lugar, sería que él le ordenó que se fuera

-y en donde queda ese monasterio Nappa- que yo sepa por aquí no hay ninguno

-yo tampoco conozco nada que se le parezca por aquí, unos días después de que Gine desapareció, Bardock murió y no se supo nada de ella, algunos creímos que aparecería para el funeral, pero no fue así , entonces la gente comenzó con las murmuraciones que se había ido con algún amante o algo así

-vegeta lanzo un suspiro de desaliento, conforme iban descubriendo más cosas, pareciera que aparecían otras nuevas que complicaban más la situación, vegeta pensó en que por el momento no habían encontrado nada que les fuera útil en contra de freezer, no quedaba más que apresurarse y continuar su camino, ya solo faltaban un par de días para que Bulma y Raditz los alcanzaran en la aldea Aru

Mientras tanto en la casa de Goku un desconcertado Raditz apenas comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento apenas podía ver a las tres mujeres con las que se había sentado a la mesa antes de desmayarse, todo le daba vueltas, pero en donde estaba aquel hombre que le había hecho desvanecerse, lo busco con la mirada por toda la habitación y no pudo encontrarlo

-parece que se impresión mucho con algo- le dijo Bulma apenas abrió los ojos- espero que pronto se sienta mejor- continuó

-oye Milk aquí está el agua fría que me pediste- dijo Goku entrando en la habitación con un tazón en las manos

-gracias Goku-dijo la morena al tiempo que recibía y el agua y sumergía un pañuelo en ella-pobre hombre esta empapado en sudor-continuo al tiempo que colocaba el pañuelo sobre la frente de Raditz y entonces reparo en el atuendo de Bulma-oye Bulma no quieres no se tomar un baño y cambiarte de ropa

-ah .. Pues si-respondió Bulma un tanto sonrojada, estar en esas condiciones frente a su madre y su amiga le causó cierto bochorno- creo que ¿les debo una explicación verdad?

-eso es cierto-respondió Milk pero por ahora ven, hay que ponerte presentable,¿ no cree sra. Briefs?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza sonriendo de nuevo

-pero no podemos dejar a Raditz aquí, que tal si necesita algo cuando despierte-contesto Bulma

-no hay problema, Goku tú te puedes quedar con el verdad

-si, vayan yo me quedare aquí y les avisare cualquier cosa

-vamos entonces- dijo Milk saliendo con las otras dos mujeres

Pasaron varias horas después de la conversación de freezer y Zangya, esta última se había retirado de nuevo a su habitación al termino del almuerzo, no recordó un momento de su vida en que se hubiera sentido tan indispuesta, esto fue aprovechado por freezer quién llamo aparte a Ginyu

-capitán, la partida de hombres que se envió a seguir a vegeta ¿no se reporta aun?

-no señor lo último que supimos fue que 2 hombres habían sido vistos saliendo de la casa que tenía su padre en la provincia de veyita, debían ser al menos 3 personas ya que Raditz despareció junto con ellos y aun así faltaría la hija de Briefs, cabe la posibilidad de que se hayan separado

-bien que tus hombres se dispersen en dos grupos esta vez para cubrir más terreno y voy a necesitar que alguien vaya con la princesa serpiente

-¿con la princesa señor?

-sí, debo enviarle un mensaje urgente, así que mi querido capitán ginyu hay que darse prisa con los planes que tenemos aquí, muy pronto comenzara nuestro camino a la grandeza

En la casa de Goku, Raditz por fin logro recuperar el sentido, entre sueños había logrado escuchar esa voz tan parecida a la de su padre, esta tenía un tono un poco más afable y cálido, la de su padre solía ser más dura y seca, pero el timbre era el mismo, miro hacia un lado de la cama que ocupaba y volvió a encontrase con aquel hombre, no había duda, era el mismo rostro de su padre, no era posible, él estaba seguro que su padre no vivía más, pero entonces podía ser que fuera…

-kakaroto…

Hola de nuevo a todos, les pido un disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, lo que ocurre es que tuve algunos problemas de salud y pues andaba con las baterías bajas, pero bueno aquí les dejo esto capitulo y muchas gracias por sus reviews, sé que lo deje en suspenso pero voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda y me refiero a las dos historias en la que trabajo ahora

 **Johaaceve** así es linda los hermanos se han encontrado, gracias por seguirme y espero no decepcionarte con su encuentro

 **Vanessarugamas** gracias por leerme y voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda

 **Celestia carito** gracias por tus reviews y las sorpresas todavía no acaban jejeje

 **CcyBriefs** gracias por tus cometarios la verdad si dan ganas de apapachar a Raditz a veces, y paciencia por fis , la pareja estelar son Bulma y vegeta así que aún falta que compartan muchos momentos juntos

 **Naomi gomiz** gracias por leerme linda la verdad es que al principio tenía mis dudas sobre mezclar la tecnología y la época antigua pero me alegra que te haya gustado

Bueno mil gracias a todos lo que me leen buenas noches y nos vemos muy pronto bye bye


	12. Chapter 12

En el capítulo anterior….

En la casa de Goku, Raditz por fin logro recuperar el sentido, entre sueños había logrado escuchar esa voz tan parecida a la de su padre, esta tenía un tono un poco más afable y cálido, la de su padre solía ser más dura y seca, pero el timbre era el mismo, miro hacia un lado de la cama que ocupaba y volvió a encontrase con aquel hombre, no había duda, era el mismo rostro de su padre, no era posible, él estaba seguro que su padre no vivía más, pero entonces podía ser que fuera…

-kakaroto…

 **CAPITULO 12**

-Disculpa no te entiendo-dijo Goku un tanto confundido, en ese momento Milk entro en la habitación trayendo de nuevo un tazón con agua fría en las manos

-parece que ya se encuentra mejor- dijo al ver a Raditz despierto, este volvió a hablar

-kakaroto , hermano

-¿cómo dices? ¿Hermano?

-tienes el mismo rostro que nuestro padre, y su misma mirada

-perdón pero no sé de qué hablas, mi nombre es Goku y crecí al cuidado de mi abuelo, mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño,

-pero que dices, ¿quiénes fueron tus padres? ¿Qué ocurrió con ellos?

-la verdad no lo sé, el abuelo decía que me dejaron siendo un bebe, que los dos habían muerto en una rara enfermedad que asoló la aldea y yo me quede a su cuidado, la verdad es que no me conto mucho sobre ellos

Raditz comenzaba a decepcionarse un poco, tal vez el parecido de aquel hombre con su padre era una simple coincidencia, una mala pasada del destino, lo observo fijamente una vez más y entonces distinguió una cicatriz redonda en el pecho de Goku, algo antigua pero la recordaba a la perfección

-¿Que te ocurrió en el pecho?

-pues he tenido la cicatriz desde siempre, el abuelo dijo que fue un accidente con agua caliente

-más bien una ventosa…

-¿Qué?

-sí, obsérvala bien, es un circulo perfecto, el agua no dejaría una quemadura así, si fue un accidente, pero fue con una ventosa, aun no cumplías un año pero ya gateabas por todos lados , un día jugando en el jardín de la casa te caíste al estanque y te atacaron las sanguijuelas, el médico que te atendió usó ventosas para retirarlas y curarte las heridas, solo que ejerció demasiada presión en esa parte- dijo señalando al pecho de Goku- y te quedo esa quemadura

Goku se había quedado perplejo, todo lo que Raditz decía era de una lógica irrefutable, hasta el día de hoy nunca había pensado demasiado en sus padres ni en aquella cicatriz que tenía desde la infancia, una sensación muy extraña se apodero de él era como si algo le avisara que debía escuchar más atentamente a Raditz, además de que en cierto modo aquel hombre le parecía un tanto familiar, nunca lo había visto pero tenía la sensación de conocerlo desde antes, Raditz hablo de nuevo

-¿alguna vez has visto algo como esto?-dijo sacando de entre sus ropas un pequeño escudo metálico con el sello de la casa Ouji, un ruido sordo se escuchó, Milk había dejando caer el tazón que tenía en las manos y este se estrelló contra el piso haciéndose mil pedazos

-que te sucede Milk?- la mujer no respondió y se limitó a buscar en uno de los cajones de la habitación, de pronto de un pequeño cofre de madera saco un pañuelo que parecía envolver algo, grande fue la sorpresa de Goku cuando se dejó ver un escudo idéntico al que poseía Raditz

-Goku…-dijo con cierto titubeo-esto me lo entregó tu abuelo un poco después de nuestra boda, recuerdas que me mandó llamar unos días después…

 _-buenos días señor Gohan, para que quería verme- dijo una joven Milk entrando en la pequeña choza del anciano, este se encontraba sentando en una vieja mecedora con una taza de té en las manos_

 _-pasa Milk, por favor siéntate,-la chica obedeció_

 _-esta aldea es demasiado pobre aun, pero espero que los inventos del señor Briefs nos den resultado dentro de poco tiempo, así tú y mi nieto podrán tener una vida mejor que esta, tal vez ni siquiera se acerque a la que mi nieto merece pero espero que sean felices aquí_

 _\- no comprendo…_

 _-Milk el día de hoy te llame para disculparme porque ni siquiera pudimos darte un presente de bodas, aunque fuera uno modesto_

 _-no tiene que disculparse, nadie en la aldea puede hacerlo, pero al igual que usted tengo fe en que las cosas mejoren con la ayuda del sr Briefs, no se preocupe, amo a Goku y estaré feliz con el cómo sea-respondió Milk con un enorme sonrisa_

 _-me alegra escuchar eso, eres una buena muchacha Milk, me alegro que seas la esposa de mi nieto, pero hay algunas cosas que él no sabe aún sobre su origen, por eso quiero que guardes esto- dijo el anciano extendiéndole el pequeño escudo envuelto en un pañuelo- no hagas preguntas solo guárdalo, y entrégaselo a Goku el día que se reencuentre con su familia…_

 _-¿Qué?- exclamo la chica con los ojos como platos- no se supone que Goku solo lo tiene a usted…_

 _-sin preguntas Milk-dijo el anciano de forma tajante –guárdalo bien, el día que aparezca alguien preguntando por Goku, sabrás que es la persona correcta porque sabrá explicar la manera en que Goku se hizo la cicatriz en el pecho y créeme, no tuvo nada que ver con agua caliente…_

…Y lo he tenido desde entonces, perdóname por no habértelo dado antes, pero se lo prometí a tu abuelo, la verdad nunca quise pensar en que este día llegaría- dijo Milk con la mirada baja, se acercó y le puso el escudo en las manos aun con el pañuelo

-de verdad son idénticos- dijo Goku examinando a la vez el que acababa de pasarle Raditz, a su vez extiendo el pañuelo, era de tela finísima y aunque el tiempo lo había desgastado un poco, aun se leía un bordado en él, kakaroto, el mismo nombre que había mencionado Raditz

-es un escudo de concesión, es otorgado por un noble a un subordinado y a la familia de este, cuando nace un nuevo miembro, es entregado por el noble a la cabeza de la casa al recién nacido junto con un pañuelo bordado con su nombre, todo simboliza la pertenencia a la casa Ouji a la cual servía nuestro padre

Goku se había quedado sin palabras ante tan repentinas revelaciones, desde que podía recordar, no había conocido otra familia además de su abuelo Gohan cuando era niño, nunca pensó en que podía tener algún otro pariente, su corazón le decía que Raditz no mentía, escuchó los sollozos de Milk, y se acercó a ella

-está bien Milk, ya no llores –dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de la mujer- se lo prometiste a mi abuelito, volteo una vez más hacia Raditz, después volvió a posar la mirada en Milk- ¿quieres por favor traernos algo de comer? Nosotros tenemos mucho de qué hablar

Así transcurrieron un par de días en los cuales Goku se puso al tanto de los acontecimientos ocurridos con su familia o por lo menos aquellos que Raditz recordaba, de igual forma le contaron sobre vegeta y el secuestro del sr Briefs, dentro de Goku, que nunca le había dado la menor importancia a su origen, surgió una enorme curiosidad de saber acerca de sus padres, poco a poco fue tomando la decisión de ir el mismo en busca de sus raíces, pese a las protestas de Milk , decidió acompañar a Bulma y Raditz en el viaje a la aldea Aru donde se reunirían con vegeta.

En el castillo de freezer zarbón bajó una vez más hasta el lugar en que habían instalado el improvisado taller del sr Briefs como venía haciéndolo desde hacía varios días, al llegar observo a los dos hombres que ocupaban el lugar cubiertos de hollín y trabajando en un viejo horno, este era casi tan grande como una persona, el sr Briefs, continuaba diciéndole a krillin la manera de acomodar piezas y engranes de aquella maquinaria, se detuvo al instante que vio llegar a zarbón,

-aquí están sus víveres- dijo zarbón colocando una enorme cesta sobre la vieja y ennegrecida mesa- el conde freezer quiere saber en cuanto tiempo tendrá listos los hornos, le urge que le informen sobre sus progresos,

-esta misma semana señor, hemos tenido que repararlos todos…-contesto el sr Briefs-fueron construidos hace mucho y necesitaban algo de mantenimiento

-Dense prisa, al conde no le gusta esperar y más vale que comiencen con las pruebas del acero cuanto antes…de lo contrario tomara medidas drásticas

-Señor estas cosas llevan tiempo

Puede ser, pero con el incentivo adecuado…-dijo con una sonrisa perversa- tal vez no se… si le traemos un nuevo ayudante… y nos deshacemos de este… -dijo mirando amenazadoramente a krillin

Ambos prisioneros no pudieron evitar palidecer un poco, lo que menos quería el inventor era poner en riesgo la vida de krillin, recupero un poco la compostura y se dirigió de nuevo a su carcelero

-pierda cuidado, pronto sabrán de nuestros avances….

-espero que así sea,-dicho esto salió y fue directamente donde freezer, el viejo lagarto lo esperaba en el ala más apartada del castillo, en la cual habían improvisado una habitación como sala de reuniones, y en la que pasaban largas horas los últimos días

-y bien zarbon, como va todo con nuestros invitados,

-descuide, estoy seguro que con el incentivo que acabo de darles van a progresar muy pronto y además el brazo de Briefs pronto esta por sanar, podremos pedirle que haga todo más rápido,

-eso espero, necesito resultados cuantos antes, ese proceso de la fundición del acero y el cobre debe terminarse lo antes posible, no quiero que nada retrase mis planes-freezer iba a continuar hablando pero en ese momento Recoome ingreso en la sala,

-disculpe conde freezer, Jeice está de regreso y ha venido con la princesa serpiente

-vaya tenemos visitas entonces- dijo freezer con una frívola sonrisa en el rostro- me imagino que Zangya ya le habrá dado la bienvenida

-si señor-respondió Recoome, las dos están en el salón principal

Con esto freezer salió de la habitación seguido por sus dos sirvientes, hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraban las dos mujeres sosteniendo un banal conversación

-majestad, pero que agradable sorpresa- dijo freezer con una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia la recién llegada- no esperábamos un visita de su parte

-lo se mi apreciado conde, pero hace unos días que me entere de que lo habían herido en un riña, y pensé en venir a ver como estaban, después de todo el esposo de mi prima también es parte de mi familia-dijo soltando una breve carcajada-pero bueno Zangya querida donde está tu hijo le he traído un montón de presentes

-kuriza está en el internado majestad, pero tendré mucho gusto en entregárselos de su parte cuando vuelva- se apresuró a contestar freezer

-por cierto que has sabido de Bojack hace tiempo que no le veo,

-él está aquí alteza, todos los días va a ver cómo están las cosas en su barco, no creo que tarde mucho en volver –respondió Zangya

Pronto se llegó la hora de la cena en el castillo, para entonces Bojack había regresado, y no le hizo ninguna gracia encontrar a la princesa en el castillo, ya que como hemos visto antes, el no sentía ninguna simpatía por su prima, ya que su comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear, sin embargo apeló a su cordura y modales durante la cena manteniendo un trato cordial, sin más que decir se retiró a dormir, y una hora más tarde, después de compartir un té con su invitada ,Zangya lo hizo también, apenas se recostó, ella cayó en un profundo sueño, tan profundo que no se dio cuenta el momento en que freezer salió de la recamara con dirección a la biblioteca, era cerca de media noche, para entonces hasta los más humildes sirvientes del conde se habían retirado a dormir, nadie a excepción de sus tropas solía quedarse despierto hasta tan tarde, cruzó la puerta de la biblioteca donde su invitada lo esperaba

-La hierba del sueño es muy útil ¿verdad?-pregunto la mujer dando un sorbo a una copa de vino- no despertaría ni aunque el castillo estuviera cayéndose

-fuiste muy hábil al colocársela en el té, no me gustan las interrupciones

-de algún modo tenía que dársela, no podía hacerlo en la cena, pues tal vez Bojack lo hubiera notado, pero ahora puedes decirme porque me mandaste llamar con tanta urgencia

-vegeta sigue sin aparecer,-dijo freezer sirviéndose una copa de vino y permaneciendo de pie frente a la dama- uno de mis informantes dice haber visto salir a dos hombres de la casa de su padre en la provincia veyita y parece que después alguien estuvo preguntando por Bardock y su familia en el poblado donde vivían, mi instinto me dice que está en busca de algo, al principio creí que buscaba los documentos de los negocios que hice con su padre, que solo intentaba recuperar su herencia, pero si así fuera ya hubiese intentado reclamarla, si entró en la casa de su padre ya debió de haber dado con los registros originales de los negocios

-tal vez no encontró nada-respondió la princesa, restando importancia al asunto- o por el contrario se dio se cuenta que no tenía oportunidad en tu contra y huyó

\- no, no lo creo, vegeta no es de los que dejan todo así de fácil, si ha estado merodeando en la casa de su padre… pudo haberse enterado de lo de su madre, y eso sería un peligro

Ante tal declaración la princesa bebió el contenido de su copa de un sorbo y su rostro adquirió un claro gesto de ansiedad, por un instante sintió perder la cordura

-eso no puede ser, freezer se supone que yo iba a encargarme de él, porque dejaste que los Kaios intervinieran en esto, el patético de lord Nishi me envió un mensaje diciéndome que me olvidara del asunto- se sirvió otra copa de vino y le dio un sorbo- si hubieras tenido más cuidado, en este momento ese muchachito ya no significaría un problema

-no tenía opción- dijo freezer elevando un poco la voz- si me oponía a la autoridad de los kaios hubiera tenido que explicarles por qué me empeñaba en casarlo contigo, y no creo que hubiera encontrado una explicación lo suficientemente coherente-continuó diciendo con dureza- ¿Qué iba a decirles? Que mi intención era darle una buena esposa-dijo esta vez en tono de sarcasmo-si fueras un poco más discreta con tus juergas, gozarías de mejor prestigio en la sociedad

-no vine aquí para que me juzgaras- respondió la princesa con disgusto- desde un principio has sabido que mi vida es ser libre sin tener que seguir todas estas reglas de etiqueta

-pero con los privilegios que implica ser de la realeza ¿no?

-como si tú no te beneficiaras de ellos….ya no recuerdas que te quedaste con todas las posesiones de chilled, como su viuda pude haberlas reclamado, pero en cambio te las deje en agradecimiento por mi libertad

Freezer se echó a reír, esta vez sin disimulo alguno, cuando se controló, volvió a dirigirse a la princesa,

-¿agradecimiento? Mejor llamémosle el pago por haberte librado de las obligaciones del matrimonio, si yo no hubiera invitado al tío chilled a esa cacería, jamás se hubiera "caído" del caballo y hubieras tenido que ocuparte de gobernar junto con el principado del oeste, lo que no deja mucho tiempo para fiestas….-dijo freezer recalcando lo que había ocurrido con el desafortunado consorte

\- no lo repitas- dijo la princesa sinceramente irritada- de no ser por el prestigio que te dio ser mi padrino de bodas aun estarías intentado sacudirte la vergüenza que te heredo tu padre

-vamos majestad-dijo freezer burlonamente- ambos sabíamos que no ibas a durar mucho tiempo casada, todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado y tu pudiste seguir haciendo lo que te venía en gana, yo en cambio me ocupe de amasar un gran fortuna incluso mucho mayor a la que mi pobre tío poseía, gracias a mis negocios fue que encontramos a Anien, no olvides que yo fui a a hacer negocios a la provincia veyita donde ella vivía

-no menciones ese nombre en mi presencia, si te hubieras esmerado más en cortejarla no estaríamos en esta situación ahora, porque entonces ella no se hubiera casado con el marques vegeta y hubiera caído fácilmente en nuestras manos, deberías agradecerme que te ayudé a quedarte con la custodia de su despreciable retoño

-Anien se me fue de las manos, porque lady Fasha no la dejaba sola ni un instante, aun con eso logré quedarme con todas las posesiones de su marido y con su hijo, el cual seguramente no tardaré en encontrar y cuando termine con él tus preocupaciones con respecto a ese asunto habrán terminado, la razón por la que te llame es para cerciorarme que aun tengas en tu poder el diario y que esté en un lugar seguro, sin mencionar que pronto daré comienzo a mi plan maestro

-el diario está bien guardado, no te preocupes, y en cuanto a tus otros planes aquí está la copia de la sortija con el sello real , cuando recibí tu mensaje pensé que ya era hora de entregártela

-me alegra ver que aun con el paso de los años nos seguimos entendiendo

Como ya se ha dicho Goku ahora acompañaba a Bulma y Raditz en su travesía, hacía poco menos de dos horas que habían llegado a la posada en la aldea Aru, los dos hermanos se habían instalado en una habitación dejando a Bulma en una alcoba aparte que además parecía ser la más cómoda del lugar, la chica todavía no se recuperaba de la impresión que le había causado enterarse que Goku y Raditz eran hermanos, como si todo lo que estaban viviendo no fuera suficiente, por un momento se sintió feliz de que su amigo los acompañara, pero no pudo evitar la preocupación al hacerse consiente del enorme peligro que ahora también Goku corría, pues no solo estaba decidido a saber que había sido de sus padres, si no también a rescatar al sr Briefs, aunque eso significara tener que llegar a tocar la puerta del castillo de freezer, alguien llamo a la puerta

-oye Bulma crees que tengamos que permanecer aquí mucho tiempo, la verdad me estoy aburriendo

-pero si acabamos de llegar Goku-dijo Bulma una tanto divertida ante la ingenuidad de su amigo- debemos esperar a vegeta a ver si logró encontrar algo y después decidiremos hacia donde ir

-oye Bulma y dime ese sujeto llamado vegeta es tu prometido verdad, no se supone que no debes salir si no es acompañada por el por el o por alguno de tu padres

-ay Goku, no le des tanta importancia a ese asunto, es muy largo de contar, pero creo que debes saberlo, lo que sucede es que vegeta y yo….

Raditz interrumpió la conversación irrumpiendo repentinamente la alcoba de Bulma,

-perdón si no toque antes-dijo disculpándose-pero vegeta y Nappa ya han llegado y nos esperan cuanto antes

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya están aquí?-dijo Bulma sin poder ocultar su sorpresa una enorme sonrisa asomo a su rostro

-acaban de instalarse en la habitación al lado de la nuestra-respondió el chico de pelo largo- no les he comunicado que te encontré-dijo dirigiéndose a Goku- y si no le molesta señorita Bulma quisiera que me diera unos minutos para hablar con ellos y explicarles todo antes de reunirnos

-De acuerdo Raditz tómate tu tiempo, ven a avisarnos cuando estén listos – con lo cual el aludido volvió a salir de la habitación dejando a los dos amigos, Goku intento retomar el tema

-bueno Bulma y que ibas a decirme, vegeta y tu ¿Qué?

-después te cuento, oye ¿me puedes esperar en el pasillo mientras Raditz viene avisarnos?...por favor-dijo Bulma casi empujando a Goku fuera de la habitación, este apenas opuso resistencia

-bueno… si… no hay problema

Bulma cerró la puerta y rápidamente corrió hacia el espejo, cepilló su azulado cabello y rápidamente formo unos cuantos rizos con los mechones del frente, aplicó un poco de color a su mejillas y labios y en un intento por lucir más presentable paso varias veces sus manos, sobre el vestido que usaba intentando alisarlo, su corazón latía de forma acelerada y ansiaba que Raditz volviera lo antes posible, finalmente salió al pasillo donde la esperaba Goku y después de unos minutos vio a Raditz asomarse fuera de una habitación e indicarles con un ademán que entraran, lo cual hicieron

-así que este es tu hermano, Raditz, -dijo Nappa examinado a Goku- no cabe duda que es el vivo retrato de Bardock- Goku estaba tan nervioso que solo pudo reír colocando una mano detrás de su cuello

-mucho gusto- dijo al fin dejando de reír y cambiando su expresión a una más seria- por lo que se la situación es muy delicada, ¿ustedes encontraron algo?

-¿Por qué tenemos que decirle a esta sujeto? Ni siquiera sabemos si es de fiar-dijo vegeta bruscamente

-claro que lo es- intervino Bulma a la vez que colocaba los brazos en jarras- Goku es mi amigo de toda la vida, confío plenamente en él y no creo que estemos en posición de rechazar cualquier tipo de ayuda

-como sea- dijo vegeta observando brevemente a Bulma y esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado-mientras no nos estorbe no tengo inconveniente que viaje con nosotros

-disculpa pero yo también soy parte de esto ahora, el sr Briefs es mi amigo y debo rescatarlo, además yo también deseo saber que le ocurrió a mis padres y cómo fue que terminé tan lejos de mi lugar de mi de origen-dijo Goku con decisión

Vegeta iba a responderle pero una vez más Nappa hizo las veces de réferi

-basta ya, este no es momento de estar discutiendo, tenemos mucho que hacer ya que no hemos podido encontrar algo bueno hasta ahora y con cada minuto que pasa el traidor de freezer puede estar ganando terreno

-¿no consiguieron ninguna prueba?-dijo Raditz con cierta ansiedad, a lo que napa se acercó a una pequeña mesa que había en la habitación, en la cual había apilado en dos columnas un montón de papeles

-estos son los cálculos que hizo tu padre- dijo al tiempo que apoyaba una mano sobre la primera columna-los revisé y están todos equivocados, con estos errores freezer fácilmente pudo falsificar los registros de la deuda de los negocios que tenía con el padre de vegeta, ya que los registros de primera intención-dijo apoyándose en la otra columna- difieren mucho de las cantidades que Bardock puso en sus informes, y por supuesto si los comparo con los documentos que la señorita Briefs sustrajo ni siquiera se parecen en nada, esto solo prueba que freezer cobro la deuda en un tiempo mucho más prolongado del que se requería y por lo tanto retuvo indebidamente la herencia, ya que él conocía de antemano todos los términos de la sociedad que tenían, su firma está en todo esto

-…pero no nos servirá para probar que fue el quien asesino a mi padre-dijo vegeta con amargura-y tampoco tuvimos mucha suerte con el asunto de mi madre, todo lo que pudimos encontrar fue una carta de la casa real concediéndole una audiencia a mi padre…

Así durante un largo rato el grupo conversó poniéndose al tanto unos a otros de lo acontecido los últimos días, al no poder ponerse de acuerdo sobre lo que harían, decidieron que por esa noche descansarían y a la mañana siguiente pensarían en que rumbo tomar, Bulma estaba tan cansada que tomo la cena en su habitación, mientras el resto de los muchachos había ido al comedor de la posada, un cansado vegeta subió a su habitación apenas terminó mientras el resto permanecía abajo conversando, cuando estaba a punto de entrar escucho la voz de Bulma

-oye vegeta- con lo cual se giró hacia donde provenía el llamado y vio al Bulma de pie afuera de la habitación que ocupaba, caminó hacia ella

-pensé que estarías dormida-dijo un tanto serio

-esa era mi intención, pero no puedo conciliar el sueño, debemos hablar y cuanto antes mejor

-¿no es suficiente todo lo que hablamos en la tarde?

-me refiero a ti y a mí…a lo del compromiso- dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa- no se lo explicaste a Raditz y yo tengo que decirle la verdad a Goku…

-no creo que eso deba preocuparte ahora, primero hay que desenmascarar a freezer y después nos ocupamos de las aclaraciones-dijo vegeta restando importancia al asunto – además… -dijo acercándose más a Bulma – ¿qué tal si decido conservarte?-con lo cual posó sus labios sobre los de ella en un corto pero apasionado beso, al cual Bulma correspondió de igual manera mientras rodeaba su cuello con las manos, finalmente se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos

-vegeta yo…-intentó decir algo pero vegeta cerro sus labios posando las yemas de sus dedos sobre su boca

-ve a dormir mujer, después hablaremos-dijo sin dejar de mirarla, aun cuando ella entro la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Bueno, bueno este capítulo quedo un poco más largo de lo normal, pero la verdad no podía detenerme de escribir, XD XD XD XD XD, espero que les haya gustado muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, les quise revelar un poco del oscuro pasado de freezer, muajaja, no desesperen que vienen muchas revelaciones más , les envío un saludo a **CcyBriefs , johaaceve,linda kiu, celestia carito, knicky Ouji, naomigomiz** , bye bye nos vemos pronto y felices sueños.


	13. Chapter 13

**capitulo 13**

Aun no amanecía en la pequeña aldea Aru , en un lugar tan apartado del centro marítimo al que estaba acostumbrado, vegeta comenzaba a sentir un poco de frio, en un intento por mitigarlo se acurrucó entre la sabanas, le dio resultado pero cuando apenas se acostumbraba a esa agradable sensación de calor en su cuerpo, la voz de Nappa, lo hizo girar sobre la cama,

-vegeta, siento despertarte tan temprano, pero debo avisarte que los muchachos y yo saldremos

-¿Cómo? ¿Y a dónde piensan ir?-respondió Vegeta un tanto sobresaltado

-anoche nos enteramos que a unas horas de aquí hay un monasterio…

Vegeta recordó el viejo recado que encontraron en la casa de Bardock , aquel en el cual le pedía a Gine esperarlo, el lugar mencionado era un monasterio…

-hemos pensado que podríamos ir a preguntar si alguien alguna vez conoció o por lo menos mencionó a Bardock o a Gine, si lo pensamos bien, del pueblo donde vivían hacia el lugar, son escasamente 2 días de viaje a caballo y es un camino seguro, lo bastante como para que una mujer con un niño pequeño lo recorrieran sin problemas, a diferencia del resto de los caminos que rodean el pueblo

-en ese caso- dijo Vegeta haciendo un intento por salir de la cama- voy a acompañarlos

-esta vez no- lo detuvo Nappa en seco

-pero como te atre…

-mira vegeta- lo interrumpió Nappa- este viaje no te ha permitido recuperarte por completo, es la segunda vez que las heridas de tus manos se abren, un descanso te vendría bien, además se trata de los padres de Raditz, ahora que encontró a su hermano está más interesado que nunca en saber que pasó con su madre, para él también es una cuestión de honor, si nos damos prisa mañana mismo estaremos de regreso

-eso lo entiendo, pero por qué tengo que quedarme aquí, esto no es nada-dijo vegeta mostrando sus manos a Nappa que se encontraban cubiertas por vendas

-aun así mejor recupérate por completo, ¿Cómo es que piensas continuar en esas condiciones? Qué tal si los hombres de freezer nos encuentran, ¿Cómo piensas defenderte así?

A regañadientes vegeta tuvo que aceptar que Nappa tenía razón, con todo el ajetreo de los últimos días, sus manos no habían terminado de sanar, y también estaba en lo cierto que si en algún momento tenía que enfrentarse con los hombres de freezer significaría un gran desventaja para él, ya que seguramente sus perseguidores serian parte de los hombres más despiadados del viejo lagarto; accedió a quedarse no sin recordarle a Nappa que si algo de utilidad era encontrado debía hacérselo saber lo más pronto posible.

Esa misma mañana más tarde, una confundida Bulma salió de su habitación, Goku le había avisado muy temprano de su repentina salida con su hermano y Nappa, caminó despacio hacia una pequeña arboleda que rodeaba la posada y que quedaba un tanto apartada del bullicio que ya se dejaba escuchar en la hostería por el movimiento de la mañana, cruzó el conjunto de bellos y florecientes robles que la conformaban y eligió el lugar que le pareció más tranquilo para sentarse, un pequeño prado de suave césped que quedaba junto al rio , Bulma esperaba de corazón que encontraran algo, la situación la estaba volviendo loca, por un lado tenían que rescatar a su padre y desenmascarar al villano de freezer lo más pronto posible, pero también había que descifrar todos los secretos ocultos del pasado que ahora más que nunca le parecían imposibles de esclarecer, por si fuera poco aún se encontraba luchado con el recuerdo de la noche anterior, cuando Vegeta la había besado, aun sentía el palpitar de sus labios contra los suyos y el remolino de emociones al tenerlo cerca, nunca antes había pasado, hasta ahora se había convencido así misma de que toda su relación era una falsedad y un día de repente el llegaba y la besaba, tenía que admitir lo que sentía por él, pero todo había pasado tan rápido… y si no era verdad y si lo había soñado, dejo escapar un profundo suspiro al tiempo que arrojaba una piedrecilla al agua

-tal vez solo lo he soñado-dijo para sí misma en apenas un susurro-después de todo solo es un compromiso fingido-dijo al tiempo que arrojaba una segunda piedra al rio y dejaba salir otro lamento, acto seguido otra piedrecilla cruzó frente suyo a gran velocidad dando varios saltos en el agua antes de hundirse, se volvió hacia sonde supuso se encontraría el autor de la maniobra y grande fue su sorpresa al ver ahí de pie a Vegeta observándola

-se supone que no debes andar por ahí sola mujer

-Vegeta….

-estas comprometida y a menos que yo, o alguien de confianza te acompañe no deberías estar aquí, este lugar está lleno de extraños que podrían faltarte al respeto-dijo acercándose a ella hasta quedar de pie a su lado

-lo sé, es solo que necesitaba pensar- respondió Bulma volviendo a mirar hacia el agua- ¿cómo van tus heridas?- preguntó en un intento por desviar la atención del tema que la inquietaba

-mejoran… -dijo secamente vegeta- pronto sanarán- dijo tomando asiento en el césped junto a ella- pero volviendo a lo que estábamos… procura por lo menos avisarme cuando vayas a salir

-a decir verdad después de lo de anoche…-cualquier cosa que fuera a decir no pudo ser pronunciada, ya que de nuevo los labios de vegeta estaban sobre los de ella, esta vez no hubo duda, todo era real, no lo estaba soñando, una vez más el beso fue correspondido, duró un poco más que el anterior pero la pasión fue la misma, la avidez del uno por el otro estaba intacta, vegeta recostó suave y lentamente a la chica sobre el césped, colocándose poco a poco a su lado y después se separó de ella pero no demasiado

-después de lo de anoche ya deberías tener claro que la pantomima se acabó, eres mi prometida ahora – le dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Bulma zanjó la distancia entre los dos con un beso corto y después un tanto sonrojada le dijo

-después de todo este tiempo fingiendo solo quería estar segura- dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa y recostándose sobre su pecho, vegeta la recibió rodeándola con el brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho comenzaba a acariciar su largo y azulado cabello- bueno supongo que ahora ya no habrá que explicárselo a los demás

-para todos ya es un hecho, el único que sabía de nuestro plan era Nappa, pero no creo que tenga inconveniente, el más que nadie quería que sentara cabeza, pero comprenderás que no podemos hacer planes para el futuro hasta que la sabandija de freezer pague por todo lo que nos ha hecho y recupere lo que es mío

\- ¿crees que mi padre este bien? No soporto la idea de pensar que freezer le haya hecho daño a él o a Krillin, sobre todo cuando se dé cuenta que los hornos de fundición están dañados, estoy comenzando a creer que no fue buena idea descomponerlos antes que los sacaran de casa

-con eso podríamos ganar tiempo, cualquier cosa que pretenda ese insecto despreciable, se va a retrasar si tu padre no tiene todo para hacer su trabajo, y lo mantendrá con vida hasta que haya sacado provecho de el

-por eso espero que los muchachos al fin encuentren algo…-dijo Bulma con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras

-descuida mujer, ese viejo lagarto no va a vencerme, le haré pagar cara su osadía, mientras yo siga en pie ese miserable no se saldrá con la suya- dijo al tiempo que volvía a besarla

Lejos de ahí, en el castillo de freezer había demasiado ajetreo, los sirvientes del lagarto iban y venían con cargas de carbón y sin parar un instante, todos entraban y salían de viejo sótano que habían habilitado como taller del sr Briefs, en los últimos días Zarbón se había encargado de presionar de una manera más que cruel al inventor y su ayudante, acortó los tiempos de descanso y redujo las raciones de alimentos hasta llegar al punto que krillin le cedió en varios ocasiones su parte de los víveres al sr Briefs, pues el anciano comenzaba a dar señales de fatiga y debilidad, sin mencionar que la fractura del brazo no se había consolidado aún , parecía más delgado y su rostro lucía demacrado, finalmente las presiones dieron resultado y en esos momento krillin y el sr Briefs se encontraban ya trabajando en el proceso del acero el lugar para variar se encontraba cubierto de hollín cuando zarbon hizo su visita matutina

-espero que ya haya avanzado, el conde freezer ha mandado que se alimenten, pero no tengo inconveniente en llevarme todo esto-dijo agitando una cesta rebozada de viandas- si han estado holgazaneando todo la noche

\- el carbón metalúrgico que nos han traído debe fundirse por 18 horas señor, nos costó mucho trabajo pero finalmente hemos obtenido el sinter que es una de las bases para el proceso, generalmente estas fundiciones tardan al menos dos días, pero con los arreglos que le hicimos al horno se ha logrado en mucho menos tiempo, el mineral de fierro que trajeron de la mina debe ser pulverizado y después fundido en el 2do horno que modificamos-explicó el viejo mientras señalaba el artefacto- esto llevara 6 horas aproximadamente en vez de las tradicionales 12, una vez purificado podemos hacer la mezcla con el sinter y más carbón para lograr el acero impuro que existe ahora, el siguiente paso consistirá en una manera de purificarlo, pero como ve con este método se han logrado reducir de forma considerable los tiempos

-ve como yo tenía razón sr Briefs, cualquiera puede trabajar mejor con el incentivo adecuado, espero que hayan aprendido la lección, de lo contrario no tengo inconveniente en volver a incentivarlos- dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa al tiempo que dejaba las viandas sobre el viejo mesón lleno de herramientas desperdigadas y salía de la habitación

-como detesto a ese sujeto- dijo krillin apenas vio salir a zarbon- cuando salgamos de aquí recuérdeme que le dé una lección

-calma krillin, al menos con lo que hemos trabajado ahora, nos dejará en paz por un tiempo pero no tenemos más remedio que seguir- dijo Briefs con amargura- ese sujeto amenazó con matarte la última vez y no soy quien para poner en riesgo tu vida, mantengamos la fe en que alguien nos ayude a salir de aquí pronto

Mientras los dos hombres continuaban con su ardua faena, zarbon fue hasta donde se encontraba freezer, en esa ocasión parecía escribir algo en el estudio

-señor, el viejo sigue avanzando, ya logró acortar los tiempos iniciales de la fundición a menos de la mitad

-es magnífico pero necesito cuanto antes ese maravilloso acero purificado del que me habló, el que tenemos ahora es un tanto tosco y poco resistente, pero si se logra purificar es prácticamente impenetrable

-me ocuparé de que sigan trabajando rápido señor y si usted lo autoriza puedo seguir con los mismos métodos, hasta ahora han ido resultando

-mientras el viejo y el muchacho puedan trabajar, haz lo que te plazca, recuerda que los necesito vivos para que puedan construirme todo lo que he pedido

Zarbon se limitó a hacer una reverencia y se retiró, freezer continúo escribiendo y a los pocos minutos fue interrumpido nuevamente, una vez más se encontró frente a frente con la princesa serpiente

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ya olvidaste que no deben vernos juntos, Bojack o Zangya podrían venir en cualquier momento

-descuida freezer, acaban de salir hacia el puerto, a tu linda mujercita se le antojó ir de compras y Bojack va a acompañarla, les dije que vendría a avisarte personalmente-dijo restando importancia al reclamo de freezer

-y bien que es lo que quieres-respondió freezer un tanto fastidiado

-he estado pensando que ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la desaparición de Vegeta y no se tienen noticias aun, y lo que me preocupa aún más es que pueda estar con esa jovencita con la se comprometió

-que tendría eso de importante, esa niña no representa ningún peligro

-mira freezer sin han estado todo este tiempo juntos no has pensado que pudieran haber…no se… consumado su relación…-dijo la princesa en un tono un tanto pícaro

-eres más frívola de lo que pensé- dijo freezer riendo con disimulo- aunque así fuera que tendría eso de particular, vegeta no vivirá para hacer una vida con esa joven si esa es su intención

-a lo que me refiero es a qué tal si en estos momentos la chica lleva ya la semilla de los Ouji en su vientre, sería un nuevo peligro si vegeta engendrara un heredero, por eso creo que también esa mujer debe desaparecer

-ya veo, quieres prevenir que quede algún vestigio de su linaje-dijo freezer analizando la situación-después de todo parece que la chica no ha regresado a su casa, ni siquiera a su ciudad, lo más lógico sería que esté con él, o que vegeta la hubiera dejado en algún lugar, de todas maneras creo que tienes razón, esa chica debe desaparecer junto con el

-sabes que no puedo permanecer aquí mucho tiempo, pero cuando los encuentres avísame y vendré con mucho gusto a presenciar su ejecución, quiero disfrutar el momento en que desaparezca esa amenaza

-cuenta con eso-dijo freezer con una sonrisa siniestra

La princesa salió más que complacida con las palabras de freezer, el viejo lagarto permaneció sentado en el escritorio, había terminado de escribir ya, y observó su alrededor, deteniéndose en cada detalle del estudio, los cuadros, las molduras que adoraban los marcos de las ventanas, todo era suntuoso y elegante, dio breve vistazo por la ventana más cercana para observar cuanto había crecido su territorio, aquel castillo y aquellas tierras, habían pertenecido a Chilled, su tío y el esposo muerto de la princesa serpiente, aquel que había sido su tutor después de que su padre fue ejecutado por alta traición a la corona siendo el un adolescente, por años cargó con la vergüenza de ser el hijo de un traidor, rechazado por la sociedad, marginado de todo respeto y con todas las puerta cerradas para hacer fortuna, hasta el día en que la princesa llegó al castillo…

 _En aquellas tierras no se había visto nunca antes tal pareja… el duque Chilled era el noble de más alto rango de aquella de provincia, con un prestigio y respeto ganados atraves de los años, recién se había anunciado su compromiso con la princesa serpiente, y aunque es verdad que ambos pertenecían a la nobleza y habían tenido una crianza similar, no podían ser más desiguales, la princesa era joven, de finas facciones, con una belleza y un porte propio de su real ascendencia, Chilled en cambio era feo, tosco de facciones y bajo de estatura, sin mencionar que era mucho mayor para su futura esposa, como marcaba la tradición se debía anunciar formalmente su compromiso ante los miembros más destacados de la sociedad como ameritaba la situación , por lo cual la princesa fue llevada hasta las tierras de Chilled para la gran ocasión._

 _En la memoria de freezer aun permanecía la ceremonia que precedía a la celebración, el momento en que Chilled colocó la sortija en el dedo de la princesa y la sonrisa fingida de la misma, que su vez tenía una mirada de pesar, el resto de los asistentes pareció no darse cuenta de la situación de la dama, solo freezer reparó en el desconsuelo de aquella infeliz, la cual en un momento dado desapareció de la fiesta, freezer había salido a tomar aire a uno de los jardines para escapar un momento del tumulto de gente al interior del castillo, definitivamente la vida social no era lo suyo, de un rincón , que se cubría parcialmente con arbustos se escucharon lastimeros sollozos, se acercó_

 _-majestad, le sucede algo? –preguntó con la obligada cortesía que se debía a la dama_

 _-por favor váyase –pidió la princesa sin dejar de llorar-déjeme sola_

 _Freezer no se movió de su lugar y las lágrimas de la mujer solo le confirmaron aquello que había notado momentos antes, la princesa no quería casarse…_

 _-soy el sobrino del duque Chilled, cuando se celebre la boda seremos parientes, aunque claramente todo sea contra su voluntad, majestad- replico freezer, mientras la princesa al verse descubierta palideció_

 _-pero como se atreve…-contestó bruscamente la mujer en un intento por rebatir las palabras de freezer_

 _-…se le nota majestad, sus intentos por fingir lo contrario han fallado-dijo freezer interrumpiéndola- pero no tiene que hacerlo si no lo desea_

 _-es el mandato y la palabra de mi padre, yo no puedo negarme, después iré junto con mi esposo a al principado del oeste, yo no puedo hacer nada_

 _-usted sola tal vez no…-dijo freezer dando la espalda a la princesa y comenzando a alejarse_

 _-espere…-lo detuvo la mujer_

Aquello fue solo el inicio de una larga lista de fechorías cometidas con la complicidad de los dos, sobra decir que apenas una semana después de celebrada la boda, freezer invito a su tío a ir de cacería en los bosques cercanos al castillo, solo ellos dos y un par de sirvientes de la confianza de Chilled, la noche anterior la princesa se encargó de embriagar al duque, por la mañana resintiendo los estragos de la resaca Chilled se presentó a cumplir con la invitación de freezer, quien tenía ya dispuestos un par de caballos para partir hacia el bosque, solo dos horas después se suscitó la tragedia, el duque no fue capaz de mantenerse sobre el caballo….la caída fue fatal, el par de sirvientes que asistieron a la travesía fueron testigos del deplorable estado en que el duque había asistido, lo cual sirvió para hacerlo parecer un desafortunado accidente , la verdad es que Chilled no tenía escapatoria, la silla de montar tenía varias cuerdas flojas y una que otra se hallaba rasgada, esa fue la parte que le tocó a freezer, desde luego habiendo dos testigos nadie de molestó en investigar más a fondo… al fin la princesa quedó libre y pretextando su luto y su mala fortuna, se negó a ir al principado del oeste, e incluso a volver a comprometerse en matrimonio.

Freezer por su parte reclamó los bienes de Chilled, y aprovechó muy bien el prestigio que le dio servir de padrino en la boda, nunca se había imaginado un ascenso tan rápido en la nobleza como el que tuvo, la princesa hizo bien su parte recomendándolo con toda la gente importante que pudo, de algún modo le debía su libertad, la cual no tardó mucho en comenzar a disfrutar.

Freezer no era el único en evocar tan vívidos recuerdos, la princesa fue hasta su habitación, y pensó un momento en Chilled estando en el castillo no podía evitar desenterrar su recuerdo, y por ende su primer encuentro con freezer, hacía ya tantos años cuando los dos eran muy jóvenes, cuando había llegado desolada hasta aquella provincia, sin más remedio que cumplir con los mandatos de su padre… freezer la ayudó para que no fuera así, desde entonces había tomado las riendas de su vida haciendo cuanto le placía, no importaba que eso le costara años más tarde la sucesión al trono, sin embargo aún le dolía, ella era la única hija de la que había sido la primera esposa del rey gobernante de aquellas tierras, por lo tanto la única heredera al trono, sin embargo el destino le jugó una mala pasada como ella solía llamar al hecho de que su madre muriera y el rey volviera nuevamente a contraer nupcias, engendrando esta vez un hijo varón; tal vez si hubiera permanecido como hija única su padre habría reconsiderado el hecho de retirarle su derecho de sucesión aun a expensas de su comportamiento desenfrenando, pero con la existencia del nuevo heredero, el rey no lo dudó ni un segundo, ella siguió formando parte de la corte y participando de toda celebración en la casa real, siguió ayudándose mutuamente con freezer, con el que mantenía de forma discreta constante comunicación, no cabía duda que su complicidad era infalible, sin embargo aún sentía rabia por la única cosa en la que habían fallado hasta ahora… Anien..

 _-¿Cómo dices? Comprometida con el marqués de la provincia de Veyita-dijo la princesa completamente histérica-_

 _-Así es, la boda es dentro de tres meses, lady Fasha ya concedió su mano y anunció formalmente el compromiso, ya no hay marcha atrás- dijo freezer con cierto tono de molestia en sus palabras_

 _-No puede ser, debiste insistir más, visitarla más, continuar cortejándola hasta que te aceptara, ahora esa alimaña estará bajo la protección de un noble, y será más difícil deshacerse de ella-replicó la princesa sin dejar de lado su estado de histeria_

 _-Aún se puede hacer algo, solo que nos tomará un poco más de tiempo del esperado, pero descuida, pronto Anien dejará de ser una molestia, solo necesito que me consigas lo antes posible los permisos para iniciar las rutas comerciales que tenemos planeadas con el marqués, de ese modo ellos tendrán que permanecer cerca de mí y encontraremos la oportunidad- dijo freezer con un mirada siniestra y dando un sorbo a su copa de vino_

 _-esa mujer es una amenaza para mí, y ahora que sabe la verdad…_

 _-descuida, no la revelará al menos por un tiempo…me he dado cuenta que es una mujer sin ambiciones, ya casi no usa el medallón, por otro lado su futuro esposo viene de un larga ascendencia de nobles, todos con su honor intacto, no sería honorable para él andar revelando los secretos de su esposa, pero si hablamos de hacer crecer su fortuna es otra historia, y es eso lo que aprovecharemos-continuo freezer ya más calmado pero sin dejar su fatal mirada_

La princesa respiró profundo, logró calmarse un poco y pensó que a fin de cuentas freezer siempre lograba sus objetivos… en aquella ocasión solo fue cuestión de esperar la oportunidad, esta vez podía resultar igual.

De nuevo en la aldea Aru, Bulma y vegeta aún se encontraban compartiendo su momento sobre el prado junto al rio, Bulma se había quedado dormida hacia unos instantes sobre el pecho de Vegeta, el cual no pudo evitar pensar en aquel momento en el palacio Veyita, cuando al evocar la imagen de su madre sentada en la fuente con el siendo un niño pequeño , esta había pasado a ser la imagen de Bulma con su futuro heredero en brazos, en aquellos momentos le pareció que aquello era una tontería, pero ahora estaba aquí con ella junto a él, recostada a su lado, habiéndose olvidado de la farsa que los dos habían planeado, sin embargo todo quedaba empañado gracias a freezer, ese infeliz lagarto lo exasperaba en demasía, al repasar en su mente todas las fechorías cometidas en contra de su familia, vino a su mente el día del funeral de su padre, Vegeta tenía 6 años, con gran pesar la casa Ouji despedía a su líder…

 _Todo tenía un aspecto lúgubre, caras largas y ojos llorosos a donde quiera que se mirase, su padre yacía inerte dentro de una ataúd de ébano, el de pie junto al sarcófago y Nappa a su lado, las mujeres dedicándole una mirada de compasión, los hombres intentado confortarlo con un palmada en el hombro que duraba apenas unos segundos, vegeta sabía que la mayoría eran miembros de la nobleza, que acudían por mera cortesía, que el verdadero pesar se encontraba en los miembros de la casa Ouji, salvo por una mujer de la que apenas recordaba el rostro y que se acercó cariñosamente a él_

 _-lo siento- dijo con los ojos humedecidos-primero tu madre y ahora esto-dijo al tiempo que se agachaba un poco para quedar a su altura y abrazarlo- no te preocupes_

 _-gracias por venir-dijo Nappa dirigiéndose a la dama-no pensé que después de morir la señora Anien viniera a acompañarnos_

 _-ella lo hubiera querido así- respondió la mujer mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente- no tiene nada que agradecerme Nappa, créame que de ahora en adelante voy a estar al pendiente su hijo_

 _-muchas gracias Lady Fasha_

"Lady Fasha" repitió vegeta mentalmente saliendo de sus recuerdos, "ella tenía la custodia de mi madre" pensó reflexionado un poco

Más tarde cuando la noche estaba a punto de caer, Bulma se encontraba en su habitación cepillando su cabello después de haber tomado un baño, estaba de mejor humor después de haber compartido un momento tan íntimamente bello con vegeta en la mañana, el resto del día se habían dedicado a descansar en sus respectivas habitaciones, ya que ninguno de los dos había podido hacerlo los días anteriores, al escuchar un golpeteo en la puerta pensó que se trataría de Vegeta sin embargo no fue así

-¿Goku? –Dijo con una gran sorpresa en el rostro- pensé que regresarías hasta mañana

-si- su amigo tenía un gesto muy serio- vamos tenemos que hablar

Bulma ató un pañuelo sobre su cabello, y siguió a Goku hasta la habitación que ocupaba con su hermano, el resto del grupo incluido Vegeta se encontraba ahí

-volvimos mucho antes de los previsto –habló Nappa apenas entraron- pero esto es urgente, llegamos esta mañana al monasterio y logramos averiguar que fue de Gine…

Lejos en el castillo de freezer, el tirano recibía noticias de sus mensajeros, cuando entró Zarbón

-lo consiguieron señor, el método de la purificación del acero es un hecho, solo han conseguido un pequeño trozo, pero están en camino los insumos necesarios para su producción en masa

-magnifico- dijo el villano con un sonrisa

-lo ve señor, cualquiera puede trabajar mejor con el incentivo adecuado- dijo Zarbón con su trillada frase

-me alegra que pienses así, por que justo ahora voy a encomendarte una misión, acabo de recibir noticias del capitán Ginyu y parece ser Vegeta podría estar en una pequeña aldea cercana a las tierras de su padre, vas a unirte a su búsqueda ahora mismo…. Pero hay un incentivo como tú lo llamas…

Zarbon permaneció expectante a las palabras de freezer

-supe que la prometida de Vegeta te gustó mucho cuando la viste en aquella fiesta, tráemelos a los dos aquí… y ella será tu premio…

 **Hola de nuevo a todos, mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero tenía algunos asuntos importantes que atender y no me quedaba mucho tiempo para escribir, pero ahora espero poder retomar el ritmo y no tardarme tanto, muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, dejo este capítulo con mucho cariño para todos, espero que les haya gustado y no haberlos confundido con los flashbacks Bye Bye y que sueñen bonito, nos vemos en el siguiente capi.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 _Fue un día hace poco más de 20 años, nunca olvidaré el día en que la pobre mujer llegó aquí casi a rastras, traía un pequeño niño en brazos, de apenas unos meses de nacido, ni siquiera un año de edad había cumplido… la encontré muy cerca de aquí en el viejo camino que va a la cañada, yo había salido como todas las tardes a recolectar la leña, siempre procuro tomar la vereda hacia el rio por ser el camino más fresco, fue entonces que la vi ahí a la orilla del camino, con la ropa hecha jirones, y el rostro desaliñado, el pequeño dejaba escapar un llanto inconsolable_

 _-por favor…-dijo débilmente la mujer – ayuda…_

 _Le hice una seña para que callara, se veía realmente mal_

 _-tranquila… espere aquí…iré por ayuda_

 _Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía me extendió al pequeño, lo recibí…_

 _-cálmese, volveré enseguida-le coloqué el viejo manto que llevaba y regresé aquí lo más rápido que pude, apenas me vio el viejo Son Gohan corrió a mi encuentro_

 _-¿de dónde ha salido ese niño?_

 _-no hay tiempo, después te lo explicaré, llama rápido a tu hijo y que venga conmigo, la madre está mal herida en el camino a la cañada cerca del río, pronto no hay tiempo que perder_

 _Son Gohan hizo lo que le pedí e instantes más tarde, volvió con su hijo y tras de ellos su nuera, le entregue el niño a la mujer pidiéndole que lo cuidara mientras volvíamos, son Gohan nos acompañó también y en poco tiempo llegamos adonde se encontraba la madre del niño, entre los tres la trajimos aquí y le prodigamos cuanto cuidado se nos vino a la mente, ardió toda la noche en fiebre, pero por la mañana recobró un poco las fuerzas, le pedí a la nuera de Gohan que se hiciera cargo de ella y del niño, mientras su esposo iba por un médico al pueblo, más tarde por fin me atreví a interrogar a la pobre mujer_

 _-¿qué sucedió como es que llegó aquí?_

 _-me persiguieron…el caballo se desbocó… no pude controlarlo… caímos por la orilla del acantilado…_

 _-ya veo, aunque resulta extraño, ya que por estos rumbos rara vez hay salteadores o ladrones, ¿qué estaba haciendo sola?_

 _-Bardock ….llegará en unos días… es mi esposo- dijo la mujer con un hilo de voz , su declaración me dejó helado, Bardock había vivido aquí cuando aún era un niño pequeño, como parte de los chicos que venían aquí a tomar las enseñanzas de los kaios, este lugar no solo era un monasterio, sino que también funcionó como un internado temporal que ayudaba a la educación en los primeros años de los chicos, la mayoría de ellos pertenecientes a la casa de algún noble, yo lo conocía desde entonces, no era el estudiante mas aplicado pero daba su mejor esfuerzo y se empeñaba en conseguir lo que quería, y después cuando los kaios se fueron de aquí, solía venir a consultar algunas cosas en la vieja biblioteca de vez en cuando, según supe fungía como administrador del marques de la provincia de Veyita y era uno de sus hombres de confianza; ¿Cómo era posible que su esposa y su hijo estuvieran aquí y en esas condiciones?_

 _-señora…?_

 _-Gine_

 _-bien, señora Gine por el momento descanse, el médico no tardará en llegar, parece que el niño está bien pero no está de más que lo examinen, ella es Haruka, va a estar aquí para lo que necesite…_

-HARUKA-exclamo Goku sobresaltado e interrumpiendo el relato - ese era el nombre de mi… bueno… de quien yo creí que era mi madre, mi abuelo algunas veces me contó de ella y también de…

-Tora- completó el hombre que narraba- su hijo, aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, los tres llegaron aquí procedentes de la aldea cercana a la montaña Paoz, en busca de una vida mejor, en ese entonces aun continuábamos recibiendo chicos, eran de gran ayuda en todas las tareas…siempre les estaré agradecido por los buenos tiempos que pasamos

-oiga señor ¿porque siguen llamando a este lugar un monasterio cuando aquí ya no hay nada parecido a eso?- preguntó Nappa intentando cerciorarse por completo

-bueno desde hace más de cuatro décadas que ningún monje vive aquí, pero por casi un siglo este fue su hogar, mi bisabuelo donó estas tierras para que se construyera el monasterio, desde entonces mi familia siempre ha venido a ayudar, pero cuando fue abandonado para mudarse a la capital principal, los Kaios vinieron a ocuparlo por un tiempo, después al irse ellos el rey devolvió las tierras a mi familia y yo pensé en hacer una hostería aquí; aunque la aldea Aru está relativamente cerca, este camino es la intersección para muchas otras ciudades, digamos que de aquí se puede partir a cualquier parte del reino, pero los lugareños siempre la ubican como el viejo monasterio –respondió el hombre con una sonrisa

-señor Roshi, todo eso suena muy interesante, pero ¿podría decirnos de una vez que sucedió con mi madre?-dijo Raditz con impaciencia; el anciano inhaló profundo y continuó

 _Habían pasado cerca de dos horas cuando Tora volvió con el médico, de inmediato lo conduje a la habitación que ocupaba Gine, el hombre examinó con cuidado al niño y me informó que se encontraba ileso, pero su madre…_

 _-tiene heridas muy graves, tal vez no sobreviva-dijo el médico con un gesto sombrío-esta mujer tiene suerte de haber llegado viva hasta aquí, con suerte pasará la noche…_

 _-lo entiendo doctor, pero ¿no podría intentar usted algo?_

 _-le he administrado todas las posiciones que conozco para calmar el dolor, estará más tranquila, sin embargo no creo que se recupere, voy a dejarle suficiente para que la pobre pueda resistir_

 _Cuando regresé a la habitación, Haruka acunaba al niño en brazos_

 _-es precioso, tiene usted mucha suerte ¿sabe? , yo he estado casada por casi 10 años y mi esposo y yo no he hemos tenido la bendición de un hijo todavía, parece que eres muy travieso, tan pequeño y ya te quemaste el pecho -dijo alegremente_

 _-no desesperes, pronto te ocurrirá…-respondió Gine con apenas un hilo de voz-pero cuídalo bien…fue con una ventosa…para quitarle una sanguijuela…_

 _-Haruka, ¿quieres dejarme un momento a solas con la señora?-la chica puso al niño junto a su madre otra vez y salió_

 _-¿Cómo te sientes Gine?_

 _-muy adolorida…a pesar de las medicinas…-respondió entre jadeos_

 _-el médico dice que…_

 _-lo se… yo misma siento que las fuerzas me abandonan…quiero pedirle…-continuó un poco sofocada_

 _-que cuide a tu hijo verdad- respondí en un intento de que no se fatigara mas_

 _-solo mientras… su padre… viene-respiró profundamente- mi otro hijo…_

 _-calma mujer no te fatigues más, puedes estar tranquila, yo me ocuparé del pequeño y se lo entregaré a su padre_

 _-que me perdone…_

 _-¿tu esposo?_

 _-Raditz…mi pequeño…_

 _-no te angusties yo se lo diré_

Raditz permaneció en silencio con el rostro desencajado, después de tantos años creyéndose abandonado, hoy descubría la verdad, al ver que el silencio reinaba el anciano continuó.

 _Más tarde cuando regresé a ver como seguía, Haruka se ocupa una vez más del niño_

 _-cuídalo bien… Haruka_

 _-no se preocupe, este bebé estará muy bien- la mujer regresó la vista hacia a Gine – pero que clase de personas perversas se atrevieron a atacar a una mujer y un niño…_

 _-Haruka-dije interrumpiendo- mejor no perturbes a la señora con esas cosas, una vez que su esposo llegue habrá tiempo para averiguaciones, Gine, acabo de volver del lugar donde te encontré y estuve buscando un poco, me topé con esto- dije mostrando un pequeño escudo y un pañuelo, kakarotto, ¿ese es su nombre?_

 _-si… su padre lo eligió… menos mal… que está bien…estaba furioso…cuando se quemó el pecho- en ese momento la respiración de Gine se hizo más agitada, Haruka se apresuró a darle un poco más de poción para el dolor, se calmó un poco,_

 _-¿pero quién hizo esto?- dijo Haruka al tiempo que dos lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas_

 _-dod… zar…_

Fue lo último que pudo decir, sus ojos se cerraron, aun respiraba pero ya no logó despertar, tal y como lo había predicho el médico, Gine no pasó la noche, esperé por días a que su padre viniera por el pequeño y al paso de diez días decidí ir a buscarlo yo mismo a la provincia de Veyita, y me enteré de que también había muerto, fue muy difícil para mí decidir qué hacer con el niño, pensé en entregarlo a alguien en la casa donde vivían pero no encontré a nadie, los vecinos me dijeron que su otro hijo estaba bajo la custodia del marqués de la provincia y pensé que la mejor solución sería llevarlo con el

-y ¿Por qué no fui entregado?-dijo Goku visiblemente ansioso-¿porque terminé en la aldea con mi abuelo?

-pasé todo el día en busca de alguna respuesta así que decidí pasar la noche en la posada del pueblo y al día siguiente ir a buscar al marques para hablar de lo ocurrido, de camino a la posada me detuve en la taberna, el lugar estaba atestado, solo pude hallar un sitio vacante en la barra dando la espalda a unos sujetos bastante mal encarados y ebrios que ocupaban una mesa

 _-¿lo ves?-dijo uno de ellos-te dije que Bardock no sería ningún problema, el pobre solo tuvo que caerse por un precipicio-continuó en tono sarcástico_

 _-que ironía…la mujer también se fue por un precipicio-dijo otro soltando una grotesca carcajada- ¿Quién lo diría no?_

 _-esto ha sido muy fácil, pero hay que estar alerta, parece que el próximo en las lista será el marqués…_

-Me quedé frio ante tales palabras, ahora estaba consciente del peligro que corría el niño y podía entender la angustia en la mirada de Gine cuando le pidió a Haruka que lo cuidara, Salí lo más a prisa que pude intentando disimular el pánico ante lo que había escuchado, entonces decidí que te quedarías aquí con nosotros

-¿no recuerda a los hombres de la taberna? ¿Cómo eran?-preguntó Nappa

-salí tan de prisa que no quise voltear a verlos, todo lo que recuerdo es que uno le llamó al otro Dodoria y decían esperar instrucciones de su jefe, no pude saber mas

-¿pero y después? -pregunto Goku con cierto titubeo- la verdad recuerdo muy poco a mis padres

-…cuando volví aquí le conté todo a Son Gohan, Tora y Haruka; el matrimonio no tenía hijos aun así que me pidieron que los dejara quedarse contigo, decidieron volver a la montaña Paoz por si alguien venia aquí a buscarte a ti o a Gine, Son Gohan me escribía muy seguido contándome como crecías y lo fuerte que te ponías, pero apenas dos años después la epidemia de la peste asoló cada rincón del reino, incluyendo tu aldea, Haruka y tora no sobrevivieron…

-y solo me quedé con mi abuelo-completó Goku notablemente conmovido-creo que les debo la vida ¿no?

Dos lagrimas rodaron de los ojos de Raditz, quien de inmediato se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y dio un fuerte golpe en el primer muro que pudo encontrar, todo lo que había sentido durante tantos años con respecto a su madre, ahora se veía superado por la rabia que le causaba enterarse de la verdad, por un lado se sentía aliviado de saber que no lo había abandonado e incluso en su lecho de muerte le había pedido perdón, sintió crecer su furia a un nivel incontenible, ahora se encargaría de hacer añicos con sus propias manos al causante de sus desdichas, fuera quien fuera

El viejo Roshi entregó un pequeño cofre de madera a los visitantes

-un poco después de regresar de la provincia de Veyita fui hasta el lugar donde había encontrado a Gine para buscar con más calma, es todo lo que pude encontrar, dijo al tiempo que lo entregaba a Goku,-

\- Vamos debemos volver…-respondió en muchacho recibiéndolo

Todo esto fue narrado a Bulma y vegeta una vez que se encontraron de nuevo en la posada de la aldea Aru, ahora Bulma entendía mejor porque el gesto tan serio de su amigo, comprendió que no era fácil para el enterarse de sus orígenes y mucho menos saber que su familia había sido víctima de tantas infamias

-lo que puedo deducir- dijo de pronto vegeta- es que freezer quiso también callar a Bardock desde un principio, de algún modo Gine debió saber algo también, de lo contario ella no se habría ido con tanta premura

-eso es verdad-asintió Nappa- tal vez tu padre ya tenía la idea de solicitar la audiencia con el rey y Bardock lo acompañaría, para ese tiempo el tenia encomendado la mayor parte de los negocios, sería lógico que supiera de todos los planes de tu padre, y hay una diferencia de un mes aproximadamente entre lo ocurrido con Bardock y el fallecimiento de tu padre

-¿Qué fue lo que les entregó el anciano?-preguntó Bulma, con lo que Goku procedió a abrir la pequeña caja de madera, en el interior se descubrió solo el escudo de concesión de Gine, lo cual confirmaba su identidad, unos modestos zarcillos de oro… y el collar de amatista de la madre de vegeta

-es por eso que no encontramos antes-dijo Nappa- creo que la señora Anien debió habérselo confiado a Gine, lo cual es un indicio de que pudieron haber conocido el secreto, pero le falta el medallón con el escudo extraño que vimos en la pintura…

Mas tarde cuando Goku acompañaba a Bulma de regreso a su habitación, su amigo le pidió que entrara por un momento

-oye Goku, ¿no crees que sería buena idea que volvieras a tu casa?, digo podrías alcanzarnos otra vez en unos días, parece que saber de tus padres te afectó mucho, un descanso te vendría bien

-no, gracias Bulma pero ahora más que nunca quiero continuar con esto, saber todo lo que ocurrió, así poder estar más tranquilo en un futuro, saber bien mi origen y mis raíces se ha vuelto muy importante para mí, sobre todo ahora que voy a ser padre

-¿qué?-dijo Bulma con los ojos como platos- entonces Milk ¿va a tener un bebe?-Goku se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza –ahora entiendo porque estaba tan molesta cuando decidiste venir con nosotros, aun así felicidades-dijo abrazando a su amigo

-Gracias Bulma- respondió Goku recibiendo el abrazo- ojala tú también puedas hacer tu vida con vegeta sin ninguna preocupación en poco tiempo-continuó diciendo haciendo que Bulma se sonrojara

Por la mañana en el castillo de freezer una apesadumbrada Zangya se preparaba para iniciar su día, para varias freezer había salido muy de mañana otra vez, la mujer parecía un tanto pálida y demacrada, se sentía a la vez afiebrada y débil, tardó más de lo acostumbrado en arreglarse pero por fin pudo bajar hasta el comedor, donde ya se encontraba la princesa serpiente, al verla ahí sola se disculpó de inmediato

-perdone la tardanza majestad- hoy no me he sentido muy bien

-no hay problema Zangya querida, a decir verdad te ves terrible…

-creo que pesqué un resfriado majestad, pero ya me repondré-dijo haciendo una señal con la mano a sus sirvientes para que comenzaran a servir el desayuno- ¿le ha agradó su estancia aquí?-continuó diciendo Zangya

-ha sido de lo mejor querida- respondió la princesa con una enorme sonrisa- lástima que deba irme ya

-¿tan pronto? Pero si se ha quedado apenas dos días

-lo sé, pero ya te había dicho que solo vine a saludar y mostrarles mi solidaridad a ti y a tu esposo por lo ocurrido, espero que ustedes también me visiten pronto

La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de lord Bojack, quien saludó a las damas cortésmente y no pudo evitar reparar de inmediato en el aspecto de su hermana a la vez que le tocaba la frente con el dorso de la mano,

-Zangya tienes un poco de fiebre, porque mejor no subes a descansar

-no es nada-respondió la mujer-creo que solo me resfrié

-aun así hay que llamar al médico para que te revise, de esa forma me iré más tranquilo

-¿tú también te vas ya?-preguntó Zangya un tanto afligida- es un lastima Bojack, su majestad se retira también, voy a sentirme muy sola

-mi intención era quedarme unos días más, pero he recibido una carta de lord Minami en la que me pide regrese cuanto antes al sur, parece que se trata de una emergencia así que debo salir cuanto antes, solo quiero cerciorarme de que estés bien antes de irme

-¿y porque no habría de estarlo…?-se escuchó decir a freezer de repente, todos voltearon a ver en la dirección donde se hallaba de pie en la puerta del salón del comedor escuchando en silencio la conversación

-no me siento bien hoy freezer-se limitó a decir Zangya, el viejo lagarto estuvo de acuerdo en que su esposa fuese revisada por el médico que fue traído desde el puerto al castillo, el galeno solo confirmó que tenía un poco de fiebre pero por el momento no pudo decir con certeza a que se debía, solo indicó un par de pócimas a la dama, recomendó descanso y dijo volvería en un par de días a revisarla otra vez pero se comprometió a volver antes en caso de una emergencia, Lord Bojack por su parte se dirigió a freezer

-si no te molesta quisiera dejar a alguien para que cuide personalmente de mi hermana, últimamente la servidumbre pasa todo el tiempo atendiendo a tus tropas yo debo volver ya al sur, me iría más tranquilo si alguno de mis sirvientes se queda con ella

\- ¿y a quien tienes pensado dejar?-dijo freezer en un tono un tanto frio-después de lo ocurrido debo tomar mis precauciones con respecto a quien entra a mi casa

-descuida freezer solo se trata de un chica, hermana de uno mis marineros, los dos han estado a mi servicio desde niños, la chica no habla y apenas escucha, pero comprende bien las instrucciones si le enseña, creo que en un par de días estaría lista para atender a mi hermana, solo requeriré de que una de tus mucamas la instruya

-por eso no hay problema, pero ¿una sordomuda?

-por el momento no puedo dejar a nadie más, a pesar de sus defectos la chica comprende instrucciones, solo que hay mostrarle el catillo y decirle don están las cosas, lo hará bien, no me atrevería a dejarle el cuidado de mi hermana sino estuviera seguro de eso

-de acuerdo, después de todo parece que Zangya no podrá bajar en varios días, está bien trae a la chica, diré a una de las mucamas que le enseñe sus tareas desde hoy mismo

Bojack fue de regreso al barco y volvió más tarde con un chica de complexión menuda y pelo rubio, como freezer había salido nuevamente fue hasta la alcoba de su hermana con la joven, para este momento freezer ya le había informado a la mujer de la petición de su hermano

-Zangya, esta esta es Laazuli, se va a quedar aquí para hacerse cargo de ti, no te preocupes vas a estar bien atendida

Mientras tanto camino a la aldea Aru, un ansioso zarbón se preparaba a cumplir con su tarea, no le fallaría al conde y menos después de haber sido informado cuál sería su premio, zarbón le guardaba un profundo rencor a vegeta y no podía imaginar mejor venganza ni mejor manera de herir su orgullo que quedándose con su prometida, lejos de ahí en la azotea de la vieja posada y aun indiferentes de las maquinaciones de zarbón, Bulma y vegeta compartían un momento juntos

-ya es muy tarde, mejor ve a tu habitación-dijo vegeta después de separar sus labios de los de la chica y permanecía de pie muy cerca de ella abrazándola por la cintura

-no te preocupes, nadie me vio salir-respondió ella al tiempo que se abrazaba de su cuello para besarlo nuevamente

Hola de nuevo, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, tratare de tener el siguiente lo más pronto que pueda, como ya se dieron cuente este capítulo se centró aún más con la madre de Goku y Raditz, espero no haberlos decepcionado ni haber sido demasiado cruel. Un saludo especial a **, johaaceve,linda kiu, celestia carito, knicky Ouji, naomigomiz** y **Bulma gt** gracias por sus reviews chicas y también mil gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempo para leerme bye bye nos vemos pronto


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Personajes del maestro Akira Toriyama , y un reconocimiento a Germaine De Staël y Benjamin Disraeli, ya que se utilizaron un par de sus frases. Gracias

Apenas amaneció en la aldea Aru Bulma estaba más que lista para salir de viaje otra vez, ahora el objetivo era encontrar a la única mujer en la que la madre de Vegeta podía haber confiado su secreto, no se tenía idea o noticia de Lady Fasha desde hacía muchos años, los rumores decían que su casa estaba abandonada, que se había ido lejos al extranjero hacía muchos años y que mandaba instrucciones a sus administradores por correspondencia, otros más que vivía como una ermitaña sin recibir jamás a nadie, el caso era que nadie la había visto en años; no había acudido a ningún evento social en la corte ni se había hecho participe de ninguna celebración del poblado donde se sabía que vivía.

Era demasiado temprano pero el grupo tenía prisa por salir lo antes posible, no sabían que tan cerca estaban los hombres de freezer, pero tenían que apresurase, el poblado donde buscarían a Lady Fasha era uno de los más alejados del reino, calcularon aproximadament días de camino hasta el lugar, en el cielo aun oscuro se apreciaban nubes de lluvia amenazadoras, Bulma se colocó un pañuelo sobre el azulado cabello en un intento por controlarlo del fuerte viento que soplaba en ese momento, ágilmente subió a su caballo, y miró en la dirección del camino, sus amigos se encontraban listos para partir

-Escuchen, la provincia de Maiota es un lugar muy apartado y el camino no va ser fácil- dijo Nappa dirigiéndose al grupo- vamos a tratar de llevar todos el mismo ritmo para que los animales no se cansen demasiado

El resto del grupo asintió y así a paso de galope salieron de la posada solo acompañados por las fuertes ráfagas de viento y el frio de la madrugada.

No muy lejos del lugar zarbón se había reunido con el grupo de perseguidores en un claro del bosque cercano a la aldea

-Al fin llegas Zarbón- dijo Burter a manera de saludo

-El conde freezer me envió a unirme a la búsqueda y espera que tú regreses de inmediato al castillo, yo me encargaré de ahora en delante de dirigir la búsqueda

-Eso es ridículo, como te iban a encomendar una tarea tan difícil

-Velo por ti mismo-dijo extiendo una carta de puño y letra de freezer, la cual fue arrebatada por Burter

-Ya veo-dijo examinando el contenido de la misma- Jeice- dijo con voz de mando dirigiéndose al aludido, gurdo y yo regresamos, tú te quedas junto con zarbón y el resto de los hombres para continuar, apenas capturen a vegeta y su grupo deben ser llevados a la presencia del conde- volteó a mirar a zarbón y en tono amenazador le dijo – no lo arruines…

Zarbón se limitó a sonreír con presunción a su compañero y después le dio la espalda dirigiéndose al resto de los hombres

-Ahora escuchen, Vegeta y su grupo no pueden estar muy lejos, tal vez los encontremos en la posada cercana, vamos de prisa…-dijo alentando al resto de sus compañeros que se dispusieron a montar los caballos, pero fueron detenidos en seco- un momento- dijo nuevamente zarbón, dejen bien atados a esos animales y después regresamos por ellos, hay un modo más rápido de viajar…

En el castillo de freezer, para ser exacto en la cocina, la muchacha rubia recién llegada era instruida por una vieja mucama en la cocina sobre las tareas en que serviría a su ahora señora Zangya, la mujer tenía la suficiente paciencia para enseñar con todo detalle a tan peculiar jovencita,

-Ahora cada mañana – dijo con voz pausada-dejaremos el desayuno de la señora aquí- continuo dejando una bandeja con alimentos sobre una mesa-tú la llevaras a su habitación, por aquí- dijo al tiempo que conducía a la chica por unas escaleras y volvían sobre sus pasos- ahora debes hacerlo tu –indicó a la joven que realizo con gran exactitud las instrucciones dadas por la mujer

-Muy bien – la felicitó- ahora vamos al cuarto de la señora ya debe haber despertado…

-Así transcurrió el resto de la mañana, la chica de nombre Lazuli fue instruida con gran paciencia por la anciana en todas las tarea que había de realizar de ahora en adelante, algunas cosas hubo que repetirlas dos o 3 veces pero al final la chica lograba realizarlas satisfactoriamente, como el caso de poner la cantidad exacta de hojas de té que a Zangya le gustaban o el orden en que debía tomar las pociones que el médico que le había indicado, por la tarde también le fue enseñada la forma en que debía cepillarle el pelo

-Bien parece que esta niña aprende rápido- dijo Zangya aun a un aquejada por el malestar- mi hermano tuvo mucha razón en decir que solo debían enseñársele unas cuantas cosas, y dime-dijo dirigiéndose a la anciana- ¿freezer aún no regresa?

-No señora, el conde dejó dicho esta mañana que tardaría más de lo acostumbrado y el señor zarbón también se fue desde anoche

-Ya veo-dijo con tristeza-todo este asunto lo ha tenido muy ocupado…creo que por el momento no necesito nada más , pueden irse…-con lo cual ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación , la mujer anciana llevó de regreso a la cocina a Lazuli para seguir instruyéndola en sus tareas, haciendo una breve pausa solo para entregar a Ginyu la cesta que se preparaba a los prisioneros que claro esta nadie sabía que estaban ahí, pero en el castillo no se hacían preguntas, solo se obedecía.

Señor Briefs parece que por fin lo hemos conseguido-dijo krillin secando el sudor de su frente

Si krillin, lástima que haya sido de esta manera y para ese tirano, tuve en mi cabeza este procedimiento por años y hoy que lo consigo no podría sentirme más decepcionado

-Animo señor Briefs, como usted siempre dice mantengamos la fe en que alguien nos ayude pronto…-krillin fue interrumpido por la entrada de Ginyu- parece que tenemos nuevo carcelero

-El conde manda que esta producción sea aumentada lo antes posibles por la tarde llegaran sus insumos, así que ha trabajar- dijo Ginyu secamente dejando al igual que zarbón las viandas sobre el viejo mesón del taller

-Señor el proceso de fundición y filtración continua lleva al menos 8 horas, de ahí tardará un par de horas más para que pueda enfriarse y moldearse…no puede hacerse más rápido o el resultado no será el esperado

-Entonces construya otro horno…-dijo Ginyu duramente y sin dejar espacio a debates ya que salió apresuradamente de la habitación

 _El amor es el emblema de la eternidad: confunde la noción del tiempo; borra toda memoria de un comienzo, todo temor de un final. Todos hemos nacido para amar…es el principio de la existencia y su único fin_ \- Leyó una mujer en un viejo libro de papiro mientras se asomaba por una ventana, sabía que aquello era verdad… ella misma albergaba en su corazón aquel sentimiento que se negaba a morir

-Zorn…-dijo presionando el libro contra su pecho y evocando su recuerdo

Quien tal vez no sabía ni había conocido antes el amor era la princesa serpiente, recién había llegado hasta el pequeño poblado donde se hallaba su castillo después de haberse despedido de Zangya y emprendido el camino de su regreso a su aldea; aquella era un tierra rica con un potencial desperdiciado, apenas lograba sufragar los gastos del castillo y su propietaria, que como ya se ha dicho llevaba una vida desenfrenada, tanto así que ni siquiera se ocupaba de administrar ella misma sus tierras, con frecuencia su padre el rey debía mandar un administrador para ocuparse de ello, sobra decir que a su primogénita poco le importaba, mientras pudiera ser libre y hacer cuanto le placiera lo demás salía sobrando

Llegó hasta su habitación y tomó un baño, después una vez mudada de ropa y reconfortada del viaje fue hasta un viejo armario, saco un bien cerrado cofre de marfil, el contenido era el preciado diario por el que le había preguntado freezer días antes, por un momento sintió el impulso de lanzarlo al fuego de la chimenea, pero se contuvo, Freezer le había pedido que lo guardara, no sabía para que lo necesitaba el viejo lagarto pero ella misma se daba cuenta que algún propósito debía tener, le dio un último vistazo y se apresuró a guardarlo de nuevo al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta

-Majestad dijo una de sus mucamas –el conde Freezer acaba de llegar

-Voy enseguida- y salió hacia el viejo salón en el que regularmente recibía las visitas

-¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto? Te esperaba más tarde-dijo saludándolo con la familiaridad y la complicidad de siempre

-En un vehículo por supuesto, no es mi culpa que tú seas tan anticuada y sigas usando un carruaje pudiendo darte el lujo de tener algo más rápido

-Tan crítico como siempre-dijo la princesa en un suspiro-¿Cómo sigue Zangya? No estarás esperando a tu segundo heredero ¿verdad?- dijo con una risita burlona

-Déjate de comedias, sabes muy bien lo que le pasa a Zangya-respondió freezer un tanto irritado

-Tranquilo solo estará fuera de combate por un par de días, mientras sacas al viejo del castillo

-De hecho necesitaré más tiempo, voy a dar un paso muy importante y no quiero a Zangya entrometiéndose, puedo ordenarle a mis sirvientes que cierren la boca pero con ella es diferente, no voy arriesgarme a que sepa algo y no tarde en decírselo a Bojack

-Mi primo siempre ha sido un fastidio, si no le tuviera tanta lealtad a mi padre hasta podría ser nuestro aliado, a veces me pregunto si fue buena idea casarte con Zangya…

-En su momento lo fue, y por el momento tendrá que ser así, por ahora solo necesito mas de esa pócima que utilizaste con ella y te conviene estar alerta por que muy pronto vas a recibir grandes noticias

¿Eso es todo?-preguntó la princesa mirando fijamente a freezer y entregándole lo pedido

No,-respondió freezer riendo brevemente- estoy a punto de dar con vegeta, todo parece indicar que está camino hacia Maiota, mis sirvientes deben estar por darle alcance y antes de que sean llevados hasta mi voy a darte la oportunidad de divertirte un poco, si quieres reunirte con ellos toma el camino que va hasta allá y quédate cerca, les di la orden que te buscaran apenas los tuvieran-dijo volviendo a reír- y por favor usa un vehículo esta vez, para cuando llegues en tu carruaje de doncella ya los habré eliminado – dijo al tiempo que se retiraba de la habitación

La princesa se remontó una vez más al pasado al quedar de nuevo sola, al día en que se celebró la boda de su prima, Zangya fue concedida a freezer por su madre que aún vivía, y Bojack aunque se oponía rotundamente tuvo que ceder a las órdenes de su progenitora, por todos los miembros de la casa real era conocido lo mucho que el Lord protegía a su hermana y su alto sentido del honor hacia su linaje, para ese entonces freezer gozaba ya de buena reputación en la nobleza, pero Bojack parecía no poder olvidar que fuera hijo de un traidor;

Aun así lo conseguimos – murmuró para sí misma la princesa – esta vez tiene que ser igual…

Pasaron un par de días en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , el grupo de vegeta continuaba su viaje aparentemente sin contratiempos, las peleas con Bulma continuaban como antes, pero ahora podía incluso sentirse un ambiente de complicidad por parte de los dos y parecía haber más confianza en su trato, Nappa quien aún no había sido informado del cambio de planes noto el cambio de inmediato, pero no le había sido posible tener un momento para hablar con vegeta, pues solo habían hecho pequeñas paradas en su camino deteniéndose apenas para tomar un bocado o descansar un poco los caballos, para todos era importante llegar cuanto antes hasta la provincia y encontrar a Lady Fasha, pues parecía ser la única que podría darle una respuesta a todo lo ocurrido.

Por otro lado también había un gran ajetreo en la capital principal, para ser más exacto en el palacio imperial, como siempre, se discutía todo aquello que ocurría a lo largo y ancho del reino, en días anteriores, se había hablado mucho de lo ocurrido en la provincia de Freezer, pero ahora, un recién surgido problema ocupaba la atención de todos los concejales que se encontraban reunidos en la sala del trono; el rey ,gobernante principal de aquellas tierras no se encontraba presente en una reunión de consejo desde hacía mucho y esta no era la excepción, pues ya era muy anciano y desde hacía varios meses parecía debilitarse aún más, su heredero el joven príncipe había tomado ya su lugar en la reuniones de consejo, este hecho sin embargo, permanecía en secreto

-Lo ocurrido en la parte sur no puede pasarse por alto-dijo lord Nishi quien en esta ocasión presidía la reunión- Lord Minami no ha acudido el día de hoy para estar más al pendiente, pero me ha enviado un amplio informe de lo ocurrido en la plantación

-Un incendio a una plantación propiedad del rey se considera una grave ofensa, puede tomarse incluso como una declaración de guerra, quien sea el responsable debe ser encontrado y enjuiciado-secundó lord Kaito

-Aun así las tierras del sur siempre han sido pacíficas, me es difícil pensar en alguien que se haya atrevido a semejante osadía- dijo un concejal muy similar a Kaito pero aún más anciano-de todas formas creo que lord Minami va a necesitar también de apoyo militar, ahora más que nunca hay que proteger las propiedades de la casa real en el sur

-de hecho Lord Bojack ya debe haberse reunido con Lord Minami, a él le será encomendada personalmente esa tarea, es el único en la regio con experiencia en la milicia y un fiel servidor de la corona- respondió Kaito

-Aunque parece un hecho mínimo, el daño a una propiedad del rey se considera como un desafío y ya que no se sospecha de nadie, debemos estar alerta ante cualquier otro ataque que pudiera ocurrir- respondió el príncipe levantándose de su lugar y caminando en círculos por el salón-por el momento caballeros creo que la discreción será nuestra mejor aliada, si quien hizo esto ha querido sembrar el pánico entre la población y poner en entredicho nuestra autoridad no debe conseguirlo, por lo tanto hay que aumentar la vigilancia y no pasar nada por alto hasta saber quién es el responsable, es todo por ahora, se levanta la sesión- dijo el príncipe dando por terminada la reunión, a lo cual la mayoría de los concejales se retiraron, permaneciendo solo cuatro de ellos alrededor del heredero al trono

-Alteza-dijo Nishi dirigiéndose al príncipe- ya se han cumplido cuatro meses desde que su majestad el rey no ha acudido en a las reuniones de consejo, hasta ahora lo hemos mantenido en secreto pero no sé por cuánto tiempo podamos hacerlo, creo que sería bueno pensar en la sucesión anticipada

-Mi padre aún vive, lord Nishi, y no es posible saber si se recuperará o no

-Príncipe Shin- dijo tranquilamente el concejal que parecía el más viejo de los cuatro, su larga barba denotaba su años- su padre ha hecho lo que sus fuerzas le han permitido con el reino, pero yo también creo que ya es hora de la sucesión, si sus súbitos, ya sean nobles o plebeyos llegan a saber lo que ocurre pueden perder la confianza en su gobernante y por experiencia sabemos que eso no será nada bueno

-Esa es una decisión que debe meditarse, no puedo discutir ese punto con ustedes ahora excelencias, tengamos fe en que mi padre se recupere y tome de nuevo las riendas, ahora si me disculpan debo atender otros asuntos…-concluyó a la vez que daba la espalda a los Kaios quienes al ver que era inútil insistir salieron de inmediato del salón, permaneciendo solo un hombre de gran estatura, largo cabello y gesto recio

-señor, creo que los kaios tiene razón, vuestro padre es ya muy anciano y su cordura a veces deja mucho que desear

-Tú también Kibito,-dijo en tono apacible el príncipe- desde que tengo memoria se me ha dicho que el problema con los reyes es que ascienden al trono demasiado jóvenes, que sea paciente, que no tenga avidez por el poder y sobretodo, que aprenda lo más que pueda antes de mi coronación, pues la madurez es la mejor de las virtudes en un monarca, porque es lo que lo hace tomar decisiones sensatas

-Sabias enseñanzas y muy bien aprendidas, majestad- aprobó Kibito con un sonrisa en el rostro

-Y ahora mis propios maestros me sugieren una sucesión anticipada, ¿no es algo contradictorio?

-Sus razonamientos solo me dejan ver que el trabajo de los Kaios ha sido impecable, tómese un tiempo para pensarlo y que la decisión sea la mejor para el reino

Ambos hombres siguieron su conversación por un largo rato tocando asuntos relevantes de los últimos días, y dando solución a un sinfín de pequeños conflictos de todo tipo, en cada uno de ellos el joven príncipe trataba de tomar la decisión más sensata, porque como bien había dicho Kibito, el heredero al trono había sido educado por la orden de los Kaios, nunca antes otro monarca de aquella región había dado la encomienda a la orden más rígida conocida, de educar a su heredero, pues el rey había tenido muchos tropiezos en su juventud durante la cual ascendió al trono, sin mencionar la falta de cordura y responsabilidad de su primera hija la princesa serpiente; con el hijo de su segundo matrimonio se propuso hacerlo mejor, por lo tanto la educación del príncipe Shin fue dada por lo Kaios con sumo cuidado.

Por otro lado el grupo de Vegeta continuaba su marcha por un abrupto camino rural, el cual de encontraba rodeado por un espesa maleza que hacia difícil ver hacia adelante, cada galope del caballo resultaba particularmente difícil para el equilibrio de cada uno de los jinetes, Nappa detuvo su equino en seco y se dirigió a los demás

-Creo que mejor caminamos y llevamos halando los animales, este camino es demasiado escarpado y cualquiera de nosotros podría sufrir una caída- no hubo respuesta por parte de los demás ya que Goku divisó un grupo de hombres acercarse

-¿Y esos quienes serán?- dijo Goku en tono ingenuo

-Es zarbón, y Jeice viene con el- exclamó Raditz reconociendo a los sujetos- parece que no vienen solos

-Dense prisa, hay que perderlos- ordenó vegeta espueleando su caballo y saliendo a toda velocidad seguido por los demás

-Allá van – grito Jeice –Vamos no los pierdan de vista

-Calma Jeice, deja que los chicos se diviertan un rato- dijo zarbón deteniendo a su compañero y dejando pasar al resto de sus compañeros

-¿Que tienes pensad hacer?

Ya lo veras- dijo zarbón sonriendo socarronamente

La persecución se dio de una manera más que penosa para ambos grupos, la tierra del camino estaba muy suelta y algunos tramos eran completamente pedregosos, era difícil para el grupo de vegeta mantener su ventaja , sus perseguidores estaba a poco metros de ellos, siguiéndolos a esta distancia por aproximadamente media hora, cuando de pronto frenaron su caballos dejándolos desconcertados

-Se detuvieron- dijo Bulma aun luchando por permanecer sobre el caballo

-Que planea….-dijo Raditz quedándose mudo al ver aparecer un enorme vagón motorizado en el camino el cual se abrió y dejó ver dos vehículos pequeños que Bulma conocía muy bien

-Esas son…las motos que construyó mi padre-dijo Bulma con el gesto de la desesperación en el rostro

-Ese sinvergüenza de zarbón debió haberlo obligado a construírselas-dijo vegeta furioso- aun así no van a lograr alcanzarlos, si mal no recuerdo más adelante hay un puente colgante cuando lleguemos a él van a tener que detenerse, esos puentes apenas soportan los caballos y las motos son demasiado pesadas para pasar por él, no lograrían cruzar, vamos- el resto lo siguió pero las artimañas de zarbón aún no terminaban, los hombres a bordo de las motos dieron alcance al grupo dispersándolo al asustar a los animales cuando pasaron en medio de ellos , el caballo de Bulma salió desbocado hacia un lado del camino, la maleza era tan alta y tan espesa que le impedía ver hacia donde iba, la abundancia de espinos le hirió el rostro y los brazos cuando intentaba dilucidar el camino y a la vez controlar el caballo

-¡Bulma!- grito Goku al mismo tiempo que intentaba cambiar la dirección de su caballo para seguirla, pero algo le cortó el camino lanzándolo a la vez varios metros en la dirección opuesta del sendero y haciéndolo rodar cuesta abajo por una pendiente al final de la cual perdió el sentido.

Lo que se había interpuesto en el camino de Goku, era nada menos que el caballo de Raditz, el cual había sido herido por un cañón detonado desde el vagón , el cual después del impacto trastrabilló varios metros llevándose en su trayectoria al equino de Goku, Raditz por su parte intentó esquivar el ataque lanzándose del caballo a un lado del camino y al igual que Goku rodó varios metros cuesta abajo lesionándose una pierna; otro de los perseguidores rodeó varias veces con la moto el caballo de Nappa hasta hacerlo perder el equilibrio y caer pesadamente en el camino, llevándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente, una vez logrado su objetivo el mismo perseguidor se lanzó al caballo de Vegeta, este continuó velozmente su camino hasta que el conductor de la moto lo perdió de vista, sin embargo más adelante logró divisar el caballo sin Vegeta sobre él y el puente colgante cortado parcialmente de uno de sus extremos, se detuvo en la orilla del mismo mientras zarbón y Jeice se reunían con el

-Parece que escapó señor –dijo el conductor de la moto

-Es arriesgado cruzar hacia el otro lado con el puente así-dijo Jeice-primero hay que repararlo y que sea pronto-dijo dirigiéndose al motociclista- ya casi oscurece y no podrán hacerlo a oscuras así que ha trabajar

-De todos modos no puede ir muy lejos, este camino es complicado para un hombre a pie, por el momento tenemos a la chica y al inútil de Nappa, los otros dos tampoco pueden estar muy lejos-dijo zarbón volviendo a tomar el sendero donde se había dado la persecución-por el momento la prioridad es que reparen este puente para poder darle alcance a Vegeta

-Va a ser de noche para cuando terminen-dijo Jeice en tono analítico

-No importa, mañana temprano nos dividiremos en dos grupos, uno buscará a vegeta y el otro se encargará de encontrar a los otros dos inútiles, por ahora hay a que asegurar a los prisioneros

Bulma había sido alcanzada por dos de los hombres que aun usaban los caballos, los cuales la habían hecho caer del caballo sobre un montón de arbustos y después la había hecho prisionera, de vuelta en el camino forcejaba con sus captores cuando Jeice y zarbón hicieron su entrada

-Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí, una hermosa fierecilla-dijo zarbón con un tono malicioso y dejando su rostro muy cerca del de Bulma-que diferente te ves desde aquella noche en la fiesta

-Déjame en paz cerdo- grito Bulma aun intentando librarse de los otros dos hombres

-Tranquila preciosa, ya verás que pronto no te seré tan repulsivo- dijo zarbón separándose un poco para voltear hacia atrás, donde aún se encontraba tirado Nappa – levanten a ese granuja y vamos a llevarlos hasta el lugar que hemos preparado, espero que estés cómoda linda-Bulma le lanzó una mirada de repulsión mientras era conducida al interior del vagón por sus dos captores

Cayo la noche en el desolado camino y en el lugar donde había caído, Goku comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia, se puso de pie torpemente, y caminó unos metros más adelante esforzándose para ver en la oscuridad, unos breves quejidos lo llevaron al lugar donde aun permanecía tirado Raditz,

-Raditz, ¿te encuentras bien?

-No, creo que me rompí una pierna, hace unos instantes intenté ponerme de pie y no pude hacerlo

-Por eso estabas quejándote….bueno de todos modos me ayudó a encontrarte- dijo Goku poniendo un brazo detrás de su hombro y riendo un poco, lo que Raditz imitó

-Dejen de reírse insectos….

-Vegeta- dijeron los hermanos al unísono

-Esos sujetos pueden estar cerca de aquí y sus risas solo les servirán para encontrarnos

-Vegeta ¿cómo fue que escapaste?-preguntó Goku

-Salté del caballo antes del puente y me apresuré a cortar unos de los extremos para que creyeran que lo había cruzado, después rápidamente regresé a este lado y me oculte entre la hierba hasta que se fueron, hace unos momentos que lo repararon pero no pueden continuar porque ya es de noche

-Que astuto eres vegeta-dijo Goku sin dejar de sonreír

-De todos modos no podemos quedarnos aquí….-dijo Raditz siendo interrumpido por la llegada de unos desconocidos

-Ustedes no irán a ningún lado…

 **Hola de nuevo a todos, mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tenía una especie de bloqueo mental que no me dejaba desarrollar este capítulo, pero una vez resuelto todo fluyó y pude terminarlo, gracias de veras por tomarse un tiempo para leerme y espero que no bloquearme de nuevo XD XD XD XD XD XD, como ya se habrán dado cuanta en este capítulo aparecieron de nuevo loa Kaios revelándose quien es el hermano de la princesa serpiente, y bueno también dejé a nuestros héroes en medio de un apuro, espero que les haya gustado bye bye y que sueñen bonito**


	16. Chapter 16

_En el capítulo anterior_

 _-Ustedes no irán a ningún lado- se escuchó la voz de un desconocido, pero no se hallaba solo, venía acompañado de media docena de hombres más_

 **Capitulo 16**

-Váyanse de aquí insectos, no saben con quién están hablando…- dijo vegeta en tono amenazante, no pudo continuar ya que dos de los hombres se colocaron al lado de el para someterlo tomándolo uno por cada brazo para después proceder a atarlos tras su espalda, Vegeta forcejeó unos minutos con ellos pero después del enfrentamiento con los hombres de zarbón estaba muy cansado como para hacer uso de toda su fuerza-Suéltenme ya imbéciles, ya verán …-continuó aun forcejeando con los hombres y mascullando maldiciones

-Oigan, no queremos problemas, por si no lo saben nos atacaron y…-dijo Goku en un intento por negociar con los desconocidos-pero estos se hallaban tan determinados en capturarlos que le propinaron un fuerte golpe en la nuca dejándolo de nuevo inconsciente.

-Señor- dijo otro hombre dirigiéndose al que parecía ser el líder- este se encuentra herido- dijo señalando a Raditz

-Bien, traigan la camilla y llévenselo; me gusta viajar tranquilo así que amordacen a aquel- dijo señalando a vegeta que a pesar de encontrarse atado seguía luchando con su captores y profiriendo maldiciones, Raditz por su parte al encontrase con una pierna rota no podía hacer más que adoptar una actitud sumisa ante sus captores.

Los desconocidos, avanzaron unos metros más saliendo hacia un claro del espeso bosque, subieron a Goku que seguía inconsciente al lomo de un caballo no sin antes colocarle un saco sobre la cabeza, repitieron lo mismo con vegeta ,al que a esas alturas habían ya dejado en las misma condiciones que a Goku, y subieron a un viejo carromato a Raditz, a quien solo le vendaron los ojos; antes de perder por completo la visibilidad, Raditz examinó a su captores, no parecían ser ladrones o traficantes de esclavos como solía haber en aquella región, su aspecto mas bien era de una especie de soldados pertenecientes a una división, por un momento pensó que se trataba de una franquicia de la guardia real, sin embargo el uniforme que vestían difería mucho del que él había visto usar antes a dichos hombres, recordó también que a veces el uniforme solía variar de una región a otra

-Vámonos-ordenó el líder- hay que darse prisa para llegar ates del amanecer

Al escuchar esto Raditz imaginó que no deberían ir muy lejos y que su destino debía estar a unas pocas horas, no podía tratarse de Maiota ya que según sus cálculos, esta provincia quedaba a más o menos un día de camino, presa de la incertidumbre, decidió esperar a que llegaran para intentar averiguar qué planes tenia aquellos hombres con ellos.

Por otra parte Bulma continuaba en el interior del vagón al que zarbón y sus hombres la habían llevado, a su lado se encontraba Nappa aun sin recuperar la conciencia, se acercó intentando despertarlo, al no conseguirlo temió lo peor, acerco su oído hasta el rostro del hombre y pudo percibir su respiración con lo que suspiró aliviada. El diseño del vagón era completamente cerrado así, que no le era posible saber hacia dónde se dirigía, su primer pensamiento fue el castillo de freezer, pero un par de horas más tarde se detuvieron, se dejaron escuchar unos pasos acercándose a la puerta del vehículo, Bulma tembló por un instante, pero hizo uso de su fuerte carácter para recuperar el aplomo, la figura de Jeice se dejó ver entre la sombras, sin decir una palabra el hombre la tomo del brazo y la condujo al exterior

-Vamos – dijo secamente Jeice, Bulma se dejó guiar por su captor intentando parecer tranquila, estaban en lugar bastante amplio, descampado, en el cual a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche solo se apreciaban las siluetas de unos cuantos árboles, y un lugar que parecía ser una troje abandonada, al interior de la cual fue conducida,

-Lamento no disponer de mejor alojamiento mi bella dama- escuchó la voz de zarbón a sus espaldas- espero que al menos lo encuentre cómodo para pasar la noche

Bulma no respondió y observó el lugar, todo se estaba parcialmente iluminado por un par de lámparas de aceite, alrededor de un pajar que se hallaba cercano a un muro, se había levantado una especie de jaula, la mujer intuyó que esa sería su celda, de pronto fue empujada bruscamente por Jeice hacia el interior cayendo sobre el pajar, segundos después cuando estaba poniéndose de pie, Nappa aun inconsciente cayó a unos centímetros de sus pies

-Ponte cómoda preciosa,- dijo zarbón con una sonrisa socarrona- y que descanses- dijo al tiempo que le hacia una reverencia, a Bulma mas bien le pareció una burla y le dedicó una mirada de odio-Sé que estas molesta, pero ya te lo dije antes linda, muy pronto dejarás de tenerme repulsión- dijo dando la espalda y saliendo junto con el resto de los hombres, apenas se cerró la puerta se dejó dominar por la desesperación cayendo sobre sus rodillas y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

Pasó alrededor de una hora, repentinamente Bulma escuchó unos gemidos cerca de ella, Nappa estaba despertando de su letargo

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Nappa sobándose la cabeza

-Nos capturaron- respondió Bulma acercándose a él,

-¿Y los demás?- volvió a preguntar Nappa esta vez mirando a su alrededor

-No lo sé- dijo tristemente Bulma- por ahora solo a nosotros nos han traído aquí, no tengo idea de donde estamos

-Esos canallas me hicieron caer del caballo ¿verdad?

-Así es Nappa, me alegra que haya despertado, pero me gustaría saber si los demás están bien

-Si aún no los han traído es muy posible que lograran escapar- dijo Nappa en tono analítico- señorita Briefs- dijo esta vez fijando su mirada en la chica- sé que estamos en un gran aprieto al haber sido apresados por estos idiotas, pero si los demás están libres creo que lo mejor sería que continuaran su camino, solo desenmascarando al sinvergüenza de freezer tendremos una esperanza de que nos puedan ayudar

-Tiene razón Nappa- dijo Bulma bajando la mirada- aunque siendo sincera no me siento nada cómoda en esta situación…

Estaba por llegar el amanecer a las tierras del sur cuando Bojack llegó a su barco, en los últimos días, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo coordinado la vigilancia de toda la provincia junto con Lord Minami, haciendo énfasis en todo aquello que pertenecía al rey; Bojack le tenía una gran lealtad a la corona, pero no podía evitar pensar que aquel acontecimiento no podía haber sido más inoportuno, si por el fuera se hubiera quedado más tiempo junto a su hermana, pero el deber tenía un peso muy importante en él y no podía desoír las órdenes de un superior

-Señor…

-¿Si Lapis?

-Los marineros quieren saber si aún deben permanecer listos para zarpar de nuevo o pueden dejar aunque sea por unas horas el barco.

-Pueden desembarcar Lapis, este asunto me llevará un poco más del tiempo previsto, no puedo volver a la provincia 79 hasta que reciba nuevas órdenes de su Majestad, de hecho vine a avisarles que pueden tomarse un par de días, pero estén alertas…apenas tengamos una respuesta de su majestad, vamos a regresar a las tierras de freezer

-¿Aún no se sabe quién incendió la plantación?, señor,

-No hemos tenido una sola pista, lord Minami está muy preocupado, estas cosas no suelen pasar por aquí… esperamos que esto sea solo un hecho asilado

Y así después de terminar de darle instrucciones a Lapis, bajó de su barco y se dirigió de regreso a la residencia de lord Minami, un casona con un diseño sencillo pero elegante, la cual estaba franqueada por un enrejado de bronce, tras el cual se extendía un camino empedrado de mediana longitud, rodeado de un enverdecido y bien cuidado pastizal sobre el cual se apreciaban unas cuantas flores silvestres; Bojack tomó el camino empedrado y entró en la casona, donde ya lo esperaba Lord Minami, frente a un amplio comedor y con el desayuno dispuesto,

-Buenos días mi Lord- dijo respetuosamente Bojack,

-Pase lord Bojack- contesto el Kaio en forma tranquila, pero su semblante se observaba tenso- vamos tome asiento y desayune conmigo

-Gracias Lord Minami, perdone que no haya acudido antes a su llamado, pero tenía que dejarles instrucciones a los hombres de mi barco

-Comprendo Lord Bojack, y aprecio de sobremanera su ayuda en este penoso asunto, la verdad estoy muy desconcertado, parece que nuestros temores se han hecho realidad

-No comprendo

-Verá usted, desde que le fue encomendada a nuestra orden la educación del príncipe heredero, las cosas han mejorado de forma notable aquí, pero siempre hemos creído que un solo hombre no basta para gobernar un reino tan grande, no es un secreto que el principado del oeste no tiene gobernante desde hace mucho, que se han agregado nuevas provincias y otras situaciones parecidas, hasta ahora el rey ha sabido llevar bien todo lo demás quedando pendiente el asunto del oeste, pero a últimas fechas su cordura deja mucho que desear…

-El rey ha madurado mucho desde su ascenso al trono, estoy enterado de su comportamiento en ese entonces, pero yo fui criado en el palacio y desde que tengo memoria se ha comportado de manera sensata y ha sido un gobernante sabio, me es difícil pensar que haya vuelto a las andadas

-No me refería a eso Lord Bojack, yo también sé que el rey ha superado por completo esa etapa, pero los años no pasan en balde y su edad le está pasando la factura , ¿sabe?, desde hace un tiempo no ha sido capaz de estar en una reunión de consejo, el príncipe ha tomado su lugar….

-El príncipe Shin es sensato y muy maduro para su edad, ¿Cuál sería el problema de que el legítimo heredero al trono tomara las decisiones en su representación?

-La confianza de los pobladores…, y no hablo solo de campesinos, comerciantes y demás, la nobleza también suele perder la confianza en su rey aun cuando ostenta un título otorgado por la corona, no olvidemos la Guerra desatada por Cold, que se proclamó a si mismo rey, usted y su hermana son víctimas directas de aquella infamia…

-Tiene razón señor, pero aun así se logró sacar adelante la situación, el traidor fue vencido… y el reino reconstruido, parece que con aquella experiencia el rey se dio cuenta de la gran responsabilidad que tenía en las manos y cambió su manera de pensar

-¿alguna vez te has preguntado porque a Cold le fue tan fácil iniciar una guerra?

Bojack permaneció en silencio ante el cuestionamiento del Kaio, el conocía de sobra la historia de aquella guerra, pero nunca había hecho reflexiones tan profundas como las que su interlocutor le preguntaba, al ver que se había quedado callado, Lord Minami continuó

-Vuestro amado tío el rey, ascendió al trono como la mayoría de los herederos, siendo demasiado joven, apenas de 20 años, ¿qué se puede saber sobre la vida a esa edad?, aun peor, ¿Qué se puede saber sobre gobernar un reino?, si quiere tener una idea más clara de cómo era en ese entonces, solo tenemos que recordar cómo es la princesa ahora,

-Completamente desenfrenado…- completó lord Bojack

-así es… generalmente no suele importar mucho si el rey se divierte de vez en cuando, pero en este caso hasta las clases más humildes del reino se daban cuenta de que estaba fuera de control; dígame Lord Bojack , ¿un hombre puede controlar un reino si no es capaz de controlarse a sí mismo?

Bojack negó con la cabeza y el Kaio continuó

-Pues esta era la situación de vuestro tío, el palacio temblaba cada noche bajo el estruendo de escandalosas fiestas… en una ocasión organizó una carrera de caballos en los jardines de palacio, compitió completamente ebrio…casi se mata… otro día incendió el viñedo de donde se sacaba la dotación de vino para la casa real al intentar detonar un millar de juegos artificiales al mismo tiempo… solo para celebrar que había cumplido un año como monarca; después gastó gran parte de los fondos destinados a la construcción de puentes y otras obras en beneficio del reino pagando las multas de cuanto compromiso rompía, ya que al igual que la princesa se negaba a casarse pues decía ser demasiado joven para atarse…este penoso comportamiento duró por aproximadamente dos años, hasta que se declaró la guerra, fue entonces que nos llamó para servirle de consejeros…

-Sé que sus acciones no fueron las correctas, pero logró enderezar el camino…

-Si lord Bojack, pero si antes su majestad tomó decisiones equivocadas por su inmadurez, ahora las toma por el peso de los años, sus enfermedades y el mismo cansancio han nublado contantemente su buen juicio, tiene muchos momentos de lucidez es verdad, pero no los suficientes que se requieren para gobernar, por eso se ha pensado en la sucesión anticipada y que su alteza el príncipe Shin sea coronado en su lugar para que su majestad pueda disfrutar de un retiro tranquilo

-Eso es algo muy serio, no creo que sea tan sencillo tomar una decisión así- dijo Bojack pensativo

-Lo sé, pero ya se le ha planteado al príncipe y aunque no sabemos qué decisión tomará, confiamos en hallar una buena solución por el bien del reino, pero la verdad es que también le llamé para decirle que en un par de días habrá una celebración, la fiesta de la cosecha de todos los años, generalmente no me preocuparía, pero en vista de la situación creo que sería conveniente reforzar la vigilancia

-Sí señor, pero haya que ser discreto, la gente no se alteró tanto por lo ocurrido en la plantación, parece que el rumor de que solo fue un accidente ha funcionado, voy a dispersar a los hombres de forma estratégica intentando que se note lo menos posible su presencia

-Estoy de acuerdo, que todo el mundo esté alerta…

La conversación entre los dos hombres siguió por un largo rato, aunque los pobladores habían creído en el rumor del accidente, la extraña sensación de que se trataba de algo más grave persistía en ambos hombres; lejos de ahí en el castillo de Freezer, Zangya aun permanecía en cama, el malestar de la fiebre había desparecido momentáneamente, pero seguía con una marcada sensación de debilidad, para entonces Lazuli se ocupa ya de todas las tareas sin ningún problema, esta mañana le había subido el desayuno, y mientras Zangya se encontraba sentaba frente al espejo, la chica rubia se encargaba de cambiar las mantas

-Muy bien Lazuli- dijo la pelirroja con una mueca que intentaba parecer una sonrisa y elevando un poco la voz para facilitarle a la chica que la escuchara - mi hermano tenia razón al decir que eres muy lista, si no me sintiera tan débil te pediría que me acompañaras a dar un paseo por los jardines, sobretodo el prado que queda cerca del viñedo, era el lugar preferido de Kuriza para ir a jugar

La aludida solo se limitó a mirar su señora y asentir brevemente con la cabeza mientras terminaba su tarea, instantes después ayudó a Zangya a volver a la cama, estaba cubriéndola de nuevo con las mantas cuando freezer hizo su entrada, Lazuli permaneció de pie al lado de la cama bajando un poco la cabeza en señal de reverencia para el conde

-Buenos días Freezer- se limitó a decir Zangya- no te oí llegar anoche,

-Tengo asuntos importantes que atender, tú lo sabes-respondió freezer mirando seriamente a la mujer- ¿ya tomaste los medicamentos?

-Hace un momento, Lazuli me ayuda siempre con eso, pero no he mejorado mucho, la fiebre aun me aqueja por las noches

-Bueno intenta reponerte, en una semana Kuriza podrá venir por unos días,

-¿De verdad?- dijo Zangya con un gesto de alegría en el rostro

-Sí, tendrán un receso en el internado- respondió Freezer disponiéndose nuevamente a salir

-¿Te iras de nuevo?-preguntó Zangya, con lo cual freezer se detuvo por un momento y en un tono más que frio respondió

-Desde que el traidor de vegeta se fue, debo ocuparme de las tareas que él y Nappa hacían, mejor ocúpate de reponerte para que puedas hacerte cargo de tu hijo cuando vuelva – y sin más salió de la habitación

Al verse de nuevo solas las mujeres intentaron retomar lo que hacían antes, Zangya fijó su mirada en Lazuli mientras terminaba de acomodar las mantas a su alrededor, al sentir la mirada de su ama, dejó de lado su tarea para devolverle la mirada

-Sé que tal vez no lo entiendas y apenas me escuches…pero ser esposa a veces es difícil, ¿sabes Lazuli? A veces creo que las muchachitas de una clase más humilde tienen una vida más fácil que las que nos toca a nosotras…

Lazuli posó brevemente su mano sobre la de Zangya, quien le devolvió una ligera sonrisa antes de quedarse dormida

Más tarde en la vieja troje donde la habían hecho cautiva, Bulma se hallaba sentada en un rincón de la improvisada celda pensado mil cosas a la vez, pero la que le angustia en paradero de Vegeta, Goku y su hermano, Nappa por su parte observaba todo a su alrededor como si tratar de encontrar una salida entre todo aquello, repentinamente, Jeice y Zarbón hicieron su entrada

-Vaya, vaya parece que están algo aburridos- dijo Jeice en tono burlón, no se preocupen pronto tendrán mucho de qué preocuparse cuando estén ante el conde freezer…

-Ya lo creo, pero tú no te angusties linda- dijo zarbón acercándose al rincón de la celda donde Bulma se hallaba sentada- si te quedas conmigo yo te protegeré- continuó diciendo a la vez que rozaba la mejilla de Bulma al instante Nappa se colocó entre los dos dando un manotazo al brazo de zarbón quien al instante lo separó de Bulma

-Creí que haberte dicho antes que le tuvieras más respeto a la señorita, por si ya lo olvidaste ella es la prometida de Vegeta

Zarbón se echó a reír soltando fuertes carcajadas

-Al menos que esté dispuesta a convertirse en viuda antes de la boda, cambiará muy pronto de opinión, vegeta no durará mucho una vez que el conde lo atrape, y esta lindura será muy trofeo una vez que esto ocurra

-No cantes victoria todavía zarbón, las cosa podrían ser muy diferentes para ti, y si yo fuera tú me mantendría alejado de esta mujer por mi propia seguridad

-Cállense ya…-dijo Jeice con cierto enfado- tengan….- dijo al tiempo que arrojaba unos cuantos mendrugos de pan al interior de la celda- déjate de fanfarronadas de una buena vez y continuemos buscando –terminó de decir jalando a zarbón del brazo con lo que ambos hombres salieron de la vieja troje, unos instantes después se escuchó el sonido de caballos que emprendían la marcha, al oírlos Bulma se dirigió a Nappa

-¿Los escuchó? Parece que no los han encontrado- dijo la chica con un tono de esperanza en sus palabras

-Es verdad, pero sigo pensando en que lo mejor es que sigan adelante, cuanto mas pronto encuentren a Lady Fasha mejor, probablemente ella sea la única persona que nos pueda ayudar, y por cierto señorita Briefs, mejor que el imbécil de zarbón siga creyendo que usted y Vegeta están comprometidos, eso lo detendrá aunque sea un poco en sus insinuaciones, no es que esté de veras interesado en usted, a él solo le motiva el deseo de venganza…

-¿Venganza?-preguntó Bulma con curiosidad

-Zarbón siempre resultó muy atractivo para las miradas femeninas pero no más que vegeta, fueron muchas las mujeres que lo mandaron al demonio para ir tras de Vegeta

Bulma sintió una punzada de celos ante aquellas palabras, ella ya suponía que tal vez vegeta había tenido una que otra conquista antes de ella, pero en cierta forma le gustaba creer que solo era una suposición, el que Nappa se lo confirmara resultaba un duro golpe a su ego, por un momento quiso contarle que su compromiso ya no era una farsa, pero se detuvo al no estar segura de sí Vegeta estaría de acuerdo con eso, decidió callarse y solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

-Es curioso que aún no los hayan encontrado- volvió a decir Nappa- ya casi es medio día y el camino donde nos atacaron es difícil de recorrer, imagino que deberían haber pasado la noche en algún lado, pero aun así no se puede avanzar tan rápido… en fin confiemos en que no los atrapen

A unos cuantos metros, zarbón y Jeice conversaban al galope de los caballos con el vagón que habían utilizado el día anterior siguiéndolos muy de cerca

-Pero eso es cierto zarbón, el conde freezer te prometió a la mujer como premio

-Así es Jeice, una vez que encontremos a vegeta, no sabes cómo voy a disfrutar cuando el conde freezer acabe con ese bueno para nada,

-Por ahora es urgente que lo capturemos, el conde nos necesita para llevar a cabo su siguiente plan, hay que ocuparnos de llevarle a vegeta y volver a la provincia cuanto antes

Vegeta observó a su alrededor por enésima vez intentando ubicar el lugar donde se hallaban, al llegar el había sido el que más resistencia oponía a ser encerrado en la celda donde se encontraban, tanto así que se necesitaron tres hombres para someterlo y además de que casi se había lanzado sobre el guardia que intentó interrogarlos sobre que hacían en el bosque; el lugar parecía ser parte de algún tipo de fortaleza, no se veía como una prisión clandestina o la mazmorra de algún castillo, sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por los pasos de los guardias en el pasillo,

-Son algo difícil estos sujetos, no hemos podido interrogarlos, a ver si ustedes tienen mejor suerte,-dijo el guardia que salía de turno a su compañero

Está bien, yo me encargo -se limitó a decir el segundo hombre al tiempo que abría la puerta de la celda y miraba fijamente a vegeta y los demás

Y entonces… por fin van a decirnos porque estaban merodeando en el bosque…-por toda respuesta solo obtuvo a un enfurecido vegeta, que se abalanzó sobre él, el vigilante que permanecía fuera de la celda entró al rescate se su compañero, Goku también se unió a la pelea intentando someter al segundo hombre; el alboroto llamó la atención de los otros guardias que se hallaban cerca, y en instantes intervinieron en la pelea, al ser sometido, Goku, dejó caer su pequeño escudo de armas que llevaba consigo desde los días anteriores, él no lo notó pero uno de los oponentes si, lo recogió de inmediato y una vez que la pequeña rebelión fue sofocada, nuestros amigos se encontraron otra vez dentro de la celda, Vegeta crispaba los puños en una descontrolada ira,

-Malditos insectos, como se atreven…

-Cálmate vegeta,- se apresuró a decir Raditz – ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos y tú te niegas a contestar sus preguntas, tal vez si se dan cuenta que no somos ladrones, espías ni nada por el estilo nos dejen ir

-¿Y qué vamos a decirles?... ¿que intentamos derrocar a freezer?, ¿Cómo sabes que este lugar no pertenece a uno de sus muchos amigos?

-Ahora que lo mencionas no hemos visto realmente quien manda aquí, desde que llegamos solo los guardias han estado presentes,

-Tal vez sean de la guardia real – dijo Goku en tono reflexivo – de ser así podríamos pedirles ayuda…

-No seas ingenuo Kakaroto- dijo vegeta aun molesto- generalmente ellos suelen decirte que te apresan en nombre del rey…ninguno de ellos ha dicho nada parecido hasta ahora

Los tres siguieron sacando conclusiones por un largo rato, al cabo de 30 minutos las puertas de la celda se abrieron nuevamente, esta vez el guardia de turno se dirigió a ellos en forma apacible,

Si responden a mis preguntas…es probable que los dejemos ir… todos se miraron extrañados entre, si, al ver la confusión en sus rostros el guardia prosiguió

-Digan sus nombres

-Raditz

-Me llamo Goku pero parce que mi nombre verdadero es kakaroto

-¿y tú?

-Hump…soy vegeta- dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho

-¿a qué casa pertenecen?-volvió a preguntar el centinela

-Somos parte de la casa Ouji –contestó Raditz

-¿Quién fue tu padre?-preguntó el guardia con la mirada fija en vegeta

-Oye ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

-Vamos vegeta contéstale- dijo Goku por lo bajo- ya lo oíste tal vez nos dejen ir

-Hump…mi padre era el marqués… vegeta Ouji… de la provincia de veyita

El hombre que hasta ahora había permanecido de pie en la puerta de la celda, se asomó al pasillo y pareció hacerle una reverencia a alguien con la cabeza a la vez que preguntaba

-¿Es suficiente para usted mi Lady?

-Suficiente- se escuchó decir una voz femenina, inmediatamente después el guardia dio paso a una figura de complexión menuda, el pelo negro le caía hasta los hombros y con dos penetrantes y grandes ojos observaba a los hombres, portaba un vestido de poco vuelo de mangas largas en un tono azul oscuro, sin más adorno que un discreto bordado dorado en la cintura y el contorno de las mangas, un atuendo sencillo, pero aquella mujer poseía un porte de distinción y elegancia que sobrepasa la sencillez de vestido, con una voz clara y firme habló a vegeta

-Cómo has crecido, la última vez que te vi tuve que arrodillarme para ponerme a tu altura, te he esperado por mucho tiempo mi querido vegeta

Vegeta miro expectante a la mujer y al fin preguntó cierto titubeo

-¿tú eres….?

…Lady Fasha- completó la mujer - para servirles caballeros, ama y señora de la provincia de Maiota…

 _Hola que tal de nuevo a todos, les dejo un nuevo capítulo con mucho cariño desde el capítulo pasado varias de ustedes me han pedido que los haga más largos de lo acostumbrado, aunque en esta ocasión no fue posibles hacerlo así, estén muy al pendiente ya que próximamente seguramente se alargará un poco mas_

 _ **Marialaurajs**_ _, que bueno que la historia te esté gustando mucho, el ritmo de la trama se suele hacerse lento a veces para explicar algunos detalles, pero aun asi espero que te guste gracias por tu apoyo_

 _ **Johaaceve**_ _, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, y bueno espero me perdones por dejarlo otra vez en suspenso_

 _ **Celestia cariito**_ _, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y bueno creo en esta ocasión también te dejé colgada, espero que te haya gustado_

 _ **Vero**_ _, que bueno que la historia te relaje antes de ir al trabajo, jejeje, muchas gracias por leerme, y aunque no siempre se puede como ya dije anteriormente los más probables es que la extensión de los capítulos sea más larga en lo que resta de la historia, gracias y espero que mi historia siga teniendo ese efecto en ti_

 _ **Bulma gt Briefs**_ _muchas gracias por leerme, la verdad el suspenso suele ser una mala costumbre mía XDXDXDXD espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias._

 _ **Juniver**_ _. Espero que la historia te siga emocionado y créeme que lo más impactante está por venir besos y abrazos_

 _ **Naomigomiz**_ _la verdad es que si, Bulma esta una situación muy difícil y ahora tenemos a zarbón rondándola muy de cerca, pero mejorará lo prometo, solo un poquitín de paciencia gracias por tu apoyo._

 _Bueno nos vemos el próximo capítulo,gracias de corazon a todos los que me leen y que sueñen bonito bye bye._


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Vegeta miro expectante a la mujer y al fin preguntó cierto titubeo

-¿tú eres….?

-…Lady Fasha- completó la mujer - para servirles caballeros, ama y señora de la provincia de Maiota…- al final de hablar la mujer soltó una enorme carcajada- siempre quise decir eso- dijo al tiempo que recobraba la compostura- espero no haber sido demasiado descortés con ustedes muchachos, pero debía cerciorarme de quienes eran antes de darme a conocer…

-¿Y no hubiera bastado venir a preguntar antes?- dijo vegeta con cierto recelo

-Ofrezco disculpas nuevamente caballeros, pero debía saber primero si este escudo pertenecía realmente a ustedes o lo habían robado… tenía que estar segura de que no se trataba de ladrones, y según me he enterado ustedes son algo difíciles de interrogar-dijo mostrando el escudo que momentos antes Goku había dejado caer

-Pero ¿realmente estamos en Maiota…?-preguntó Raditz- solo nos ha tomado unas cuantas horas llegar aquí, habíamos calculado llegar por lo menos en un día más de viaje

-A lo largo de estos años, mis hombres y yo hemos descubierto diversas veredas para ahorrar tiempo de viaje, y nos hemos encargado de tener bien vigilados los caminos, solo de esta manera puedo estar enterada de todo lo que sucede y mantener el control de la provincia

-Si realmente se entera de todo, ya sabrá que los hombres de Freezer también andan merodeando por aquí- dijo vegeta secamente

-Mis hombres los siguen de cerca, los he dejado avanzar hasta saber realmente que intenciones tiene, y solo entonces los detendré…

-Ellos tienen a nuestros amigos-interrumpió Goku- si no los detenemos pueden hacerles daño, hay que ir tras ellos ya

-¿Antes que nada caballeros quieren decirme que estaban haciendo en mis tierras? Y ¿por qué esos hombres estaban persiguiéndolos?

-Pensé que nos había estado esperando….- dijo vegeta con sarcasmo, a lo cual Lady Fasha se limitó solo a reír de forma discreta.

-Pero que astuto… un auténtico Ouji sin duda- dijo la dama complacida- ahora…

-Perdón mi Lady…-interrumpió un guardia- los intrusos acaban de cruzar el puente colgante, parece que lo repararon anoche y se encuentran ya cerca de la campiña, envié un grupo a cortarles el paso y ahora mismo saldrá otro grupo a interceptar los que se dirigen de regreso a la vieja troje, averiguamos que mantienen a un hombre y una mujer prisioneros ahí

-Bulma y Nappa…tenemos que recatarlos, vamos antes de que huyan – exclamó Goku

-Estoy de acuerdo, nadie pone un pie en mis tierras causado tanto alboroto y se queda tan tranquilo, hagan lo que dice capitán- dijo dirigiéndose al guardia- y que tengan listo mi transporte, yo personalmente dirigiré al grupo que rescatará a los prisioneros en la troje, los quiero a todos listos en cinco minutos- el capitán hizo una reverencia a la dama y salió de inmediato a cumplir sus órdenes

-Y ustedes – continuó lady Fasha dirigiéndose a los guardias que permanecían custodiando la celda- encárguense se disponer habitaciones para los caballeros y que venga de inmediato el médico para que atienda al joven que se encuentra herido

-Yo también iré- dijo vegeta súbitamente- esos gusanos y yo tenemos una deuda pendiente

-Lo mejor será que se queden aquí, no se preocupen, yo me encargaré de todo

-Yo también quiero ir- se apresuró a decir Goku- tampoco puedo quedarme aquí,

-Ya veo- dijo la mujer en tono resignado, su quieren ir no los detengo más, espero que usted si sea más sensato- dijo esto último dirigiéndose a Raditz

-Pues si no fuera por esta pierna yo también los acompañaría- contestó el aludido

-Bien… vamos entonces- con lo cual vegeta y Goku siguieron a la dama mientras los guardias se dedicaban a atender a Raditz- más vale que estén en buenas condiciones… si representan un estorbo, los mando de regreso de inmediato…

-En el castillo de freezer un apesadumbrado krillin, continuaba con sus labores diarias en los hornos de fundición instalados en el castillo del villano, Ginyu resultó ser mucho peor carcelero que zarbón; los había obligado a trabajar incluso durante la noche, reduciendo en los últimos días su horas de descanso, y ahora se había llevado al señor Briefs con rumbo desconocido desde el día anterior, el ansioso muchacho no podía evitar imaginarse lo peor, no podía ni siquiera indagar sobre el paradero del inventor ya que su carcelero también había desaparecido, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos, había especulado que vería a Ginyu aparecer, pero en vez de eso pudo divisar una hermosa muchacha de pelo rubio, la cual traía sus provisiones en pequeña cesta, se trataba de Lazuli

-Buenos días- saludó tímidamente a la chica sin obtener una respuesta, pues ella solo se limitó a dejar la cesta sobre el ennegrecido mesón y se confinó de inmediato a un rincón del lugar después de hacerle un ademán para que comiera

-¿Quieres un poco?- dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a la chica, ella solo negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada, fue entonces que el muchacho comprendió que no podía hablar- ya veo – le dijo en tono compasivo- muchas gracias por la comida me moría de hambre

Después de un rato krillin terminó de comer y recogió los utensilios usados para ponerlos de nuevo en la cesta, la cual entregó la chica

-Gracias- dijo al tiempo que le sonreía- es agradable ver a alguien además de los guardias, ojala vinieras a diario- Lazuli solo recibió la pequeña canasta y se retiró, krillin la observó salir del lugar y no despegó sus ojos de ella hasta que la puerta se cerró nuevamente, se sintió culpable de olvidar por un instante al señor Briefs, su paradero le preocupaba de sobremanera, a pesar de esto volvió a concentrase en su tarea pues el maniático de Ginyu había ordenado un gran cantidad del acero que recientemente habían creado

-Animo señor Briefs- dijo para sí mismo- donde quiera que este ánimo…

Jeice volteó a ver por tercera vez el camino que iban dejando atrás, desde hacía un rato le pareció escuchar algo, pro no pudo divisar a nadie

-Deja de mirar tanto hacia atrás Jeice- dijo zarbón despreocupadamente- aunque nos siguieran estamos bien armados y somos un grupo numeroso, ningún bandido se atreverá a atacarnos

No lo sé desde hace un momento tengo la impresión de que alguien nos sigue…- no pudo continuar ya que dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada de la vieja troje que hacía las veces de prisión, en la puerta se hallaba de pie un compañero suyo, miembro del ejercito de freezer, parecía que acaba de llegar, pudo divisar que sostenía una especie de pergamino

-Señor Jeice, señor zarbón – dijo el recién llegado con una inclinación de cabeza- traigo órdenes directas del conde Freezer- continuó extendiendo el pergamino a los hombres, zarbón lo tomó y un gesto de desconcierto se dibujó en su rostro

-El conde freezer manda que regresemos, aun si no hemos encontrado a Vegeta- dijo zarbón

-Pero entonces…- Jeice reflexionó un breve instante y una sonrisa maliciosa se dejó ver en su cara- ya comprendo ha llegado la hora

-Bueno supongo que es mejor que permanecer aquí tras esas molestas sabandijas, de todos modos creo el conde freezer no se olvidará de mi recompensa…ay que volver entonces

Ambos estaban por ingresar a la troje cuando un grupo de soldados apreció tras una colina que quedaba tras el inmueble

-Alto… entréguense ahora mismo- dijo alzando la voz el que parecía dirigir al grupo

-Váyanse de inmediato estorbos, somos servidores del conde freezer y estamos aquí para cumplir sus órdenes, tenemos prisa, así que largo de aquí- respondió zarbón

-Yo no invado territorio del conde freezer, porque él ha tenido la osadía de invadir mis tierras…- se dejó oír una voz femenina

-Quien es usted- pregunto Jeice

-Soy lady Fasha, yo me encargo de estas tierras, así que si freezer tiene asuntos pendientes aquí que venga el mismo a solicitar mi permiso para entrar en ellas

-De todos modos ya nos vamos, lo siento mi Lady si la importunamos…- continuó diciendo Jeice- nosotros ya terminamos aquí y solo vamos a llevarnos a los prisioneros

-Si tienen prisioneros yo me encargaré de ellos,

-No- dijo zarbón bruscamente, cumpliremos las órdenes de nuestro amo, si tiene algún inconveniente tendrá que hablarlo con el

-Proceda capitán- ordenó Lady Fasha a lo cual el grupo de soldados se abalanzó contra Jeice y zarbón quienes desprevenidos como estaban apenas pudieron alejarse un poco para reunirse con el grupo de sus hombres que estaba unos metros atrás y organizar una defensa rápida para contener el ataque que comandaba la mujer, rápidamente se formó un combate tanto con los hombres que se hallaban a pie como con los que montaban a caballo, la pelea parecía bastante pareja , pero entre el mar de soldados, dos se destacaba por su fuerza y habilidad excepcionales, se trataba de Goku y Vegeta, el primero intentaba repeler el mayor número de hombres posible para evitar que se metieran en la troje y así facilitar la entrada del resto de las tropas de lady Fasha para el rescate de los prisioneros; pero vegeta se abría paso en medio de la multitud intentando llegar hasta zarbón y Jeice , esto por su parte intentaban escabullirse hasta el interior de la troje,

-Ustedes gritó Jeice a un par de hombre que se encontraban cerca de el – detengan a Vegeta lo mas que puedan

Y así los aludidos se enfrascaron en un lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, impidiendo el avance de Vegeta, situación que fue aprovechada por zarbón para llegar hasta los prisioneros, el vigilante de inmediato respiró aliviado al ver entrar a su líder y no a los solados de la tropa enemiga, de inmediato abrió la celda y aprovechado que Bulma se hallaba más cercana a la puerta, la jaló bruscamente hacia afuera y cerró de nuevo justo a tiempo para impedir el alcance de Nappa que había intentado evitar que zarbón cumpliera con su cometido

-Tú puedes quedarte aquí si quieres – dijo burlonamente zarbón- pero ella viene conmigo

-Quítale las manos de encima zarbón- se escuchó la voz de Vegeta- si es que aprecias en algo tu miserable vida

-Vegeta…-masculló zarbón con rabia, de inmediato rodeó el cuello de Bulma con sus brazos- apártate si no quieres que la estrangule, no me gustaría dañar tan bello trofeo

-Sabes que no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío, déjala ir de inmediato- dijo Vegeta amenazante, zarbón aumento la presión en el cuello de Bulma quien comenzó a quejarse a causa del dolor y la sensación de asfixia que le producía

Quítate de mi camino si no quieres que acabe con ella aquí mismo-dijo zarbón sin aminorar su agarre, vegeta no se movió de su lugar, esbozó una media sonrisa y cruzó los brazos para a su vez decir

-Zarbón, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que durarás si haces eso?... ni siquiera un minuto sobrevivirás cuando acabe contigo

Zarbón miró a su alrededor, fijó la vista en el par de lámparas que se encontraban al lado suyo y que eran usadas para iluminar el lugar por la noche, aún estaban encendidas, caminó unos pasos hasta quedar de espaldas a ellas, aumentó un poco más la presión en el cuello de Bulma, la pobre se retorció de dolor, vegeta dio un par de pasos hacia ellos

-En ese caso…. Quédatela…- dijo de repente zarbón arrojando a la chica hacia vegeta con tal fuerza que cuando Bulma llegó a él, lo hizo retroceder un poco y casi lo hizo perder el equilibrio, fue una distracción de segundos pero el villano aprovechó para tomar las lámparas y arrojarlas a la celda donde aun permanecía Nappa, la paja que se hallaba desperdigada en el suelo de la misma se convirtió rápidamente en una hoguera tras ser alcanzada por el fuego de las lámparas que hicieron ignición avivadamente al estrellarse una con la otra y derramar el combustible que contenían; el fuego se propagó alrededor de Nappa, Bulma y Vegeta corrieron en su auxilio mientras zarbón aprovechó para escapar.

La pareja se las ingenió para derribar una de las improvisadas rejas de la celda que ya se hallaba debilitada a causa del fuego, Nappa se apresuró a saltar por encima de las llamas sin poder evitar que el fuego lesionara un poco su piernas, Bulma por su parte se llevó una mano al cuello y fue hasta ese momento que se hizo consciente del daño que había recibo de parte de zarbón, no supo si era la falta de oxígeno a la que había estado sometida momentos antes o la gran cantidad de humo que llenaba el lugar en ese instante, poco a poco sintió que se desvanecía hasta quedar completamente inconsciente, antes de perder el sentido logró divisar la figura de vegeta que se inclinaba para sostenerla.

En la capital principal, el día se percibía tan tenso como no se había dejado sentir antes, en el palacio real un ambiente de pesadumbre invadía cada rincón, el aire se sentía enrarecido como sin una atmosfera sombría se hubiera apoderado de todo, era ya la hora del almuerzo , en el amplio comedor se hallaban dispuestos lo más finos manjares listos a ser degustados, sin embargo se hallaban intactos, varios lugares en la mesa vacíos y los pocos que se habían ocupado, pertenecían a sujetos con caras largas y gesto sombrío, Lord Kaito no era la excepción, se había limitado a consumir solo un vaso con agua, de pronto una mano tocó su hombro , era Lord Nishi

-Lord Kaito, acompáñeme por favor – el aludido se levantó de su silla y siguió a su compañero en silencio, ambos fueron cruzando los pasillos con la cabeza gacha y al fin se encontraron a las puertas de la alcoba real, ahí se encontraba Lord Kibito acompañado del kaio Principal, Lord Dai, sus gestos no eran muy diferentes a los de Kaito y Nishi, se detuvieron a unos pasos de aquellos y aguardaron por unos minutos, al cabo de los cuales la figura de un galeno se dejó ver saliendo de la habitación sin decir una palabra, seguido de este, el príncipe Shin

-Mi padre agoniza….-dijo con el tono del pesar en sus palabras

-Pero si solo era un simple resfriado…-dijo lord Dai

-Lo sé, pero mi padre es ya un anciano y sus fuerzas se han debilitado mucho… parece ser que la sucesión anticipada dejará de ser un problema – continuó diciendo el príncipe bastante compungido a lo que el resto de sus acompañantes permanecieron cabizbajos- lord Dai- volvió a decir el príncipe- quiere por favor enviarle un mensaje a mi hermana, dígale que venga de inmediato…

Esa tarde cuando la princesa volvía a su castillo, encontró a un mensajero de la casa real esperándola, el enojo que sentía la princesa por no haberse podido divertir con la captura de vegeta y su grupo como se lo había prometido freezer, fue reemplazado por la sorpresa y el pesar de recibir la noticia de su padre, de inmediato abordó el vehículo que se hallaba ya dispuesto para ella, y partió hasta la capital principal

Bulma despertó varias horas más tarde, no pudo reconocer el lugar donde se hallaba, apenas abrió los ojos se encontró en una habitación elegantemente decorada, la cama donde se hallaba postrada contaba con grandes y mullidos almohadones, las sábanas de fina seda proporcionaban una suave caricia a la piel que se traducía en un deleite a los sentidos, los muebles que decoraban la habitación despedían un dulce olor a caoba fina y del techo se observaba un delicado candelero de cristal que daba un toque de distinción al lugar, sin mencionar los delicados bouquets de rosas que se apreciaban en la cómoda y la mesita de centro de la pequeña estancia; Bulma se incorporó hasta quedar sentada sobre el borde de la cama, pensó que aquello era demasiado elegante para ser una posada lo que hacía crecer aún más su curiosidad, una punzada de dolor en el cuello la distrajo un momento de su pensamientos, se escuchó que alguien entraba en la habitación

-Qué bueno que ya despertaste, dormiste demasiado pero el medico dijo que sería así, parece que ese sujeto te lastimó de verdad, pero que bueno que llegamos a rescatarte ¿no?

Bulma miró hacia dónde provenía la voz, ahí de pie a unos pasos de la puerta se encontraba lady Fasha, de inmediato la mujer notó el gesto de curiosidad de Bulma

-Disculpa no hemos sido presentadas ¿verdad?, soy Lady Fasha, y tu según me han contado eres Bulma Briefs, la prometida de Vegeta….

-Qué bueno encontrarla mi Lady- dijo al fin Bulma- tenemos tantas cosas que preguntarle…

-Lo sé y voy a responder a sus preguntas, por eso he venido por ti linda, los muchachos me lo contaron todo ayer, pero he querido todos pudieran pasar una noche tranquila antes de que hablemos

-¿Ayer? ¿Noche?, ¿tanto he dormido? –preguntó Bulma confusa

-Así es, le pedí al médico que te administrara una poción para que pudieras descansar y estuvieras lista para hoy, los demás están abajo tomando el desayuno, anda démonos prisa o me temo que no dejarán nada…

Bulma obedeció y siguió a Lady Fasha hasta que ambas llegaron al elegante comedor,

-Bulma- la saludó Goku alegremente, - vamos siéntate, come algo para que puedas recuperarte pronto

-Gracias…Goku- respondió Bulma con cierto titubeo, se volvió para mirar un momento la expresión de vegeta y pudo notar el gesto de la impaciencia en su rostro. Lady Fasha se posicionó a la cabeza del comedor y dio un breve vistazo a las caras de todos, las miradas se centraban en ella, intuyó que los presentes solo aguardaban a que ella pronunciara las palabras que por tanto tiempo habían esperado,

-Vegeta- dijo al fin- has venido hasta aquí buscando una respuesta con respecto a tu madre, una vez que lo sepas no habrá marcha atrás… estas seguro que quieres saberlo

-No vine hasta aquí solo para regresar con las manos vacías, lo que sea que vaya a decir dígalo una vez,- dijo vegeta casi al borde de la histeria

Lo que voy a decirte cambiará tu vida para siempre, hasta ahora todo lo que has conocido dejará de ser igual-hizo una pausa para volver a mirar el rostro de vegeta y al ver que vegeta no cambiaba su expresión, continuó, tu madre era maravillosa, ojala tu padre la hubiera dejado florecer, creo que se casó con ella para tenerla de su lado….

-¿De… su lado?-preguntó vegeta desconcertado

-Creo que debería comenzar por el principio…. Conocí a Zorn y a tu madre en un viaje que realicé a la provincia de Veyita hace poco más de 30 años, mi madre y yo fuimos invitadas a una de tantas fiestas de la cosecha que se llevaban a cabo en el lugar, cuando tu padre recién había sido nombrado marques y tenía el control de la provincia…me extravíe entre la multitud y me encontré con Zorn

 _Una joven lady Fasha miraba hacia a todos lados intentando abrirse paso en la multitud y buscando a su madre_

 _-Madre…madre…, o por todos los cielos…donde se habrá metido, en medio de todo ese mar de personas divisó una fuente de mármol en el centro de la plaza, logró llegar a ella y se subió en el borde para tener más altura y así ayudarse a localizar a su progenitora, para su infortunio no lo logró, un joven caballero se acercó a ella_

 _-¿Necesita ayuda señorita?- dijo en tono amable, la joven lo miró con curiosidad a la vez que una chispa brilló en los ojos de ambos_

 _-Estaba con mi madre y de pronto la perdí de vista, íbamos camino a ver al marqués de veyita,- contestó tímidamente la joven_

 _-Ya veo, pero ¿y su transporte?_

 _-Había tanta gente que pesamos que llegaríamos más rápido caminando pero ahora…_

 _-No se preocupe yo la guiaré hasta el palacio del marqués- dijo al vez que le extendía la mano con cortesía para ayudarla a bajar de la fuente, caminaron unas calles más adelante y al fin llegaron a su destino, a las puerta del palacio, Fasha divisó a su madre, que bien pudo una versión madura de ella, la mujer corrió a su encuentro apenas la vio_

 _-Oh Fasha- dijo abrazando a su hija- me temí que te hubieras perdido_

 _-De hecho me perdí pero este caballero me guio hasta aquí…_

 _-Ya di las órdenes pertinentes para que vayan a buscarla…- se dejó oír una voz masculina_

 _-No es necesario marqués, este amable joven la encontró y la trajo hasta aquí- dijo la madre de Fasha dirigiéndose al hombre… se trataba del padre de vegeta_

 _-Ah Zorn… vaya que ha tenido suerte, no pudo encontrase con mejor escolta…._

Zorn era un ex militar que había servido al igual de su padre en el ejercito del rey, apenas hacia unos meses había regresado a la provincia para comenzar de nuevo con su vida, su única familia era Anien….- dijo lady Fasha con un dejo de misterio en sus palabras, Vegeta había mantenido fija su atención en ella y parecía aún mas ansioso con cada momento que pasaba, la mujer continuó hablando- muy pronto nos hicimos cercanos, aun cuando regresé aquí , los dos solían venir a visitarme, con el tiempo Zorn me cortejó y nos enamoramos, un poco después no comprometimos en matrimonio, ¿lo recuerda Nappa?

-Si -contestó el aludido- Zorn nos había elegido como su testigos a Bardock y a mí, el marqués iba ser el padrino, ya que Zorn era militar pero no tenía un título nobiliario, se necesitaba que un miembro de la nobleza lo respaldara para desposar a la hija de un noble,

-Si mal no recuerdo un mes después de anunciado el compromiso, usted fue enviado a los territorios que el padre de vegeta tenía cerca de la provincia de Namek, ¿no es así?

-Así es, y a mi regreso…- Nappa titubeo un poco, no sabía si debía mencionar lo acontecido después

-Dígalo Nappa- concedió la mujer- cuando usted volvió se encontró con la noticia de la muerte de Zorn…

-En un duelo contra Kale… ó Nappa-estas costumbres de los militares a veces solo traen problemas,

-¿Un duelo?- preguntó Bulma con curiosidad

-Zorn había pedido mi mano en matrimonio pero yo ignoraba que kale, un antiguo compañero de armas de Zorn que era un hijo de un conde al igual que yo, se la disputó alegando la ascendencia de nobleza y la obligación de honrar los títulos que ambos teníamos, yo me negué desde un principio, pero Kale estaba empeñado en su decisión y retó a duelo a Zorn…el aceptó- lady Fasha hizo una pausa como si recordar aquello le produjera un terrible dolor, al darse cuenta Nappa volvió a tomar la palabra

-Zorn ganó el duelo, pero el daño que kale le produjo fue fatal….

-Por lo general se acostumbra que los contendientes lleven un par de testigos, se los suele llamar padrinos- dijo lady recuperando un poco el aplomo- en el caso de kale, sus padrinos fueron dos antiguos compañeros suyos que no podría recordar, pero los de Zorn… fueron tu padre… -dijo centrando la mirada en vegeta- y… freezer

-¿Freezer? ¿Y porque esa sabandija traidora iba a ser el padrino de mi tío en su duelo?

-Porque el duelo se llevó a cabo aquí, Nappa y Bardock estaban demasiado lejos para venir lo suficientemente rápido para estar presentes, pero el marques vegeta y freezer, vinieron para desarrollar una ruta comercial por tierra, estas casualidades de la vida suelen ser muy raras a veces…

-¿Que paso en el duelo?-preguntó vegeta- ¿y que tiene que ver todo esto con mi madre? Es que el dichoso secreto involucra también a su hermano…

-Zorn no era su hermano…

Mientras tanto en el palacio imperial, la situación no había cambiado mucho, al sentimiento de tristeza generalizado que embargaba el lugar, se había sumado la agitación de todos los miembros de la orden de los kaios, el ir y venir de los sirvientes, así como la multitud de súbditos que se había reunido en la explanada que se extendía frente al palacio al darse a conocer el grave estado de su majestad, algo tan importante no se podía mantener en secreto, los pobladores tenían derecho de saber que lo más seguro era que pronto tendrían un nuevo gobernante, aun en las afueras de la alcoba del rey, los miembros más allegados de la corte permanecían en espera de noticias

-La princesa estará aquí cerca del atardecer, señor- dijo un sirviente a lord Kibito- es lo más rápido que podrá llegar en el vehículo que enviamos

-De acuerdo yo mismo le informaré a su majestad- estaba a punto de ingresar en la habitación cuando Lord Dai lo detuvo

-siento la interrupción lord Kibito, pero como es que su majestad se ha agravado tan repentinamente, sabemos que enfermó de las vías respiratorias dese hace un par de semanas pero no creímos que fuera tan grave

-El médico nos confesó que su majestad le ordenó no decirnos nada hasta que llegara el momento, la verdad es que su afección era mucho más grave de lo que se nos había dicho

-Comprendo, le informaré al resto de los consejeros, todo esto ha ocurrido muy rápido y sé que tal vez no sea el momento, pero sería conveniente que el príncipe Shin saliera a agradecerle a los ciudadanos su solidaridad, hay una gran número de ellos reunidos a las puertas de palacio en espera de alguna noticia

-Se lo diré, pero creo que el príncipe está demasiado afectado…aun así voy a sugerírselo- lord Dai se limitó a un inclinación de cabeza, y Kibito al fin pudo ingresar en la alcoba del rey, el lugar se encontraba casi en penumbra con todas la ventanas cerradas y las cortinas corridas, apenas unos cuantos candelabros proporcionaban un poco de luz a todo aquello, se encaminó al lecho donde yacía el viejo rey con el príncipe a su lado

-Altezas, me han informado que la princesa estará aquí por la tarde- dijo Kibito intentado dar el tono más sutil a su voz que pudo

-Está bien…creo que puedo resistir hasta entonces- dijo el rey con una débil y apenas audible voz- hijo mío, pronto tomarás mu lugar, cumple con tu deber tal y como te ha sido enseñado

-Padre no pienses en eso ahora…

\- hay algo que voy a encomendarles a ambos, Kibito amigo mío, acércate por favor,-el aludido hizo lo que su majestad le pidió sin poder evitar un nudo en la garganta, por lo cual solo se limitó a hacer una solemne reverencia

-Has permanecido a mi lado todos estos años, permanece con mi hijo también, ahora hay algo que debo confesarles antes de mi partida…

 **Notas del autor** siento interrumpir su lectura para hacer una breve aclaración, a partir de este punto vamos a ir simultáneamente de un lugar a otro, lo escrito en negritas corresponderá a lo narrado con lady y Fasha y la letra cursiva será lo narrado en el palacio, conforme lean entenderán, continuemos…

 **-Como que no era su hermana, ¿entonces Zorn no era mi tío?- dijo vegeta con una maraña más de preguntas en la cabeza**

 **-Zorn si era tu tío, pero no porque Anien haya sido su hermana- lady Fasha tomó aire- como ya lo dijo el señor Nappa, Zorn fue el ganador del duelo pero el daño que recibió fue mortal, sus padrinos y yo permanecimos con el después de que el duelo terminó..**

 _-Hace años, un poco antes de que iniciara la guerra contra Cold, conocí a una hermosa mujer durante un viaje a la provincia de Veyita, yo era un insensato entonces, ya había rechazado cinco compromisos matrimoniales antes, sin embargo me enamoré de ella y pensé en hacerla mi esposa…_

 **-… Zorn se había criado junto con su familia en la provincia de Veyita, su padre era un reconocido militar al que todos respetaban por su astucia y enorme lealtad a la corona, sus padres lo habían criado a él y su hermana mayor, Aitko, de una forma muy estricta, pero sobretodo anteponiendo su honorabilidad y su lealtad como militar ante todo, un día el recién coronado rey visitó la provincia…**

 _-Mi inexperiencia me hizo cortejarla aun sin el consentimiento de sus padres, ella me correspondió, pero al ser hija de un militar tenía una cierta reserva o mejor dicho temor de decírselo a su padre, así que nos vimos a escondidas durante meses_

 **-El rey quedó prendado de la hermana de Zorn y ella le correspondió, su padre ignoraba que se veían a sus espaldas…**

 _-porque no habló con su padres, majestad?-preguntó Kibito_

 _-me sentí atrapado por la tradición, y ella también sentía igual, se suponía que yo debía desposar a una dama de la nobleza o incluso una princesa de otro país si se daba el caso….un día me escribió una carta…en la que me confesó que estaba embarazada…_

 **-…como era de esperarse la muchacha quedó encinta del rey… su padre estaba furioso cuando lo supo**

… _..entonces le escribí pidiéndole que se fuera de su casa y vinera aquí de inmediato, pensé que si la tomaba bajo mi protección cuanto antes, su padre no podría hacer nada para separarla de mí, y al llevar un hijo mío en su vientre todo el mundo, incluso los más conservadores, estarían de acuerdo en que debía cumplir con mi deber… aun en contra de la tradición_

… **cuando se enteró que su hija planeaba huir con el rey, la confinó bajo llave en sus habitaciones y le juró que recibiría el peor de los castigos por cubrir a su familia de vergüenza…**

 _-…a los pocos días de enviada la carta estalló la guerra… la esperé por una semana a que se presentara en el palacio pero nunca llegó… cuando envié por ella a la provincia de veyita no encontraron rastro de nadie de la familia…_

 **-Al iniciarse la guerra contra Cold, el padre de Zorn se reportó al frente de batalla muy cerca de la frontera norte llevándose a toda la familia, ahí Aitko fue encerrada en una villa cercana y permaneció oculta durante meses hasta meses hasta que finalmente dio a luz una niña…tu madre vegeta…**

… _Imaginé que al ser militar su padre estaría en algún frente de batalla, y ella podía encontrarse en algún lugar cercano, con toda la confusión de la guerra no pude saber el lugar donde podían estar…_

 **-Al nacer Anien, la familia se trasladó hasta la cuidad de Chazke, punto estratégico de la guerra en ese entonces, ahí la recién nacida fue hecha pasar como hija de los padres de Zorn y por lo tanto como su hermana, Aitko no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, estaba a merced de su padre…**

 _-Un día por fin encontré el registro de su padre y pude saber que se hallaban en Chazke, pero para nadie es un secreto lo que aconteció en ese lugar…_

 **-La cuidad cayó bajo ataque, estuvo sitiada por dos días hasta que finalmente cayó, el ejercito de Cold atacó civiles y militares por igual, una verdadera carnicería, a esta fechas Zorn era apenas un adolescente, solo él y la pequeña Anien lograron sobrevivir…**

 _-Supe que la familia se había refugiado en una instalación militar, pero de nada sirvió, finalmente cuando la ciudad cayó bajo el dominio de Cold, fueron de las tantas víctimas que dejó la masacre, entre las listas de los caídos pude encontrar el nombre de Aitko…_

 **-Antes de morir, el padre de Zorn lo hizo jurar que nunca revelaría el origen de Anien, y seguiría haciéndose pasar por su hermano, el grupo de militares que sobrevivieron y lograron escapar de la ciudad, los acogieron a ambos bajo su cuidado, por lo tanto Zorn también se convirtió en un soldado y sirvió durante años en el ejército estando siempre al pendiente de Anien….años más tarde Zorn decidió volver a la provincia de Veyita y comenzar una nueva vida ya sin las presiones del ejército, de inmediato logró hacerse amigo de tu padre, y él se comprometió a ayudarlo a salir adelante…**

 _-…como ustedes saben en ese tiempo los registros y los censos que se tenían de los desaparecidos en la guerra no son tan exactos, pero por el nombre y el apellido pude estar seguro que se trataba de la misma mujer que yo buscaba, ya que también aparecía el nombre de su padre, y estaban registrados como padre e hija, sin embargo nunca pude saber que fue del hijo que engendramos…_

 _-padre- habló conciliadoramente el príncipe, quieres decir que tal vez haya un hermano mío, perdido en algún lugar del reino…_

 _-Majestad, debo entender que de ser así…usted desea que le sea retribuido su lugar…se da cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, si ese hijo existe…cambian por completo los lugares de la línea de sucesión-dijo Kibito un tanto alarmado_

 _-Por eso te pedí que estuvieras aquí amigo mío, tú serás el responsable de escribir mi testamento…_

 **-Zorn nos confesó todo esto a tu padre, a freezer y a mí en su lecho de muerte, me pidió que se lo dijera a Anien para que pudiera reclamar su lugar en la casa real, pues ella no tenía a nadie más en el mundo y estaba a punto de quedarse sola, sin embargo hicimos un juramento de decírselo solo a ella, pues era un asunto muy delicado y solo a ella le correspondía tomar la decisión de hacerlo o no, cuando se lo dije Anien se negó, entonces la tomé bajo mi custodia y me convertí en su tutora, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Anien fue la hija del rey…por lo tanto fue una princesa, y tu vegeta al ser su hijo, lo eres también, el príncipe Shin seguirá siendo el heredero al trono, pero tú eres un príncipe de la sangre, un príncipe por heredad..-remató lady Fasha enfatizando la última palabra…**

 **Todos los presente se miraron sin saber que decir aun por el impacto de la sorpresa, todo aquello era una revelación que nadie se esperaba, pero a muchos kilómetros de ahí freezer se preparaba ya para dar su siguiente golpe…**

 _ **Hola de nuevo a todos me disculpo enormemente por haber tratado tanto, mil perdones de verdad, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, al fin se reveló el tan bien guardado secreto, espero no haberlos decepcionado; pero aún falta por describirse más, como siempre muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leerme y ojalá no los haya confundido al relatar dos escenas al mismo tiempo. Nos vemos pronto.**_

 **Jesswinch .** Muchas gracias por leerme y espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitu **lo**

 **Jenny 070891** gracias por tu review y aunque Bulma y vegeta ya se han reencontrado aún les falta camino por recorrer y mucho. Gracias de corazón linda.

 **Naomi gomiz,** pues ya rescatamos a Bulma, pero te adelanto que zarbón no se dará por vencido todavía.

 **Johaaceve q** ue bueno que la historia te esté gustando, aquí despejo una de tantas intrigas, y espero que te siga pareciendo interesante **.**

 **Knicky Ouji.** Creo que por el momento terminó tu espera pero a ese malvado de freezer todavía le quedan cartas bajo la manga, muchas gracias por leerme linda, saludos **.**

 **Celestia carito,** pues bueno aquí te dejo la actualización, disculpa si me tardé y espero que lo hayas disfrutado

 **Veros,** muchas gracias por tu review y aunque vegeta ya descubrió el secreto de su origen, todavía le falta desenmascarar a freezer y recuperar lo suyo **.**

 **Bye bye, buenas noches y que sueñen bonito.**


	18. Chapter 18

Las revelaciones de Lady Fasha tuvieron en los presentes el mismo efecto que una tonelada de ladrillos cayendo directamente sobre la cabeza, cualquier otra cosa hubiera sido más imaginable o esperada, tamaña revelación, dejó a todos los presentes sin habla, Vegeta recobró un poco la compostura y haciendo gala de su aplomo al fin se animó a romper el silencio

-Entonces Freezer sabía todo desde el principio…- dijo en tono reflexivo- aun así no logro entender que provecho podía sacar eliminándome… pero me quedan claras sus intenciones al cortejar a mi madre, de haberse casado con ella…- no se atrevió a terminar la frase pues el solo imaginar la situación le resultaba repulsivo …

-Tienes toda la razón- completó lady Fasha – no me cabe la menor duda que freezer la hubiera obligado a reclamar sus derechos de princesa, eso le hubiera conferido a él una posición privilegiada y un gran poder en el reino- lady Fasha e hizo una pausa- sin embargo creo que las intenciones de tu padre no eran muy diferentes…pero le agradezco que haya respetado la decisión de Anien de guardar silencio

-Mi lady- se apresuró a decir Nappa- hemos encontrado evidencias de que el marques pretendía reclamar los derechos de la señora Anien después de su muerte; si freezer sabia también de su origen urdió toda clase de artimañas para impedirlo, una de ellas fue asesinar al marqués…

-¿Cómo supieron eso?- preguntó lady Fasha alarmada- siempre pensé que freezer era un perverso- suspiró profundo- pero quise suponer que solo eran suposiciones mías, le costó mucho trabajo ganarse un lugar en la nobleza con la reputación que le heredó su padre, no creí que fuera capaz de arriesgarse a un nuevo repudio, pero ahora que lo dices a pesar de todo freezer siempre fue arrogante, autoritario y … persistente , no se rendía tan facialmente

-Freezer retuvo todos estos años los bienes de mi padre, manipuló los registros más tiempo del necesario para cobrar la deuda que tenían y cuando por fin estaba por reclamar lo que me pertenece, intenta comprometerme con la princesa serpiente y cuando me niego intenta asesinarme…le queda alguna duda de la clase de insecto que es freezer- dijo vegeta colérico

-Creo en todo lo que me han contado muchachos- dijo lady Fasha intentando calmar la situación un poco- pero me temo que no será suficiente mi testimonio para ayudarlos, quiero decir , no podemos llegar simplemente al palacio y decir que encontramos a un heredero de su majestad, necesitamos una prueba o el testimonio de alguien mas , y bueno freezer no es una opción

-Qué hay del anciano del monasterio – inquirió Raditz- el encontró malherida a mi madre y cuidó de mi hermano… después halló el collar…

-¿El collar?- interrumpió súbitamente lady Fasha – muéstramelo ahora…

-El anciano no los dio pero me temo que haya quedado en algún punto del lugar donde nos atacaron…

-Yo lo tengo…-habló Bulma súbitamente- me pareció que era algo muy importante así que lo guardé yo misma- dijo la chica con cierto nerviosismo, el cual no pasó desapercibido para Nappa- pero bueno lo importante es que está aquí… voy por el ahora mismo- dijo al tiempo que salía corriendo de la habitación

-Supongo que se trata del collar de amatista- retomó la palabra lady Fasha- tengo entendido que el collar fue un obsequio del rey para la madre de Anien y lo único que conservó de él, Zorn se lo entregó a Anien madre desde muy pequeña…

-Aquí está- dijo Bulma entrando de nuevo en la habitación con el mencionado collar, lady Fasha lo tomó en sus manos y lo observó de cerca con una mueca de desánimo- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Bulma al ver el gesto de la dama

-No está completo…le falta el medallón con el emblema…¿es todo lo que pudieron encontrar?

-Así es mi lady- respondió Nappa ,- aunque me supongo que el resto de las cosas como las cartas y la documentación que rescatamos deberán estar regadas por el camino donde esos sinvergüenzas nos atacaron

-Esto es lo que haremos… voy a enviar un grupo de mis hombres a recuperar todo ahora mismo, mientras tanto vamos a preparar el viaje a la capital principal, lo que tenemos hasta ahora tendrá que bastar…

A muchos kilómetros de ahí en una cueva oculta en un acantilado , el cual se ubicaba muy cerca de la provincia de freezer, el señor Briefs golpeó una vez más el pesado metal que recién había fabricado, intentaba adelgazarlo hasta convertirlo en una delgada lámina, después seria problema de los hombres de freezer, la tarea era desgastante para un hombre de su edad, miró a su al rededor como solía hacerlo desde su llegada a aquella guarida, observó la enorme fila de embarcaciones ancladas en el improvisado muelle del acantilado

-Vamos dense prisa- se dejó escuchar la voz de Ginyu por encima del ruido que producía el golpeteo constante de los mazos sobre el metal, se hallaba a escasamente un metro del señor Briefs como siempre, vigilante - partiremos apenas zarbón y Jeice estén de vuelta…

De pronto el ruido cesó, todos lo presentes guardaron silencio y se irguieron en señal de reverencia, freezer había arribado al lugar…

-Vaya, pero que mal han tratado a nuestro invitado, poniéndolo a hacer todo este duro trabajo…-hablo Freezer con tono de hipocresía- mi querido capitán Ginyu, no le encomendé tratar bien a nuestro huésped…. Es usted un pésimo anfitrión…-concluyó soltando una breve carcajada- ¿cómo están las cosas por aquí?

-Tal y como usted ordenó, ya se comenzó a trabajar en los barcos, a este ritmo estaremos listos en pocos días señor

-Magnifico… ahora llevemos a nuestro invitando a un mejor alojamiento, tiene mucho por hacer, hay que procurar que esté cómodo

El señor Briefs se dejó conducir por Ginyu hasta el interior de una de las embarcaciones, no sabía cuál sería la tarea que el villano estaba por imponerle, pero conociendo a freezer tenía la plena seguridad que no se trataría de nada bueno.

Por otro lado la seguridad del palacio imperial en la capital principal, estaba más reforzada que de costumbre, la situación así lo ameritaba, con el gran número de personas apostadas en las puertas del palacio en espera de noticias, el riego de un intruso al interior se multiplicaba al triple, el agonizante rey había recibido por fin la visita que tanto esperaba, la princesa serpiente había llegado hacia unas horas a su lado y había permanecido ahí junto con el príncipe Shin toda la noche al pendiente del estado de salud de su padre, tal vez en un gesto tardío de amor hacia su progenitor; la orden de los kaios se encontraban en la disyuntiva de guardar la debida pleitesía a su monarca o bien comenzar a prepararse para guiar a su sucesor…ambas tareas les correspondían sin embargo les parecía impropio decantarse por una de ellas en ese momento por lo tanto se concentraron en dar aviso a todas los miembros de la corte para que pudieran acudir al lado de su majestad en lo que parecía ser su ultima travesía

-Lord kaito, ¿cree usted que sea conveniente que lord Minami venga también?, la situación en el sur es incierta, por alguna razón esta repentina calma no acaba no de gustarme

-Lo sé, lord Nishi pero este situación también es algo delicada, sé que es inapropiado decirlo pero, también lord Minami debe acudir, ya que pronto habrá una un nuevo sucesor y la orden deberá permanecer aquí para esta difícil transición, pensamos además que no habrá poder que le impida a lord Bojack venir hasta aquí

-Eso lo sé, pero le tomará algo de tiempo llegar , camino aquí pasará por su hermana para acudir

-Entonces es de suponer que también vendrá el conde freezer

-Muchos de los miembros de la nobleza seguramente lo harán lord Kaito, vamos a ver muchas caras conocidas por aquí estos días…

-Eso lo sé, a lo que me refiero es que el conde freezer es bastante obstinado, y seguramente querrá una resolución acerca del problema con el joven vegeta, pero en dado caso que pregunte, cualquier asunto tendrá que esperar….

-Señores- se dejó escuchar la voz de lord Dai,- su alteza el príncipe shin saldrá ahora a mismo a Agradecer la solidaridad de los ciudadanos que esperan noticias a las puerta d palacio, su majestad la princesa serpiente estará junto a el mientras lo hace

-Me parece muy correcto de parte de sus majestades, pero ¿Quién se quedará con el rey?

-Lord Kibito y yo vamos a quedarnos, pero sería bueno que el resto de los miembros de la orden también le acompañen, nuestra presencia denota la lealtad que como consejeros tenemos

Ambos hombres hicieron una breve inclinación de cabeza y de inmediato dieron aviso al resto de la orden, una noticia tan grande no era algo que pudiera permanecer aislado, estaba corriendo como un reguero de pólvora hasta los últimos confines del reino, de igual forma en poca horas llegaría hasta Maiota…

El día pasó para Bulma en una constante sensación de angustia y aburrimiento, el tener que permanecer sola en la casa la mayor de parte del día así como pensar en cada una de las revelaciones de lady Fasha, solo contribuyeron a empeorar su estado de ánimo, ya de por si se sentía angustiada por el constante estado de zozobra en el que había permanecido las últimas semanas a causa de la persecución de la que ella y sus amigos eran objeto, y ahora ,se agregaba el tener que pensar en el futuro de su relación con vegeta, hubiera imaginado cualquier situación, cualquier escenario menos que su prometido resultase ser un príncipe, ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora con ellos?, vegeta ya era de noble ascendencia, pero al no ostentar título alguno no había inconveniente en que ella se convirtiera en su esposa, pero ahora ¿un príncipe querría desposar a una simple pueblerina? Bulma no se consideraba una mujer insignificante ni nada que se le pareciera, estaba consciente de su intelecto, y porque no decirlo, de su belleza…pero eso era ella al fin y al cabo, una simple muchacha pueblerina a la que la tradición monárquica despreciaría; a cada momento miraba por los amplios ventanales de la residencia de lady Fasha, hacia horas que los muchachos habían partido en busca de todo lo que había quedado regado por el camino en cual habían sido atacados, sintió un escalofrío solo de recordar lo cerca que estuvieron de morir en medio de todo aquello y el constante acoso de zarbón mientras estuvo prisionera; al llegar a este punto, recordó las palabras de Vegeta cuando habían ido a su rescate

 _-Quítale las manos de encima zarbón… si es que aprecias en algo tu miserable vida_

 _-Sabes que no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío, déjala ir de inmediato_

-Lo que es mío- repitió Bulma en voz baja y por un instante se sintió esperanzada al reflexionar que vegeta ya la consideraba de su propiedad-pero eso fue antes de saber que es un príncipe…-volvió a decir con la sombra de la duda cerniéndose otra vez sobre ella, tenía que admitir que el solo pensar en que perdería a Vegeta le producía un gran dolor, se llevó ambas manos al pecho y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro

-No te preocupes ya volverán…-escuchó la voz de Lady Fasha a sus espaldas- aunque hubiese algún problema mis hombres están con ellos, no tienes de que preocuparte

-Gracias lady Fasha- dijo en tono condescendiente, aunque eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, pero no le tenía la suficiente confianza a aquella mujer como para desahogarse con ella- debe ser difícil para usted hacerse cargo sola de todo este territorio- dijo Bulma intentando cambiar de tema

-Al principio lo fue, pero con el paso del tiempo logré tomar las riendas de todo lo que me dejó mi padre e incluso mantener el orden de la provincia, ¿sabes?, este reino ha crecido demasiado, un solo hombre no basta para enterarse de lo que sucede en cada provincia, ciudad o poblado, es por eso que a su majestad le cuesta tanto trabajo gobernar, pero aun así lo hace bien, los Kaios le son de mucha ayuda, en tanto se enteran de que algo ocurre en algún punto acuden a hacer una visita para verificar que todo esté en orden

-A mi ciudad nunca han ido- dijo Bulma con ironía

-Según tengo entendido tú vienes de la antigua capital de oeste, ¿no es así?

Bulma asintió con la cabeza para después contestar

-Sí y desde que nací no recuerdo haber visto a nadie de la corona por allá, mi padre solía decir que éramos un principado sin gobernante a causa de la guerra que se libró contra Cold,

-Eso es verdad, el rey tuvo que enfrentar la traición del Cold el padre de Freezer dos años después de que había ascendido al trono, aunque ganó la guerra, el precio fue muy alto, muchos de los nobles y miembros de la familia real perecieron en el conflicto, mi padre fue uno de ellos, yo tenía apenas unos meses de nacida, mi madre se recluyó por muchos aquí valiéndose de un sinfín de administradores para conservar nuestros bienes ,años después cuando tuve la suficiente edad para tomar decisiones comencé a hacerme cargo yo misma de todo, en el caso de tu ciudad la persona que debía gobernarla simplemente no quiso hacerlo, además de que no quedaron muchos miembros de la familia real después de la guerra

-Pero la princesa serpiente…

-Si todo el mundo conoce la historia de cómo fue que enviudó y después se negó cumplir con el mandato de su padre, pero tal vez podemos esperar mejores resultados con el príncipe Shin, y bueno me parece que Vegeta es un hombre bastante astuto y sensato, criado bajo todos los cánones de la nobleza, ojalá que su abuelo el rey tenga en cuenta esto y no dude de su identidad, apelemos a su sensatez para que no niegue que alguna vez conoció a la madre de Anien y esta aunque ya fallecida no deja de ser hija suya…

-Lady Fasha ¿cómo es que el rey se involucró con la madre de la señora Anien, si son tan… diferentes?

La aludida rio de manera breve, y en tono gentil respondió

-Bulma, este mundo esta tan mezclado que en muchas ocasiones la mezcla de razas no suele importar mucho, tu misma tienes un color de cabello nada común en tu especie, probablemente heredado de algún ancestro diferente a tu raza; los miembros de mi familia y de la casa Ouji, poseían hace años un cola de simio, como puedes ver ninguna raza está exenta del mestizaje o la hibridación

-Y freezer y su esposa Zangya tampoco son muy iguales…-reflexionó Bulma

-Ah sí pobre Zangya ….

-No comprendo

-Es una más de tantas chicas atrapadas en un matrimonio por mera obligación, y lo peor de todo no puede abandonar a su esposo ni quejarse de nada…

-Pensé que no le iba tan mal, no la conocí mucho pero imaginaba que estaba bien con Freezer

-Veras Bulma, las mujeres en la nobleza pueden gozar de muchos beneficios, pero también pasan por muchas desventuras, si eres la hija de un noble estas en grave riesgo de que prometan con alguien sin siquiera preguntarte, y no habrá nada que puedas hacer si aún eres una hija de familia y no has obtenido un título propio, estás a merced de las decisiones de tu padre…

-¿Eso fue lo que ocurrió con Zangya?-preguntó Bulma un tanto confundida

-Más o menos, Zangya es hija de la hermana de la madre de la princesa serpiente, nuestra fallecida primera reina, por lo tanto es sobrina del rey, su padre fue un conde muy cercano a la familia real que murió en la guerra librada contra Cold, el padre de freezer, ¿comprendes?

-Ya veo, entonces ¿Zangya se casó…?- dijo Bulma comprendiendo la relación entre las familias pero no el motivo por el cual se había dado el matrimonio

-Prácticamente por orden de su madre- respondió Fasha completando la frase- la pobre estaba desquiciada, el haber quedado viuda tan joven con dos niños pequeños fue demasiado para ella, el rey se hizo cargo de ellos desde entonces, pero la mujer estaba obsesionada con obtener un título y una posición en la nobleza, ya que su hermana era reina, pero no poseía lo medios para lograrlo, se quedaron prácticamente en la ruina, ya que la hacienda y la tierras de su esposo quedaron devastadas durante la guerra, prácticamente vivían de la caridad del rey, pero aun así Bojack y Zangya fueron criados y educados al mismo nivel que la princesa serpiente e incluso Bojack por ser el primogénito fue nombrado Lord a los dieciséis años en honor al servicio que prestó su padre, pero para su pobre y demente madre no fue suficiente…

-Y entonces ¿qué? ¿Simplemente se la entregó a freezer?

-Freezer estaba ascendiendo en la nobleza,+ su fortuna y su fama como comerciante exitoso crecían, nadie dudaba que ganaría el titulo más alto en la nobleza, ya había estando aquí cortejando a Anien antes, pero ella lo ignoró, años más tarde cuando Vegeta ya estaba bajo su custodia, pidió en matrimonio la mano de Zangya, para entonces ya poseía el título de marqués, había amasado una gran fortuna y gozaba de gran prestigio en la corte, sin contar que había sido el padrino de bodas de la princesa y esta lo recomendó ampliamente con cuánta gente influyente pudo hacerlo…. Todo esto deslumbró tanto a la madre de Zangya que no dudó en entregársela y aunque Bojack se opuso no pudo hacer nada

-¿Y porque lord Bojack no quería que se casara con freezer?

-Bojack no olvidaba que freezer era hijo del responsable directo de la muerte de su padre, pero increíblemente, al rey le pareció que al celebrarse la boda seria la forma más sutil de limar asperezas ya que freezer había sido repudiado por muchos años a causa de su padre pero había jurado lealtad a la corona y no había causado problemas en todos esos años… y bueno Zangya tampoco opuso mucha resistencia al asunto, supongo que llegó a tener algún interés en el o solo se resignó a obedecer a su madre

Bulma recordó la fiesta a la que había asistido en el castillo de freezer, y el momento en el que Zangya la recibió, la mujer estaba vestida con un magnifico atuendo digno de su posición, con los ornamentos más finos y las joyas más preciosas que ella hubiera imaginado jamás, pero el trato le pareció un tanto frio y distante, en los recientes días se había enterado que no se llevaba muy bien con vegeta y pensó que a eso podría deberse la frialdad en su trato hacia ella, pero al recordar con más detenimiento pudo descifrar el sentimiento en la mirada de Zangya

Ahora entiendo por qué me miró así en aquella fiesta, pensé que era indiferencia, pero más bien en su mirada había…lastima, como si…

…Se condoliera de ti…-completó lady Fasha- es obvio según tengo entendido tú y vegeta no tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, así que lo más probable es que ella augurara un futuro para ti muy similar al de ella…- la conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de los muchachos, se veían casados y sudorosos, Nappa cargaba una enorme pila de papeles y fue el primero en hablar

-Al fin los encontramos, no falta nada, todo está aquí, está algo desordenado pero creo que puedo arreglarlo

-¿Son los registros de los que me habló, Nappa?

-Así es mi lady con esto podemos probar que freezer retuvo los bienes del marques más tiempo del necesario al cobrar la deuda de forma inadecuada, espero que con estos documentos y su testimonio sea suficiente

-Bueno el rey también debe admitir su relación con la madre de Anien, nuestro mejor testigo seria el en todo caso, esperemos que no se niegue a aceptarlo…

-Si usted sabia de todo esto, ¿Por qué nunca dijo nada?- dijo vegeta en tono de reproche- de haber hablado antes la sabandija traidora de Freezer no nos hubiera tenido bajo su dominio todo este tiempo…

-Como ya lo dije antes, la decisión de Anien fue la de guardar silencio, yo debía respetar eso, cuando te quedaste huérfano mi primer pensamiento fue el de traerte conmigo como lo hice con tu madre, pero no fue posible, ya que freezer se me adelantó y le confirieron a el tu custodia no me explico aun como lo hizo tan rápido, yo solo recibí una negativa por parte de la casa real, y créeme no tenía idea de lo que freezer ha estado haciendo todo estos años, llegué a pensar que estabas en buenas y manos y que serias criado de mejor manera en la provincia 79 que aquí en este lugar tan apartado en el que he vivido prácticamente como una ermitaña, no creía que freezer tan ruin y despiadado como su padre

-Pues ya ve usted que si- respondió vegeta sin dejar de lado su tono de voz- pero ahora lo que importa es recuperar lo que me pertenece y probar que es una sabandija traidora

-No ganamos nada con exaltarnos, ahora vamos a cenar y después todos a la cama, partiremos mañana temprano a la capital principal- respondió lady Fasha un poco apenada pero en tono firme, más tarde los chicos se encontraban en un chalet anexo a la finca de lady Fasha todos se estaban preparando para ir a dormir, el viaje hasta la capital principal iba ser agotador

-Oigan este lugar es muy bonito, pero porque nosotros tenemos que dormir aquí y Bulma en la casa principal, es muy extraño ¿no?- dijo Goku con una mano en la barbilla

-En estas tierras las casa suelen ser así, los chalets se construyen para alojar a los huéspedes hombres solteros, de esa forma, no duermen en la casa principal con las mujeres- dijo Nappa

-Pero yo no soy soltero- dijo Goku inocentemente

-Pero viajas solo, de haber traído a tu esposa estarían los dos en la casa principal,

-Si eso es cierto la próxima vez le pediré a Milk que me acompañe- dijo Goku riendo, Nappa iba a contestar pero el sonido de una puerta cerrándose fuertemente llamó su atención, miró a su alrededor y se percató de hacía falta vegeta, entonces se dio cuenta que había salido del lugar

-Ahora vuelvo, por favor compórtense…-dijo saliendo al exterior tras vegeta, cuando lo vio a unos pocos paso de distancia le llamó

-Vegeta…

El aludido volteó a verlo y después desvió un poco su camino hasta llegar a la sombra de un árbol en el cual se recargó cruzando los brazos

-¿Qué quieres Nappa?- respondió en tono serio

-¿A dónde ibas? ¿Acaso a verla?

-No sé de qué me hablas

-Vamos Vegeta sabes muy bien a lo que refiero…ibas camino a ver a esa jovencita…

Vegeta guardo silencio, al ver que no respondía Nappa continuó

-Con que… el compromiso dejó de ser una farsa ¿verdad?

-¿Tienes algún inconveniente? – preguntó Vegeta en tono de molestia

-A decir verdad supe que esa muchacha te atrajo desde el primer momento en que la viste… no he olvidado la manera en que la miraste entonces y después en aquella fiesta…

-¿Cómo es que tu…?

-Te conozco desde que usabas pañales Vegeta…nunca te hubiera sugerido el compromiso en el barco sino no me hubiera dado cuenta de ello, he querido confirmarlo desde que salimos de la aldea Aru pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo, todas mis dudas se disiparon esta mañana cuando ella dijo que había guardado el collar…tú se lo diste ¿no es cierto?

Vegeta cerró los ojos aun conservando su postura y se remontó a aquella noche en la que se habían reunido en la azotea de la posada, sus labios se encontraban unidos en un apasionado beso, al separarse…

 _-ya es muy tarde, mejor ve a tu habitación-dijo vegeta después de separar sus labios de los de la chica y permanecía de pie muy cerca de ella abrazándola por la cintura_

 _-no te preocupes, nadie me vio salir-respondió ella al tiempo que se abrazaba de su cuello para besarlo nuevamente_

 _-Aun así debes descansar, mañana nos espera un largo viaje,_

 _-Lo se respondió Bulma descansando el rostro sobre el pecho de Vegeta- va a ser un camino muy difícil,_

 _-Por eso quiero que guardes esto-dijo entregándole el collar- sería peligroso llevarlo junto con todo lo demás, hasta ahora es nuestra prueba más valiosa y creo que sería mejor que lo llevaras contigo- dijo Vegeta colocándoselo alrededor de su cuello- pero que no lo sepan los demás aun_

 _-Si-Respondió la chica bajando un poco la mirada, vegeta la tomó de la barbilla para a hacer que lo mirara directamente a la cara y así poder besarla de nuevo , desde ese día la chica solo había usado ropa que la cubriera hasta el cuello, con lo cual se ocultaba de forma permanente el collar…._

Cuando Vegeta abrió nuevamente los ojos vio a Nappa alejarse y entrar de nuevo en el chalet, lo que interpretó como una concesión de su amigo para ir directamente en la busca de Bulma, lo difícil ahora sería llamar la atención de la chica para hacerla salir de la casa principal, no habían podido concertar una cita ya que había demasiadas personas alrededor; Vegeta atravesó los jardines que rodeaban la casa buscando el ventanal de la habitación que ocupaba Bulma, antes de poder encontrarlo la vió caminado de forma sigilosa a unos metros de él, se le acercó por la espalda haciendo que la chica emitiera un leve respingo

-Soy yo- le dijo despacio, la chica volteó a verlo

-Te estaba buscando- dijo por toda respuesta, vegeta la condujo a un rincón apartado del jardín ocupado por un frondoso roble, y, que al encontrarse rodeado de arbustos, confería una atmosfera de privacidad, al llegar se sentaron en el verde y bien cuidado césped, Bulma se recostó sobre el hombro de Vegeta quien le correspondió el gesto rodeándola con el brazo, sin embargo ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, al paso de unos minutos de incomodo silencio…

-¿Y qué sucederá ahora?…-dijo al fin Bulma

-¿Qué sucederá con qué?

-Con… nosotros, ahora que sabes que eres un príncipe…-dejó escapar Bulma con tristeza, vegeta la giró levemente para hacer que lo mirara sin deshacer el abrazo

-Te lo dije una vez mujer, mientras no arreglemos este asunto no podemos hacer planes para el futuro… por ahora lo único seguro es que eres mi prometida, y por cierto Nappa ya lo sabe

-¿Se lo dijiste?

-Lo dedujo el solo…- vegeta tomó las manos de la mujer entre las suyas- Bulma no soy adepto de la demostraciones de cariño de forma pública, nadie de los nobles lo es, para todos el matrimonio y el noviazgo suelen ser meros requisitos, existe una cierta atracción cuando un hombre corteja a una mujer…pero no a cualquier mujer ¿comprendes?

-Si…-dijo Bulma sin poder evitar una mueca de tristeza en su rostro, vegeta continuó

-La mayoría debe guardar las normas de la correcta conducta en sociedad, todos somos criados así… de hecho tampoco es correcto ver a la dama a escondidas…-Bulma se sobresaltó un poco- pero es una regla que rompo con mucho gusto…- terminó de decir y sellando sus frases con un beso en el cual se percibió no solo la pasión sino también si no también la ansiedad, con lo cual los dos se dieron cuenta de que lo habían estado deseando desde el momento en que se encontraron, al separarse se miraron directamente a los ojos

Quisiera que todo esto terminara ya- dijo Bulma en un suspiro- con cada día que pasa crece más el miedo de que mi padre…-vegeta poso las yemas de los dedos sobre su boca impidiéndole terminar la frase

Terminará, lo rescataremos,- dijo vegeta con determinación- pero no te acostumbres demasiado a su presencia, apenas recupere mi herencia y nos deshagamos de freezer, vamos a irnos a la provincia de Veyita

-¿los dos?

-Claro que si mujer cuando has visto que la esposa se quede en su casa de sus padres…

-¿Aun quieres que nos casemos? ¿No vas a elegir a alguien más? Después de todo eres príncipe y…

-El titulo me da igual mientras me entreguen lo que legítimamente fue de mi padre, los que han de heredar el trono están más que establecidos así que mi objetivo sigue siendo el mismo, pero no tengo inconveniente en que todo salga a la luz si con eso el lagarto traidor de freezer se muestra ante todos como realmente es… así que deja de preocuparte mujer una vez que todo se resuelva..

Comienza el resto de nuestras vidas… juntos - completó Bulma la frase con tal elocuencia que sorprendió a Vegeta; ambos volvieron a unirse en un beso, ahí sentados como estaban sobre el césped, Vegeta comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Bulma y ella hizo lo mismo con los mechones en flama de él, poco a poco fueron recostándose sobre el césped, los labios de Vegeta pasaron a besar el cuello de Bulma con un roce delicado pero cargado de verdadera pasión, ella mientras tanto acariciaba la espalda de el con la respiración agitada

-Vegeta…-suspiró entre gemidos

-Sus labios volvieron unirse con desenfreno a la vez que ambos intercambiaban múltiples caricias, al separarse para tomar un poco de aire vegeta la miró a los ojos a la vez que decía

-Si no fuera por lo inapropiado del lugar no dudaría un instante en hacerte complemente mía, claro, si tu así lo quisieras

-No lo dudaría un instante- dijo Bulma ruborizada y aun jadeando, sin embargo eso no la detuvo para darle un beso corto a su amado

-Si seguimos así, dudo que pueda esperar a la noche de bodas-respondió el con picardía mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie-ve a descansar Bulma, ya tendremos tiempo para todo- le dio un beso en la frente y la vio perderse de nuevo entre la espesa vegetación del jardín a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado, encaminó sus pasos de nuevo hacia el Chalet cuando fue interceptado por un sirviente de Lady Fasha, 

-Señor Vegeta- le detuvo, mi Lady ordena que se reúnan todos en la casona ahora mismo, es importante…- al llegar al chalet todos fueron informados de la petición de su anfitriona, el desconcierto se cernió sobre todos pero acudieron en el acto, cuando llegaron, la dama se hallaba esperándolos en la indumentaria de dormir con Bulma a su lado,

-Disculpen que los reciba de esta forma pero es urgente- todos se miraban desconcertados- acaban de llegarme noticias de la capital principal, su majestad el rey…agoniza…- la sorpresa se apoderó del rostro de todos- hay que partir ahora mismo si queremos hablarle antes de su falta desenlace, nuestro mejor testigo es él y no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo…preparen sus cosas ahora mismo, no vamos en este instante

-En el castillo de freezer, el viejo lagarto regresaba a su morada, le sorprendió que a pesar de lo tarde de la hora, Zangya se hallaba esperándolo, pro no se hallaba sola,

-Conde Freezer- dijo lord Bojack con tono sombrío- espero que no le moleste que hayamos dispuesto su equipaje y un vehículo para salir ahora mismo, pero nuestro tío el rey se encuentran en agonía, debemos ir a su lado, claro que si usted tiene algún inconveniente puede alcanzarnos después, espero no se oponga a que lleve a mi hermana conmigo

No, no, no- dijo freezer es tono complaciente- iremos todos juntos, solo denme unos minutos para prepararme,- dijo encaminándose a sus habitaciones con paso tranquilo, una gesto malicioso se dibujó en su rostro- _no pudo presentarse una mejor oportunida_ d – pensó para su adentros 

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, me disculpo encarecidamente con todos por haber tardado tanto en la actualización, espero que su paciente espera haya valido la pena, saludos a Naomigomiz. Celestia cariito, Johaaceve, Jenny070891, koosk sc glez, veros, bulma gt, juniver, linda kiu, bravegeta Briefs, muchas gracias por su reviews y como siempre gracias a todos por tomarse un tiempo para leerme. Nos vemos en la próxima bye bye y que sueñen bonito.**


	19. Chapter 19

La caravana compuesta por Lady Fasha avanzaba a toda velocidad através de la campiña, tres aparatosos vagones corrían a la máxima velocidad que sus motores lo permitían, el primer y el tercer vehículo habían sido ocupados solo por un numeroso grupo de guardias encargados de proteger la seguridad del séquito, mientras el vehículo intermedio fue ocupado por nuestro grupo de amigos

\- No entiendo para que se molesta en llevar tanta gente con nosotros, entre más seamos más llamaremos la atención…- dijo vegeta un tanto molesto

-Lo sé, pero no quiero correr riesgos, Freezer conoce la verdad y es muy probable que envíe a sus secuaces a intentar detenernos- respondió Lady Fasha con determinación- en mi provincia puedo darme cuenta con facilidad de todo y tengo aliados en todas partes, fuera de Maiota no sé qué puede pasar…

-Lady Fasha tiene razón, Vegeta, la situación es muy delicada y el infeliz lagarto es capaz de lo que sea, no podemos darnos el lujo de que nos atrape- respondió Nappa

-Apenas lleguemos a la capital principal, ustedes se quedaran en alguna hostería mientras yo voy a palacio para pedir una audiencia con el rey y después…

-Iremos todos juntos…-interrumpió vegeta a la dama

-Ya pensaste que Freezer podría estar también ahí, él es un conde Vegeta, la nobleza lo apoyaría a el antes que a mí,

-Y ¿cómo es qué pretende entrar usted sola, sin que él se dé cuenta?

-Primero buscaré a Lord Nishi, él está a cargo de esta tierras, de la forma más discreta posible, le haré saber de la situación, y luego le pediré que nos permita hablar con el rey; la mayor parte de los nobles que seguro estarán, se encontraran reunidos en el salón principal, yo pediré hablar con el en privado, ustedes esperen hasta que yo envíe por ustedes

-Lady Fasha tiene razón, es mejor ser precavidos, no quiero ni pensar lo que intentará freezer si nos encuentra en la ciudad,- dijo Bulma con pesar en su palabras,

-Una vez que lleguemos, voy a intentar hablar con Lord Bojack también, su cercanía con el rey nos será de mucha ayuda, solo espero que no haya cambiado de opinión,

-Lord Bojack estaba furioso cuando supo que Freezer le había mentido a los Kaios y había intentado matarnos, cuando se entere de todas la fechorías que su cuñado ha cometido todos estos años seguro nos apoyará- dijo Bulma

-Yo también lo creo, pero aun así debo intentar que nadie se dé cuenta de que hemos llegado, vamos a separarnos antes de llegar y nos reuniremos en la hostería, una vez en ahí, Raditz , tu eres mi sobrino, y hemos llegado a la capital en busca de un buen médico que te atienda la pierna, al cual yo iré a buscar apenas lleguemos ¿entiendes?

-Si- contestó el aludido- al menos así le podré servir de algo, me siento un verdadero estorbo con esta pierna inservible, ni siquiera pude ir con ustedes a rescatar las cosas que se quedaron regadas en el camino.

-Usted señor Nappa, llegará junto con nosotros, fingirá ser el cuidador de mi sobrino- Nappa asintió con la cabeza- después usted dos, fingirán ser un matrimonio de comerciantes- dijo señalando a Bulma y Vegeta- que han llegado junto con su administrador, ¿entiendes Goku?

-Ya veo- dijo Gokú con una sonrisa

-Si todo sale bien pasaran unas cuantas horas para que los mande llamar y acudan a palacio, mis hombres se encargaran de eso

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la dama y la improvisada caravana continuó con rumbo a la capital principal, al mismo tiempo Freezer también había partido rumbo a la mencionada ciudad en compañía de Zangya y Bojack, este último hubiera querido no viajar en compañía del esposo de su hermana, pero no había otra opción más que la de soportar aquella presencia que tanto le desagradaba; al cabo de varias horas de camino los hermanos terminaron por quedarse dormidos, freezer permaneció en vigilia, observó de forma despectiva a Bojack y después posó la mirada en su esposa

 _-Sabía que algún día me serias útil, lastima de tu destino querida_ , - pensó para sí mismo y después observó las penumbras del camino, pocas veces en su vida lo había recorrido, una en particular vino a su memoria, el día de la derrota de su padre, cuando fue llevado siendo apenas un adolescente a recibir su juicio por traición a la corona, cuando la figura del rey se pensaba imponente y se le prodigaba el máximo respeto, así como las veces que tuvo que a acudir al palacio para recibir sus títulos nobiliarios, siempre uno más alto que el otro… que diferente pensar en su soberano ahora como un frágil anciano cuyos días estaban contados, freezer volvió a esbozar una sonrisa perversa dirigida otra vez hacia los hermanos que yacían dormidos en los asientos frente a él,

-Bueno….Que viva el rey- dijo para sí mismo mientras volvía a mirar el camino para observar un breve instante el amanecer

Mientras el villano avanzaba cada vez más hacia la capital, en su castillo la rutina parecía no haber cambiado mucho para los sirvientes, muy temprano todos los que ahí habitaban comenzaban con sus labores de siempre, lo único que había cambiado era la ausencia de los amos del lugar, sin contar que a todos les pareció extraño que siendo su jefe de seguridad, el conde hubiera dejado al capitán Ginyu a cargo de todo, y este no lo hubiera acompañado en su viaje como correspondía, pero no estaba permitido hacer preguntas, solo se debía obedecer, esto lo había aprendido incluso Lazuli en el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí, aun con sus limitaciones la chica había entendido que en el castillo las órdenes no se cuestionaban; ahora que Zangya no estaba, le fue asignada la tarea de llevar hasta el calabozo donde aun permanecía Krillin, la ración de alimentos de todos los días, y hoy como siempre, había dejado las viandas a este y permanecido en un rincón, para recoger todo y salir de nuevo, como siempre el chico entablaba con ella una conversación por así decirlo, ya que Lazuli no podía responderle

-Es gracioso ¿no?, todos los días debo hablarte de lejos- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a la rubia- ven siéntate conmigo, vamos no tengas miedo, soy inofensivo- continuó diciendo al tiempo que dirigía a la chica hacia un asiento desocupado de la mesa, el mismo que antes ocupaba el señor Briefs, Lazuli se dejó guiar por Krillin- todos los días vienes aquí , me traes comida, te quedas un rato, y ni siquiera se tu nombre- dijo el chico pensativo- ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

Lazuli se limitó a buscar bajo el discreto cuello de sus ropas, abajo de este apareció un modesto guardapelo, con una inscripción en la caratula,

-Lazuli- leyó krillin- ¿así te llamas?- la rubia asintió con la cabeza- es un lindo nombre, igual que tu – dijo el chico sonrojado- disculpa no fue mi intención… la verdad me da gusto mucho gusto que vengas aquí todos los días… ojalá te permitan seguir viniendo, desde que el señor Briefs se fue no he visto más que carceleros rudos y mal encarados…-krillin no pudo continuar hablando ya que Lazuli se acercó a él y le dio un Beso en la mejilla, el muchacho se puso rojo como una granada y se quedó sin habla, la chica levantó todos los utensilios de la mesa y se fue del lugar dejando a Krillin perturbado pero muy feliz por un largo rato, hasta que Ginyu apareció en escena

-Espero que hayas terminado ya, enano, el viejo se está quedando sin acero y no quiero un solo retraso- dijo en tono áspero

-Lo que pidieron está listo, señor, pero ¿podría decirme como está el señor Briefs?

-Eso te incumbe, tú solo dedícate a hacer lo que se te ordena, sigue trabajando y no pierdas el tiempo preguntando tonterías- dijo el villano en tono autoritario , acto seguido, un grupo de los hombres de freezer entró en el lugar y se llevó todo el material que el pobre chico había fabricado los últimos días; todo iría a parar hasta el lugar donde el señor Briefs se encontraba, no era mucho más agradable que el sitio donde se hallaba krillin y de igual forma era presionado a trabajar sin descanso, en ese momento se encontraba instruyendo un grupo de hombres para instalar un artefacto recientemente creado por el, en una embarcación de prueba cuando Ginyu arribó al lugar

-Tiene dos días para terminar con todo esto anciano, el conde mandará indicaciones muy pronto

-Señor será muy difícil preparar todo en tan poco tiempo, apenas me ha quedado tiempo suficiente para las pruebas…

-Sin excusas Briefs, no me importa si tienes que dejar de comer o dormir, si para cuando el conde mande la orden no tienes todo listo y probado puedes irte despidiendo de tu ayudante- dijo el capitán duramente- por cierto te envía saludos- terminó de decir con cinismo.

El día y la noche se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al cabo de este tiempo, Freezer, Lord Bojack y Zangya, habían llegado a las puertas de palacio, Lord Dai, el Kaio principal, fue el encargado de recibirlos

-Conde freezer- no hubiera esperado verlo tan pronto después de recibir su título, y mucho menos en estas circunstancias- dijo el kaio en tono sublime- señora bienvenida- dijo haciendo una revererencia a Zangya- Lord Bojack, mi más sentidas condolencias, se lo que vuestro tío significa para usted

-Muchas gracias Lord Dai, ¿podría llevarme con su alteza el príncipe Shin? por favor,

-Desde luego lord Bojack, y si quieren descansar un poco, ya hemos preparado alojamiento aquí para ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a freezer y Zangya- ya es un poco tarde y me imagino que habrán viajado sin descanso, por aquí por favor- dijo dirigiendo al grupo a un ala del castillo y después cruzaron por un largo pasillo de habitaciones, esta es la de ustedes, dijo dirigiéndose al matrimonio, y aquí se quedará usted lord Bojack- dijo señalando la puerta del frente

-Muchas gracias lord dai, quisiera descansar un poco ahora y visitar a su majestad temprano- dijo Zangya sintiendo el cansancio en sus parpados y disponiéndose a abrir la puerta de la habitación,

-Como usted lo prefiera, buenas noches conde, le veré mañana- freezer se limitó a una leve reverencia con la cabeza, y desapareció al interior de la habitación tras de Zangya- sígame lord Bojack- el aludido lo siguió sintiendo una opresión en el pecho como no lo había sentido en mucho tiempo, el palacio era el lugar en que había crecido, nunca se había destacado por ser un lugar precisamente muy alegre, el ambiente debido a la presencia de los Kaios solía ser demasiado serio, pero aun así la atmosfera era cálida y apacible, nada en comparación al ambiente lúgubre y enrarecido que se percibía ahora, en silencio siguió al concejal hasta el sitio indicado, se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de fina madera de caoba, frente a ella se hallaba Lord Kibito, Bojack se reverenció respetuosamente ante el hombre,

-Excelencia, he venido a rendirles mis respetos y mi lealtad a su majestad así como al príncipe Shin

Lord Kibito relajó sus facciones y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Bojack

-Siempre tan formal, hijo, no hay porque guardar formalidades cuando estamos entre amigos, ven, entremos a ver a su majestad,

-¿La princesa está adentro?- dijo Bojack con precaución

-Se retiró hace un momento a sus habitaciones para descansar un poco, no temas no estará adentro para incomodarte- dijo Kibito en tono complaciente mientras conducía a Bojack al interior de la habitación donde yacía el anciano monarca, parecía que dormitaba, apenas escuchó los pasos de Bojack sus cansados parpados se abrieron para mirar al dueño de las pisadas

-Bojack hijo mío, sabía que vendrías

-Como no hacerlo alteza, mi presencia y mi lealtad estarán siempre a vuestro servicio, nunca terminaré de expresar mi gratitud por habernos acogido a mí y a mi familia, Zangya vendrá a veros mañana, el viaje la dejó agotada y ha estado delicada de salud

-No hay cuidado, creo que podré resistir hasta mañana, esa lealtad de la que me hablas, ¿estará con mi hijo también?

-Desde luego majestad, siempre estaré a vuestro servicio, príncipe Shin, por mi honor,- dijo Bojack levantado la mano derecha y posando la izquierda sobre su pecho- el heredero al trono permaneció en silencio y le devolvió el gesto a Bojack haciendo un reverencia en señal de complacencia

-Ahora solo me resta pedirte perdón – dijo el anciano rey con voz débil

-Perdón… ¿porque majestad?

-Por mi imprudencia, cuando ascendí al trono, me comporté como un verdadero insensato, mis acciones dieron lugar a la guerra en la cual murió tu padre, tal vez tu hermana apenas y lo recuerde, pero tu tenías ya la edad suficiente para darte cuenta de las cosas, si yo no hubiera tomado tan malas decisiones tu padre aun segura con vida, siempre me he sentido responsable de su muerte…

-Por favor majestad usted no podría saber cuál hubiera sido la suerte de mi padre, es verdad que Cold fue el que inició con la guerra, pero aun así no estamos de seguros de lo que pudiera haberle pasado después, no se atormente más, usted fue un buen maestro y tutor para mi…

-Gracias Bojack, tu padre estaría orgulloso, tal vez más de lo que yo lo estoy

La noche transcurrió en una pesarosa calma, aun los ciudadanos apostados en las puertas de palacio guardaron silencio como guardando respeto al sueño del monarca, e cual estaba lejos de ser tranquilo con los contantes accesos de tos que le sobrevenían, a su lado permanecieron el medico de palacio, lord Bojack y lord Kibito, así como loa kaios se turnaban para entrar y pasar por lo menos unos instantes con su majestad, pues un gran número de miembros de la nobleza, dignatarios y embajadores, habían hecho fila durante todo el día para darle la despedida; apenas asomaron los primeros rayos del sol, lady Fasha hizo su entrada en una de las posadas del pueblo, acompañada de Nappa y Raditz como lo habían acordado, además de hacerse acompañar por una discreta escolta de dos de sus guardias, mientras el resto tena de la orden de quedarse cerca y permanecer alerta

-Buenos días buen hombre- dijo lady Fasha dirigiéndose al encargado de la hostería- deseo un par de habitaciones, mi sobrino se encuentra lastimado de una pierna y necesita descansar mientras voy por un médico, necesito al mejor de la cuidad

-Claro señora- dijo el hombre con cortesía- si no le molesta puedo recomendarle a uno que vive cerca de aquí, hará un buen trabajo, el mejor médico de la ciudad no ha salido en varios días del palacio…

-Comprendo, ¿puede darme su dirección?- la fingida conversación duró unos minutos hasta que la dama y sus acompañantes quedaron instalados en su respectivas habitaciones, lady Fasha se apresuró a salir del lugar y se encaminó al palacio, unos minutos después, Vegeta, Bulma y Goku hicieron su entrada

-Buenos días- dijo secamente Vegeta- necesito una habitación para mí y para mi esposa, y otra para nuestro administrador

-Enseguida señor, ¿viaje de negocios?

-Así es, nos dedicamos al comercio- respondió vegeta tratando de sonar lo más creíble posible

-Me temo que la ciudad no es un buen lugar en este momento, señor, casi todo se encuentra paralizado por la condición del rey- continuó diciendo el mesonero mientras los conducía por un pasillo de habitaciones- salvo quizás las posadas, están llegando de todas partes para saber noticias del rey, la de ustedes es esta de aquí- dijo el hombre abriendo un puerta frente a Vegeta, la de usted caballero queda más al fondo, sígame, si necesitan de algo no duden en hacérmelo saber-terminó de decir conduciendo a Goku al final del pasillo, Bulma y Vegeta entraron en la habitación, la decoración no era la más elegante, pero parecía contar con todo lo necesario para una estadía cómoda

-Deberías ir a prepararte -dijo Bulma mirando todo a su alrededor-tal vez Lady Fasha no tarde mucho en llamarnos-continuó al tiempo que se acercaba a un pequeña mesa que se acompañaba de un par de sillas, y sobre la cual se hallaban apilados un par de los libros más populares de la época

-Es cierto, mientras tanto ¿Por qué no descansas un rato?, el viaje ha sido muy largo- respondió Vegeta

-Estaré bien aquí- dijo Bulma tomado asiento en la silla que le pareció más cómoda y comenzando a hojear uno los volúmenes.

Por otro lado Lady Fasha se hallaba ya en las puertas del castillo, decidió no usar la puerta principal, sino más bien entrar por el acceso de las caballerizas, la guarda de la puerta le pidió se identificara apenas la vio

-Lady Fasha, provincia de Maiota-respondió ella al tiempo que mostraba su escudo de armas y se quitaba la capucha que había usado para cubrirse – estoy de aquí de incognito, ¿comprende?

El guarda asintió y le permitió la entrada, hacía años que había visitado el palacio por última vez y apenas recordaba cómo se veía el palacio o por donde caminar para ir a cualquier lugar de este, así que preguntó a los empleados del palacio donde encontrar a lord Nishi como lo tenía planeado, se enteró que el hombre estaba en la biblioteca y después de averiguar cómo llegar, se encaminó al lugar y vislumbró a los lejos al Kaio saliendo del lugar y caminando a pasos apresurados en su dirección

-Lord Nishi- le hablo en tono apremiante, pero el kaio pasó de largo

-Lo siento estoy algo apresurado- dijo al tiempo que se alejaba, Lady Fasha fue tras el

-Disculpe excelencia pero debo hablarle, es algo muy urgente-dijo ella siguiendo sus pasos

-Cualquier cosa ¿tendrá que esperar debo ir con su majestad…-respondió Nishi caminando rápido

-Bueno en ese caso por favor pídale que me reciba junto con…

-No no lo creo que se vayan a permitir visitas ya- respondió Lord Nishi apresurando sus pasos

-Solo dígale que se trata de….

-Lo siento no creo que sea posible que la reciban

-Dígale que se trata de Aitko de la provincia de Veyita- insistió la dama

-Aitko… ¿dijo usted Aitko?,¿la hija de un militar en la provincia de Veyita?- se dejó escuchar la voz de Lord Kibito haciendo que los dos pararan en seco…

Mientras tanto en la posada, Vegeta salía de tomar un baño y haberse cambiando de ropa en el pequeño servicio de la habitación, no sabía cómo iba a tomar su "abuelo" el rey la noticia, pero Bulma insistió en que debía estar presentable para la ocasión, fuera como fuera iba a asistir a una visita en palacio y debía ponerse presentable, apenas salió pudo ver a Bulma sentada en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, caminó hacia ella y ocupó la silla vacía junto a ella

-¿Y qué es tan interesante?-preguntó arrebatándole el libro a Bulma y hojeándolo brevemente

-No seas grosero, lo estaba leyendo…- dijo ella con fastidio

-No deberías perder el tiempo con estas cursilerías,-dijo Vegeta aun pasando las hojas del libro- cuando estaba en el colegio nos hacían leer por años este tipo de cosas, nada más lejano a la realidad…-dijo Vegeta con ironía

-Si si , ya sé que para los de tu clase el matrimonio en un mero requisito, el amor es algo que pasa a segundo término- respondió Bulma quitándole el libro- pero aun habemos personas que preferimos lo contrario

-Ja- se burló Vegeta- quieres suicidarte como lo hace ese par…

-Sí que sabes arruinar una lectura, esperaba saber el final cuando acabara de leer el libro, ahora continuar leyéndolo no tendrá sentido

-No estoy de acuerdo que mi prometida se llene la cabeza de tonterías, "Romeo y Julieta" fueron una pareja que se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, por eso terminaron así… ambos fueron unos cabeza hueca

-Ay Vegeta, los dos tenían muchos obstáculos para estar juntos, empezando por la rivalidad de sus familias, aun así los dos hicieron todo para lograr su amor, hasta se casaron en secreto- dijo Bulma dejando escapar un suspiro- yo también me casaría en secreto contigo si fuera necesario- concluyó apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Vegeta

-Tu y yo ya nos vimos en secreto mucho tiempo, ahora que todos lo saben no esperes que la boda sea igual- respondió el rodeándola con el brazo- y tampoco esperes que yo me suicide para alcanzarte en el otro mundo si por alguna razón te mueres como pasa con esos dos

-No puedo creerlo…-dijo Bulma molesta y levantándose de la silla, como por reflejo vegeta se levantó también y la detuvo sujetándola de los hombros

-Quieres calmarte mujer- dijo vegeta sonriendo de medio lado- es solo una tonta novela…

-Porque tienes que ser tan bruto- gritó ella molesta- solo queri... no pudo continuar porque los labios de Vegeta estaban sobre los de ella, por un segundo quiso oponer resistencia, pero cambió de opinión casi instantáneamente al sentir sus manos jugueteando con los mechones de su cabello para luego sentirlas acariciando su rostro

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con ese par…¿verdad?-dijo ella sonrojada

-Bueno podría entrar por el balcón todas las noches…

-Yo ni siquiera tengo un balcón…-dijo ella sonriendo y volviendo a unir sus labios con los de él, esta vez la pasión fue en aumento, las bocas parecieron fusionarse una con la otra en un verdadero frenesí, vegeta llevó las manos a la cintura de Bulma, ella tenía puesto un vestido sencillo color vino sin más ornamento que un par de cintas atadas estilo corsette en la espalda que a su vez se encargaban de sujetar el vestido en su lugar, Vegeta buscó en la parte baja el nudo en el que terminaban las cintas, logró desatarlo con facilidad, y se separó un instante de Bulma, la miró a los ojos como esperando su aprobación, ella solo asintió lentamente con la cabeza, y apoyó su rostro sobre el pecho de el

-Adelante… soy tuya…-dijo con cierta timidez, Vegeta la tomo del mentón para hacerla mirarlo de nuevo y darle un beso corto

-Comprenderás que después de esto no podrás ser de nadie más… ¿estas segura?

-Si…-respondió ella en un suspiro, con lo cual vegeta terminó por desatar las cintas del vestido y al fin la condujo hacia la cama que se hallaba en la habitación, se colocó sobre ella aun con el vestido puesto, él sabía que Bulma era virgen y no quería llevar las cosas demasiado rápido, comenzó besando su cuello despacio alternando los besos a sus labios, Bulma a su vez acariciaba los mechones de pelo de Vegeta bajando hasta su espalda con la respiración agitada, el separó un poco a la vez que decía

-Los enamorados de tu historia esperan hasta después de casarse…

-No quiero esperar….-respondió la chica mirándolo a los ojos- soy tuya…- volvió a repetir con lo cual Vegeta reanudó los besos y las caricias con mayor intensidad, siendo correspondido de igual forma, llevó las manos a su espalda intentado acceder a su piel por debajo del vestido , a la vez que ella comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa….un ruido se hizo presente en la habitación…estaban tocando a la puerta…Bulma se quedó muda e inmóvil ante la interrupción, Vegeta dejó ver un gesto de fastidio en su rostro

-¿Quién es?-preguntó con molestia

-Soy yo muchachos- se escuchó la voz de Goku, Vegeta se acomodó rápidamente la ropa y fue hacia la puerta, antes de abrir volteó a ver a Bulma que hacia lo posible por aliñarse el vestido y el cabello, al terminar se quedó sentada en el borde de la cama y ligeramente sonrojada, Vegeta al fin abrió la puerta,

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo dejando entrar a Goku

-Lady Fasha te está esperando abajo, dice que deben ir a palacio ahora mismo, yo voy a quedarme para estar al pendiente de Bulma y de Raditz, Nappa va ir con ustedes, date prisa- terminó de decir Goku en tono apremiante.

Vegeta salió de inmediato de la habitación, y fue directo al vestíbulo de la posada donde vio de pie a Lady Fasha y Nappa, apenas lo vieron ambos se dirigieron con paso rápido a la salida sin decir una palabra, vegeta no comprendió aquella actitud pero no tuvo más remedio que ir tras ellos, una vez fuera Lady Fasha apresuró el paso a traves de las calles que comenzaban a ser ocupadas por un gran número de personas; la dama prácticamente corría por la calles, seguida de Vegeta y Nappa, una conducta poco vista en la mujeres de su gremio, lo cual dejó a nuestro amigo más desconcertado, finalmente al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a una de los accesos de palacio , el guardia abrió de inmediato dejando pasar a los tres sin hacer una sola pregunta, lo que contribuyó aún más al desconcierto de Vegeta, ¿Cómo alguien entraba con tanta facilidad al palacio?, Lady Fasha atravesó un pequeño jardín, ingresó al edificio por un pequeño pasillo y al fin se detuvo un poco

-Siento haberte hecho salir tan precipitadamente Vegeta, pero no hay mucho tiempo, el rey está por dar su último suspiro, nos verá ensegui…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que el fuerte estruendo ocasionado por el ruido de fuertes campanadas se dejó escuchar en todo el lugar…-no- dijo la dama con pesar y parándose en seco , levantó la vista hacia el final del pasillo por el que habían entrado y pudo ver de pie a Kibito, el hombre solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con la mirada baja, lady Fasha se acercó a el

-¿Cuándo?- se limitó a preguntar con el gesto de la derrota marcado en su rostro

-Hace un instante… Salí para dar la orden de que hicieran sonar las campanas…el rey ha muerto…

El grupo guardó silencio sin moverse nadie de su lugar, hasta ahora en toda su travesía, no había habido un momento en el que el que todo adquiriera el tono de la incertidumbre y la desesperanza, ¿Qué harían ahora que la única persona con el poder de acláralo todo se había ido?

La noticia corría como pólvora por todo el palacio, el desorden y la confusión reinaban en cada rincón, por acá se veían mujeres llorar, por allá hombres con el gesto reacio o bien con el rostro desencajado, los sirvientes corrían sin control alguno intentado dar un último adiós a su monarca, otros intentaban comenzar con la preparación de los funerales sin siquiera haber alguien que diera las ordenes de cómo hacerlo… un verdadero caos; apenas la noticia llegó a Zangya, esta salió de la habitación que ocupaba con la rapidez que sus aun escasas fuerzas se lo permitían, se encontraba aún convaleciente del mal que la había aquejado hace unos días, con pasos torpes tomó el camino hacia la alcoba del rey, lo había visitado muy temprano y visto su lamentable estado ,pero aun así se negaba a creer lo que ocurría; el ala donde se hallaba su habitación quedaba en la parte más apartada del castillo por lo que el caos reinante aún no se había hecho presente, más bien todo se veía solitario, lentamente avanzó por el pasillo, de pronto, fue atrapada por la espalda a la vez que alguien cubría su boca con un pañuelo, no pudo divisar a su agresor, pensó que el pañuelo debía estar impregnado con alguna especie de poción, pues sintió un fuerte olor acre que llegaba hasta su garganta y que la hizo perder en un instante el conocimiento. ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? Se preguntó antes de caer desmayada.

En la afueras de la capital principal un mensaje fue enviado, su destinatario… Ginyu….

 **Hola de nuevo a todos, de antemano gracias por su paciencia, sé que me he estado ausentado mucho últimamente y por ello les agradezco como siempre que aun después la espera se tomen un tiempo para leerme, como siempre un monto de preguntas que responder en el próximo capítulo, espero haber sido coherente con respecto a la alusión de romeo y Julieta sobre la cual nuestra pareja favorita conversa, hace tiempo que la leí y no estaba muy segura de los detalles, de ser así mil y disculpas a todos y en primer lugar al sr William Shakespeare.**

 **Elizzzabeth.** Intuyo que cambiaste tu nombre aquí, pero creo ya llevas tiempo leyéndome, muchas preciosa por tu tiempo y espero que la historia te siga gustando, como siempre una dosis de misterio

 **Naomigomiz** , muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de mis dos historias linda, como ya se vio aquí Bulma y Vegeta no se les ven muchos ánimos de esperar, xdxdxdx, aquí se dio la ocasión pero nuestro amigo Goku es bien inoportuno, muchas gracias por tus reviews.

 **Johaaceve** espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y aunque sentí que me quedó un poco corto lo hayas disfrutado de igual manera.

 **Celestia carito.** Mil gracias por leerme bonita trataré de actualizar pronto para no dejarte tanto tiempo en suspenso.

 **Veros.** Hola linda , claro que no me olvido de ustedes, aunque a ultimas fechas no había tenido tiempo de escribir mucho, este capítulo me llevó como dos semanas hacerlo y bueno sentí que ya era de hora de actualizar, pienso en ustedes siempre, gracias por leer también mi otra historia y espero tener la actualización también en pocos días. Gracias

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, saludos a todos lo que me han agregado también a favs y follows, significa mucho para mí, by bye y que sueñen bonito.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Mientras en el palacio todo intentaba ponerse bajo control con el mando de los Kaios, Kibito aún permanecía en silencio frente al grupo, lady Fasha quiso dar media vuelta y retirarse con la intención de regresar después a aclarar las cosas ya que el momento no era el más oportuno, el sonido de la voz de Kibito la detuvo….

-Espere mi Lady- dijo el hombre con voz acompasada pero sin poder evitar el tono de pesar en sus palabras – sé que deben estar muy contrariados por la situación, pero deben creerme cuando les digo que los ayudaré, yo también estoy enterado de la historia de su majestad con aquella muchacha, lo ha confesado antes de partir a mí y a el príncipe quien ahora tomará su lugar en el trono…

Vegeta, Nappa y lady Fasha observaron con atención a Kibito, apenas entendiendo lo que decía, parecía demasiada suerte

-Pero estoy seguro que no tendrá el menor inconveniente en hablar con ustedes,- continuó diciendo Kibito- solo les pido que esperen hasta después de las exequias de su majestad, les ruego mientras tanto la mayor discreción, lady Fasha, como parte de la nobleza imagino que usted también acudirá a los funerales, los muchachos, - dijo refiriéndose a Nappa y Vegeta- pueden acompañarla como parte de su séquito mientras tanto

-Le ruego me disculpe lord Kibito pero no es conveniente que yo aparezca en público ahora, sobretodo si el conde freezer estará presente también

-¿Cuál sería el inconveniente?

-A raíz de todo este penoso asunto, hemos tenido una serie de altercados con él, e incluso mis hombres se enfrentaron a los suyos en Maiota, me parece que usted se encontrará muy ocupado en estos momentos para poder explicárselo con calma, mucho me temo que no podré estar presente, pero le ruego presente mis respetos y mis condolencias al príncipe Shin y le haga saber de nosotros cuando se haya recobrado un poco de esta pérdida

-De acuerdo, mi lady, no diré nada hasta que pueda hablar a solas con el príncipe, no será mucho el tiempo que deban esperar, -prometió lord Kibito- vayan a descansar y yo enviaré por ustedes apenas haya hablado con su majestad

-Se lo agradezco mucho, lord Kibito, y por favor encárguese de que freezer no sepa de nuestra presencia en la ciudad,

-Así lo haré- dijo Kibito con una inclinación de cabeza, a lo que el pequeño grupo aceptó encaminándose al mismo lugar por donde habían entrado, caminaron muy despacio hasta la posada donde se alojaban sin pronunciar una solo palabra en el camino, apenas entraron en el lugar se dieron cuenta que todo se hallaba en soledad salvo por el mesonero que salía con rumbo a la plaza principal de la ciudad para dar una colectiva despedida al fallecido rey, saludó brevemente al grupo y partió tal y como lo había pensado, apenas se quedaron solos, lady Fasha al fin habló de nuevo

-Hay que reunirnos en la habitación de Raditz, creo que es mejor ya que él no puede caminar por ahora, voy a subir un momento a mi habitación y enseguida estoy con ustedes, de paso le avisaré a Bulma que ya regresamos

-Como usted diga- se limitó a decir Nappa mientras él y vegeta veían a la dama desaparecer de la modesta estancia con una mirada de resignación.

En la plaza principal de la ciudad, la multitud que se había reunido era imposible de contar, gente de todos los rincones del reino y de todos los estratos sociales hacían su aparición en el lugar concentrándose en el balcón principal del reino en espera de que la casa real hiciera su aparición para dar oficialmente la noticia, al cabo una hora aproximadamente, el heredero al trono hizo su aparición vestido de luto en compañía de su hermana, quien también vestía de la misma forma además de haberse colocado sobre la cabeza una larga mantilla a juego con su atuendo que le cubría la cabeza y el rostro cayéndole sobre los hombros, a su lado se encontraban también lord Dai y Lord Kibito de igual forma vestidos como lo ameritaba la ocasión, apenas este pequeño séquito se dejó ver en el balcón, la multitud hasta ahora bulliciosa guardó silencio, el príncipe mantuvo la serenidad y se aproximó al borde del balcón para hablar a sus ahora súbditos

-Mis leales ciudadanos-dijo el príncipe con voz pausada- la pérdida de mi padre representa un duro golpe a nuestro pueblo, sin embargo, él amaba tanto esta tierra que no hubiera querido un solo momento de pesar para ella o para ustedes, lloremos ahora la pérdida de nuestro rey pues no es para menos, pero de igual forma os pido que no se aflijan del todo nuestros corazones, pues el estará aquí entre nosotros, presente en todas la obras que llevó a cabo y en la gratitud de aquellos a quienes sirvió y ayudó-hizo una breve pausa para tomar aliento- agradezco su infinita devoción al estar presentes en este momento que me llena de pesar, y os aseguro que su lealtad será correspondida- hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza para después terminar- gracias por estar aquí en este doloroso momento- dijo a manera de despedida a la multitud y se internó nuevamente dentro del palacio desapareciendo de la vista de todos, en su lugar Lord Kibito dio un paso al frente y fue esta vez quien habló

-El dolor de su majestad va más allá de lo que sus palabras puedan expresar, solo quien haya sufrido un pérdida semejante será capaz de entenderlo, pero aun con el profundo dolor que nos embarga, es tradición que estas palabras sean pronunciadas- respiró profundo y tratando se ser lo más solemne posible pero con voz firme dijo a la multitud- el rey ha muerto, que viva el rey – con lo cual la multitud estalló en un sin fin de vítores para su fallecido monarca, cuando se calmaron un poco, Lord Kibito volvió a hablarles- el rey será sucedido en el trono tal como fue su deseo por su majestad el príncipe shin, la coronación será llevada a cabo una vez que los restos de su majestad hayan sido conducidos a su última morada y su figura sea erigida en el paseo de los reyes- sin decir más desapareció por el mismo lugar que Shin esta vez seguido por el resto de su séquito llegando hasta el salón principal del palacio donde lo más selecto de la nobleza se hallaba reunida, el príncipe heredero pasó de largo frente a todos los presentes y fue directo al féretro donde yacía su anciano padre, Lord Bojack fue a colocarse de inmediato junto a él y contempló el cuerpo inerte del anciano, miró un breve instante al joven heredero y no se le ocurrió mejor manera de mostrarle su solidaridad que colocando una mano sobre el hombro derecho del príncipe , que solo pudo corresponder el gesto colocando la mano izquierda sobre la de Bojack sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas asomaran a sus mejillas al cabo de unos minutos de pesado silencio al fin Shin habló a su primo

-Y Zangya?

-Está un poco indispuesta, freezer me dijo hace un momento que prefirió quedarse en su habitación

-Lo entiendo, ya la veré después…

Zangya despertó en el interior de una húmeda habitación, al instante la sensación de mareo se hizo presente en ella, lo que fuera que hubiesen usado para dormirla debía ser algo muy fuerte , ya que la mujer no alcanzaba a recuperarse de su vértigo, miró a su alrededor intentando reconocer el sitio donde se hallaba sin conseguirlo, no parecía una mazmorra, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y bien asegurada, no había ventanas, todo el mobiliario se componía de una cama, una mesa de café , un sencillo guardarropa y un par de estantes que contenían libros de diversos temas. Parecía estar en la habitación de algún lugar, pero no pudo saber cuál, más grave aún le parecía el hecho de no saber quién o quienes habían sido sus captores, ¿quién sería tan valiente o tan tonto para secuestrar a la esposa del conde? Sobretodo siendo uno de los más poderosos y respetados del reino, más a su favor, siendo ella parte de la corona y de la casa real, sobrina del rey como era; sobre la mesita de café había una bandeja con frutas, queso, pan y una jarra con agua, era como si las hubieran dispuesto para ella, Zangya miró con hastío los víveres, no tenía apetito y el malestar parecía aquejarla de nuevo, se recostó sobre la mullida cama y cerró los ojos.

-Estaré bien- pensó para sí misma- cualquier cosa que pretendan deben saber que freezer es mi esposo- mantuvo los ojos cerrados y con aquella pequeña reflexión su mente voló muchos años atrás, a una de las habitaciones del palacio, encontrándose en compañía de su madre, una bella mujer con un gran similitud a ella, solo que algunos años mayor y con un poco de sobrepeso, la mujer cepillaba sutilmente el cabello de Zangya, en ese entonces una vivaracha y juvenil sonrisa asomaba a sus labios,

-Estas emocionada ¿verdad?-preguntó Hera, su madre, de forma dulce,- claro la ceremonia de condecoración a los nuevos miembros de los kaios no suele tener tanta importancia, pero este año es especial porque el príncipe está en el grupo,

-Mi primo Shin…

-Su majestad el príncipe Shin- corrigió la mujer- no lo olvides Zangya, él es el heredero al trono, y debes dirigirte a él con el máximo respeto, aun cuando nadie esté cerca para oírte- terminó de decir para después atar el pelo de su hija con un lazo de seda, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta se dejó escuchar,

-Adelante- concedió la madre de Zangya

-Buenos días,- dijo con voz melosa la princesa serpiente al tiempo que entraba en la habitación- que gusto saludarte tía- dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer mayor y dándole un beso en la mejilla que la mujer correspondió con mesura, pues la joven princesa comenzaba a dar muestras de su desenfrenado estilo de vida y a convertirse en la comidilla de las altas esferas del realeza

-Majestad- correspondió la madre de Zangya al saludo-realmente luce esplendida esta mañana, muy apropiado para la condecoración de su majestad el príncipe

La princesa soltó una risilla de desenfado,

-Ay tía Hera, siempre tan formal, sabes que no tienes que ser tan educada conmigo, me da igual si me llamas majestad, alteza o como sea,- dijo mientras se miraba al espejo con coquetería- Zangya este va ser un día memorable, ¿no?, quien diría que mi hermano llegaría a ser un Kaio, nunca antes algún otro príncipe había sido parte de la orden

-Ellos lo han educado después de todo alteza- intervino la madre de Zangya- era natural que se convirtiera en uno de ellos

-Mi padre ha planeado una gran celebración, toda la gente importante va estar ahí, es una buena oportunidad para conocer unas cuantas personas y salir de la monotonía del castillo, ¿no Zangya?

-Supongo que si majestad- respondió la aludida con recato

-Bueno es hora de que yo también vaya a prepararme, las veré más tarde, pero antes tía ¿puedes acompañarme un momento?

-Claro, ya estas lista Zangya, vuelvo en un momento – dijo la mujer secamente y siguió a la princesa a la habitación contigua cerrando la puerta tras de sí, de inmediato Zangya dejó su lugar al frente del espejo y fue hasta la puerta a intentar escuchar lo que el par de mujeres hablaban en la habitación contigua, eso iba contra las buenas costumbres pero la curiosidad a esa edad es algo difícil de controlar, realeza o no, Zangya instituyó que tenía que saber de lo que hablaban

-Bien tía- habló la princesa primero- que has oído últimamente del marqués Freezer, el sobrino de mi difunto esposo

-Pues, que ha logrado hacer crecer su fortuna más de los que nadie hubiera podido imaginar, que ha establecido las rutas comerciales de mayor éxito en los últimos años, está por ser nombrado presidente la OIC…

-Un buen partido ¿no?- dijo la princesa interrumpiendo a su tía – y Zangya ya está en edad ¿verdad?- indagó mirando fijamente a Hera que se había quedado muda y perturbada ante las afirmaciones de su sobrina- por favor tía, pasas la mayor parte del tiempo recluida en el castillo, y desde que los Kaios son los consejeros de la corona no se hacen demasiadas reuniones por aquí, la de hoy es una buena oportunidad para que encuentres un buen candidato a esposo para Zangya, y me ha parecido que el marqués sería un buen prospecto, si tú quieres yo misma puedo presentarlos

-Nosotros no tenemos título alguno que honrar, ¿Por qué un marqués iba a estar interesado en mi hija?-respondió la mujer con pesar- desde que enviudé solo me ha quedado criar a mis dos hijos y…

-Bojack ya es un lord, tía, si Zangya se desposa con un noble de tan alto rango será una mujer muy prestigiada, y con el tiempo tal vez también Bojack pueda subir de rango, al igual que freezer el también se dedica al comercio, sería de gran ayuda para el como yerno- la princesa hizo una pausa y se colocó tras de ella abrazándola por la espalda y volvió a hablarle muy de cerca- piénsalo tía, tu linaje bien podría ser restaurado, mi tío lo querría así….el pobre dio su vida por este reino, no es justo que su estirpe quede olvidada, yo creo que sus hijos merecen un lugar entre las personas más importantes del reino- concluyó soltando a su tía y caminando hacia la puerta, cuando estaba por abrirla, volteó a ver nuevamente a la mujer- piénsalo tía, te veré en la celebración

Zangya había corrido nuevamente frente al espejo para no ser descubierta cuando la princesa abrió de nuevo la puerta, después de una breve despedida entre ambas, salió por el mismo lugar donde había entrado, mientras su madre permanecía apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta de la habitación donde habían hablado, Zangya se puso de pie alisando la falda de su vestido y preguntó

-¿Nos vamos ya madre?

-Aun no, creo que ese vestido es demasiado sencillo, y ese peinado no es lo que esperaba, pareces una persona común y corriente, creo que mejor vuelves a arreglarte….

Cuando al fin se llegó la hora después de la ceremonia, el salón principal del palacio se encontraba atestado de personas, todas la mujeres asistentes se encontraban ataviadas con deslumbrantes atuendos y relucientes joyas como correspondía a los miembros de la nobleza, pero una de ellas estaba robándose la atención y las miradas sobretodo de los caballeros; como era costumbre, conforme hacían su arribo los nobles iban directo al trono de su majestad a rendirle una reverencia; Zangya llegó junto a Bojack y su madre hasta la presencia del rey para mostrarle sus respetos, el monarca sonrió con pleitesía a la vez que decía

-Estoy haciéndome viejo- ayer mismo Zangya era una dulce niña que corría por los jardines, hoy estoy viendo a una hermosa y floreciente jovencita- rio brevemente para después decir dirigiéndose a su madre- consíguele un buen esposo, Hera, uno digno de una sobrina del rey

Unos minutos más tarde, la princesa abordó de nuevo a Zangya y su madre, la hija del rey había esperado pacientemente a que Bojack las dejara solas un momento

-Pero que hermosa estas hoy, Zangya, mi tío habría estado orgulloso- dijo a manera de saludo y en tono malicioso- todos están preguntándose quien esa bella mujer que acapara la miradas, unos dicen que pareces una princesa, pero no puede ser puesto que en el reino no hay otra- dijo riendo- pero entonces, ¿Quién es? ¿Una Lady?, ¿una baronesa?, ¿la hija de algún noble?, o ¿una marquesa?... quizá – dijo enfatizando lo último de la lista- el caso es que hoy has sorprendido a todos, luces de lo más encantadora

-Gracias majestad, agradezco sus cumplidos- dijo la chica que hasta ahora no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención en ningún aspecto de su vida, y había sido criada como una recatada jovencita

-Bueno, dejémonos de conjeturas tontas, hace mucho calor aquí ¿les apetece una bebida? O tal vez ¿salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco a la terraza?

-Creo que la terraza es lo mejor, majestad,- dijo la madre de Zangya- y dejemos las bebidas para más tarde

Las tres mujeres se encaminaron hasta la enorme terraza, apenas salir se dejó sentir una fresca brisa que las reconfortó del calor que se sentía al interior, fueron hasta el balcón que cercaba el lugar y que parecía el único sitio disponible y tranquilo para una conversación

-Y entonces, ¿Qué les parecería pasar una temporada en mi castillo?, Bojack esta fuera todo el tiempo y ustedes permanecen confinadas al castillo, no es que sea una prisión, pero les haría bien despejarse un poco de vez en cuando- ofreció la princesa serpiente

-Gracias alteza, pero no creo que…-intentó decir la madre de Zangya antes de ser interrumpida

-Que gusto verla su majestad, hace años que no nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar- dijo una voz masculina

-Tal vez porque usted no es muy afecto a la vida social, marqués- dijo la princesa correspondiendo al saludo- pero siempre será un gusto verle, marqués Freezer

-Y… ¿no me va usted a presentar?, Majestad- dijo freezer con una elegante reverencia y fijando a la vez su mirada en Zangya- creo que no tenemos el gusto

-Claro que si-concedió la princesa- permítame presentarle a mi tía Hera, hermana de mi madre, y a su hija mi prima Zangya

Freezer apenas le prestó atención a Hera, en cambio sujetó cortésmente la mano de Zangya para darle un beso en la misma y sonreírle brevemente, haciéndola sonrojar ligeramente

Un par de caballeros que habían encaminado sus pasos hacia el grupo con la intención de que la bella sobrina del rey les concediera un baile, retrocedieron apenas vieron a Freezer junto a ella y se encaminaron nuevamente al interior del palacio

-Con que tengo el gusto de conocer a la hermana menor de Lord Bojack y su madre, un honor de verdad, no siempre los miembros de la casa real suelen ser tan espléndidos a la vista- dijo con la vista en Zangya y su madre- espero no sea la última vez que nos encontremos, estaré una temporada en la ciudad y me gustaría que volviéramos a coincidir muy pronto

-Si a usted le place así será – concedió la madre de Zangya para sorpresa de los presentes- parece usted un correcto caballero, espero no me decepcione

-Créame señora mía que no será así, y si a usted le complace quisiera que la señorita Zangya me concediera su primer baile de la noche

-No tengo inconveniente, vamos Zangya no hagas esperar al marqués

La joven se dejó conducir por freezer, gracias a lo complaciente que se mostró su madre, fue su única pareja de baile durante la noche, en un principio, cuando había escuchado la conversación tras las puerta, no había podido evitar sentirse un tanto disgustada por la forma en cómo se intentaba definir cuál sería su futuro, pero había sido criada bajo los cánones de la nobleza y negarse a obedecer a su madre no era un opción, además freezer por alguna razón la agradó, era correcto en sus expresiones y modales, condescendiente con las reglas que su madre había impuesto cuando él solicitó su permiso para cortejarla, hasta que finalmente pidió su mano en matrimonio, tenía su carácter, es cierto, y no le gustaba que nadie discutiera su ordenes, su palabra era ley para sus sirvientes, para los hombres de su guardia personal, para todo el que estuviera bajo sus dominios, e incluso , para ella, aun así Zangya se había comportado todos estos años como una esposa ejemplar, honrando su casa y a su esposo como correspondía, freezer no se podía quejar de ella

-Me buscará, pronto saldré de aquí- dijo para después tomar un poco de agua de la jarra que había en la habitación, tenía un sabor extraño, pero no le importó, estaba muy sedienta, se recostó nuevamente e intentó mantenerse tranquila hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

De regreso en la posada vegeta y los demás, se habían reunido en la habitación de Raditz y pasaron toda la tarde hablando del asunto sin llegar a ningún lado, finalmente pensaron que no les quedaría otra más que esperar a que el príncipe pudiera recibirlos, la cuestión ahora era saber en que pasarían el tiempo que debían esperar, lo más seguro era que pasarán un par de días antes de la audiencia con el príncipe o mejor dicho el nuevo rey

Lo funerales concluirán mañana después de que el rey sea sepultado, y su estatua erigida en el paseo de los reyes, es tradición guarda luto de una semana por lo menos antes de la coronación, aunque oficialmente shin es el heredo al trono, la ceremonia debe llevarse a cabo para hacerlo oficial- dijo lady Fasha- solo podemos espera y por ahora creo que debemos reacomodarnos en las habitaciones

-Todos se miraron con extrañeza

-Ya no tiene caso mantener el bajo perfil, se sabe la verdad y mientras freezer no nos encuentre, no corremos peligro, solo tenemos que quedarnos en la posada hasta que Lord Kibito envíe por nosotros, así que no importa lo desesperante y aburrido que sea estar encerrados aquí… esperaremos, ahora Goku se quedará aquí con Raditz, Nappa y Vegeta en la otra habitación y Bulma se quedará conmigo no se preocupen yo me encargo de decirle al posadero…

El resto del grupo asintió y apenas salieron de la habitación de Raditz, comenzaron la tarea de recoger su cosas de las habitaciones que habían ocupado primero y después pasarlas a las nuevas, Bulma comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias en silencio, pues temía mencionar lo ocurrido con Vegeta antes de ser drásticamente interrumpidos por Goku, su amigo no había podido ser más inoportuno

-¿Te ayudo con eso?- preguntó Vegeta de repente al ver que Bulma no conseguía cerrar el equipaje al haber metido todo de forma desordenada

-No está bien, la habitación de Lady Fasha solo está a un par de puertas de aquí, puedo llevarlo así- respondió ella aun intentando cerrar el viejo veliz

-Jamás he sido un hombre que deje las cosas sin terminar- dijo al acercarse a ella, lo de hoy tendrá que esperar, pero créeme que no lo dejaré así- dijo mientras le daba un beso corto en los labios Bulma se sonrojó un poco cuando se separaron y no disimuló su felicidad al escuchar sus palabras

-Está bien,- dijo recostándose en su pecho- la próxima vez esperemos que Goku no esté cerca, ahora debo irme, Lady Fasha dijo que le urgía hablar conmigo, lo besó una vez más y después Vegeta la acompañó hasta la puerta de Lady Fasha, Bulma entró y saludó a la dama

-Buenas noches, mi Lady ya estoy aquí

-Buenas noche Bulma, deja tu equipaje y ven a sentarte, después de ayudo a desempacar

La peliazul obedeció y se sentó en la silla desocupada al lado de la dama

-Antes que nada quiero disculparme-habló Lady Fasha

-¿De qué?

-Del haberte hecho pasar una situación tan incómoda, no debí ponerte en la misma habitación con Vegeta, tú y el aún no están casados y me imagino que como una chica de familia has sido educada dentro de las buenas costumbres, te ruego me disculpes no era mi intención pero en ese momento no puede hallar otro modo de pasa desapercibidos

No hay cuidado- dijo Bulma- a decir verdad me dio un poco de tiempo con él, siempre he creído que los prometidos no pasan el tiempo suficiente juntos para conocerse antes de la boda, las horas que pasamos hoy revelaron mucho

-¿Ah sí? Y ¿qué fue lo que descubriste de Vegeta?

-Que odia la literatura moderna- dijo Bulma tratando de sonar natural, y omitiendo el bochornoso incidente de hacía una horas- lady Fasha se echó a reír

-¿Sabes? Ustedes dos me recuerdan a Zorn y a mí- dijo terminado las carcajadas pero conservado una sonrisa en su rostro- lo que noto en tu mirada es muy similar a como yo miraba a Zorn, ahora que todo se arreglará, te deseo que seas muy feliz a su lado Bulma, estoy segura que le aguarda una buena vida

-Muchas gracias Lady Fasha

Esa noche cada uno de los nobles y personas importantes que habían acudido al palacio, fueron haciendo uno por uno una guardia de honor frente al féretro del fallecido monarca, cuando llegó el turno a Freezer , este se paró ahí solo, mirando el cuerpo inerte del monarca y esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa, nadie lo notó; como tampoco nadie notó que fue el último instante que permaneció en el castillo.

El resto funeral del rey transcurrió como se debía para un monarca, como era tradición en aquellas tierras, el rey fue sepultado junto a sus ancestros, el cortejo fúnebre presenció el acto, pero solo la familia real podía estar presente en el levantamiento de su efigie en el paseo de los reyes, todo parecía en calma cuando regresaron al castillo, para esa hora la mayor parte de los nobles se habían retirado ya, el príncipe tenía intenciones de descansar un poco en su habitación pero un mensajero lo detuvo,

-Disculpe majestad, debo hablarle, sé que es un momento muy delicado pero es urgente- dijo el hombre con cierto apremio, Lord Kibito lo condujo a él y al príncipe al estudio privado del rey, para hablar con mayor privacidad

-Y bien ¿qué sucede? – preguntó el príncipe

-La provincia de Namek fue atacada- dijo el mensajero sin ocultar su preocupación y desespero- esta madrugada una flota desconocida abrió fuego contra los cultivos de ayisa del lugar , como sabe los habitantes del lugar son en su mayoría campesinos que inician sus labores muy temprano, por lo tanto hay cientos de heridos y …

-¿Cómo ha pasado esto?- dijo lord Kibito alarmado, Namek siempre ha sido un lugar pacifico, sin conflictos con ninguna otra población

-Eso no es todo majestad- volvió a decir el mensajero

-Se han difundido en varios lugares del reino, proclamas con el sello rey de un severo aumento a los impuestos y recortes de servicios brindados por la corona, dichas proclamas llevan el sello de la casa real, y la población se encuentra entre desconcertada y molesta

-Nadie aquí ha ordenado tal cosa, esas proclamas deben ser falsas- dijo con firmeza el príncipe. ¿Cuándo se difundieron?

-Ayer por la mañana alteza, aparecieron en las plazas públicas de la principales ciudades de la región sur, nadie tiene idea de donde han salido, entre la población se comenta que es una estrategia de la corona para reponer el daño que sufrió hace poco la plantación que se tenía ahí, puesto que no se ha encontrado ningún culpable para hacerle pagar los daños

\- Los encargados de cada provincia se encuentran aquí ahora, es por eso que no han podido desmentir las proclamas- reflexionó Kibito- y en Namek habrá cientos de personas que necesitarán ayuda

-Kibito, reúne a todo el consejo, busca a Bojack y que venga de inmediato, saldrá ahora mismo con una escuadrón a Namek- el aludido iba a responder pero un segundo hombre entró repentinamente en el lugar

-Disculpe majestad, el puerto de Yunzabit está bajo fuego…

Buenas noches a todos , hasta aquí el capítulo, sé que en esta ocasión, los recuerdos de Zangya de como empezó su vida con freezer le robaron cámara a nuestra pareja estelar, lo cierto es que quise escribirlo de esta manera porque en un principio , la historia iba a ser contada desde ese punto, pero después de pensarlo un rato , pensé en partir desde donde la comencé y dejar esto como mera retrospectiva, espero que les haya gustado, como siempre muchas gracias a todos por tomarse un tiempo para leerme, a todos lo que me han agregados a favs y follows también gracias de corazón

 **Johaceve**. Saludos linda como siempre te dejo en suspenso aunque tal vez ya sospecharás algo de lo que ocurrirá, besos

 **Naomigomiz.** Hola de nuevo, sé que Goku si fue un inoportuno confieso que me sentí culpable por interrumpir, pero aunque Bulma y Vegeta si se mueren por estar juntos, aún deben espera un poco, paciencia que su momento llegará gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Celstia cariito**. Gracias linda, la verdad es que freezer tiene un plan bastante perverso, prometo más detalles en el próximo capítulo, un abrazo y nos vemos en la próxima.

 **Kooks sc glez** . Pues si como decía Bulma y Vegeta tendrán su momento, pero todavía no XD XD XD XD, y bueno el señor Briefs está en una difícil situación pero pronto será rescatado, nos vemos en el próximo capi, gracias por leerme, un abrazo.

 **Andreahp**. Hola linda como siempre te dejé en ascuas pero para este punto de la historia cada capítulo va revelando la situación y espero no dejarte tan en suspenso, pero bueno creo que la intriga es parte de esta historia, un saludo y besos, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Bulmagtbrief**. Hola mil disculpas por la espera, gracias por tu paciencia y aquí tienes en nuevo capi, espero que te haya gustado. Un abrazo, nos vemos pronto.

 **Nickho92** , bueno aquí tienes la actualización, disculpa la espera, que haya personas que se enganchen con la historia y esperen una actualización significa mucho para mí, aunque a veces no actualiza tan pronto como quisiera, agradezco tu interés en ella, mil gracias, un abrazo.

 **Jesswichin**. Hola por fin actualicé XDXDXDXD gracias por tu apoyo, que bueno que la historia te guste y espero no haberte decepcionado en este capítulo muchas gracias por leerme, nos vemos pronto, besos.

Bueno creo que no se me pasó nadie, si es así por favor me lo hacen saber XDXDXD, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO,

Bye bye y que sueñen bonito.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Muchas veces en su vida el príncipe heredero había sido advertido de la enorme responsabilidad con la que cargaría al convertirse en rey, para un territorio tan grande como el que su padre había gobernado, un solo hombre no bastaba, aun con la ayuda del consejo era difícil gobernar aquellas tierras; el príncipe siempre estuvo consciente de que algún momento se presentaría un reto, una situación difícil de afrontar para él y su reinado, pero no creyó que tan pronto, aun ni había sido coronado y ya estaba a las puertas de lo que parecía ser el inicio de una guerra, habiendo recibido las noticias de parte del mensajero y dado instrucciones para reunir al consejo, se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor de la biblioteca, solo observado por Lord Kibito,

-Majestad, ha sido un día muy largo, porque no se va a su habitación y descansa un poco, si usted quiere yo puedo presidir la reunión, el consejo lo entenderá- dijo Kibito compasivo ante la fatiga que el príncipe mostraba después de los funerales de su padre

-No descansaré hasta que toda esta situación quede aclarada o por lo menos alguien se adjudique los ataques y diga que es lo que pretende sembrando el terror entre mis súbditos- respondió el príncipe con decisión, alguien llamó a la puerta,- adelante -concedió el príncipe

-Señor el consejo vendrá en unos minutos- informó un sirviente

-Gracias- el hombre se retiró de inmediato haciendo una reverencia- Kibito, además de Bojack voy a necesitar a alguien con adiestramiento militar en caso de confrontación, ya que el irá a Namek, necesitaremos que alguien vaya a Yunzabit con un segundo escuadrón, puesto que no sabemos a qué se han debido los ataques necesito enviar a alguien de mi completa confianza a informarme de la situación, no quiero valerme de los nobles en este momento…

-¿Sospecha de alguna traición?- dijo el aludido alarmado

-Si los ataques fueran orquestados por algún extranjero no iban a ser tan repentinos, nuestras relaciones con los países vecinos son buenas en este momento, es poco probable que vengan del exterior, pero aunque así fuera no puedo arriesgarme, necesito personas de cuya lealtad no nos quede ninguna duda, así que por el momento la nobleza está descartada

-Si usted así lo desea yo mismo puedo ir majestad, saldré de inmediato apenas la reunión termine

-De acuerdo, te lo encargo mucho Kibito, si crees que es necesario abrir fuego contra el enemigo no dudes en hacerlo, confío en tu prudencia, por otro lado hay que desmentir lo de las proclamas en el sur, Lord Minami va tener que ir de inmediato a aclarar la situación

-Sé que no es el momento, pero habíamos anunciado la coronación después de que la estatua de vuestro padre fuera erigida en el paseo de los reyes…

-Me temo que tendrá que esperar, primero hay que restablecer y la paz y después haremos la ceremonia- la puerta se abrió de forma apresurada, con ello dieron entrada los miembros del consejo y entre ellos tan bien lord Bojack

-Perdón por la entrada tan intempestiva majestad- se disculpó Lord Dai-pero la situación es urgente

-Ya lo sé Lord Dai, por eso los llamé, la situación en Namek y Yunzabit debe ser atendida de inmediato-respondió el príncipe notando las miradas de desconcierto entre los recién llegados

-Disculpe, príncipe Shin, pero nos referíamos a la revuelta que se desató esta mañana en la región minera de Ginger, parece que hubo un gran desacuerdo entre los mineros, la causa al parecer es que una parte de ellos no lo considera a usted apropiado para gobernar el reino, el resto lo apoyan sin ninguna duda y esto fue lo que dio paso a una trifulca de enormes proporciones, una de las aldeas resultó gravemente dañada, hay cientos de heridos y parece que ahora los inconformes intentan adueñarse de las minas propiedad de la corona, pero los encargados de las minas se están defendiendo y permanecen atrincherados al interior de estas…

-No puede ser…-dijo el príncipe con el gesto del desconcierto en su rostro, procedió a enterar de la situación en las otras dos provincias a los consejeros y les informó de la necesidad imperante de trazar un plan

-Yo salgo ahora mismo para Namek, majestad,- dijo Bojack con decisión- no se preocupe, haré todo lo posible por controlar la situación, pero no creo que Lord Kibito deba salir del palacio ahora

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, será mejor que Lord Kibito permanezca con usted y se refuerce la vigilancia del palacio, en su lugar puedo ir yo a Yunzabit - ofreció Lord Minami- con respecto a desmentir las proclamas en el sur, enviaré a dos de mis discípulos más cercanos, siempre están conmigo y la gente los reconocerá fácilmente, además ordenaré que los recaudadores no se aparezcan hasta que se aclare todo, de esa forma la gente permanecerá tranquila

-Es una buena idea, pero aún falta definir quien irá Ginger- respondió Lord Kaito

-Creo que yo podría resolver eso, la región minera de Ginger fue mi territorio por mucho tiempo y conozco bien el lugar, y también algunos de los mineros más viejos son amigos míos,- dijo Lord Dai– no sería la primera vez que hay un conflicto entre ellos

\- Ya que todos estamos de acuerdo, no hay que perder el tiempo, esta situación no puede salírsenos de las manos- dijo Lord Kibito con determinación- por el momento es todo, yo mismo me encargaré de reforzar la vigilancia en las ciudades vecinas a la capital y estaré al tanto por si sucediera algo mas

El resto del consejo estuvo de acuerdo con las decisiones tomadas y comenzaron a retirarse, solo Lord Kaito y Lord Nishi permanecieron en el recinto una vez que todos se fueron

Príncipe Shin- habló Kaito- sé que en este momento otras necesidades apremian vuestra atención, pero ya que el resto de los Kaios principales han partido, creo que nos corresponde también hablar de cierto asunto con respecto a su padre-dijo el Kaio con precaución

-Le he contado a Lord Kaito de la visita de una dama de la provincia de Maiota poco antes de la muerte de su Majestad y de como usted Lord Kibito, estaba a punto de concederle una audiencia con el rey aun en su delicada situación, - dijo esta vez Nishi- Lord Kibito, en otras circunstancias no habría dado la menor importancia, pero el que la dama mencionara la provincia de Veyita es algo que me tiene perturbado

-¿Solo que mencionara la provincia de Veyita? – preguntó Kibito con un toque de misterio

-Así es, hace poco el Conde Freezer tuvo un altercado con el hijo del fallecido Marqués de la provincia, y no sé por qué presiento que el asunto que iba a tratar esa mujer con el rey, era con respecto a ese muchacho, sé que usted no hubiera permitido al rey ser molestado en un momento así al menos que fuera algo muy importante- hizo una pausa para finalmente preguntar - ¿Qué era tan importante que no pudiera esperar?

El príncipe Shin miró a los dos hombres brevemente y después posó la mirada en Kibito

\- ¿Es acaso posible, Kibito ?- los Kaios tomaron un gesto de desconcierto en sus rostros ante la pregunta del príncipe, ¿acaso él sabía algo que ellos no?

Majestad- volvió a hablar Nishi- hace tiempo cuando aún era aprendiz, pasé un tiempo en la provincia de Veyita, su padre visitaba muy seguido ese lugar y alguna vez escuché ciertos comentarios de que las visitas de su majestad se debían a una dama;- Lord Nishi hizo una pausa para tomar aire y después continuó- cuando esta Lady de la provincia de Maiota pidió hablar con el rey que agonizaba mencionó un nombre, un nombre de mujer… de una mujer de la provincia de Veyita, dígame Majestad, ¿acaso los rumores de aquel entonces fueron ciertos? Y lo que es más importante, ¿por qué el asunto es tan transcendental?

-Lord Nishi, no creo que…-intentó decir Kibito

-Está bien Kibito- se adelantó el príncipe- ustedes son hombres de mi más alta confianza, así que considero justo que se enteren antes que el resto de los consejeros- dijo el príncipe mirando fijamente a los Kaios- está usted en los cierto Lord Nishi, mi padre viajaba a la provincia de Veyita a causa de una mujer , una hija de un militar con la que se veía en secreto y con el tiempo también engendró un hijo con ella…- dijo el príncipe con firmeza, los Kaios se miraron entre con un gesto escandalizado

-Alteza- dijo esta vez Kaito- ¿se da cuenta de lo que eso significa? La existencia de otro hijo aunque sea ilegitimo cambia por completo los lugares de la sucesión al trono-dijo con un tono de voz alarmado- de aparecer ahora estaría en primer lugar antes que usted

-No, se equivoca usted Lord Kaito- dijo Kibito en tono conciliador- el rey dictó su testamento justo antes de morir, y como corresponde a la tradición, toda voluntad dictada en el lecho muerte debe ser respetada, al principio yo también me escandalicé y pensé lo mismo que usted, pero el rey dictó en su testamento que la sucesión debe ser continuada tal y como está ahora, es decir, su majestad el príncipe- dijo mirando al aludido- será quien ocupe el trono, y de aparecer el hijo que engendró con aquella mujer, a este le será reconocido su lugar de príncipe, con todos los derechos que esto implica, y le será entregado el dominio del principado del Oeste

-Aun así, ¿quién dice que se esto no será motivo de división entre los miembros de la corte?, y sobretodo ¿cómo se va a probar la identidad de este heredero?

Kibito inhaló profundo y después fue hasta los pies del príncipe para arrodillarse ante él, situación que desconcertó a Shin

-Perdóneme majestad, le he ocultado lo que se- dijo con el rostro casi cerca del piso- la Lady de la que habla Lord Nisihi, vino a decirme que sabía del paradero del hijo que vuestro padre engendró con Aitko, no quería decírselo hasta que usted se repusiera de su duelo, por favor perdóneme

-De pie Kibito- dijo el príncipe haciendo una señal para que se levantara- sé que no me ocultarías nada sin una razón, por favor ponte ya de pie- dijo en tono compresivo a lo que el aludido se levantó del piso y habló nuevamente

-La mujer con la que hablé se llama Lady Fasha, de la provincia de Maiota, ella fue la tutora de la hija de Aitko, su nombre era Anien…

-¿Anien? ¿Era?- dijo Kaito

-Así es, la hija producto de esa relación murió hace algunos años, estuvo bajo la custodia de Lady Fasha y después se desposó con el Marqués de la provincia de Veyita

-Eso quiere decir que entonces el muchacho que el conde Freezer tuvo bajo su custodia todos estos años es el hijo…el nieto…el-Lord Kaito no era capaz de articular la frase

-Ese muchacho es el hijo de Anien, el nieto del rey y por lo tanto príncipe de la corona por heredad y sangre- reflexionó Nishi a la vez que expresaba lo que su amigo no podía decir- puesto que su madre debió haber sido princesa a él le corresponde lo que el rey dictaminó en su testamento- remató Kibito- ¿no es así su majestad?

El príncipe se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

-Primero debe aclarar el altercado con el conde freezer, los cargos de homicidio y causar el caos en la sociedad incendiando un astillero que fue de su padre aún deben ser aclarados, de resultar culpable no podría acceder a nada de lo que se ha dicho- reflexionó Kaito- y más importante aún, debe probarse que realmente es quien dice ser

-Al parecer casi nadie sabía del origen de Anien, Lady Fasha calló por muchos años y al parecer también el fallecido Marqués sabía quién era su esposa, pero ella también mencionó al Conde Freezer y me insinuó que el origen de los problemas con el muchacho fue todo este asunto

-¿Quiere decir que el conde Freezer también lo sabía? Lo tuvo bajo su custodia todos estos años, y nunca dijo nada, supongo el chico tampoco estaba enterado, de no ser así hubiera intentado reclamar lo suyo- reflexionó Nishi

-No, no lo sabía, de hecho todo este tiempo estuvo buscando a Lady Fasha y fue ella quien se lo dijo-explicó Kibito

-Como quiera que sea va a tener que demostrar su identidad y su origen un asunto así debe ser bien confirmado- dijo esta vez Kaito

El grupo de hombres pasó unos minutos más hablando de Vegeta y su origen, todos estaban de acuerdo en lo trascendental del asunto pero también que era más apremiante definir la situación del reino, a regañadientes el príncipe heredero aceptó dormir una horas par después, una vez que su mente se hallara más despejada, continuar con el manejo de la situación, sin embargo los Kaios no podían darse el lujo de descansar ni por un momento.

Llegó la noche a la ciudad capital; para ese entonces comenzaban a saberse noticias de lo ocurrido en la provincias, hubo quienes restaron importancia al asunto y lo tomaron como simples rencillas a causa de la sucesión del rey, otros tantos se mostraron alarmados y asustados de un posible ataque a su ciudad, el resto simple y sencillamente pensaba que lo mejor era esperar hasta tener noticias de los lugares atacados y no sacar conclusiones anticipadamente, entre estos últimos se encontraban Vegeta y compañía quienes hasta entonces habían permanecido confinados a sus habitaciones en la posada; ahora aquí en la habitación que ocupaba con Nappa, se encontraba recostado con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca y mirando el techo pensativo

-Oye vegeta- llamó su atención Nappa- ¿crees que tarden mucho en llamarnos? Con todo este alboroto imagino que en palacio somos lo último que les preocupa

-Eso es cierto, de todos modos si no nos llaman, tendremos que ir nosotros mismos- dijo vegeta aun mirando al techo y con tono indiferente- lo único que me interesa es recuperar lo que era de mi padre y por supuesto darle su merecido a freezer… lo demás no me importa, te lo he dicho cientos de veces…-dijo con tono indiferente

-Estas distraído, o ¿es mi impresión que no le tomas importancia al asunto?

-No…-respondió vegeta fijando su vista en Nappa- es…todo este asunto… los ataques, los escándalos, no he podido quitarme de la cabeza en todo el día que este es solo el principio, algo me dice que algo mucho más grande está por venir

-Escuché que las disputas fueron porque algunos no consideran lo suficientemente bueno al príncipe para asumir el trono, una pelea entre obreros rara vez trasciende tanto

-En el caso de los mineros de Ginger podría ser, pero la flota desconocida que atacó Namek no puede ser tan insignificante, demasiadas cosas están sucediendo Nappa, y por si fuera poco también Yunzabit… tantas cosas al mismo tiempo no pueden ser casualidad- dijo vegeta mirando un punto desconocido en el techo

-Aun así la corona debe reconocerte como príncipe, y otorgarte todo los derechos que tu madre no obtuvo, ella solo contaba con Zorn y no llevaba una vida precisamente de decoros y lujos, fue sino hasta que Lady Fasha la tomó bajo su custodia que mejoró, irónicamente tuvo que perder a su hermano para vivir mejor, y bueno cuando se casó con tu padre…-Nappa se interrumpió súbitamente-… ya que hablamos de matrimonio, tu compromiso con la señorita Briefs ¿aún sigue en pie? O ahora que sabes tú origen vas a buscar…

-No voy a hablar de eso contigo ahora Nappa- dijo secamente- ni siquiera sé si voy a poder pensar en el futuro ahora, solo piensa un poco, si se desata una guerra los primeros que corren peligro son los miembros de la casa real, ya que por lo general se busca aniquilarlos para dar fin a su linaje y apoderarse del trono más fácilmente, no digo que ellos no se defenderán pero ahora yo también estaría en la lista si esas son las intenciones del que perpetró los ataques- se puso de pie caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación- como puedes ver tiene sus ventajas y desventajas-dijo fijando la vista en Nappa- estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Goku se le adelantó casi golpeándolo de lleno en el rostro

-Vegeta, Nappa tienen que venir pronto- dijo el recién llegado apresuradamente

-Oye sabandija ¿porque entras de esa manera?- replicó Vegeta furioso- casi estrellas la puerta en mi cara

-Lo siento Vegeta pero han venido del palacio a buscarte, ven vamos- dijo animando al par de hombres a seguirlo

El enojo que Vegeta sintió hacia Goku por haber entrado tan intempestivamente a su habitación, se esfumó apenas había oído la noticia que había venido a darle, salió apresuradamente seguido por Nappa llegando hasta el modesto vestíbulo de la posada, esperaba encontrar a los emisarios de palacio afuera del lugar pero no fue así, en vez de eso, Goku los condujo un par de calles más adelante y después se internó en un oscuro callejón , en el cual se hallaba un fino carruaje custodiado por quienes parecían ser miembros de la guardia real y de pie junto a él se hallaba Lady Fasha, al lado de ella el mismo hombre con el que habían hablado en palacio

-Muchachos- habló Lady Fasha- lord Kibito está aquí para llevarnos a palacio, por ahora nadie puede saber que iremos, por eso los trajimos hasta aquí

-Su majestad el príncipe Shin, los recibirá ahora mismo, no lo hagamos esperar- continuó lord Kibito y abrió la puerta del carruaje- ¿qué esperan suban?

Vegeta y compañía obedecieron las indicaciones del hombre; el camino hacia el palacio transcurrió en un tenso silencio, las ventanas del carruaje estaban cerradas y cubiertas por cortinas negras, lo que hacía imposible identificar el camino por el cual eran conducidos, este desconcierto pesaba aún más sobre Vegeta, para quien el saberse objeto de las ordenes de otro era un duro golpe a su ego, Lady Fasha por otro lado parecía serena, mientras que Goku y Nappa parecían no tener idea de lo que ocurría, sin embargo los cuatro coincidían en que lo que único que podían hacer era esperar a que llegaran.

Por otro lado una mareada Zangya volvió a despertar de un profundo sueño, esta vez en lugar muy diferente al anterior, el hedor a humedad se había ido, sin embargo se hallaba otra vez en una celda, un poco más amplia que la anterior y sobre una cama mullida y complementada con sábanas limpias y aparentemente hechas de seda, el mobiliario era muy similar al que se había encontrado en su prisión de antaño, pero aun así esto no dejaba de ser una prisión, se incorporó lo más rápido que sus fuerzas se lo permitieron y se alisó un poco el revuelto cabello, cuando estuvo casi despabilada el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo dar un salto del susto y dibujar el gesto del miedo en su rostro, segundos después el miedo fue remplazado por la sorpresa al descubrir de quien se trataba

-No te asustes querida, como puedes ver soy solo yo-dijo freezer entrando a la celda y cerrado la puerta tras de si- espero que estés cómoda en tu nuevo aposento

-Freezer, quieres por favor explicarme ¿qué significa esto?- dijo Zangya poniéndose de pie- todo este tiempo creí que había sido raptada y ahora…

-No, no, claro que no- la interrumpió Freezer en un tono burlón- yo mismo ordené que te trajeran aquí, como te habrás dado cuenta me he encargado de que estés lo mas cómoda posible

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- dijo Zangya a la defensiva- se supone que debo estar en el funeral de mi tío…

-Tu querido tío se encuentra ya sepultado, querida, su estatua fue ya erigida en el paseo de los reyes

Zangya se quedó muda antes las palabras de Freezer, y, apesadumbrada, volvió a sentarse en el borde la cama

-No te aflijas querida tu tío era ya un débil anciano, desde hace tiempo es el momento de una sucesión, lástima que tu primo no sea quien ascienda al trono

Zangya levantó la vista y miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Freezer

-Así es querida ese mocoso bonachón nunca se convertirá en rey así que no te aflijas si no puedes ir a su coronación- siguió burlándose freezer- por el contrario si te portas bien, dejaré que acudas a la mía junto con Kuriza

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo la mujer con voz apenas audible

-Yo seré quien se convierta en rey Zangya- dijo el villano endureciendo el tono de su voz- es una lástima que tu hermano esté más que listo para enfrentárseme, lo siento por el…pero tu querida estas a salvo aquí, ni siquiera podrás darte cuenta de todo lo que pase en el reino en los próximos días, no quiero que nada perturbe tu tranquilidad…-terminó de decir soltando una breve carcajada y saliendo al exterior donde Zarbón lo esperaba

-Señor, ¿cree que fue buena idea traer aquí a la señora?, esto es una fortaleza y…

-Solo aquí voy a poder vigilarla, no olvides que su hermano está ahora en el frente de batalla, no voy a arriesgarme a que se entere de algo, si eso pasara no dudo ni un poco que buscará la manera de decírselo

-El viejo y el muchacho ya están de nuevo juntos en el calabozo, Ginyu espera sus instrucciones

-El viejo ha sido de mucha utilidad y no quisiera perder tan pronto una mente tan brillante… saquen al chico y liquídenlo, ahora que se han reunido seguro que sabe demasiado del trabajo del viejo que estuvo haciendo en la cueva, que sea esta misma noche

-De acuerdo señor- dijo zarbón disponiéndose a cumplir las órdenes de Freezer

Mientras tanto en el viejo calabozo e ignorantes a todo lo que ocurría, Krillin y el señor Briefs conversaban del tiempo que habían permanecido separados

-Entonces freezer quería el acero para recubrir sus barcos, de ese modo son casi impenetrables- dijo Krillin

-Así es Krillin, pero eso no es lo peor, ese villano me trajo un sin número de armas y me hizo modificarlas para aumentar su poder de destrucción- dijo apesadumbrado el anciano- la mayoría están instaladas en las embarcaciones, sin duda freezer es un monstruo y quiere comenzar una guerra o algo así

-Encerrados en este lugar no será facial saber para qué está usando todo esto, pero concuerdo con usted en que planea algo de grandes proporciones, ahora entiendo porque tanto interés en que viniéramos aquí, esto fue lo que planeaba desde un principio

-Lo que más me preocupa es que pasará con nosotros ahora que hemos terminado el trabajo- dijo el señor Briefs

-Tienen que salir de aquí de inmediato- se escuchó una voz femenina, krillin levantó la vista y no pudo más que sorprenderse al identificar al dueño de la voz

-¿Lazuli? Pero tu…-

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones- dio la chica comenzando a abrir la celda- debemos irnos ahora mismo, de prisa Ginyu vendrá pronto

Ambos hombres se miraron con sorpresa sin embargo no tenían una mejor opción en ese momento que hacer lo que la rubia decía, la chica terminó de abrir la celda y les hizo una seña para que guardaran silencio y la siguieran a una ruta para ellos desconocida.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que Vegeta salió de la posada junto con los demás, ahora sabían que realmente estaban palacio pues el majestoso jardín que encontraron al bajar del carruaje no podía encontrarse en otro lugar; esta vez Lord Kibito los condujo al interior de un salón de medianas proporciones, ahí sentado frente a un mesa de madera de roble se hallaba el príncipe Shin, al llegar el grupo, el joven heredero se levantó de su asiento

-Bienvenidos- dijo con tono amable, por todo saludo los presentes hicieron una reverencia ante el-tomen asiento por favor,- el grupo obedeció en silencio- antes que nada quiero aclararles que no estamos en palacio, aunque así lo parezca- todos a excepción de Kibito se miraron sorprendidos-este es un pequeño sitio de recreo que mi padre construyó hace mucho tiempo, para ser más exactos estamos en las afueras de la ciudad en una ubicación que solo unos cuantos conocen

-Alteza- habló Lady Fasha- muchas gracias por recibirnos aun cuando su duelo no ha pasado, imagino que Lord Kibito le informó el porqué de nuestra insistencia en verle

-Así es mi padre me confesó de su relación con aquella mujer de la provincia de Veyita de la cual nació mi…- el príncipe titubeó un poco, pues no sabía cómo referirse a la madre de Vegeta- creo que lo que correcto es llamar a su madre mi hermana, ¿no es así joven Vegeta?

-Supongo que si- respondió el aludido- según lo que se mi madre era hija ilegítima de vuestro padre, así que si, supongo que eso la hace su hermana

-Entonces usted siendo su hijo, pasa a ser nieto de mi padre, y por lo tanto mi sobrino- dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa en el rostro-una vez aclarado el parentesco debo decir el otro motivo por el cual lo traje hasta aquí

-Gracias por su confianza alteza- respondió Lady Fasha- sabemos que el asunto es algo delicado, pero no podíamos dejar que quedara en el olvido, sobre todo ahora que hay tanto en juego, créame majestad que si Vegeta si no hubiera sido víctima de tantas calumnias y su vida no estuviera en peligro no me hubiera atrevido a importunarlo

-Estoy enterado gracias a Lord Nishi y Lord Kaito de lo ocurrido con el conde Freezer, ellos me han dicho también que usted estuvo bajo su custodia cuando murió su padre joven Vegeta, y que todo este asunto se complicó al parecer cuando ellos le exigieron que le hiciera entrega de su herencia

-Esa sabandija traidora se apoderó de los bienes de mi padre pretextando una deuda que tenían, y lo que es peor, el mismo fue quien lo asesinó- dijo Vegeta exaltado

-Vegeta, baja un poco la voz, no olvides que estas en presencia de su alteza-intentó calmarlo Nappa

-Freezer también fue el causante de la muerte de mis padres, alteza- dijo Goku de pronto- por su culpa mi hermano y yo crecimos separados, el orquestó todo un plan para quedarse con lo que pertenecía al padre de Vegeta y el proceso murieron mis padres, después secuestró al señor Briefs y nos atacó en el camino a Maiota, no le parece a ustedes que debería ser castigado- terminó de decir con el mismo tono que había usado Vegeta

-Muchachos por favor- intentó calmarlos Lady Fasha

-Entiendo su indignación caballeros- dijo el príncipe sin inmutarse- a mí tampoco me queda duda alguna de su maldad, sobre todo después de los mensajes que recibí esta tarde, fue por eso que tome la decisión de hacerlos venir tan repentinamente, si todos ustedes hablan con la verdad quiero hacerles un voto de confianza

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos con duda y desconcierto

-Voy a explicarme caballeros, esta mañana apenas tuve noticia de los disturbios, envié una serie de representantes a investigar que pasaba, son solo personas de mi máxima confianza que apenas supieron algo me lo han hecho saber, la situación no podría ser más alarmante….- dijo con un tono sombrío- freezer me ha declarado la guerra…. Y se proclama rey así mismo desconociendo a mi padre y por lo tanto también a mí como el legítimo rey

El miedo se dejó ver en los ojos de Lady Fasha, pero el coraje hizo presencia en el rostro de los presentes

-Ese infeliz lagarto….-exclamó vegeta crispando lo puños

-Como ustedes seguramente sabrán, mi padre se ocupó de mantener la paz todos estos años, hay una generación completa que no conoce de guerras, por lo tanto nuestro ejército no está preparado del todo para afrontar esta situación, solo una parte de los Kaios tiene adiestramiento militar, yo mismo fui instruido en las artes militares pero no tengo idea de que hacer en el campo de batalla, solo mi primo Lord Bojack que se ha enfrentado a piratas en alta mar sabe que hacer pero el solo no bastará; sin embargo ustedes tienen experiencia luchando con bandidos y salteadores, con ejércitos de nativos en los territorios que freezer les encomendó tomar, usted Lady Fasha a pesar de encontrarse sola ha logrado mantener la paz en las tierras de Maiota y crear una guardia fuerte y muy bien armada…. Cualquiera de ustedes podría dirigir una defensa, y es por eso que están aquí, no puedo saber que tanta es su lealtad a mí, pero sí sé que están dispuestos a enfrentarse a Freezer por todo el mal que les ha hecho, así que no tengo otra opción más que suplicarles que me ayuden a defender el reino de Freezer- dijo el príncipe con firmeza

-Mi lealtad está con usted, alteza, la guardia que he logrado forjar en Maiota está a su servicio, Freezer debe pagar todas sus fechorías, dígame a donde le soy de utilidad y yo misma los dirigiré a donde usted me diga- dijo lady Fasha poniéndose de pie inclinándose frente al príncipe,

-Bueno yo creo que podría ayudar en algo, no tengo un ejército ni soy un noble, pero he enfrentado a muchos malvados desde que era un niño para proteger a mi abuelo y a todos lo de la aldea, yo también iré majestad- dijo Goku riendo y poniendo una mano atrás de su cuello

-Vegeta, sé que no reconocimos nunca a tu madre como princesa, no nos debes nada puesto que fuiste criado por Freezer…

-Y por eso mismo mi objetivo será pelear hasta desaparecerlo del mapa, ¿Cuándo comenzamos?- dijo vegeta apuñando su mano derecho y retomando su tono de ira

-Si Vegeta está de acuerdo, entonces yo también pelearé contra Freezer- dijo Nappa

El príncipe heredero sonrió complacido a todos los presentes y levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a todos dijo

-Cualquiera que sea la razón que tengan para enfrentar a freezer será válida, pero tengan por seguro que yo los recompensaré ampliamente una vez que el tirano caiga, Kibito, encárgate de que todos sean trasladados de la posada al palacio lo antes posible, hay mucho que hacer y cuanto antes mejor

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en lo que proponía el príncipe, de regreso en la posada todos comenzaron a preparase para ir a al palacio, pero debían hacerlo de la misma forma en que habían salido la primera vez, por ahora nadie debía saber por qué salían en medio de la noche, ni a donde se dirigían, Vegeta intentó comenzar a empacar pero cada vez que comenzaba a hacerlo una sensación de desespero se apoderaba de él, Nappa llevaba un rato observándolo y al cabo de un rato al fin se animó a decir

-¿Te sucede algo vegeta?

El aludido lo miró de reojo y respondió

-No, ahora regreso…-dijo secamente y salió de la habitación dejando pensativo a Nappa y salió al pasillo hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta de la habitación donde se hallaban Lady Fasha y Bulma, dio un par de golpes suaves y de inmediato la chica de pelo azul abrió la puerta

-Hola- dijo tímidamente y un tanto sonrojada exclamó- estaba esperándote

-¿Y Lady Fasha?- preguntó el asomándose brevemente al interior de la habitación

-Salió hace un rato dijo que volvería en un par de horas para irnos, ya me lo explicó todo- dijo la chica bajando la mirada

-Ven- dijo vegeta tomándola de la mano y jalándola hacia el pasillo para luego conducirla escaleras arriba hasta la azotea del edificio

-¿En la azotea otra vez?- dijo la chica un tanto divertida- creí que ya no nos veríamos a escondidas- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras Vegeta permanecía con el rostro serio

-Bulma- dijo en tono calmado- ayer estabas más que dispuesta a ser mía sin importar que aún no estamos casados- dijo al tiempo que tomaba las manos de la chica entre las suyas- no es lo correcto y ambos lo sabemos

-Yo misma te dije que no quería esperar Vegeta…-dijo Bulma bajando otra vez la vista, vegeta la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo levantar el rostro de nuevo hacia el

-Lo sé, y te dije que no soy un hombre que deje las cosas inconclusas, pero por ahora ese momento tiene que esperar, debo irme, y de hacerte mía ahora te dejaría marcada para siempre, si yo no volviera tú…

-Vas a volver Vegeta- dijo entre sollozos y recostándose sobre el pecho de Vegeta- tienes que volver…- y dio rienda suelta a su llanto que salió en un torrente de dolorosas lágrimas, Vegeta la abrazó fuertemente y le acarició el cabello con ternura

-Mujer, ten por seguro que llegaré hasta el límite de mis fuerzas si es necesario para vencer a ese maldito lagarto, pero también…

-No- dijo Bulma con firmeza y cortando su llanto de golpe- vas a regresar, Freezer no ganará esta guerra, será vencido igual que su padre y…y… tu yo vamos a estar juntos en la provincia de Veyita como lo habías pensado aquella vez en el jardín de Lady Fasha, ¿recuerdas?, y yo…yo seré tuya para siempre -dijo esto acercando sus labios a los de él siendo correspondida de forma apasionada pero tierna a la vez, un beso largo y febril que no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que cada uno sentía, cada vez que uno intentaba separarse, el otro volvía unir sus labios volviendo a prolongar el beso, al cabo de unos minutos Vegeta al fin pudo cortar el beso y volvió a recostar la cabeza de Bulma en su pecho, ella había dejado de llorar y solo sentía latir el corazón de ambos de forma acelerada

-Bulma…-se escuchó la voz de Vegeta, sin embargo no pudo continuar hablando ya que ella posó las yemas de sus dedos sobre los labios de él impidiéndole seguir hablando

-Nos vemos cuando vuelvas, vamos- dijo tomándolo de la mano y haciéndolo caminar de regreso al interior de la posada- te ayudaré a empacar

Vegeta se dejó conducir por ella sin decir una sola palabra, la chica parecía tener la plena seguridad de que el volvería y en este momento el también necesitaba creer que así sería, más tarde y una vez que lady Fasha había regresado emprendieron el camino hacia el palacio, al cual arribaron cerca de la media noche, ninguno de los que hasta ahora sabían de la situación fue capaz de conciliar el sueño, a las primeras horas de la madrugada un gran movimiento de personas comenzó se sentirse en los pasillos de palacio, todos parecían estarse preparando para algo, Bulma salió al pequeño balcón que había en su habitación y contempló el amanecer, en otras circunstancias se hubiera conmovido de lo hermoso que los rayos del sol se veían atravesado las nubes convirtiendo en luz las tinieblas, pero no hoy , hoy toda hermosura que pudiera contemplar en este amanecer quedaba empañada por lo sombrío e incierto de la situación que vivían, este hermoso amanecer, se convertía en un amanecer de guerra.

Hola de nuevo a todos, hasta con el capítulo, sé que me demoré un poco pero como siempre les pido encarecidamente mil disculpas, quiero agradecerles también por todos sus comentarios, estamos cerca de los 100 reviews y la verdad cuando comencé a escribir esta historia no esperaba tanto, no tengo palabras para decirles lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes, y no solo con quienes comentan sino también con quienes me agregan a favs y follows, porque sé que todos dedican un tiempo para leer lo que escribo

 **Andreaahp** muchas gracias por leerme linda y espero que este capítulo lo hayas disfrutado, mil gracias por tu atención y nos vemos muy pronto, un abrazo y gracias

 **Joselinaguilar8** buenos después de casi un mes aquí tienes la actualización linda, muchas gracias por leerme y nos vemos muy pronto por aquí saluditos

 **Jesswinch** un placer dejarte un nuevo capitulo, espero que hayas disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo, hasta luego. Besos.

 **Anien** , hola linda que tal, imposible, que me olvide de ustedes, sé que no actualizo tan seguido como a veces se espera, pero cada capítulo es historia está hecho con mucho cariño y siempre esperando sea de su agrado y sobretodo que no se decepcionen de ella y les sirva para pasar un buen rato, nuestro querido Vegeta está más que listo para ser príncipe, eso lo iremos notando en los capítulos que vienen.

 **Frida521** hola preciosa, gracias por el cumplido aquí te dejo el nuevo capítulo a ver qué te parece, espero no tardar tanto para la siguiente actualización, un gran abrazo y nos vemos muy pronto

 **Celestia cariito** , un gusto saludarte de nuevo, pues si freezer es un malvado y su ambición no tiene límites, sin embargo para nuestro querido príncipe es cuestión de honor vencerle, ten por seguro que hará todo posible, para impedirle salirse con la suya.

 **Yess88,** pues si acertaste, freezer es el causante de todo, ahora le toca a nuestros héroes usar su determinación para hacerle frente, en cuanto a los recuerdos en este capítulo no se dieron demasiado pero espero no quedarlos a deber en el siguiente

 **Veros** , hola bonita ya andamos otra vez porque, como puedes ver nuestra pareja favorita está a punto de separarse otra vez a causa de la guerra que ha comenzado freezer pero no será lo único a lo que tendrán que enfrentarse , muchas gracias por tus comentarios y nos vemos pronto por aquí.

Espero no haber olvidado a nadie, muchas gracias de nuevo a todos , bye y bye y nos vemos muy pronto.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Vegeta miró por quinta vez el reloj de madera que se hallaba empotrado en el muro de su habitación, este lugar era mucho más grande y pomposo que cualquier otro donde hubiera estado, incluso en los recuerdos de su lejana infancia la habitación que le había pertenecido en la casa de su padre no tenía comparación, y como tenerla si hoy se hallaba en el palacio imperial, que otro lugar podría comparársele en todo el reino; había sido una noche larga, no creyó nunca que los orígenes de su madre podrían encumbrarlo tanto, pero también colocarlo en la posición en la que ahora se hallaba, desde el principio su objetivo había sido terminar de una vez por todas con freezer, pero ¿acaso no se hallaba él en el mismo peligro?... no importaba… mientras el infame lagarto siguiera de pie, él se mantendría así también… el ruido de voces y ajetreo en el pasillo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, imaginó que esos sonidos significaban que todos los que habían de partir hacia el frente de batalla habían comenzado a preparase, así que se levantó de inmediato y se colocó una vestimenta formal para ir al encuentro de quienes ahora serían sus compañeros de batalla, a excepción de Nappa el resto le resultaban casi desconocidos, pues no habían tenido mucho tiempo de tratarse mutuamente, pero al igual que su ahora recién descubierto tío el príncipe, Vegeta tenía la plena seguridad de que todos eran movidos por el mismo objetivo…Freezer… sin más salió al exterior y se dirigió de inmediato al recién abierto salón de guerra del palacio, ubicado en el ala más apartada del castillo; al ingresar se encontró de frente con Lord Kibito y el príncipe Shin, aun no amanecía pero ambos ya parecían estar más que listos desde hacía varias horas, y en ese momento su atención se centraba en un viejo mapa del reino sobre una gran mesa, apenas lo vieron ambos le saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza

-Bueno días joven Vegeta, veo que se levantó muy temprano el día de hoy- dijo Kibito- o tal vez tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño

-Llevo horas despierto- dijo vegeta por toda respuesta

-No es para menos, la situación es delicada- dijo el príncipe con el rostro serio- por ahora el consejo no está completo, pero quienes hemos quedado aquí tendremos que tomar las decisiones y tienen que ser las más sensatas- al ver que Vegeta permanecía en silencio, el príncipe continuó-hace un par de horas nos han llegado noticias del frente de batalla en Namek, Lord Bojack logró evacuar a gran parte de la población pero la flota que ha logrado reunir freezer es aterradora , sus armas nunca antes habían sido vistas y su poder destructivo es espeluznante

-Ese sinvergüenza secuestró a un inventor muy talentoso, no me extrañaría nada que lo hubiera presionado para crearle nuevas y mejores armas, de otra forma no tendría manera de obtenerlas

-¿Un inventor?- preguntó el príncipe desconcertado

-Así es, el señor Briefs, el padre de Bulma, mi prometida, Lord Kaito y Lord Nishi pueden confirmarle sus habilidades, Freezer lo raptó la misma noche que ellos terminaron la auditoria en su provincia- vegeta hizo una pausa y después caminó hasta quedar cerca del par de hombres que lo observaban atentamente, miró el viejo mapa que se hallaba sobre la mesa y continuó- desde un principio quería usarlo para su beneficio, el viejo no aceptó trabajar para el así que simple y sencillamente lo raptó después de hacerme ir por el hasta la antigua capital del oeste- terminó de decir Vegeta, señalando el lugar en el mapa

-Tiene sentido- reflexionó el príncipe al menos ahora tenemos una idea de dónde sacó todo eso, ustedes parecen tener información muy importante con respecto a Freezer, creo que lo mejor será que nos reunamos lo antes posible, Kibito- dijo fijando la mirada en el aludido- avisa a todos que vengan de inmediato, la reunión del consejo de guerra comenzará ahora mismo- el hombre obedeció y salió de inmediato del lugar para cumplir las órdenes del príncipe, quien permaneció en el salón con el Vegeta- ahora por favor Vegeta, díganme cuáles son los territorios donde freezer posea alguna propiedad por pequeña que esta sea- dijo girándose de nuevo hacia el mapa y observando con atención a Vegeta quien de inmediato precedió a lo solicitado.

Bulma terminó de vestirse y comenzaba a cepillar su cabello, hasta hacia poco tiempo, ella era una muchacha de familia con una vida tranquila en su ciudad natal que parecía completamente olvidada por la corona, ella dedicada a ayudar a su padre con sus inventos y a colaborar en las labores de la casa junto a su madre, como de repente se hallaba en la cuidad capital y en el palacio imperial a las puertas de una recién comenzada guerra, pero no todo lo que había cambiado era malo, se había encontrado con Vegeta y aunque a últimas fechas a cada paso que daban las cosas parecían tomar un giro distinto, lo único que ella sentía seguro eran sus sentimientos hacia él y la hermosa satisfacción de ser correspondida, eso era un rayo de luz en medio de las tinieblas y ella tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para aferrarse a él y preservarlo; terminó de cepillar su cabello y lo recogió por completo en un rodete a la altura de la nuca, desde el pasillo se dejaron oír la voces y el agitado movimiento de los sirvientes que parecía disponerlo todo para lo que estaba por comenzar, sin más salió al pasillo, el lugar era enorme, observó el largo pasillo con un sin fin de habitaciones tratando de adivinar cuál sería la ocupada por Lady Fasha; una apresurado joven pasó a su lado, por la vestimenta pudo darse cuenta que pertenecía al servicio del palacio

-Disculpe, ¿sabe usted cual es las habitación de Lady Fasha?

-Es esa de ahí, señorita, ¿necesita algo?- dijo el muchacho en tono servicial y señalando un par de puertas mas delante de donde se hallaba Bulma

-No gracias, yo solo quería saberlo, necesito hablar con ella –respondió Bulma cortésmente y con una inclinación de cabeza, que el muchacho interpretó como una concesión para irse, ella por su parte tocó suavemente a la puerta de la dama, esta le abrió de inmediato

-Bulma- saludó alegremente- justo ahora iba a buscarte- pasa por favor- dijo dejándola entrar y haciéndola sentar en uno de los sillones forrados de terciopelo que había en el lugar- creo que tú tampoco dormiste muy bien ¿verdad?, quien podría hacerlo después de todo

-Es un momento muy difícil para todos, yo sé que se concentrarán en la defensa de nuestro actual gobierno y de no perder terreno ante freezer, la prioridad es ganar esta guerra, pero quería pedirle algo

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó Lady Fasha en tono condescendiente

-Se trata de mi padre, usted parece tener buenas relaciones con los altos mandos de la corona, y quisiera pedirle que intentaran rescatarlo, yo sé que debe está bajo el dominio de Freezer pero si hay una oportunidad de liberarlo quisiera que lo intentaran, no he sabido nada de él desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que salimos de las tierras de Freezer…

-Comprendo tu angustia Bulma, según entiendo tu padre es inventor y freezer lo raptó para sacar provecho de sus invenciones, eso podría mantenerlo seguro por un tiempo, pero tienes toda la razón en querer rescatarlo- Lady Fasha tomó las manos de Bulma entre la suyas- no te preocupes, yo misma hablaré con el príncipe, algo podrá hacerse, ahora debemos irnos acaba de avisarme que el consejo de guerra va a reunirse y debemos estar en la reunión- ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación y fueron hasta el antes mencionado salón de guerra todos los convocados se hallaban dispersados en diferentes rincones del lugar pero a fin de cuentas hablando de la misma cosa; Goku y Raditz no acudieron, en cierta forma les resultaba incomodo la presencia de la nobleza, Lady Fasha fue directo al príncipe, que se hallaba acompañado de Vegeta y Lord Kibito

-Alteza- se dirigió Lady Fasha al príncipe, sin embargo fue inevitable que también sus acompañantes repararan en ella y en Bulma, Vegeta dirigió su mirada a la peliazul como intentando decirle algo, sin embargo ni una sola palabra salió de su boca

-Buenos días Lady Fasha- contestó de forma cortes el príncipe- disculpe haberla hecho despertar tan temprano, en un momento comenzamos

-No hay cuidado majestad, solo queríamos pedirle unos minutos en privado después de que termine la reunión, necesitamos comentarle algo, y a propósito, creo que aún no le he presentado a la señorita Briefs, ella es la prometida de Vegeta,

-Un placer señorita Briefs- se limitó a decir el príncipe- tendré mucho gusto en escucharla cuando la reunión finalice

-Gracias majestad, ¿cuáles son nuestros lugares?-preguntó Lady Fasha

-¿Van a quedarse las dos?- Se apresuró a decir Lord Kibito- disculpen pero por seguridad solo lo miembros del consejo deben permanecer aquí, creo que la señorita Briefs debería regresar a su habitación…

-Ella se queda- dijo Vegeta con firmeza- ¿no estará desconfiando de mi prometida? ¿O sí?

-Lo siento se disculpó Lord Kibito- no es mi intención ofenderle- dijo dirigiéndose a Vegeta- es solo que me parece pertinente mantener las precauciones

-Bulma debe quedarse- volvió a decir Vegeta- ya sabrá después la razón- remató con firmeza al tiempo que se dirigía a Bulma y la tomaba del brazo para después conducirla a uno de los lugares dispuestos alrededor de la mesa, un silencio incomode se hizo presente entre Lady Fasha y Kibito

-Mejor comencemos ya- dijo al fin Kibito a la vez que lanzaba un largo suspiro y se encaminaba a un extremo de la mesa donde el príncipe heredero ocupó su lugar, a la vez que Lady Fasha ocupaba el suyo; además del grupo de Vegeta, en el salón también se encontraban algunos integrantes de la orden de los Kaios, y algunos miembros de las fuerzas militares, sus rangos les servían de mero ornato ya que como se ha mencionado anteriormente a pesar de su entrenamiento militar, ninguno había pisado antes el campo de batalla; al fin se dejó escuchar la voz del príncipe invitando a todos a tomar sus lugares y un tenso silencio se hizo presente en el lugar

-Bienvenidos damas y caballeros, es bien sabido el motivo de nuestra reunión, hemos caído en la desgracia de la guerra y debemos defendernos, la seguridad de nuestro reino y la vida de miles de personas que en el habitan está en juego, y depende de nosotros el resolver esta situación,; nuestro enemigo, el hasta hace poco respetado conde Freezer es quien nos declara la guerra y desconoce mi lugar en el trono, me queda claro que su objetivo es apoderarse de todo, derrocar nuestro gobierno y tener bajo su dominio estas tierras, desde hoy es considerado un traidor a la corona, cualquiera que lo ayude será calificado de la misma forma… no necesito decir cuál es el castigo por alta traición… ¿estamos de acuerdo?- el resto de los presentes asintieron en silencio y el príncipe Shin continuó – no solo cuenta con un ejército extremadamente grande, sino que también se ha hecho de armas que nunca antes se habían visto, el informe de Lord Bojack es claro con respecto a eso, Lord Kibito, por favor- dijo mirando al aludido, este se puso de pie y repasó un poco un estrujado papel que sostenía con ambas manos

-Hace unas horas recibimos los informes de Lord Bojack desde la provincia de Namek, donde se registró el primer ataque, nos informa que la flota enemiga atacó por la madrugada; como sabemos Namek, es un lugar primordialmente agricultor, no hay otros recursos salvo los cultivos de la región, no se sabe con certeza cuales son las intenciones de Freezer al invadir esta provincia, pero creemos que lo hizo por ser un lugar indefenso y por lo tanto un blanco fácil, Lord Bojack organizó un par de barcos para intentar atacar los navíos que se hallaban más cerca de la costa, pero al intentarlo estos se encontraban cubiertos de un material extremadamente duro y por lo tanto impenetrable y no solo eso, un barco de guerra promedio dispara tres proyectiles a la vez y aunque los operadores de los cañones sean experimentados, les tomará al menos un par de minutos volver a cargarlo; los barcos con los que cuenta Freezer son capaces de lanzar media docena de proyectiles a la vez y les toma 30 segundos volver a lanzar otra ronda de estos, como podemos ver las armas de Freezer son algo nuevo y no será fácil enfrentarlas, son las misma que se usaron en el puerto de Yunzabit puesto que Lord Minami, lo confirma a través de sus informes

-Oigan no se ustedes, pero a mí me parece que Freezer no atacó Namek solo porque si, sabemos que en Yunzabit están los principales fabricantes de armas, tal vez no se comparan con las que ha conseguido, pero lo que hay en Yunzabit sirve fácilmente para un enfrentamiento en tierra, a mí me parece que Freezer comenzó por mar, pero su objetivo será ir ganando terreno a medida que sus tropas puedan avanzar- comentó Nappa- Freezer no es de los que actúan sin una garantía

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted señor Nappa- comentó Lady Fasha- Freezer debe tener algún objetivo en atacar Namek, creo que más allá de solo repeler el ataque, se debe proteger a como dé lugar todo aquello que haya en Namek

-Lo más lógico sería que usara los cultivos para abastecer de víveres a sus tropas- comentó Lord Kaito- pero también me intriga como consiguió una flota tan grande sin que nadie sospechara algo, no solo ha podido atacar un puerto sino dos a la vez…

-El astillero de mi padre- dijo Vegeta repentinamente- lo tuvo bajo su control por años y no me extrañaría que haya construido los barcos ahí mismo o ¿acaso le permitió la entrada cuando usted fue a hacerle la auditoria?, por esos días supe que los trabajos del astillero estaban enfocados en terminar diez barcos y no se sabía quién los había pedido, se habló de un conde del sur , pero aun Lord Bojack no pudo averiguar la identidad del comprador, de hecho según sabemos en las tierras del sur no existe Conde alguno, así que ahí tiene su respuesta, Freezer construyó su flota en el astillero

-Ya veo- reflexionó el Kaio un tanto apenado-durante esa visita el lugar estaba cerrado, nos mostró todos los libros e informes al respecto, pero no sería raro que hubiera ocultado o falsificado información, no puedo creerlo…-suspiró Kaito- aun así quisiera saber quién pudo proveerle las armas, creo que también deberíamos buscar quien nos ayudara con eso, antes de que Yunzabit caiga bajo las garras de Freezer deberíamos buscar en las mejores armerías…

-Eso no nos daría ninguna ventaja, -dijo Vegeta- el ya conoce todas esas armas, lo que necesitamos es saber cómo nulificar las suyas y tener algunas con las que sorprenderlo

-Crear nuevas armas- dijo Lord Kibito en voz baja- no, eso llevaría tiempo, sin contar que necesitaríamos un inventor o algo así, suponemos que él tiene en su poder a uno pero…

-Nosotros también- dijo Vegeta con firmeza mientras los presentes se miraron entre sí, Vegeta continuó- la señorita Briefs aquí presente es una excelente inventora

Entre la concurrencia, sobretodo de los que no sabían nada de Bulma, se profirieron en forma desordenada y un tanto despectiva frases como, ¿ella? ¿Una mujer? , no es posible, nunca antes se vio algo así…Bulma no pudo evitar sentirse entre incómoda y furiosa, nunca había estado entre personas de tan alta alcurnia y en cierta forma creyó que sería discriminada, pero no por esos motivos, pero que haría, ¿ponerse a discutir con ellos y demostrarles lo que ella era capaz de hacer?

-Sí, ella precisamente-dijo Vegeta levantando la voz por encima de las murmuraciones- tengo la plena seguridad de que el inventor del que dispone Freezer es el señor Briefs, el padre de Bulma, ella siendo su hija ha trabajado con él toda la vida, puede construir cualquier cosa tan bien como su padre, ¿no es cierto, Bulma?- dijo fijando la vista en ella

-Conozco bien el trabajo de mi padre, de hecho desde que ustedes mencionaron el recubrimiento especial de las embarcaciones de Freezer no he podido dejar de pensar en el proceso del que se ocupaba mi padre últimamente….-hizo un pausa complacida de haber capturado la atención de todos, el silencio reinaba en la sala y el asombro se hizo presente en la mayoría de los rostros, salvo el de Nappa que dejaba ver una enorme sonrisa- este procedimiento consistía en la purificación del acero para crear uno aún más resistente y sólido del que se dispone actualmente, mi padre lo intentó por años y estaba por conseguirlo, no sería raro que Freezer lo forzara a desarrollarlo para él, esas eran sus intenciones cuando nos llamó a su provincia, que mi padre le sirviera por diez años, pero no solo la purificación del acero es lo que ocupaba a mi padre, él ha creado maquinaria de todo tipo que fácilmente pudiera ser usada como arma, si ustedes me instruyen un poco de funciona su armamento y me cuentan un poco más de lo que pasó en Namek, puedo construir sin duda algo que ayude

El resto de los presentes volvió a guardar silencio, todos habían quedado impresionados de nadie pareció creer del todo en las palabras de Bulma, después de todo era casi conferir la defensa del reino en manos de Bulma, pues todo parecía depender de lo que ella pudiera crear y el tiempo no era algo que les sobrara

-Tengo entendido que hasta ahora solo ha habido enfrentamientos en Namek y en Yunzabit, no se mucho de estrategia militar pero creo que por ahora solo habría que combatir en esas ciudades y estar alerta ante cualquier otra revuelta que pudiera desatarse, tengo algunas cosas en mente y si cuento con su autorización y un lugar adecuado puedo ponerme a trabajar de inmediato, si además cuento con todo lo necesario tendré algo listo en dos días máximo

-Joven Vegeta, tengo entendido que la señorita Briefs está comprometida en matrimonio con usted- habló despacio Kibito- si le pidiéramos que la mantuviera lejos de todo esto en el lugar que usted dispusiera, pero sobretodo que se abstuviera de hablar de lo que ha escuchado aquí hoy, ¿qué diría usted?

-Que estoy ante un montón de idiotas- respondió Vegeta como si aquello fuera lo más natural, todos lo miraron con ojos desorbitados, ¿acaso Vegeta estaba insultándolos abiertamente a ellos y al príncipe heredero?- es mas ¿Por qué no vamos todos de una vez a rendirnos ante Freezer?, sin armas nuevas esta guerra está más que perdida….-el silencio volvió a reinar de forma tensa, algunos con disgusto esperaban que Vegeta fuera echado del lugar inmediatamente por su falta de respeto, otros solo se miraron de forma nerviosa entre sí, al fin el príncipe Shin se puso de pie

-Señorita Briefs, tiene dos días para trabajar y espero buenos resultados, infórmeme en tanto tenga algo- el resto de los presentes volvió a respirar con normalidad- ahora vamos a tener que distribuirnos para alertar a toda la franja costera en caso de un nuevo ataque, parece que por ahora el enemigo solo tiene medios marítimos, así que nuestra estrategia será impedir que ingrese tierra adentro, por lo menos hasta que tengamos mayores recursos con que combatirlo, también hay que cercar las tierras de Freezer…

La reunión continuó por un par de horas más, se decidió que Vegeta partiría hacia el norte para reforzar la defensa de Yunzabit, iría junto con Nappa y Goku los acompañaría para que en caso de tener que dividirse cada uno de ellos pudiera dirigir un escuadrón por separado y así cubrir una mayor extensión de terreno; Lady Fasha iría hacia Namek a reunirse con Lord Bojack ya que de las dos poblaciones esta era la más indefensa, solo se esperaban las noticias que Lord Dai traería de la región de Ginger, todos esperaban que las cosas no fueran más allá de una simple revuelta entre mineros; los únicos que se quedaban en la cuidad capital eran Bulma y Raditz, este último debía recuperarse de la pierna y ella comenzar a trabajar como lo había prometido, de cualquier forma todos volvían a tomar un camino diferente y debían partir esa misma tarde.

Mientras tanto en Namek, Lord Bojack observó las columnas de humo que se extendían a lo largo de la costa, en las últimas horas el fuego había sido constaste, la mayor parte de la población había sido ya evacuada, pero el paisaje era devastador, donde antes había habido florecientes cultivos, solo se observan platas carbonizadas y vestigios del fuego sobre los escasos árboles que aún quedaban en pie, observó los navíos enemigos, se preguntó si en alguno de ellos estaría Freezer o solo dirigiría a la distancia los ataques, como fuera tendría que encontrarlo, a él y a su hermana, que en ese momento la sentía más en peligro que nunca, ahora atrincherados en un refugio cercano a la costa él y su ejército se mantenían alerta solo en espera de nuevas instrucciones de la ciudad capital.

Los temores de Bojack no eran infundados, Zangya había permanecido confinada a su celda todo el tiempo, no sabía en donde era que se encontraba, pero estaba conciente de que su situación era devastadora, si Freezer no había tenido consideración alguna en mantenerla como una prisionera aun siendo su esposa, entonces su destino se volvía más que incierto, esa misma tarde el viejo lagarto la visitó en sus aposentos, el entró y la saludó como si nada estuviera pasando, ella no quiso ni dirigirle la palabra

-Con que… ¿estas disgustada no?, bueno es tu problema si no quieres ver a tu hijo- dijo freezer endureciendo un poco el tono de su voz, Zangya dejó la ver la angustia en su rostro

-¿Dónde está Kuriza?- dijo al fin Zangya con el rostro desencajado

-Por ahora está conmigo, no necesito decirte que envié por el al internado- se acercó a Zangya que permanecía sentada en una silla observándolo, él le acarició la mejilla con malicia- Zangya, mi heredero necesita a su madre, al menos por ahora, necesito a alguien al tanto de su educación y ¿quién mejor que tú para eso? un día ocupará mi lugar después de todo

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto?-dijo Zangya fijando la visita en Freezer

-Voy a terminar lo que mi padre empezó, pero yo triunfaré donde el fracasó, me apoderaré de este reino e iré más allá de sus fronteras, se acostumbra que el gobernante tenga una compañera, pero si tú quieres ser Reyna, no tengo inconveniente en gobernar solo, por otra parte, mi hijo deberá ser educado como corresponde, pero si tú te niegas ya encontraré a alguien que se encargue de eso, no sería el primer príncipe huérfano de madre

-¿Por qué haces esto?, tienes un buen lugar en la sociedad, ostentas un título de nobleza, tienes un gran territorio…

-No es suficiente- dijo Freezer tajantemente- no importa que tan alto ascienda o cuantos títulos consiga, siempre la figura del rey estará por encima de mí, la única forma en que seré realmente superior será consiguiendo el trono para mí- Zangya se quedó de piedra con las afirmaciones de Freezer- piensa bien de qué lado quieres estar, pero no tardes, sabes que mi paciencia tiene un límite- dijo al tiempo que salía del lugar y daba un portazo, Zangya se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, para después llevar las manos a su rostro y comenzar a llorar sin consuelo.

En el palacio la reunión del consejo de Guerra había concluido, después del incidente Lady Fasha y Bulma decidieron no hablar con el príncipe Shin, sino esperar una nueva oportunidad

-Sé que esto es difícil Bulma, no te conozco bien aún pero intuyo que no te gustó nada que te menospreciaran así, y menos que le insinuaran a Vegeta que no debías estar ahí

-Al principio sí, pero ahora he tomado la decisión de mostrarles a todos estos aristócratas cuadrados quien es Bulma Briefs

-Aplaudo eso, las cosas son más difíciles para nosotras las mujeres en este mundo dominado por hombres, yo misma tuve que pasar por muchas cosas para poder independizarme, tener un título nobiliario y poder tomar mis propias decisiones, no hay nadie que pueda decirme que me calle o me vaya sin que yo replique, pero ellos solo le piden a Vegeta que te saque de esto como si de mover una silla se tratara, lo hicieron así porque no estaba tu padre y tu pariente hombre más inmediato sería el, ¿ridículo no?

-No habría importado si mi padre estuviera presente- dijo Bulma con un poco de tristeza

-Bulma, yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para rescatarlo, dejemos que el príncipe se relaje un poco y antes de que me vaya lo buscaré para pedir su ayuda, no te preocupes- dijo Lady Fasha en tono consolador- algo me dice que pronto lo tendrás a tu lado, y por cierto he pensado que debo enviar a alguien para que vaya por tu madre a la montaña Paoz, y también por la esposa de Goku, creo que las dos estarán más seguras en mi casa en Maiota,

-¿Lo haría Lady Fasha?

-Claro que sí, el conflicto no ha llegado hasta donde se encuentran aún pero en Maiota yo siempre estoy al tanto de todo, no importa que tan lejos me encuentre se todo lo que pasa, si estás de acuerdo ahora mismo ordenó que vayan por ellas, ya solo debo preguntarle a Goku

-Muchas gracias, mi Lady, nunca voy a poder pagarle toda su ayuda- agradeció Bulma mientras la dama solo le sonrió y se retiró para llevar a cabo lo que había ofrecido.

Bulma por su parte fue a su habitación para buscar un viejo cuaderno de apuntes que venía usando en los últimos días, para dibujar los diseños de las ideas que tenía en mente, solo tenía que modificarlos un poco y poner manos a la obra, pero apenas ingresó en su habitación se topó de frente con Vegeta, ciertamente había pensado ir a despedirse de él en tanto partiera pero no creyó que lo vería tan pronto y ahí mismo en su habitación, apenas la vio él la abrazó fuertemente y la besó con pasión, ella correspondió de igual forma y rodeó el cuello de su amado con ambos brazos, su labios se separaron pero permanecieron abrazados mirándose el uno al otro

-Que linda sorpresa- dijo ella acariciando los mechones en flama de él

-Hoy en la reunión pensé que te ibas a amedrentar ante esos consejeros cobardes- dijo el sonriendo de medio lado- si lo hubieras hecho no estaría aquí, no tengo ningún interés en mantener a mi lado a una mujer sin carácter- volvió a besarla pasionalmente dándose un tiempo para acariciar sus rostro y los mechones de su pelo

-Si estas son las recompensas que obtendré voy a hacerlo muy seguido-le dio un beso corto en los labios sin deshacer el abrazo- gracias por apoyarme, aunque por un momento pensé que iban a echarnos a ambos del lugar o por lo menos a mí

-Solo tú podrás igualar de alguna forma las invenciones de tu padre, esos idiotas tenían que darse cuenta, ellos no conocen a Freezer

-No tan bien como tú-dijo Bulma al tiempo que lo besaba nuevamente, el sonido de las campanadas del reloj que había en los jardines de palacio los hizo separarse- ¿no tienes que prepararte para irte?- dijo Bulma borrando la sonrisa de su rostro

-Ya casi estoy listo, Nappa ya se adelantó a dar las últimas instrucciones, solo me están esperando

-No llegues tarde- dijo ella acomodándole el cuello de la camisa con ternura y dándole un beso en la mejilla- vamos, quiero despedirme de los muchachos también

Salieron al pasillo y dirigieron sus pasos hacia el ala posterior del castillo la cual contaba con una salida a una extensa plazoleta rodeada de erguidos pinos, un par de escuadrones se hallaban ya listos para partir al campo de batalla, Bulma fue directo a su amigo de toda la vida, le deseó suerte y le dio un abrazo, después dio una solidaria palmada en el hombro de Nappa, vegeta la acompañó de regreso a la entrada de la plazoleta y la dejó ahí junto con algunas personas que se habían reunido para despedir a las tropas, ella apenas y escuchó el discurso que el príncipe heredero dirigió a sus soldados, sus ojos solo podían mirar a Vegeta y nada más, cuando se hubo terminado el discurso, lo vio montar en un brioso corcel y ponerse junto con Nappa al frente del escuadrón que comenzaba a salir del palacio; había un viejo dicho en la capital del Oeste que Bulma recordó en esta ocasión, cuando vayas de viaje o a la guerra más te vale no mirar hacia atrás, ella pensó en ir nuevamente al interior del palacio, no fuera que Vegeta volteara hacia ella, pero fue muy tarde, el volteó hacia atrás y sus negros ojos se encontraron con los zafiros de ella, Bulma se llevó las manos la pecho, sintiendo el peso de la separación, el dicho de su lugar de origen era una mera superstición y ella lo sabía, pues muchas veces había volteado hacia atrás sin que eso le perjudicara en nada, su angustia se debía al peligro que corría el hombre que amaba, él se llevó una mano apuñada al pecho permaneciendo la seriedad en su rostro, Bulma esbozó una sonrisa con lo cual él se dio nuevamente la vuelta y siguió su camino, _te estaré esperando, buena suerte Vegeta_ , musitó con dulzura y observó a las tropas perderse en la distancia.

Hola de nuevo a todos, aquí les dejo un nuevo capi y como siempre les agradezco el tomarse un tiempo para leerme, debo decirles que nos aproximamos a la recta final de la historia, calculo uno capítulos más o menos, como siempre les agradezco de corazón sus cometarios

 **Celestia carito** , hola de nuevo linda, muchas gracias por tu tiempo, pues si tienes razón Freezer es un malvado, pero sus mayores atrocidades aún están por venir, nuestros amigos tendrán que trabajar duro para darle su merecido un besote

 **Jesswinch** hola, aquí tienes la actualización, gracias por tu tiempo linda, mil gracias por tu atención hacia mi trabajo y nos vemos pronto por aquí con un nuevo capítulo, besos y abrazos.

 **Yess88**. Hola de nuevo preciosa, aunque en este capítulo no pudimos ver al señor Briefs puedo decirte que por ahora está a salvo, freezer es pura maldad y no va a parar hasta satisfacer su sed de poder, ya hemos visto que Vegeta no se rendirá ante él, pero nuestro príncipe aún no se imagina los peligros que le esperan, cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto. Un beso.

 **Frida 521,** hola linda, me emociona enormemente que haya alguien al pendiente de mi trabajo, muchas gracias por tus cumplidos, cada uno de mis lectores es sumamente especial para mí, de verdad te agradezco de mil amores el tomarte un tiempo para leer mi historia espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y nos vemos pronto por aquí, besos y abrazos.

 **Andreaahp**. Hola preciosa, aquí tienes un nuevo capi, mil gracias por tu tiempo y tus reviews, nos vemos muy pronto, saluditos y una gran abrazo.

 **Veros**. Hola linda, pues su aquí le dimos un poco de tiempo a nuestra pareja para un ratito juntos, aún falta lo mejor pero también momentos difíciles para ellos, por ahora una separación por culpa de Freezer, te quiero agradecer el estar al pendiente de cada capítulo nuevo as como tu tiempo para dejarme un comentario, aquí dejo un nuevo capi y espero que te haya gustado, mil besos.

 **Sora 147** , hola linda y bienvenida, que bueno que la historia te gustó y aunque ya lleva un tiempo publicándose te haya tomado el tiempo de leerla desde el principio, gracias por tus comentarios y nos vemos por aquí muy pronto, te mando un besote, es para mí una gran alegría que mi trabajo cause esa emoción en ustedes, nos vemos pronto.

 **Princess Vegetita Saiyan**. Hola preciosa bienvenida, muchas gracias leer mi historia, creo que muchos damos por hecho que todos lo sabemos todo, ok me explico, el hijo de Freezer que aquí aparece es un personaje de Neko majin z, una historieta tipo parodia de Dragon ball, su apariencia es algo así como un Freezer en miniatura con la diferencia que la parte de arriba de la cabeza es color café y simula una castaña ya que eso significa su nombre. Espero haber aclarado tu duda y muchas gracias por tu tiempo linda, nos vemos pronto por aquí. Saluditos y besitos.

 **LadyBasilisco220282.** Bienvenida linda, gracias por leer mi historia, pues si Vegeta tiene que deshacerse primero de Freezer para finalmente ser feliz con Bulma, aquí te dejo mi actualización y nos vemos en los próximos capítulo, cuídate mucho, un beso y un abrazo.

Bueno nos vemos pronto por aquí, como siempre muchas gracias también a los que me han agregado a favs y follows, cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto, que sueñen bonito. Bye bye.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Bulma secó el sudor de su frente, el calor al interior de aquel sótano era abrasador, sin embargo aun con lo apabullante que le resultaba trabajar en tales condiciones, no refiriéndose solo al lugar, se esforzaba al máximo por obtener el resultado esperado; habían pasado cuatro días desde la partida de Vegeta y el resto de su amigos, aún seguía sin tener noticias de su padre y aun en la cuidad capital el panorama se presentaba como incierto y oscuro, pues se habían desatado fuertes rumores que solo contribuían a alimentar más la incertidumbre que se vivía, _"¿Por qué nos ocultaron que el rey ya no era capaz de tomar decisiones él mismo_ '", decían algunos, _"si el príncipe lo sabía porque no ascendió cuanto antes al poder_ " decían otros, " _el conde Freezer fue un miembro distinguido de la nobleza, ¿cómo no se dieron cuenta que sería un traidor?_ "cuestionaban otros; cada pequeño disturbio fue subyugado por los miembros de la guardia real que aun permanecían en la cuidad, todo este panorama solo alentó a Bulma a trabajar a un ritmo más que acelerado de lo que hubiera deseado , pues se sentía en la obligación de proporcionar lo necesario para la defensa del reino, y de este modo contribuir a que terminara el conflicto, el lugar que le habían proporcionado se hallaba en el sótano del ala central del palacio, resguardado desde el inicio por una escolta de la más alta confianza del príncipe y todo tipo de artefactos habían sido traídos para que ella pudiera trabajar, no hace falta decir que los hornos de fundición de la época no le eran de mucha utilidad, sin embargo se las arregló para construir otro tipo de mecanismos y aleaciones en los que había trabajado antes con su padre que fungían como la base para las nuevas armas, no hace falta decir que desde el primer día que comenzó a trabajar en el que ahora se había convertido en su taller fue vista con cierto recelo por Lord Kibito y algún otro curioso que se acercó a preguntarle que hacia una delicada mujer en un lugar así, a ella no le importó ninguna de estas cosas la determinación que había tomado era suficiente para seguir adelante con sus proyectos; volvió a concentrarse en el sistema de engranajes del que se ocupaba, revisó el mecanismo varias veces antes de echarlo a andar y finalmente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro vio culminado su esfuerzo cuando aquella extraña maquinaria comenzó a andar, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo quitar la vista de su invención y voltear hacia la puerta para averiguar quién era el visitante, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio entrar al príncipe heredero junto con Lord Kibito

-Buenas tardes señorita Briefs, saludó el príncipe al entrar. He venido a supervisar personalmente sus avances, espero disculpe el haberme retrasado dos días, pero he estado algo ocupado

-No hay cuidado majestad- respondió Bulma con una reverencia- de todos modos debo agradecer el tiempo extra, pasé todo un día solo modificando las herramientas para poder comenzar, además tuve que hacerle unas modificaciones al horno de fundición, pero fuera de eso he trabajado muy bien y tengo algo para usted

-Me alegra oír eso, y bien, muéstreme…-dijo el príncipe haciendo un ademan con la mano para que Bulma prosiguiera

-Esta es una maquinaria basada en una catapulta ordinaria, usted mencionó que los navíos del conde Freezer era capaces de lazar más balas de cañón que un barco de guerra común, pues con esta maquinaria puede lazar un par de proyectiles a la vez, modifiqué el sistema de engranajes para que la distancia de lanzamiento sea más larga…

-¿Que tan larga?-cuestionó Lord Kibito

-Eso dependerá del peso de los proyectiles, los más pesados podrán alcanzar aproximadamente cien metros de distancia, pero los más ligeros pueden llegar a alcanzar hasta trescientos metros, creo que será suficiente para alcanzar un barco lejos de la costa si esta se instala en la playa, con dos operadores se pueden lanzar proyectiles de forma continua, ya que regresa a su posición original en 4 segundos y está lista para comenzar de nuevo, así que el límite de proyectiles lo ponen ustedes- terminó de explicar Bulma con el rostro serio y observando a Lord Kibito que parecía calcular algo mentalmente

-Esto es sorprendente, habíamos calculado que los barcos de Freezer disparaban media docena de proyectiles a la vez y posteriormente en 30 segundos estaban listos de nueva cuenta, si adiestramos bien a los operadores, podemos igualar la cantidad de proyectiles en 20 segundos, eso sí se retrasan un poco-dijo lord Kibito con los ojos muy abiertos y observando de arriba abajo la extraña maquinaria - ¿podemos ver una demostración en campo abierto, señorita Briefs?

-Por supuesto, pero debe ser un espacio muy grande, de lo contrario no podrá apreciarse bien la distancia que alcanza cada proyectil- explicó Bulma en tono ideológico- pueden usarse los proyectiles que ya existen hoy en día, y si sus hombres se adiestran correctamente creo que un par de semanas podrán usarlos correctamente, eso si usted me asigna unos cuantos ayudantes para poder crear las réplicas necesarias de la maquinaria

-Cuente con ello, señorita Briefs- respondió el príncipe complacido- hágame saber cuánta gente necesita y hoy mismos estarán a su disposición, solo deme unos minutos para pensar en el lugar más correcto para demostración a campo abierto

-Gracias alteza- dijo Bulma con una inclinación de cabeza- ahora si me permite quisiera seguir mostrándole los demás proyectos

-¿Aún hay más? – Preguntó Lord Kibito sin poder ocultar su sorpresa

-Verá usted, hace un tiempo logré comunicarme con un buen amigo y pedirle que pusiera a mi madre a salvo justo a antes de que los hombres de Freezer atacaran mi casa, pude hacerlo gracias a este intercomunicador que diseñé junto con mi padre- dijo Bulma mostrando el curioso aparato que anteriormente había diseñado en el barco de Bojack y el cual le había servido para comunicarse con Goku- sé que no es armamento pero creo que nos sería mucha ayuda

El príncipe miró incrédulo el curioso aparato en las manos de Bulma

-¿Podría mostrarme cómo funciona?- dijo en tono cauto

-Claro alteza-respondió Bulma- Lord Kibito, ¿podría salir y quedarse al final de pasillo por un momento?

El aludido dudó un instante, pero el príncipe heredero le autorizó con un movimiento de cabeza la acción

-Está bien- respondió Kibito ¿y qué tengo que hacer?

-Solo sostenga esto, y una vez que escuche que el sonido de mi voz, use el pulsador para contestarme, debe estarlo presionando contantemente mientras habla para que podamos escucharlo aquí

El hombre salió al pasillo como le fue indicado y aun dudando que el pequeño aparto pudiera funcionar se colocó lo más lejos que pudo de la puerta del improvisado taller segundos después la voz de la pelizaul vibró el intercomunicador

-Lord Kibito, ¿está usted ahí?- dijo Bulma divertida

-Si si, la escucho perfectamente, ¿pero cómo puede ser?

-Regrese y se lo explicaré- dijo Bulma con un tono de voz relajado y triunfante, el consejero principal volvió al taller y con inmensa alegría habló a su príncipe que aun intentaba salir de su sorpresa

-¿Se da cuenta alteza?, esto será una gran ventaja para nosotros, podemos comunicarnos todos los informes y novedades sin necesidad de esperar a los mensajeros- dijo el Lord emocionado

-No me cabe la menor duda- respondió complacido el príncipe, ¿pero a qué tanta distancia se puede hablar con esto?

-La última vez que lo usé yo me encontraba en las tierras de Freezer y mi amigo Goku en mi casa en la antigua capital del oeste, desde un principio mi padre y yo, lo teníamos pensado para comunicarnos a distancia

-Increíble,- exclamó Lord Kibito con tono de admiración- creo que debo disculparme señorita Briefs, en la reunión del consejo de guerra yo fui el más duro en cuanto a usted, pero me alegra que el joven Vegeta insistiera en que se quedara, ahora comprendo porque alguien como él la tiene a usted como su prometida- este último comentario hizo sonrojar a Bulma

-Señorita Briefs- dijo esta vez el príncipe- demos un momento para definir el lugar de la demostración de la primera maquinaria y enseguida volvemos con usted para prepararlo todo, debo decir que estoy realmente complacido pero aún más sorprendido con el resultado

Bulma se reverenció ante el príncipe por toda respuesta y observó salir al par de nobles del taller no sin esbozar una enorme y triunfal sonrisa

-¿Sabes Kibito?- dijo el príncipe una vez que se habían alejado un poco de la puerta del pasillo,- yo estaba por pedirte que te disculparas con la señorita Briefs, aunque fuera por Vegeta, me alegra que lo hayas echo por tu cuenta,

-¿Por el joven Vegeta?

-Si Kibito, como quiera que sea Vegeta es un príncipe por sangre, es obvio que se sintió ofendido cuando le pediste que la sacara de la reunión, no me gustaría que te enemistaras con él a causa de ella, además si ellos dos se casan será princesa también y entonces deberemos respetarle como tal, en este momento creo lo más correcto fue reconocer su talento y honrarla como una magnifica inventora

-Esta usted en lo cierto majestad, pronto toda la corte deberá respetarle como parte de la monarquía, incluso la orden de los Kaios tendrá que hacerlo, pero creo que ellos también se disculparan apenas vean los progresos de la señorita Briefs

-Así lo espero Kibito, ahora es el tiempo en que todos debemos estar más unidos que nunca, no hay tiempo para rencillas tontas

-Y ya que hablamos de rencillas, majestad, ¿sigue usted creyendo que vuestra hermana fue la responsable de esparcir los rumores sobre la condición de su majestad antes de morir?

-Quien más podría Kibito, no pude darme cuenta del momento en que salió del palacio, pero está claro que solo alguien muy cercano se pudo dar cuenta de las condiciones en las que vivía mi padre sus últimos días, yo mismo la mantuve al tanto de la situación, creí que era mi deber como hermano, fuera del consejo no había nadie más que lo supiera

-Pero si así fuera entonces…sería una traidora- dijo Kibito titubeante

-Así es Kibito, una alta traición, el consejo no será nada condescendiente con ella dada su conducta de siempre, pero tengo que estar seguro, siempre me pareció un tanto sospechosa su intervención para el matrimonio de Zangya, e incluso su actitud un tanto zalamera hacia Freezer, hasta donde se sabe no tenían una relación cercana, ni siquiera cuando se dio el matrimonio de Zangya

-Siempre creí que se debía al parentesco de Freezer con su difunto esposo, él era huérfano entonces y el duque Chilled se había quedado con su custodia, cuando murió, freezer no contaba con ningún otro apoyo, hasta que la princesa se lo dió

-Esto será un gran problema Kibito, si mi hermana le ha prestado alguna ayuda a Freezer para declararme la guerra me veré en la encrucijada de condenarla como monarca o defenderla como hermano, eso sin contar que no sé qué tan involucrada esté Zangya, después de todo ella es parte la familia también…

-Y esposa de freezer a la vez- completó Lord Kibito-si me permite decirlo no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Bojack o de usted, majestad

Ambos hombres siguieron caminando por el palacio a la vez que conversaban de la situación del reino y de los asuntos de familia que inevitablemente se habían mezclado, mientras tanto y a varios kilómetros de ahí, muy cerca de la provincia de Namek, un pequeño grupo se movía entre la espesa maleza que circunvalaba los caminos del lugar; el grupo estaba conformado por Krillin, el señor Briefs y Lazuli, hacia días que habían escapado de las garras de Freezer y ahora intentaban dar con el campamento de Lord Bojack, les había tomado un largo tiempo ya que solo podían moverse durante las últimas horas de la tarde, cuando la luz escaseaba y hacia más difícil en que alguien pudiera verlos, además de no poder avanzar un gran distancia debido a lo rápido que se cansaba el señor Briefs , pero en esta ocasión decidieron avanzar durante el día , pues el sonido de los ataques se escuchar cada vez más cerca, lo cual les daba la certeza de que el campamento se hallaba a poca distancia

-Creo que debemos parar un poco- sugirió Krillin- el señor Briefs se ve ya muy fatigado,

-No krillin, mejor avancemos lo más posible…-respondió jadeando el anciano

-Pero…

-Krillin tiene razón señor, mejor será que descanse un rato, vamos recuéstese aquí- dijo Lazuli ayudando al anciano a recargarse sobre el tronco de un frondoso árbol cuyas ramas concedían un buen refugio para el sol abrasador, al cabo de unos minutos el anciano se quedó dormido

-Sí que necesitaba un descanso- comentó Krillin- y oye crees que falte mucho para llegar con Lord Bojack

-Podríamos ir más rápido, pero creo que a este paso llegaremos por la tarde

-Y… ahora si vas a decirme ¿Por qué fingiste ser sordomuda todo este tiempo?

La rubia miró un momento al señor Briefs, una vez que se hubo cerciorado que dormía plácidamente, volvió su atención hacia Krillin

-Lord Bojack me pidió que averiguara sobre el paradero de ustedes y también que cuidara a la señora Zangya, su hermana, la única manera en que nadie desconfiaría de mí sería fingiendo que no podría decir ni oír nada, y funcionó,- dijo Lazuli con una ligera sonrisa- cuando freezer se fue del castillo me llevaron junto con ustedes para alimentarles, después de todo que podría decir una sordomuda de los prisioneros, fue así como supe que habían iniciado una guerra y que Lord Bojack estaba defendiendo el frente en Namek, cuando me enteré de que pensaban eliminarlos tuve que ayudarlos a escapar, así se me ordenó que lo hiciera

-Pero ¿Por qué querría el tal Lord Bojack ayudarnos?

-Es un hombre de palabra, parece que se lo prometió a la hija del señor de Briefs, y él nunca falta a una promesa, tiene un gran sentido del honor

-Parece que le admiras mucho…-comentó Krillin una tanto inquieto

-Mi hermano y yo crecimos bajo su custodia, el debe estar ahora en el frente de batalla junto con mi Lord, cuando lleguemos los llevarán a un lugar seguro…

-¿Y tú?

-Yo voy a regresar al sur…mi lugar esta allá con mis amigos de la compañía…

-¿La compañía?

-Pertenezco a una compañía de teatro, soy una actriz Krillin, es por eso que no me fue difícil fingirme sordomuda, por lo general suelo interpretar villanas pero esto fue una gran prueba para mis cualidades histriónicas, mi hermano no estuvo de acuerdo y a decir verdad mi Lord tampoco, pero a fin de cuentas me dejaron seguir mi camino, aunque las actrices no somos muy respetadas hoy en día, pero que importa me alegra el haber podido ayudar

-Y… tu vida en el sur, ¿es solo la compañía de teatro?

-Sí, krillin es lo que siempre quise, como te dije antes mi lugar está allá…

El sonido de voces que se aproximaban los distrajo de su conversación, ambos se colocaron pecho tierra intentando no ser vistos, Lazuli espió por sobre la maleza tratando de distinguir a los dueños de las voces, eran un grupo de aproximadamente diez hombres que llevaban tras de sí un carromato con lo que parecían provisiones, de inmediato logró reconocer el uniforme de la guardia real… se puso de pie y sacó el pequeño escudo de concesión que le habían otorgado como sirviente de Lord Bojack, se puso de pie de modo que los hombres pudieran verlas y levantó ambos brazos agitándolos, los hombres se acercaron casi de inmediato no sin tomar la debidas precauciones

-Oigan, ¿ustedes pertenecen a la tropa de Lord Bojack? Estamos buscándolo, hay un anciano con nosotros

Los hombres examinaron de cerca a la chica y a Krillin que también se había puesto de pie y fijaron la vista en el escudo que sostenía Lazuli

-Sígannos, pueden poner al anciano en el carromato…- exclamó el que parecía el líder del grupo, nuestros amigos obedecieron de inmediato y se apresuraron a despertar al señor Briefs para luego ayudarlo a subir al improvisado carruaje

Mientras tanto en la provincia de Yunzabit, Vegeta y Nappa, examinaban la pila de armamento que habían conseguido desde su llegada hacia dos días, al principio los propietarios de las armerías se habían mostrado renuentes a ceder la mayoría de sus armas al ejército real, pero habría que reconocer que Vegeta tenía una manera muy efectiva de " _persuadir"_

-Oye Vegeta ¿no crees que exageraste un poco?

-No, no lo creo

-Pues yo sigo pensando que amenazar a los dueños de las armerías con incendiarlas si no contribuían con la corona fue algo exagerado, tal vez con insistir un poco y hacerles ver la gravedad de la situación hubiera bastado

-En situaciones extremas, medidas extremas Nappa, de no haberlo hecho así, estoy seguro de que esos zopencos habrían puesto de pretexto cualquier cosa como que lo pensarían o algo así, y por si no les quedó claro, el ataque de esta mañana les ha demostrado lo importante que son sus contribuciones

-En eso tienes razón, ¿pero cómo supiste que atacarían por la mañana?

-El que comanda los navíos principales es Jeice, a ese sinvergüenza no le gusta navegar, así lo que lo más lógico sería que se diera prisa en iniciar un ataque por tierra para poder desembarcar, esta vez pudimos repeler a su tropas y hacerlos que permanezcan en el barco, pero no durará mucho si no encontramos un forma de hacerles retroceder definitivamente

-Eso no será fácil, mientras tengamos parque para hacerles frente en tierra podemos decir que estamos en igualdad de condiciones, pero esta mañana se ha agregado un nuevo navío a su flota y me temo que sea uno de los que nos advirtió Lord Bojack en sus informes, si eso sucede los misiles alcanzarán fácilmente la ciudad y no podremos hacer mucho, con el caos reinando por todos lados no les costará mucho trabajo ganar tierra y tomar la ciudad

-He pensado en eso y lo único que nos queda es atacar primero, lanzar todo lo que tengamos contra el nuevo navío y nulificarlo antes de que pueda lanzar el primer disparo, según el informe de Bojack el recubrimiento de los barcos les confiere una especie de protección extra contra los proyectiles, hay que encontrar la manera de acercarse lo suficiente para intentar disparar directo a cubierta

-Sería un suicidio intentarlo…- reflexionó Nappa- y las probabilidades de tener éxito son mínimas

-Algo se me ocurrirá Nappa, no pararé hasta lograr destruir al miserable de freezer con mis propias manos- dijo con dureza- en cuanto a Jeice, lo quiero vivo, él debe saber dónde se encuentra ese lagarto miserable…- dijo Vegeta con dureza mientras fijaba la vista en un montón de barriles de pólvora

Pasaron un par de tortuosos días de espera en Yunzabit, el misterioso navío que había arribado hacia poco seguía sin novedad, e incluso había instantes en lo que parecía flotar a la deriva, causando desconcierto en los pobladores y el ejército apostado en el puerto, finalmente esa tarde, se dejó escuchar el primer disparo, el proyectil fue directo al muelle impactándose contra la vieja torre que solía hacer la veces de faro y puesto de los vigías, estaba a una considerable distancia del puerto y por muchos años se consideró un lugar seguro; pero ahora en unos pocos segundos quedó reducida a cenizas, eso fue solo el comienza de una difícil y cruenta batalla, con los nuevos misiles de largo alcance fue cuestión de pocas horas para que un par de los navíos enemigos alcanzaran la costa, apenas tocaron tierra los soldados enemigos fueron recibidos por las tropas del rey con Nappa al mando, en un principio los adversarios se concentraron en adentrarse en la ciudad, pero no lo consiguieron, el viejo amigo de Vegeta logró mantenerlos al margen de la costa impidiendo su avance; algo extraño sucedió una parte del ejercito real, parecía no involucrarse en la batalla, solo se limitaban a resguardar un viejo barco pesquero apostado en un rincón de la costa; cuando dos barcos más del enemigo se acercaron a la orilla y la tripulación a bordo comenzó a descender, el viejo barco que habían estado custodiando zarpó…. Era un embarcación muy pequeña por lo cual podía moverse a mayor velocidad que los barcos atacantes, muy pronto se alineó con el barco que se encargaba de disparar los proyectiles, aquel que había sido reforzado con el metal de alta resistencia, una vez que se encontró muy cerca, casi rozado el lado derecho de la popa del mismo, en ese momento la figura del por años ignorado heredero de la casa Ouji se dejó ver en la cubierta del barco pesquero, con la ayuda de un par de soldados que lo acompañaban lanzó tres barriles de pólvora conectados en circuito, de inmediato se encendió la mecha y moviéndose lo más rápido que el barco permitía se repitió la maniobra en el otro lado de la popa, apenas les dio tiempo de alejarse un poco cuando la onda expansiva de los barriles de pólvora explotando se dejó sentir , sacudió enérgicamente el pequeño barco y lo lanzó a varios metro de distancia, finalmente se detuvo y fue cuando Vegeta dirigió sus ojos hacia el barco enemigo para descubrir un aparatoso incendio en la cubierta seguido del ruido de un par de explosiones en el interior, se apresuró a alcanzar de nuevo la orilla para ver el enorme barco ser consumido por las llamas y finalmente hundirse en el océano….

Esa noche cuando la mayoría de los barcos enemigos se alejaban de la costa Yunzabit, Vegeta recorría las devastadas calles acompañado de un par de soldados intentando cuantificar los daños sufridos, finalmente se dirigió hacia el conjunto de ennegrecidas casas de hormigón que hacían las veces de cuarteles y ahora también de hospital para los soldaos que habían sido heridos en batalla, en los alrededores del lugar se habían encendido fogatas y levantado otros pequeños campamentos para contar con mayores espacios en donde albergar a os soldados, mientras atravesaba todo aquello fue saludado y hasta vitoreado por cuantos los reconocieron, Vegeta apenas y prestó atención a los cumplidos, se concentró en seguir su camino hasta la casa principal de aquellos modestos cuarteles donde seguramente se hallaría Nappa; su viejo amigo y sirviente había resultado herido durante el enfrentamiento, cuando entró, un soldado terminaba de colocarle vendajes en los brazos

-Buenas noches saludó con tono un tanto sombrío

-Buenas noches Vegeta – correspondió su amigo con total naturalidad y en cierta forma ya acostumbrado a este comportamiento- ¿Cómo estuvo el recorrido?

-Puedes retirarte soldado- dijo Vegeta con firmeza, a lo que el aludido obedeció de inmediato, una vez solos Vegeta continuó- toda la franja costera de la ciudad resultó afectada, la mitad está casi destruida

-En todas las guerras siempre hay pérdidas Vegeta hubiera sido peor si no hubieras hundido ese barco, toda la cuidad estaría ahora destruida o en poder del ejercito de Freezer

-Era solo un barco Nappa, por eso el plan funcionó, cuando Freezer se dé cuenta de ello ten por seguro que no volverá a cometer el mismo error, gracias a que impediste que los soldados ganaran terreno, Jeice se vio forzado a enviar un par de barcos más a la costa a manera de refuerzo, con ello el barco artillero quedó desprotegido y pude acercarme lo suficiente para colocar la pólvora- dijo Vegeta sentándose en una sillas frente a su amigo

-Nunca sospecharían de un barco pesquero, fue algo de verdad muy astuto, pero peligroso a la vez…

-Sabía que la tripulación estaría concentrada en el frente de batalla, todos en la proa sin sospechar que serían atacados en la retaguardia, además no me equivoqué al creer que el almacén de las armas y los proyectiles estaría en la popa, esto solo potenció la explosión ocasionada por la pólvora, un barco reforzado solo podría ser destruidos desde adentro

-¿Que ibas a hacer si te descubrían? No quisiste llevarte ni siquiera un cañón

-Tenía que correr el riesgo y moverme lo más rápido posible- dijo Vegeta descalzándose las botas del uniforme de batalla- pero ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Tan grave estas?- preguntó Vegeta con sorna- creí que el haberle ganado al idiota de Jeice te pondría de mejor humor

-Me alegra haber ganado la batalla, lo que no me gusta es ver los riesgos que están dispuesto a correr con tal de ganar, si el plan de hoy hubiera fracasado no solo la ciudad estaría perdida…tú también estarías…

-Muerto… eso lo se…

-Y lo dices así, como si no tuviera la menor importancia…mira Vegeta sé que todo este tiempo he estado fastidiándote con lo mismo, pero eres el ultimo heredero de la casa Ouji, si realmente quieres llegar a Freezer asegúrate de estar vivo para cuando eso suceda, hoy te lanzaste en batalla como si no hubiera un mañana

-Tenía que hacerlo Nappa, mientras no contemos con mejores armas o por lo menos unas que se igualan a las de Freezer no tendremos oportunidad, hoy lo logramos porque se trataba de un solo barco y el comandante a cargo era el idiota de Jeice, pero que tal si regresa con más de esos barcos reforzados y quien esté al frente sea Ginyu o el mismo Freezer…-dijo Vegeta levantando el tono de la voz- se lo que pudo haber pasado si me descubrían, pero alguien debía hacerlo o todo estaría perdido, si permitimos que los hombres de Freezer ganen un solo centímetro de terreno el infeliz lagarto se empoderará y será el principio del fin…-terminó de decir con la respiración agitada y sin bajar la voz

-Lo siento Vegeta no lo había pensado así… por cierto hace un momento regresó Kakarotto con un mensaje del rey, dice que llegaran mañana las primeras réplicas de las armas que la señorita Briefs ha diseñado, ella misma me explicó cómo es que deberán ser operadas y…

-¿Ella misma te lo explicó? ¿Está aquí?-preguntó Vegeta mirando hacia los lados

-No, ella se encuentra en el palacio, pero han enviado un nuevo artefacto que ella diseñó para comunicarnos, puedes hablar con las personas a gran distancia, así es como pude hablar con ella, fue bueno que enviáramos a kakarotto a la cuidad capital a pedir más refuerzos como precaución, pero ya no será necesario… gracias a este artefacto he podido informales de la batalla de hoy y de la forma en que lograste hundir el barco, el grupo de hombres que están en camino llegarán mañana por la tarde, hay muchos heridos pero todo aquel que esté en condiciones de moverse será adiestrado para maniobrar la nueva maquinaria, también los refuerzos para Namek deberán llegar pronto, parece que Bojack ha podido resistir pero no durará mucho, así que los hombres que debía quedarse aquí irán a unirse a sus filas

-Bueno en medio de todo este desastre es bueno recibir esas noticias, ya es tiempo de darle a esa sabandija traidora una lección

-Por ahora descansa un poco, ya es casi la media noche y ha sido un día muy largo, yo me encargo de informarle a la tropa de los nuevos planes – dijo el calvo levantándose de su asiento y encaminándose a la puerta- si necesitas saber cómo funciona la comunicación, el aparato está aquí mismo-dijo señalando una mesa en un rincón de la habitación, le pediré a kakarotto que venga a explicártelo ahora mismo

-No hace falta, como dijiste ha sido un día muy largo y necesito descansar, si necesito saber algo te llamaré

-De acuerdo, te veré más tarde- dijo Nappa saliendo al exterior

-Apenas se quedó solo, Vegeta fue hasta el lugar que Nappa había señalado y de inmediato reconoció el objeto del que le había hablado , era exactamente al que había visto usar a Bulma en el barco de Bojack semanas atrás, lo tomó y comenzó a usar el pulsador del artefacto una voz masculina se escuchó

-Aquí el capitán Arak, oficial al mando en el palacio real

-Habla Vegeta en la provincia de Yunzabit, necesito hablar con la señorita Briefs

-La señorita Briefs se retiró hace un buen ratos a sus habitaciones, pero si es algo urgente le avisaré de inmediato señor- respondió el capitán

-No, no tiene importancia, me comunicaré después

-Como usted diga señor

Vegeta cortó la comunicación y fue hasta uno de los camastros que había en la habitación, se recostó y cruzó los brazos tras la nuca, en un profundo suspiro se descubrió a si mismo evocando el recuerdo de la dama que seguramente dormía plácidamente, sonrió para sí mismo e intentó descansar reprendiéndose momentáneamente por su impulso, si Bulma hubiera contestado, ¿Qué iba a decirle?, era más que obvio que no iba a estar y sola y no podía hablarle de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo cuando se hallaban los dos solos…no… ya habría tiempo… sin embargo no solo los distancia de la entrada principal y desde donde se apreciaba toda la ciudad, unos perversos ojos miraban con malicia hacia ella ….

 **Hola de nuevo a todos** , sé que me ausenté por un largo tiempo, pero como pueden ver no me he olvidado de continuar con la historia, quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews y por su ENORME paciencia, aunque nunca me cansaré de darles las gracias por su apoyo, he pensado en una manera de agradecerles y sobretodo de compensarles su espera, como se han podido dar cuenta en esta historia incluso los personajes secundarios tienen sus secretos y su propio pasado, me gustaría que ustedes por medio de sus reviews mensajes privados y demás, me hicieran saber qué historia alterna quieren que se incluya atraves de un flashback para el próximo capítulo, puede ser la de cualquier personaje , Freezer, Zangya, Bojack, Fasha ….ustedes elijen, la fecha limité será el próximo domingo 4 de septiembre eligiendo por mayoría de votos, personalmente me gustaría que lo hicieran con los reviews para que no quede ninguna duda de lo que votó la mayoría, los estaré esperando, un besote y mil gracias

 **VBJTDEPT, celestia cariito, sora 147 LadyBasilisco220282, NYRAK, FRIDA 521, VEROS, JOSSELINHERNA14, VEGETA BIEFS** , una saludo y un gran abrazo, no las he olvidado, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, prometo contestárselos en la siguiente XDXDXDXD, un gran beso y abrazo, Y por favor no dejan de expresar cual es la historia alterna que quieren conocer, saludos también a todos los que me han agregado a Favs y Follows.

Nos vemos muy pronto, buenas noches y que sueñen bonito, bye bye


	24. Chapter 24

**Fe de erratas** : en el capítulo anterior escribí mal el último párrafo, pues algunas frases salieron incompletas, pero aquí lo pongo nuevamente corregido.

Vegeta cortó la comunicación y fue hasta uno de los camastros que había en la habitación, se recostó y cruzó los brazos tras la nuca, en un profundo suspiro se descubrió a si mismo evocando el recuerdo de la dama que seguramente dormía plácidamente, sonrió para sí mismo e intentó descansar reprendiéndose momentáneamente por su impulso, si Bulma hubiera contestado, ¿Qué iba a decirle?, era más que obvio que no iba a estar sola y no podía hablarle de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo cuando se hallaban los dos solos…no… ya habría tiempo… sin embargo no solo los pensamientos de Vegeta viajaban hasta la capital esa noche; y mientras el añoraba a su Bulma, a la distancia, en una colina cerca de la entrada principal de la ciudad, y desde donde se apreciaba todo el esplendor digno de una capital, unos perversos ojos miraban con malicia hacia ella….

 **Capitulo 24**

La mañana llegó para el escuadrón de Vegeta en Yunzabit, los primeros rayos del sol apenas y comenzaban a tocar los tejados húmedos por el rocío de la madrugada, sin embargo en el cuartel, se dejaba ya sentir el movimiento de los soldados que se aprestaban a sus faenas del día, un grupo permanecía con la mirada firme en el horizonte en espera de divisar el regreso de las embarcaciones enemigas , naturalmente nadie en la ciudad quería que esto pasara, los habitantes temblaban de miedo ante las posibilidad de un ataque, y es que , en un reino donde no ha existido el desastre por años, es difícil acostumbrarse a un estado de zozobra, la batalla del día anterior, había dejado una sensación de pesarosa calma, pues no se sabía cuándo el enemigo volvería para atacar y con qué fuerza regresaría

-Por ahora es todo, que los hombres que ha seleccionado estén listos para comenzar con las maniobras hoy por la tarde- dijo Vegeta a uno de sus oficiales

-Como usted ordene señor-respondió el oficial cuadrándose ante Vegeta y retirándose en el acto, Vegeta por su parte entró en el improvisado cuartel que ocupada desde hacía unos días, adentro Nappa le esperaba mientras ingería un modesto desayuno

-¿Qué te parece Vegeta?, años como sirviente de Freezer y la comida era mejor que esto, solo pan arroz y te para los heridos…

-Es solo por ahora Nappa, las provisiones tardan un poco más en llegar, desde este último ataque le he pedido a la fracción a cargo de los víveres que sean más cuidadosos en el camino, solo por precaución, Kakarotto tampoco está muy contento con la falta de comida pero tendrá que conformarse- dijo Vegeta sentándose frente a Nappa y dando un vistazo a los viejos mapas que tenía al frente- de hecho lo envié a buscar Lord Bojack para que le entregue personalmente todo lo que Bulma envió y deje de pensar solo en comida, salieron esta madrugada así que deberá llegar al medio día hasta Namek – dijo señalando el lugar en el mapa

-Hubiera querido preguntarle cómo estaba Raditz antes de que se fuera- dijo Nappa sorbiendo un poco de te

-Ese bribón se recupera mucho más rápido de lo puedas imaginar, parece que ya es capaz de mantenerse de pie aunque sea por un segundo, pero aún debe "aprender" a caminar de nuevo- dijo Vegeta esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado

-Es bueno saberlo, Raditz también está entrenado para pelear así que lo mejor sería que se recupere pronto para que pueda ayudarnos- Nappa esperó a que Vegeta respondiera pero no fue así , lo vio quedarse con la mirada clavada en los mapas que había estado contemplado desde que entró en el cuartel

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Nappa con cautela

-No lo sé Nappa, pero no he podido evitar tener esta sensación desde que terminó la batalla, esta repentina calma… freezer trama algo lo se… ¿pero qué? Su territorio está prácticamente sitiado al no dejarlo avanzar sobre Namek y ni sobre Yunzabit- dijo delimitando las tierras de villano con el dedo sobre el mapa- va a dar pronto su siguiente golpe lo sé, pero no será fácil saber donde

-¿Crees que se deba reforzar el frente? O ¿enviar destacamentos a apostarse en más lugares del reino?

-Podría ser, los ataques con los que empezó esta guerra fueron por sorpresa y atraves del mar, he pensado que esta vez podría atacar por tierra, pero con un territorio tan extenso sería muy difícil adivinar donde, no creo que haya suficientes tropas para cubrir tanto terreno…

Nappa y Vegeta siguieron conversando por largo tiempo sobre las múltiples posibilidades que podrían tener al enfrentar a Freezer, no en vano habían pasado tantos años bajo su yugo , como para no saber o sospechar siquiera de lo que era capaz; Freezer era perverso, calculador y muy astuto, de actitud sobria con los miembros de la nobleza pero un verdadero tirano con sus subordinados, casi incapaz de pasar por alto una falla, sobre todo si de negocios o de órdenes directas se trataba; a muchos kilómetros de ahí, el villano en cuestión, con la mirada fija en el horizonte y desde un bien improvisado escondite, también cavilaba sobre él mismo, en su memoria aquel día….en la corte, después de la ejecución de su padre…

Frente a todo el recientemente formado consejo del rey… el entonces recién nombrado consejero principal, Lord Dai, presidia la reunión , en el centro del salón se hallaba el aun joven rey, el ganador de la guerra que su padre había iniciado , un Freezer adolescente de escasos 12 años se irguió frente a todos aquellos personajes que en las próximos minutos decidirían su futuro, a cualquiera le habría sorprendido en gran medida el aplomo que aquel jovencito dejaba ver frente a todos los rígidos e inconmovibles hombres, sin embargo todos los rostros permanecieron serios e inexpresivos, Lord Dai habló

-Majestad- dijo haciendo un reverencia hacia donde se hallaba el rey- honorables miembros del consejo- dijo girándose un poco para dar un breve vistazo a todos lo que ocupaban el salón- este será el día en que decidiremos el destino de este joven- dijo señalando a freezer que permaneció de pie inmóvil, el rey se puso de pie y fijó la vista en Frezzer

-Este joven, de nombre Freezer,- siguió hablando Lord Dai- ha sido el único sobreviviente de la familia de Cold, quien iniciara la recién terminada guerra y se autoproclamara rey de esta tierra, hallado culpable de traición y sentenciado a muerte por sus crímenes- Freezer apretó ligeramente la mandíbula- su hermano mayor fue Cooler caído en batalla y despojado de todos sus honores por ser partícipe de la traición de su padre, de esta casa en la que por tres generaciones han habido Condes, Lords y Duques…solo él queda, está claro que el nombre de la familia y sus antecesores ha sido manchado por las acciones de su padre y su hermano, los nombres de ambos quedaran escritos en las memorias de nuestra tierra entre los mayores traidores de su historia, pero también está claro que no se le puede juzgar por las acciones de su familia ya que el permaneció la mayor parte del tiempo aislado en una de las propiedades de su padre, y es que incluso Cold, fue lo suficientemente sensato para no dejar participar a un niño en la guerra, por lo tanto el objetivo de esta asamblea no será el juzgarlo, si no decidir a quién asignar su custodia…

-El único pariente que, aunque lejano le queda, es el duque Chilled , quien se mantuvo al margen de las peleas pero cooperó alimentando y refugiando a nuestras tropas, su razones según dijo fueron las de mantener el respeto a sus antepasados, sé que su tío aun es joven como para llevar a cuestas la educación de este chico, pero creo que no podremos encontrarle una mejor opción, si el consejo está a favor de que el tutor asignado sea el duque Chilled, por favor levanten la mano- exclamó Kibito, todos los presentes sin excepción alguna levantaron la mano derecha, a continuación el rey tomó la palabra

-Es evidente que todos estamos de acuerdo en que este jovencito sea entregado al único pariente que le queda- dijo el rey observando a la concurrencia que asintió con la cabeza a sus palabras, después el monarca fijó la vista en Freezer por un breve instante y volvió la mirada otra vez hacia Kibito quien reverenció con la cabeza y volvió a tomar la palabra

-Jovencito, antes de que puedas abandonar el palacio y ser entregado a tu tío, deberás jurar tu lealtad a la corona y reconocer al rey como tu soberano- dijo Kibito con firmeza, freezer levantó la vista hacia los hombres sin expresión alguna en el rostro- ponte de pie- continuó Kibito- inclina ligeramente tu rostro y levanta la mano derecha

-Freezer se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, sin embargo, al fin obedeció y se posicionó tal como le decía Kibito, entonces el viejo amigo del rey volvió a hablar

-Ahora repite después de mí, yo Freezer…

-Yo Freezer-repitió el aludido sin emoción alguna en la voz

-Juro lealtad a la corona del reino del Dragón…

-Juro lealtad a la corona del reino del Dragón…-volvió a repetir Freezer manteniendo la postura

-Reconozco a su legítimo rey como mi gobernante y soberano…-volvió a decir Kibito

-Reconozco a su legítimo rey como mi gobernante y soberano-repitió Freezer apretando brevemente la mandíbula

-Desde hoy hasta el final de mis días…

-Desde hoy hasta el final de mis días…

-Bien ahora inclínate ante el rey y está hecho- remató Kibito con firmeza, Freezer obedeció, sin embargo en su interior otro juramento se gestó cuando reverenciaba al rey, un día el ocuparía su lugar y acabaría con su estirpe al igual que la suya había sido aniquilada, ese mismo día emprendió el viaje de regreso a las tierras de su padre, ahora propiedad de la corona, para recoger unas cuantas de sus pertenencias y de ahí fue llevado con su tío Chilled; la guerra había durado casi seis años, comenzó con Freezer siendo un pequeño niño y terminaba con él comenzando a ser un adolescente, durante ese tiempo y a pesar de las turbulentas circunstancias el rey contrajo matrimonio y de esta relación nació la princesa serpiente, que en ese entonces contaba cuatro años de edad, freezer nunca imaginó encontrar en ella a su mejor aliada, por su parte Chilled era un muchacho de apenas 22 años, nombrado Duque desde hacía apenas un año por su servicio a la corona, la verdad es que era un completo haragán, pues poco le importaba lo que sucediera en su familia o incluso en el reino, le daba lo mismo si todo se caía a pedazos mientras lo suyo permaneciera de pie, así que no encontró una manera más sencilla de hacerlo que permaneciendo al margen de la guerra , pretextando su fingido respeto por sus antepasados y el ser demasiado joven para involucrase en el conflicto. Un par de días después de haber jurado lealtad a la corona, Freezer llegó a las tierra de su tío, el joven duque lo recibió con cierta indiferencia al principio, sin embargo lo educó como se debía y lo adiestró de forma adecuada para que en un futuro se convirtiera en su administrador, pero solo en eso… al pasar de los años Chilled había madurado y como si de una herencia de familia se tratara se había convertido en un ambicioso de primera, cuanto más tuviera mejor, y cuanto más alto fuera el título que ostentara también, en sus planes no estaba el iniciar una guerra como su parentela lo había hecho antes, pero no estaba mal ascender hasta lo más alto de la nobleza, se volvió un negociante implacable y desarrolló un agudo sentido para las actividades comerciales, mientras, Freezer luchaba por independizarse de él y crearse su propia fortuna, aun después de quince años, el recuerdo de la traición de su padre seguía vivo en la memoria de muchos… pero como buen villano el sabia esperar, encontraría el momento oportuno, sin que nadie se enterara y sin levantar sospechas…hasta que una tarde su oportunidad llegó, un inesperado visitante arribó a las tierras de su tío…Lord Kibito…

Freezer recordaba claramente al hombre después de tantos años, aunque no había vuelto a verlo desde aquel entonces, era el mismo que lo había hecho hacer aquel juramento despreciable, sin embargo fingió no reconocerlo

-Soy el sobrino del duque Chilled, ¿en qué puedo servirle caballero?

-Cómo pasa el tiempo, parece que fue ayer cuando eras solo un niño- respondió Kibito a manera de saludo,- veo que no me recuerdas, soy Lord Kibito, el consejero de confianza y secretario particular de su majestad el rey, traigo un mensaje personal para el duque Chilled

-Sígame- dijo Freezer conduciendo al Lord al despacho personal de su tío, fue recibido de inmediato debido a lo alto de su investidura, de no haber sido así, el caprichoso duque lo habría hecho esperar por un par de horas como era su costumbre con la mayoría de los visitantes, Freezer salió de inmediato del lugar pero permaneció en la habitación contigua, para ser exacto en un rincón donde se había encargado de hacer un agujero estratégicamente colocado para escuchar todo lo que se hablara en el despacho de Chilled, después de tantos años Freezer estaba mas que convencido que debía enterarse de todo lo que fuera importante para el

-Y entonces Lord Kibito, ¿Que hace a su majestad interesarse en este pobre servidor suyo?- dijo Chilled con un tono por demás conmovedor

-Tan falso e hipócrita como siempre…-pensó Freezer

-Como sabe Duque Chilled- dijo Kibito firmemente- su majestad solo ha podido engendrar una heredera, la salud de la reina siempre fue demasiado frágil y le ha sido casi imposible volver a concebir, es imperante para la corona asegurar su perpetuidad…

-Y… ¿cómo entro yo en todo esto?- dijo Chilled entrelazando las manos y apoyándolas sobre el escritorio

-La princesa cumplirá veinte años pronto, nadie de los reinos vecinos ha solicitado su mano todavía, lo cual su majestad considera una ventaja, pues para el sería mucho más conveniente prometer a su hija con cualquier caballero de estas tierras…asegurando de esta forma que su descendencia se crie en las tierras del reino, ¿comprende?- dijo Kibito queriendo obviar la situación

-Entonces, propone que…la princesa… ¿sea comprometida en matrimonio conmigo?, Lord Kibito- dijo Chilled conteniendo el cúmulo de emociones que se hacían presentes en ese momento

-Así es… si usted está de acuerdo, el rey quisiera prometer en matrimonio a la princesa con usted, pero creo que deberá valerse de un buen administrador para sus tierras…

-¿Porqué? Siempre me he hecho cargo de mis tierras yo mismo, o acaso su majestad pretende que me mude a la ciudad capital junto con su hija…-preguntó Chilled con cautela

-A la ciudad capital no, pero si a la antigua capital del Oeste, a pesar de haber pasado tantos años desde que finalizó la guerra el reino aún no ha sido reconstruido totalmente, el principado del Oeste sobrevive sin la nobleza, la orden de los Kaios lo recorre de vez en cuando para ver que todo esté en orden, pero lo más sensato sería poner a alguien al frente como corresponde; de aceptar el matrimonio usted pasaría a ser príncipe consorte, por lo tanto podría ir junto con la princesa a hacerse cargo del principado del Oeste…- remató Lord Kibito- desde luego no está obligado a aceptar, aunque su majestad lo consideró a usted como un buen partido, pero claro la decisión que usted tome será aceptada sin ningún reparo o resentimiento

-Bueno es una decisión que debo meditar un poco-dijo Chilled en tono conciliador- ¿Por qué no se queda a pasar la noche?, y se repone del viaje, mañana temprano le comunicaré mi decisión para que pueda hacérsela saber al rey

-De acuerdo, hágalo sin presiones Duque Chilled, si necesitara más tiempo para pensarlo hágamelo saber

La conversación fue escuchada en su totalidad por Freezer, quien no pudo evitar sentirse furioso un breve instante, pero estaba bien, cuanto más alto subiera su tío, más fuerte lo haría caer, contuvo su ira y de inmediato comenzó a maquinar mil planes, porque no sacarle provecho a la ausencia de su tío cuando partiera felizmente casado al oeste, toda la vida había sido preparado para ser su administrador, ahora que se iba bien podría dejarlo al frente de todo y entonces comenzaría a buscar libremente la manera de planear su venganza, porque si algo sabía es que su ambicioso tío iba a aceptar, y así fue, para Chilled el desposar a la princesa sería lo más alto a lo que podría ascender, no solo se convertiría en el príncipe consorte, sino que también sería el padre de los herederos a la corona, y quien sabe, si la princesa llegaba a ser coronada, el cómo su consorte, pasaba a ser lo equiparable al rey, aunque todos los derechos recayeran en su futura esposa él iba a gozar de grandes privilegios…gran error, el tío de Freezer nunca debió cantar victoria tan pronto... está de más decir que la alianza que se formó entre Freezer y la princesa fue su perdición…años más tarde cuando Freezer dio con la madre de Vegeta y por azares del destino se enteró de sus orígenes, planeó que Anien se convirtiera en su esposa, la princesa siempre creyó que el objetivo era tenerla cerca para poder deshacerse de ella sin ningún problema , pero la verdad es que Freezer pensaba sacar provecho del que la joven era hija ilegítima del rey, a todas luces Anien era mucho más sensata y madura que la princesa y aunque para entonces ya existía un nuevo heredero, bien valía la pena intentar conseguir que le reconocieran su lugar de sucesora al trono, sin embargo los planes de la madre de Vegeta era otros…

-Le ruego no volver a tocar el tema, por favor, - decía Anien con cortesía- mi tutora le ha permitido visitarme pero me negaré a recibirlo si continua insistiendo con lo mismo- dijo dando la espalda a Freezer

-Pero Anien, no ha sido mi intención ofenderte- respondió Freezer acercándose a la joven- solo he querido hacerte ver que tienes tanto derecho como los dos príncipes a ocupar tu lugar, sería una lástima que no lo hicieras, honestamente, creo que serías una princesa mucho más digna que la que actualmente tenemos-dijo al tiempo que posaba un mano sobre uno de los hombros de la chica- pero en fin, no hablemos más de ello, ¿Qué te parecería vivir en la provincia 79? Está muy lejos de la capital y muy cerca del puerto, podrías ver ese mar que tanto añoras - dijo cortando la distancia entre ambos con un abrazo por la espalda, Anien pareció dejar de respirar por un segundo

-No…no lo sé…-dijo Anien luchando por mantener su aplomo

-Mi castillo es demasiado frío y solitario, no le vendría mal la calidez de una dama…-dijo Freezer imprimiendo un poco de galantería en sus palabras- ahí sí que serías tratada como una princesa, es lo menos que te mereces después de todo

-Lady…Lady Fasha me cuida bastante bien… le tengo una enorme gratitud…- respondió Anien con un hilo de voz, cualquiera que hubiera visto aquella escena estaría de acuerdo en que se trataba de un león acechando un cordero, sin embargo súbitamente Anien se separó deshaciendo el abrazo e hizo gala de un gran aplomo- no es mi intención dejar este lugar todavía, por favor respete mi luto, mi hermano aun no cumple su primer aniversario luctuoso, por lo tanto su proposición me parece inapropiada para este momento, le suplico por su memoria no volver a visitarme…- dijo esto saliendo de la terraza donde se hallaban e ingresando apresuradamente en la casa... Finalmente la damisela no había caído en sus manos, tal vez Anien podría ser la única persona que rechazó a Freezer y vivió pata contarlo, pero la verdad es que Freezer no tenía el menor interés en conseguir su afecto o su cercanía, después de todo tendría que deshacerse de ella cuando ascendiera al poder en lugar de su hasta ahora desconocido padre, asi que lo mismo le daba que estuviera con el o con cualquier otro.

Pero como todo hombre de la nobleza, estaba casi obligado a contraer matrimonio…lo difícil era encontrar una buena candidata y que mejor lección que una dama de la casa real…Zangya, la sobrina del rey fue la elegida…a la vista de todos, Zangya era poco más que un ornamento, solo un mero requisito para la imagen de un noble caballero como Freezer, la verdad es que era imposible saber a ciencia cierta que era Zangya para aquel tirano, cualquiera que fuera la explicación, en ella había logrado continuar con su descendencia, Kuriza no sería educado como hasta ahora lo habían sido los remilgosos príncipes, no, Kuriza sería educado para la grandeza, para continuar con el imperio sin fronteras que su padre construiría y la ciudad capital que hasta ahora se observaba intacta e impenetrable, pasaría ser su propiedad, se adueñaría de ella como había logrado adueñarse de todo lo que había querido en su vida, había sido capaz de deshacerse de todo aquel que le estorbara, había quitado del camino al padre de Vegeta, había atentado incluso contra su propia sangre al conspirar en contra de su tío, nada le impediría ahora derrocar al legítimo heredero al trono y ocupar su lugar, NADA….

-Capitán Ginyu- dijo con voz de mando-mañana mismo por la noche atacaremos, que todos los hombres estén listos…

-Si señor- respondió el aludido- un ataque frontal, tal y como lo habíamos previsto- dijo el aludido con tono malicioso a la vez que esbozaba una macabra sonrisa, se cuadraba ante su líder y salía a cumplir con sus órdenes

- _Que esos tontos defiendan las ciudades pequeñas e insignificantes…mientras yo me encargo de su amada capital_ – pensó Freezer con malicia, la verdad era que después de los funerales del rey, nunca abandonó por completo la cuidad, se quedó cerca, en una población que quedaba a unos cuantos kilómetros en un muy bien preparado escondite mientras su esbirros distraían la atención de las tropas reales en lo que se creía eran los puntos de batalla principales, la capital estaba resguardada sí, pero no lo suficiente para amedrentar a Freezer…

Mientras tanto en el palacio real, las faenas habían comenzado desde muy temprano, ante la situación, la mayoría del personal tanto nobles como plebeyos, comenzaban sus labores desde la madrugada, el desayuno debía disponerse incluso antes del alba, pues todo los integrantes de la orden de los Kaios, militares e incluso el mismo príncipe debían estar listos desde muy temprano para iniciar cada quien con sus tareas respectivas, obviamente encaminadas a la guerra, Bulma no era la excepción, como la inventora de los artefactos que servirían para la defensa del reino, tenía que estar en el taller que se le había dado en el palacio, este era mucho más grande que el anterior espacio donde había comenzado a trabajar y ahora tenía a poca más de una docena de trabajadores a su completa disposición, un gran logro para una dama de clase baja ya que como le había explicado antes Lady Fasha, siendo mujer y sin obtener un título propio, no puedes tomar decisiones ni mandar a nadie, pero ella se convirtió en la excepción ya que el mismo príncipe heredero ordenó se le obedeciera sin cuestionar y se le proporcionara todo lo que ella solicitara para su trabajo, esto obviamente se limitaba a su grupo de trabajo, pero ella lo veía como un buen comienzo, casarse con Vegeta y obtener el respeto que esto llevaba implícito no estaba mal, pero ella se empeñaba en obtener respeto por mérito propio

-Señorita Briefs, ya terminamos de ensamblar otra docena de maquinaria, puede venir a supervisarlas cuando quiera- dijo uno de los trabajadores señalando el lugar donde se encontraban las nuevas maquinas

-De acuerdo voy enseguida- dijo Bulma dejando de lado los diseños que tenía sobre el mesón, todo artefacto que salía del taller debía ser revisado cuidadosamente por ella antes de ser llevado al campo de batalla, al cabo de una hora todo estaba listo, solo apretó unos cuantos tronillos de un par de maquinaria, ajustó la angulación de otro par y finalmente dio su visto bueno al embarque

-Señorita Briefs- dijo esta vez un mensajero que recientemente había entrado en el taller- lamento interrumpirla, pero en el salón de consejo de guerra, la necesitan, es una comunicación directa con Lord Bojack

-Voy enseguida- dijo quitándose el delantal de cuero que usaba para no ensuciarse la ropa, su padre habría estado orgullosa de verla en ese momento, pensó con tristeza, se apresuró a llegar al salón de guerra donde el oficial al mando de las comunicaciones la esperaba, dio un par de golpes al pulsador del artefacto para después exclamar

\- Lord Bojack, la señorita Briefs está aquí,- dijo el oficial al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía de nuevo a Bulma-Tome asiento señorita Briefs- dijo cediendo su lugar a Bulma

-Señorita Briefs, que gusto saludarla- se escuchó la voz de Lord Bojack

-Igualmente Lord Bojack, déjeme adivinar- tiene problemas para operar la maquinaria ¿no es así?

-Lamento decepcionarla, pero no, las instrucciones que nos envió con el señor Goku fueron muy precisas, todo lo que nos enviaron está siendo de mucha utilidad confío en que dentro de unos días hayamos replegado por completo al enemigo, aprovecho para darle las gracias por su ayuda, pero el motivo por el que llamé es algo muy diferente

-Lo escucho…- dijo Bulma con curiosidad

-Encontramos a su padre…está aquí ahora mismo en el campamento- respondió Bojack

-¿Como? Es… ¿es eso posible?- dijo Bulma intentado contener un par de lágrimas en sus ojos

-Si señorita Briefs uno de mis sirvientes lo encontró y lo trajo hasta el campamento, está un poco deshidratado, y parece que pescó un resfriado en el camino, nada grave al parecer, en este momento se encuentra descansando y estoy por enviarle a la ciudad capital para que este más seguro, pero a mí y al señor Gokú nos pareció una buena idea avisarle antes

-¿Goku está ahí?- preguntó Bulma en tono alegre, no podía creer la buena noticia que escuchaba

\- Si, el mismo va acompañar al señor Briefs hasta allá para que pueda reunirse con usted de nuevo

-Muchas gracias Lord Bojack, nunca podré pagarle este enorme favor… pero y ¿mi amigo Krillin estaba con mi padre?

-Si señorita Bulma, ambos está aquí, los dos se irán con el señor Goku, pasaran por el campamento de Vegeta esta tarde y tomando las debidas precauciones pasado mañana por la tarde estarán arribando a la capital

-Gracias de nuevo Lord Bojack- respondió Bulma feliz de escuchar las buenas noticias- dígale a mi padre que estaré ansiosa esperándolo por favor, y bueno me imagino que tendrá muchas cosas que hacer y no quiero quitarle más tiempo, gracias por avisarme, espero verlo pronto

-Una cosa más, señorita Bulma, el señor Goku, me encargó que le dijera que no ha podido darle su recado a Vegeta, pero va a aprovechar cuando pase por el campamento esta tarde para dárselo- Bulma se sonrojó ligeramente, vaya que Goku era torpe, lo que menos quería era que todos supieran que se moría de ganas de hablar con Vegeta, pero bueno al menos ahora sabía porque el no se había comunicado todavía con ella

-Bien, muchas gracias por eso también Lord Bojack, debo irme

\- Hasta pronto señorita- se despidió Bojack

El día pasó transcurrió sin mayores novedades, Bulma estaba más que feliz de saber que su padre estaba a salvo y se verían pronto, trabajó con gran entusiasmo todo el día, sorprendiendo incluso a sus ayudantes en el taller, por la noche se retiró a su habitación resintiendo un poco en su espalda el haber trabajado tanto, tomó un baño con agua tibia que le fue amablemente traída por los sirvientes de palacio y después se enfundó en un elegante camisón de seda dispuesta a dormir, hacia unos días había mandado también un aparato de comunicación al destacamento que comandaba Lady Fasha, pero hasta ahora solo se habían comunicado noticas con respecto a la defensa que se encabezaba, solo atraves de los oficiales al mando

 _-Es una lástima, hubiera querido preguntarle por mamá y Milk_ …-pensó Bulma- _ojalá pronto pueda conversar con ellas, sobretodo ahora que papá estará de vuelta-_ un ruido de repetidas pulsaciones que salía de un cajón del buró que había cerca de su cama la hizo interrumpir sus pensamientos, se giró hacia el lado contrario de su cama, para poder abrir el cajón y entonces sacó una réplica del intercomunicador que a últimas fechas venia usando entre los escuadrones del palacio, pero ella se guardó uno para sí misma, por fin sacó el artefacto, para su desilusión no estaba sonado, que ilusa fue, el sistema de comunicación aun necesitaba perfeccionarse, solo se podían conectar un aparato con otro a la vez, es decir, en el salón de comunicaciones había un comunicador especial para cada provincia en la que se hallara apostado un ejército de la corona, cada uno conectaba con una réplica que hacia conexión directamente con su igual en el salón de guerra, si la provincia de Namek tenía que decirle algo a la ciudad capital se comunicaba directamente, pero si la información era para Maiota, Yunzabit o cualquier otro lugar, debía, comunicarse primero a la capital, y de ahí la información era transmitida a la provincia correspondiente, así que después de todo Bulma no fue tan lista, esperaba tener su propio intercomunicador con la intención de mantener alguna vez conversaciones privadas con su madre, Milk o incluso con Vegeta…pero en las actuales condiciones no iba ser posible…sin embargo una idea vino a su mente, porque no modificarlo un poco….

Casi a la medianoche en Yunzabit, Vegeta escuchó vibrar el pulsador del comunicador, se acercó en espera de recibir alguna noticia o indicación proveniente de la capital, grande fue su sorpresa cuando al accionar el pulsador escuchó la voz de Bulma

-¿Hola?-

-¿Bulma?- preguntó Vegeta- llamas para dar nuevas instrucciones- respondió en tono serio

-No- dijo Bulma dejando escapar una carcajada- solo quería saludarte eso es todo, pero no podemos tardar mucho ya que podrían intentar comunicarse contigo del salón de guerra

-¿No se supone que estás ahí?

-No, te hablo de mi habitación, no quería que todos escucharan lo que hablo con mi prometido- dijo Bulma en tono alegre- ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?

-Como pueden ir la cosas en una guerra- respondió Vegeta tranquilamente, no podía negar que escuchar la voz de Bulma lo reconfortaba- si estuvieras aquí no creo que te agradara lo que verías

-Es cierto y oye ¿has visto a Gokú?- si el torpe, estuvo aquí esta tarde, me dio tu carta, pero me dijo que había olvidado hacerlo antes, ahora mismo debe estar en camino con tu padre a la capital, dijo que Bojack ya te había avisado que lo rescataron

-Si me lo dio esta mañana, ¿Cómo viste a mi padre? Freezer lo lastimó o algo así- dijo Bulma sin poder evitar un bostezo

-Está un poco más delgado, parece que esa sabandija traidora no le puso una mano encima, aunque por lo que pude conversar con él, lo hizo trabajar de forma extenuante y apenas y se tomó el tiempo de alimentarlos…

-Ese maldi…-se interrumpió Bulma por otro bostezo- cuando lo encuentres dale una lección por mi ¿quieres?- terminó de decir dejando escapar otro bostezo, de hecho se percibía el cansancio en su voz

-Eso no lo dudes, pero pareces un poco cansada y ya es casi la media noche, ve a dormir-dijo Vegeta-imagino que mañana debes levantarte muy temprano

-¿Puedo comunicarme contigo otra vez mañana?- dijo Bulma con otro bostezo- te extraño…

-Si- concedió Vegeta -en tanto ambos tengamos privacidad

-Bueno hasta mañana- otro bostezo-te quiero…

Vegeta se quedó en silencio un instante, no era muy afecto de palabras cariñosas y no supo cómo contestarle a Bulma, para él las demostraciones de cariño que le había hecho antes eran suficientes

-Descansa…-dijo por toda respuesta esperando que Bulma volviera a hablar, pero no hubo más, Bulma se había quedado dormida y Vegeta lo sabía- también te quiero…

Bulma no escuchó esas palabras y cayó rendida presa del sueño, tal vez por eso fue que Vegeta pronunció esas palabras aun sabiendas de que su amada mujer no las escucharía; él no lo sabía pero algo que iba a lamentar después, Freezer tenía la mira puesta en la capital, y Bulma sin saberlo tampoco, se iba a convertir en una de sus víctimas…

Hola de nuevo a todos, sé que fue una larga ausencia, y créanme, la temporada de fiestas no ayudó mucho pues mientras para algunos es época de vacaciones y descanso, para mi fueron unos de días de muchos trabajo y no tuve el tiempo de ponerme a escribir como yo hubiera querido, me disculpo por eso; quiero aprovechar para desearles un atrasado Feliz Año Nuevo, que sea de gran bendición para ustedes; uno de los propósitos que tengo es tardarme lo menos posible con las actualizaciones, así mismo en este capítulo puse el flash back del personaje que ustedes votaron, algunos con un comentario público y otros atraves de mensaje privado, como ven el ganador fue Freezer, pero si desean que se incluya el de algún otro personaje háganmelo saber de la misma manera; a esta historia le faltan pocos capítulos pero tengo unas cuantas ideas revoloteándome en la cabeza que espero llevar a cabo en el transcurso del mismo, así que estén al pendiente, besos y abrazos a **Vegeta Biefs, johaaceve, sora 147, VBJTDEPT, FRIDA 521, celestia cariito, Veros, 18, eliross** , y a todos lo que leen mi historia, el tiempo que le regalan es muy apreciado de veras y espero que yo también se los corresponda no decepcionándolos con mi trabajo, en la próxima le contesto sus reviews. Mil gracias pásenla bien y nos vemos en la próximas muchos besos y abrazos, bye bye


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Bulma despertó muy sobresaltada esa mañana… no aún era de madrugada, ¿Dónde estaba?, la cabeza le dolía enormemente, sus parpados aun pesaban por el repentino despertar, pero aun entre las penumbras fue capaz de distinguir el lugar, un reducido espacio, con muros de piedra maloliente a humedad, torpemente se sentó sobre la ¿cama?... no era un pajar sobre lo que se hallaba acostada, se incorporó torpemente e intentó despabilar su mente…los recuerdos llegaron de golpe…el palacio fue atacado… los hombres de Freezer cayeron sobre él como una plaga de langostas arrasando todo a su paso….

Esa mañana Bulma se levantó y se vistió como de costumbre, comenzó con las que se habían venido convirtiendo en sus ocupaciones de todos los días en el taller del palacio, pero ese día era especial, este día se reencontraría con su padre después de tanto tiempo alejados, a cada momento volteaba ingenuamente hacia la puerta esperando que algún mensajero le anunciara su llegada, apenas podía esperar para ver la enorme sonrisa del anciano otra vez, pero aún era temprano, según Lord Bojack su padre estaría en la ciudad capital ese día por la tarde y según el reloj instalado en los muros del taller, apenas eran las ocho de la mañana; esos días en particular, la viada en el palacio comenzaba muy temprano, Bulma podía llegar un poco más tarde que los empleados del taller, pero la emoción que sentía le impidió quedarse más tiempo en la cama, pensó que entre más ocupada estuviera durante el día, más rápido pasaría el tiempo, de pronto la puerta se abrió, tras ella emergió uno de los sirvientes de palacio

-Buenos días, señorita Bulma, Lord Kibito la necesita en el salón de comunicaciones

-Gracias, voy enseguida- respondió la chica quitándose el renegrido delantal que usaba para trabajar, caminó con pasos rápidos hasta el nombrado salón y ahí se encontró con el consejero principal- ¿me llamaba, Lord Kibito?- dijo a manera de saludo

-Sí- respondió el aludido- me informan que esta mañana salió la embarcación que lleva el armamento hasta dónde se halla Lady Fasha, ella ya lo sabe y aunque se le han mandado soldados adiestrados para que le ayuden con el funcionamiento, a ella le gustaría escuchar de su propia voz como funciona todo

-Ya veo, como siempre quiere enterarse de primera mano- respondió Bulma de muy buen humor

-No la haga esperar mucho, parece algo apurada- la apresuró Lord Kibito, Bulma fue asentarse de inmediato frente al artefacto de comunicación

-¿Lady Fasha?- dijo con la voz lo más clara que pudo

-Ah, Bulma, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti- respondió la dama- Lord Kibito ya me informó de la situación, pero ya que fuiste tú quien diseñó todo, me gustaría saber mas acerca de la operación y el funcionamiento de las armas, solo por precaución, no quisiera tener que hacer una comunicación de emergencia si algo llegara a fallar

-De acuerdo, mi Lady,- concedió Bulma- para empezar, debo decirle que todas las máquinas son de tráfico pesado, es decir, fueron diseñadas para trabajar continuamente durante un largo tiempo, aproximadamente 12 hrs de uso continuo sin presentar fallas, siempre y cuando los operadores no las fuercen a trabajar a más de su capacidad de proyectiles, a los soldados que fueron adiestrados aquí se les pidió que tuvieran sumo cuidado de enseñarle esto a sus compañeros para que la maquinaria no falle en batalla, arreglar un desperfecto en esas circunstancias sería muy complicado, el engranaje debe revisarse con la mayor detalle posible, lo cual aún para mi llevaría casi una hora,

-Bien, entendido, esa clase de cosas son las que necesito saber- respondió Lady Fasha complacida- a veces estos militares esperan que incluso las maquinas obedezcan sus órdenes, son algo difíciles estos viejos generales- comentó la dama; Bulma y ella hablaron por casi una hora, en la cual la inventora respondió con el mayor detalle posible todas las dudas de su interlocutora- por cierto Bulma, tu madre te envía saludos, tal y como lo prometí ella y la esposa de Goku se encuentran a salvo en mi casa, yo estoy muy al pendiente de ellas y por ahora ambas se encuentran bien, están un poco preocupadas por todo este asunto de la guerra, pero bueno quien no va a estarlo

-Muchas gracias, Lady Fasha, estoy en deuda con usted por hacerse cargo de mi madre y mi amiga, y ya que usted puede comunicarse más fácilmente con ellas, quiere por favor decirles que mi padre fue rescatado y está en camino a la ciudad capital

-Pero que buena noticia, creo que eso las va a alegrar un poco, trata de tenerme al tanto de cómo está tu padre para que yo pueda decírselo a ellas, no las he visto desde que las dejé en mi casa, pero tengo una docena de mensajeros para comunicarme con ellas, creo que una red de comunicaciones por aquí nos sería de utilidad

-Yo también los creo, pero por ahora solo he podido instalar esta pequeña red aquí en el salón de guerra, en la próxima reunión voy a sugerirle a su majestad ampliarla, confío en que con la ayuda de mi padre podamos mejorarla en poco tiempo

-Bien, tengo que irme, trataré de comunicarme contigo otra vez en poco tiempo

-Hasta pronto Lady Fasha, me dio gusto saludarla

Bulma salió del salón con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Lady Fasha le agradaba demasiado y era interesante conversar con ella aunque fuera por asuntos de trabajo, encaminó sus pasos hacia el taller con la intención de reanudar los más pronto posible sus labores, sin embargo sintió la necesidad de tomar un poco de aire fresco, desviando así su camino hacia los jardines frontales de palacio que le quedaban a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, en el lugar un par de mujeres recolectaban flores frescas que seguramente ornamentarían los rincones de palacio, un segundo par conformado por muchachos llenaban una cesta de bayas dulces procedentes de un frondoso arbusto, Bulma se acercó a ellos

-¿Puedo probar?

-Desde luego señorita, no encontrará bayas de tan dulce y delicado sabor en todo el reino, son las mejores

Bulma se inclinó hacia la cesta tomando un puñado de las bayas, los muchachos no exageraban en cuanto al sabor… de pronto, se dejó escuchar un fuerte sonido que la dejó casi aturdida y con un instantánea sensación de presión en los oídos, a continuación la tierra se cernió bajo sus pies, segundo de una repetición del sonido que había escuchado primero, observó a los presentes tan desconcertados como ella, incluso una de las chicas se hallaba de rodillas en el piso

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó en voz alta, no hubo respuesta por parte de ninguno de los presentes, giró la vista hacia el palacio, varias personas habían salido al exterior para intentar averiguar que ocurría, cuando el fuerte sonido se dejó escuchar por tercera vez y la tierra volvió a sacudirse, pudo saber de qué se trataba, eran explosiones, ¿Pero de donde provenían?, ¿Quién era el responsable?, ella no estaba enterada que se estuviera haciendo alguna prueba en las cercanías, un ruido en el muro cercano que franqueaba los jardines de palacio la hizo dejar sus reflexiones, parecía que alguien intentaba derribarlo desde fuera, entonces lo supo, el palacio estaba bajo ataque y el muro no tardaría en ceder- Vámonos de aquí- gritó a los que se hallaban cerca busquen refugio pronto…- dijo gritando y corriendo hacia el interior del palacio, en el camino se topó con un grupo de soldados de la guardia real que iban en dirección contraria, al parecer también se habían dado cuenta de lo que ocurría y comenzaban a formar una línea de defensa, llegó hasta el pórtico exterior del palacio que ya se encontraba atestado de gente que corría sin sentido de un lugar a otro buscando ponerse a salvo, el caos se estaba apoderando de todo, entre la multitud vio aparecer al capitán Arak que había salido del salón de guerra para reforzar la defensa del palacio, venia acompañado de un docena de soldados que traían consigo un par de las maquinas que recientemente se habían diseñado, Bulma supo que eran las que se habían terminado de ensamblar el día anterior y aun no habían sido probadas, Bulma se acercó a los hombres

-Capitán, si piensa usar estas tendremos que hacer una prueba primero

-Bien hagámosla aquí mismo, no hay más armamento nuevo disponible así que esto tendrá que bastar

-En ese caso yo me quedaré aquí por si se necesita hacer algo, nada sale del taller si no está debidamente probado y como puede ver, aún hay herramientas en esta máquina- dijo Bulma señalando una- lo que quiere decir que tal vez no esté terminada o debidamente ajustada

-Lo mejor sería que se fuera a un lugar seguro, busque a Lord Kibito, él le dirá que hacer

-Usted mismo acaba de decir que son las únicas armas nuevas disponibles, no olvide que el enemigo cuenta con armas bastante buenas y tal vez iguales a estas, si no se logra que retrocedan no habrá lugar seguro al cual ir- respondió Bulma con decisión- si llegan a fallar que planea usted hacer capitán, ¿lanzar los proyectiles usted mismo?

-De acuerdo pero quédese a unos cuantos metros detrás de nosotros, será más seguro para usted- Bulma asintió- soldado, ve a informar a Lord Kibito rápido- dijo el capitán a uno de sus hombres, Bulma no comprendió nada, pero la realidad era que tanto el capitán como Lord Kibito se habían dado cuenta de lo que representaba un ataque frontal al palacio, se tomaron decisiones rápidas, siendo la prioridad el poner al príncipe Shin fuera de peligro, pues sin duda sería el primer objetivo de quien comandara el ataque, sin embargo Lord Kibito había pedido que también la inventora y la orden de los Kaios fueran puestos en un lugar seguro, y ya que había visto a Bulma hacía poco en el salón de guerra creyó que no estaría muy lejos, sin embargo Bulma no era capaz de darse de cuenta de lo que hombres con mayor experiencia en estas cuestiones supieron de inmediato…sus defensas no era suficientes; el ataque había sido perpetrado por sorpresa, pero era fácil saber que el enemigo los superaba en número, no había tiempo para esperar a nadie, el príncipe heredero tenía que ser sacado de palacio de inmediato.

La avanzada de la tropa enemiga al fin entró de lleno al palacio, tal y como Bulma lo predijo una de las maquina falló, dejando solo una como resistencia a toda la avanzada del enemigo, fue usada casi al doble de su capacidad como recurso para ganar un poco de tiempo, funcionó por un rato, el enemigo pareció detener su avance, al cabo de unos veinte minutos Bulma al fin logró reparar la segunda máquina y de inmediato fue puesta en funcionamiento, pero ya era tarde, al defenderse con una sola máquina, esta se había sobrecalentado y dio, aunque fuera por unos segundos que tuvieron que parar, la oportunidad de ganar terreno al enemigo, de pronto la unidad del capitán Arak con quienes se hallaba Bulma se vio rodeada de los soldados enemigos, no hubo más remedio, con el pesar en el rostro, el capitán tuvo que levantar ambos brazos en señal de rendición; pero no fue todo, los soldados que para entonces ya se habían identificado como servidores de Freezer no escatimaron en causar daños, los impecables salones quedaron convertidos en poco más que desastre, el único que quedó intacto fue el salón del trono, al cual fueron llevados los sirvientes que no habían tenido oportunidad de huir y la gente que fue etiquetada de importante, este último grupo, conformado por el capitán, un par de sus subalternos, unos cuantos miembros de la orden de los Kaios entre quienes se hallaba Lord Kaito, y desde luego Bulma, que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener el aplomo, sabía que tanto a Freezer como a sus hombres les gustaba atemorizar y amedrentar, y aunque esta fuera la peor situación en la que pudieran estar, no dejaría que esos canallas la vieran asustada, sin más la puerta se abrió y la figura de Freezer se dejó ver entrando en el salón del trono, se sentó en el con toda desfachatez y lanzó una mirada burlona a la concurrencia

-Vaya vaya, ¿no hay una inclinación para su nuevo rey?- dijo fijando la vista en los Kaios- ¿ni siquiera de ustedes, los más respetuosos y conocedores de la tradición?

-Tú no eres más que un vil usurpador, no eres digno de sentarte en el trono que han ocupado gobernantes tan honorables- replico Kaito con furia

-¿Honorables dijo?- respondió Freezer con sorna- ha ya veo, entonces considera honorable el actuar como un desquiciado apenas se llega al poder cometiendo toda clase de barbaridades, despojar de su derechos a su legitima hija en la sucesión al trono, y pero aun, haber engendrado una hija fuera del matrimonio y negarle todos sus derechos como princesa, y ahora ocultar al hijo de esta ya muerta…

La concurrencia guardo silencio, claramente Freezer buscaba enlodar la memoria del fallecido monarca sacando a relucir sus errores en la juventud y el hasta ahora tan bien guardado secreto

-Su majestad se equivocó en muchas cosas, pero nada de eso opacaría sus años dedicados a servir a sus súbditos y mejorar a su reino, tú en cambio no has podido negar la mala sangre de tu padre traicionando a tu soberano igual que el- rebatió Kaito- no te atrevas a seguir deshonrando su memoria

-Pero que maravillosa lealtad, si la orden de los Kaios es en verdad tan fiel, podrían serme de utilidad, les convendría mostrar sus respetos a su nuevo gobernante

-El único heredero al trono es el príncipe Shin, solo a él le corresponde sentarse en ese trono- volvió a decir Kaito

-¿Solo a él?- dijo freezer con sarcasmo- aclárame una duda, mi Lord, la tradición monárquica es clara cuando dice que el primer hijo del rey nacido en la familia es el legítimo heredero al trono, hasta ahora siempre había sido así, pero el fallecido rey decidió no cumplir con esta norma, por lo tanto la princesa serpiente sería la primera con derechos en acceder al trono, no está escrito pero la costumbres ancestrales siempre ponen en primer lugar a un hijo legitimo…lo cual deja fuera a la hija que ocultó…

El rey no sabía dónde estaba…- dijo Kaito con firmeza

-Aun así, si queremos apegarnos a las tradiciones que tanto se defienden, en este momento quien tendría que heredar sería su hija mayor y la única con el derecho de cederle su lugar a su hermano o a quien ella quiera hacerlo ¿no es así?, su padre jamás pidió su opinión cuando revocó sus derechos por mandato real

-Se tomó la mejor decisión para todos, ¿Qué clase de gobernante iba a ser la princesa?

-Supongo que un muy mal gobernante…-se escuchó de pronto la voz de la princesa que hacia su entrada en el salón

-…No es posible…que hace ella aquí…- se escucharon murmullos de la concurrencia

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo con usted Lord Kaito, tal vez yo no hubiera sido la mejor reina, pero mi padre nunca me pidió mi opinión, solo revocó mis derechos y nada más, por lo tanto rechazo la decisión de él y del consejo con respecto a la sucesión, y haciendo uso de mi derecho de abdicar en favor de quien a mí me plazca, cedo mi legítimo derecho a gobernar en favor del conde Freezer… siempre y cuando se me permita conservar mis privilegios como parte de la casa real,-dijo entregando su escudo de armas en mano de Freezer y haciendo reverencia a este ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, Freezer por su parte entregó el anillo que lo distinguía como parte de la nobleza de más alto rango, según la tradición, este intercambio público simbolizaba la formalización del trato que acaban de hacer

-Su padre hizo bien en negarle la sucesión al trono, después de esto me queda más que claro que usted no es digna de él, no tiene el menor respeto por nada ni la más mínima fidelidad a nuestros principios, ya que ha sido capaz de entregar todo en manos de este traidor- habló esta vez el capitán Arak, salvo el y Lord Kaito el resto permanecían callados

Saquen de aquí a este par de habladores- dijo la princesa- a las mazmorras ahora mismo, más tarde me encargaré de ustedes, si está de acuerdo majestad- dijo esta vez mirando a Freezer

-Pero mi estada princesa, que manera es esa de tratar a los invitados de honor a mi coronación, estoy seguro que no fue su intención ofenderla- dijo Freezer caminado al par de hombres, lo cuales estaban en la primera fila, caminó cerca de ambos mirándolos amenazadoramente y finalmente reparó en la chica del pelo azul, con un color tan peculiar era difícil olvidarla-pero que tenemos aquí, si mal no recuerdo esta es la hija de mi anterior "invitado", y la prometida de mi "protegido"- siguió diciendo el villano esta vez endureciendo sus facciones- si , sin duda se trata de la misma persona, lo que no me explico es que haces en palacio, ¿acaso Vegeta ya está reconocido como parte de la casa real? Y ¿se casaron ya?, lamento que no me hayan invitado, lo tomaré como una falta de respeto para quien fura su tutor todos estos años- dijo alejándose, Bulma contuvo la respiración, en apariencia el villano no sabía realmente que estaba haciendo ella ahí, decidió quedarse callada hasta que supiera realmente como aprovechar de la mejor manera su identidad- bueno sin rencores- volvió a decir Freezer alejándose de ella y caminando de regreso al trono- y lo digo por todos, personalmente me complace que asistan a mi coronación- hizo un ademan con la mano y el acto un sequito conformado por el capitán Ginyu y sus secuaces entró en el lugar con una cojín de terciopelo y sobre el la corona, la misma que se venía usando desde hace generaciones en la coronación de los monarcas, todos se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa, los Kaios no pudieron más que apretar la mandíbula de indignación, mientras que los militares crisparon los puños de impotencia, Bulma no estaba muy familiariza con las costumbres de la realeza pero sintió nauseas ante la grotesca escena que pasaba ante sus ojos, Freezer siendo coronado en lo que más bien parecía una sátira de la ceremonia real, acto seguido ordenó que se liberaran un par de docenas de los sirvientes con el único objetivo que difundieran lo ocurrido en el palacio.

Después de la grotesca ceremonia, todos a excepción del personal de servicio de palacio, fueron llevados a las mazmorras del lugar por los hombres de Freezer quienes sin miramiento alguno la arrojaron al interior de una celda, Bulma intentó luchar contra la incertidumbre que le causaba la situación, sin el shock que le causó todo lo ocurrido terminó por derribarla, de algún modo su mente quería bloquear todo lo vivido y finalmente terminó por perder la conciencia presa del sueño y la intensa cefalea que la atacaba en esos momentos….

Si eso era lo que había pasado, por eso no despertaba en la comodidad de una habitación en palacio, ahora estaba como prisionera de guerra en las mazmorras, sin saber que hacer, ni que sería de ella, el lugar aún estaba muy oscuro, debía ser muy temprano ya que no se podía observar ni siquiera un vestigio de los rayos del sol, se preguntó que estaría pasando en la ciudad, ¿estaría devastada?, ¿su padre había llegado antes o después del ataque?, ojala estuviera a salvo, y ¿Vegeta?, seguramente para esas hora él ya se habría dado cuenta del ataque, y ¿si no volvían a verse? Freezer podía decidir solo aniquilar a los prisioneros sin ningún miramiento alguno, si eso pasaba tal vez ella estuviera al principio de la lista por las rencillas que habían tenido antes con el villano, por un momento quiso ponerse a llorar, pero no, no era momento de llorar, tenía que pensar cómo iba a salir de allí.

-Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad, un enfurecido príncipe Shin, intentaba por todos los medios librar a Kibito con el único objetivo de salir del refugio donde estaban ocultos, el cual consistía en una cueva que antes había servido de granero pero ahora se hallaba abandonada

-Majestad, por favor no se precipite…-decía Kibito obstruyendo la salida

-Debiste dejar que me quedara en palacio, ese sinvergüenza acaba de arrastrar por el lodo la memoria de mi padre y mi linaje, es indignante, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, si yo hubiera estado en palacio…

-Estaría muerto…-completó Kibito- y ese usurpador tendría todo el camino libre, no debe exaltarse majestad, cálmese y pensemos en la mejor manera de recuperar el palacio

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? , sin ejército, sin recursos…

-Solo la ciudad capital está tomada, pero aún nos quedan las tropas apostadas en las provincias, tenemos que reunirnos con ellos y replantear la estrategia, pero debemos esperar el momento más adecuado si los soldados de Freezer nos ven, podrían aniquilarnos, además de que debemos tener cuidado con todo el desorden que reina en la ciudad, por lo que hemos podido saber hasta ahora reina la confusión gracias a la presencia de su hermana en esa comedia que pretenden llamar coronación

-Dime algo Kibito- dijo el príncipe respirando profundo- ¿ella alguna vez me tuvo algún aprecio?, se que venimos de madres distintas y no crecimos juntos, pero me es difícil creer que exista alguien que levanta la mano contra su propia sangre…

-Yo, no puedo contestar eso majestad, la princesa siempre fue algo difícil incluso para su padre, todo el tiempo supe que no le gustaría ser reina si de responsabilidades se trataba, pero de eso a urdir una traición…. la verdad no la creí capaz

-Esto es terrible, le prometí a mi padre en su lecho de muerte que cuidaría de ella siempre, pero después de esto no tendré más remedio que llevarla ante el tribunal de guerra, quedaré en la historia como aquel que juzgó a su propia sangre…pero no tengo otra opción, hay que recupera el palacio cuanto antes y no me detendré hasta que Freezer tenga lo que merece…

-En eso coincidimos todos majestad- se escuchó una voz muy bien conocida para ambos hombres

-¿Lord Bojack?- dijeron al unísono

-Y no solo yo-contestó Bojack saliendo de la oscuridad que reinaba en el fondo de la caverna- todos hemos venido a darle una lección de una vez por todas a Freezer

-Bojack, ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?, ¿a quienes te refieres cuando dices todos?- cuestionó el príncipe

Desde hace varios días que no aparece en el horizonte de Yunzabit un barco enemigo, eso no me pareció muy lógico, además de que la persona que ayudo a escapar al señor Briefs me dijo que aunque no pudo saber el lugar exacto donde se hallaban, le pareció que el panorama era muy parecido a los caminos de la ciudad capital, a partir de entonces no pude dejar de pensar que podría estar cerca de aquí, y no fui el único ¿verdad Vegeta?

-Así es- respondió el aludido dejándose ver tras las penumbras, estaba acompañado de dos hombres más, estos eran Goku y el señor Briefs - fue un viaje muy apresurado y hubo que mudar de caballos varias veces, a mitad del camino Lord Bojack nos dio alcance, lo cual fue muy conveniente, pues nos ahorró la molestia de tener que buscarlo, ambos llegamos a la misma conclusión de que Freezer tramaba algo en la ciudad capital, desafortunadamente no pudimos llegar a tiempo para detenerlo pero nuestros escuadrones están en camino

-Los soldados se van a reunir en la vieja cañada cerca de la mina abandonada, es un buen lugar para ocultar un ejército numeroso, nuestros hombres de confianza ya se encuentran allá esperándolos- comentó Lord Bojack

-¿Dejaron desprotegidas las provincias?- preguntó alarmado Kibito

-Por supuesto que no, un batallón se quedó haciendo guardia en cada una de ellas, durante estos días tanto Vegeta como yo, creímos conveniente entrenar a la población en caso de que haya que combatir, además de que el armamento que nos enviaron les será de gran utilidad, les dejamos las armas que consideramos necesarias y el resto vienen con nuestros ejércitos- respondió Lord Bojack

-Habrá que ser discretos en el camino así que estarán llegando en un par de días, tenemos ese tiempo para pensar en una estrategia- recalcó Vegeta

-Aun no has respondido mi pregunta Bojack- dijo el príncipe heredero- ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

-Qué mala memoria majestad, usted y yo solíamos venir a jugar aquí de niños pasando por los túneles secretos bajo el palacio, alguna vez me dijo que era el lugar para un magnifico escondite, los túneles llegan hasta el valle del Dragón dorado, una vez ahí solo hay que surcar un par de veredas y se llega hasta aquí- explicó Bojack

El príncipe Shin respiró profundo, después reparó de nuevo el par de hombres que estaban con Vegeta, recordaba a Goku pero no conocía al otro

-¿Y usted caballero?- se animó a preguntar

-Él es el señor Briefs, el padre de Bulma- respondió Vegeta, es un gran inventor que venía a reunirse con su hijas después de que Freezer lo tuvo prisionero todo este tiempo, fue el encargado, bajo coacción de Freezer, de diseñar todo el armamento que esa sabandija ha usado y está dispuesto a colaborar en todo

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, cuanto más pronto comencemos mejor- afirmó Lord Kibito haciendo un ademan para que todos se acercaran, sin duda Bojack y Vegeta eran dos magníficos estrategas ; así transcurrió un par de acaloradas horas en las que los hombres departieron ampliamente su estrategia, con Freezer no había que dejar nada a la suerte, al cabo de este tiempo decidieron tomar un descanso, comenzaba a hacer calor y decidieron salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, no sin antes asegurarse que los alrededores de la cueva eran seguros, Vegeta se separó un poco del grupo y se encaminó hasta la orilla de un acantilado, se dio cuenta de lo alto que era el lugar donde se escondían, gran parte de la ciudad se podía apreciar desde ahí, sus ojos buscaron el palacio, el lugar parecía rodeado por una oscura aura, se dio cuenta que era el humo que quedaba de las explosiones del día anterior, una punzada en su pecho se hizo presente al recordar que Bulma se había quedado atrapada durante la batalla, su instinto y su corazón le decían que seguía con vida, pero también debía darse prisa pues seguramente ella correría un gran peligro en las manos de Freezer

-Te rescataré, resiste un poco,…espérame…-dijo para sí mismo a la vez que se daba un ligero golpe en el pecho en un intento de calmar el cumulo de emociones agolpadas en él- suficiente descanso- dijo caminando de nuevo hacia sus compañeros, ese plan no se trazará solo

Todos asintieron y volvieron a entrar en la cueva, la batalla que se avecinaba no sería fácil, recuperar la paz en el reino tampoco, a la toma de la capital se habían sumado las numerosas revueltas en diversas provincias, no solo peleaban invasores comandados por Freezer, en algunos lugares los ciudadanos optaron por defenderse y ayudar a los soldados de la guardia real, Freezer podía haberse proclamado rey, pero no todos los habitantes lo aceptaban, no se podía decir todavía que había un ganador en la guerra….

 **Hola a todos de nuevo** , uff sé que tardé demasiado en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero la verdad es que me tuve que obligar a escribirlo XD XD XD XD XD …ok les explico, esta historia puede decirse que es como mi bebé, pues fue la primera que publiqué aquí en fanfiction y se encuentra ya por llegar a su fin, quizás por eso me produce un poco de nostalgia trabajar en los capítulos finales(los cuales calculo serán dos más) y a veces sencillamente no me siento capaz de escribir , hace algunos AÑOS ya escribía fanfic, pero desafortunadamente la plataforma desapareció y yo no hice el intento de seguir escribiendo, pero un día la idea de esta historia se apoderó de mí, y bueno no pude más que comenzar a escribirla, como siempre me disculpo por la espera y como ya les había comentado anteriormente, recientemente se me ha ocurrido una idea para una nueva historia, pero pienso que debo primero terminar o por lo menos avanzar con esta para poder dar inicio a la que sigue, ya que por cuestiones de tiempo me sería muy difícil actualizar una historia más a parte de las que tengo en proceso, como siempre muchas gracias por dedicar un poco de su tiempo para leerme,

 **VBJTDEPT.** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, te lo agradezco de verdad, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente, el cual espero no demore demasiado, nos aproximamos al final, así que espero verte en los sucesivo por aquí, un beso y un gran abrazo.

 **Vegeta Biefs**. Hola preciosa muchas gracias de corazón por tur reviews y tu apoyo, para uno como escritor es reconfortante saber que cada historia publicada emociono capitulo a capitulo a alguien, muchas gracias por el tiempo que dedicas a leerme, besos, y nos vemos muy pronto por aquí.

 **Frida 521**. Hola linda. Lamento de verdad la espera pero dije antes, me da un poco de nostalgia al estar en la recta final de la historia, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente para ver qué pasará con nuestra pareja estrella y todo este revoltijo de la guerra, mil gracias por tur comentario y nos leemos pronto, abrazos.

 **Veros**. Hola de nuevo hermosa, mil gracias por tu tiempo, como vez dejé a la ciudad capital y a nuestra hermosa pareja en una situación bastante complicada, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y aunque no reuní de nuevo a Bulma y a Vegeta, creo que dejé entrever que por lo menos piensan uno en el otro, nos leemos pronto y muchas gracias por tu apoyo, mil besos.

 **Zulma** , hola linda, bienvenida, que bueno que la historia te haya gustado, ojala sigamos viéndonos por aquí ahora que estamos entrando a la recta final, espero no decepcionar con el desenlace, muchas gracias por leerme, te mando un gran abrazo y nos leemos pronto.

Buenas noches a todos, nos vemos el próximo capi, bye bye, y que sueñen bonito.


End file.
